


投诉信的错误使用方法

by Niqkou



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 番外含麻省理工研究生Erik×贸易公司总裁T'Challa, 食品连锁公司总裁Thor/高端私人导游Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 110,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 入行两年零投诉的高端私人导游Loki在休假当天收到了第一封投诉信，年终奖金泡汤的Loki当然选择了还击，但他没想到，一封投诉信只是噩梦的开始……Loki：Thor Odinson！你要是再乱发投诉信我就捅了你！





	1. 投诉信的错误使用方法

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：  
> Loki Laufeyson：24岁，Sakaar旅游公司的王牌，高端私人导游  
> Thor Odinson：29岁，Asgard食品连锁公司总裁，Loki的忠实客户

****#1.** **

****

**__本章简介：投诉信的错误使用方法。_ _ **

 

冬季的雨天猫在有暖气的房间里还是十分惬意的。

难得拿到一天休假的Loki穿着舒适的墨绿色睡衣，悠闲地交叠长腿，坐在他最喜欢的沙发上享受下午茶，而假日里根本不想联系的对象却打断了他宁静的休闲时光，像是故意似地发了张照片给他。

Loki的老板，也就是Sakaar旅游公司的老板——Grandmaster发给他了一张公司大厅正中间LED超大屏幕的照片，眼尖的Loki自然仅仅瞄了一眼，就在照片上锁定了自己的名字。

 

__投诉对象：_ _ __Loki Laufeyson_ _

__投诉理由：度假结束之后交往一年的女朋友跟我分手了，她说我应该跟Loki谈一谈。_ _

__投诉人：_ _ __Thor Odinson_ _

 

看完这封简洁明了的投诉信只需不足30秒的时间，但它害Loki浪费掉了刚喝一半的大吉岭红茶，以及昨天才取回来清洗到焕然一新的地毯。

Loki眉头微蹙，不可置信地干笑几声。

Sakaar的王牌竟然被投诉了？

竟然被投诉了！？

竟然被投诉了！！！？？？

他保持了两年的零投诉战绩突然被迫中断，投诉理由还莫名其妙，这让Loki怒火中烧，只想狠狠捅这位投诉者一刀。当他准备重新阅读一遍这封该死的投诉信，确认它并非一场恶作剧时，Grandmaster的电话又好巧不巧地打了进来。

“噢，我亲爱的王牌，恭喜你终于拿到了第一封投诉！”Grandmaster异常兴奋，Loki甚至能隔着电话看到对方幸灾乐祸的老脸，“让我们一起看看这可笑的理由，咳咳嗯……”

趁Grandmaster清嗓子的功夫，Loki立刻熟练地翻了个白眼，毫不犹豫挂断了对方的电话，即使这个男人是他的老板。

Loki才不想听这个不像正常人类的家伙高声诵读写给自己的投诉信，这会害他光亮的脑门仿佛被插进涂了剧毒的匕首般抽搐着疼。

他瞥了眼地毯上的污渍，挪动屁股换了个位置，优雅地拿起小勺，舀了勺自己排了一小时长队才买来的超人气奶酪布丁。当柔软甜蜜的口感在舌尖上融化时，Loki的心情终于缓和了一些。

Loki一边吃着布丁一边为自己拍下布丁的照片并上传到ins上后悔。

用后脚跟想想都知道他那个生怕事情闹不大的老板一定是看到了他新上传的图片，才特意算准时间发消息恶心他的。

Loki随口念了几个诅咒的词汇送给他的老板，然后像猫咪一样优雅地眯起绿宝石般的双眼，把注意力集中在投诉信的始作俑者上。

Thor Odinson，挪威人，Asgard食品连锁公司总裁。他是Loki加入高端定制团队后的第一位客户，也是Loki入行两年中合作次数最多、合作时间最长的客户。

试想，一位世界知名品牌公司的总裁，两年内到伦敦度了七次假，加在一起的度假时间比英国两年的公假还长，并且每次都指名只要Loki陪同，这难道不正说明Asgard的总裁大人对他的服务相当满意吗？

Loki从不认为自己的理解有偏差，甚至怀疑这位挪威金发猛男看上自己了，而这种怀疑还是在Thor带女朋友一起来英国度假后才打消的。

老实说，Thor有女朋友让Loki松了口气，毕竟Loki有不接受客户追求的原则。

好吧，他承认在自己独自一人的时候，的确对Thor不是单身有那么一点点失望，只有那么一点点……但这都不是自己必须承受一封莫名其妙的投诉信的理由！现在他迫切需要有人来帮他解读一下在快发年终奖金时甩一封投诉信给他的总裁脑子里到底装了些什么！

“他脑子里一定装满了肌肉……不然就是锤子，真不敢相信Asgard还没破产。”Loki焦躁地在地毯上走来走去。

要知道，Sakaar收到的所有投诉信件是直连到公司大厅正中LED大屏幕上显示的，先撇开泡汤的年终奖金不说，现在，Sakaar上上下下，包括踏进Sakaar大厅的客户及无关人士都知道了——

Loki Laufeyson，Sakaar的王牌，被投诉了。

Loki咬牙切齿，用他那张读十四行情诗能迷倒一学院女生的嘴巴气愤地复述了一遍投诉理由。

 

__——_ _ __度假结束之后交往一年的女朋友跟我分手了，她说我应该跟Loki谈一谈。_ _

 

被女朋友甩了之后难道不该先检讨一下自己是不是有早泄的毛病吗！这种让所有人都可能误解Sakaar的王牌竟然对有女朋友的客户出手了的语气真是令人发指！

Loki像只炸毛猫咪般烦躁地快速抖着左脚。

哦，难道该死的Odinson要他赔偿一个女朋友才满意？！Sakaar又不是做相亲行业的！！

Loki冲着无辜的地毯发了一通脾气，在十分钟后恢复成优雅的英国绅士姿态，迅速拨通家政服务中心的电话，请专人取走了弄脏的地毯，并简单收拾了一下客厅。

然后，Loki抱着笔电在沙发上重新坐下，嘴角浮现出狡黠的笑容。

 

Thor Odinson，你会为此付出代价。

 

****TBC** **


	2. Loki教你如何正确扮演一位教科书级别的弟弟

****#2.** **

 

__本章简介：Loki教你如何正确扮演一位教科书级别的弟弟。_ _

 

Thor是听好友Fandral跟自己分享过Sakaar高端私人导游服务的亲身经历后才觉得那的确不错，然后他临时决定把终于拿到的三天休假全部用在伦敦旅行上。他在Fandral的帮助下，通过Sakaar官网预约了高端私人导游服务，并备注了“不要女性导游”的要求。

Thor没有性别歧视，实际上他非常喜欢女性——是相当尊重并没有性暗示的那种，也并非是Thor意识过剩，实际上他的确多金又帅气——并且有相当数量的妙龄女郎想爬上他的床。

Thor在私生活方面一直非常检点，可能跟他父母至今都十分恩爱有关系。总而言之，Thor想要的度假是能让他放松下来的，像是跟老友或家人一同旅行的假期。要不是Thor不想打扰Odin和Frigga的第30次蜜月，或许Thor现在就在澳洲的海滩上冲浪了。

于是，预约成功后的第三天，上午九点二十分，Thor拖着一个小型行李箱，站在行李托运处旁边寻找接机的陌生导游。正当他开始担心起自己可能跟导游错过了的时候，一个年轻的男人就冲了过来，给了他一个热情的拥抱。

“Hi，Odinson先生，我是Loki，您本次的私人导游。”

男人松开Thor，礼貌地微笑着自我介绍。他身材修长，漆黑的短发一丝不苟地梳到脑后，双眸是绿宝石般的色彩，看起来优雅又美丽。

Thor开始庆幸自己的导游是个漂亮的年轻小伙子，而且他看上去要比自己小几岁，或许他们之间能有不少共同话题。

“嘿，很高兴认识你，叫我Thor吧，”Thor也给了对方一个热情的拥抱，他松开自己的小导游，爽朗一笑，“其实我正愁找不到你呢。”

“我事先看过你的资料，当然知道你的模样，”Loki微微歪着头，用征求Thor意见的语调说道，“那么，Thor，你希望在这次旅行中，我以什么身份陪伴你呢？”

在Sakaar的高端定制服务中，客人可以指定导游的身份——朋友、家人甚至恋人，只要是客人希望并合理的身份Sakaar都能提供。当然，这种定制服务是十分健全的服务，不提供成人级服务，如果客人有过激行为，导游有权利终止这份合约，并将客人送上法庭。

Thor注视着Loki，思考几秒，就决定了他和Loki在这三天内的新关系。

“……弟弟，”Thor见Loki眨了下眼，特意解释道，“我是独子，一直都希望自己能有个弟弟，你能在这三天内扮演我的弟弟吗？真希望这次假期能像兄弟度假一样制造些温馨美好的回忆。”

Loki露出甜甜的笑容，给了Thor肯定的回答。

“当然，我亲爱的哥哥。”

被Loki一声“哥哥”叫得头脑发晕的Thor当然不知道，他的小导游曾在学生时代仅凭一次十四行诗的朗读就俘虏了全学院女生的心。

诸神在上，一定没有比Loki更加完美的弟弟了，Thor现在真想立刻把Loki带回家，请求他的父母收养Loki，甚至完全忘记了Loki一定也有自己的父母。

心花怒放的Thor亲昵地摸了摸他“弟弟”白皙修长的脖子。

“Loki，我们现在去哪？”

“去酒店放好你的行李，”Loki像个小绅士一样背着手站得直直的，抬头征询Thor的意见，“然后……你想去圣詹姆斯公园野餐吗，哥哥？”

“野餐真是个好主意，我亲爱的弟弟。”Thor毫不犹豫微笑着答道。

于是两人并肩走到停车场，Thor把行李塞进后备箱后坐上墨绿色捷豹的副驾驶位上，Loki踩下油门，载着两“兄弟”及行李箱的捷豹快速朝酒店奔去。

一路上Loki总是能找到Thor感兴趣的话题，让Thor觉得飞行的疲惫似乎因身边有了这个开朗健谈的弟弟消散不见了。

或许Loki是个精灵吧，毕竟他这么美丽、可爱又风趣，Thor一边跟Loki畅谈一边想着。

到了酒店之后，Loki递给Thor一张房卡，让他放好行李在酒店休息一会儿等他，就跑得没影了，而Thor甚至还没来得及问Loki要去哪里。

在Sakaar的合约中，有一条不允许客人与导游私自联系的约定，所以Thor根本没有Loki的电话。虽然他对此感到郁闷，还是跟着提行李的侍者走到了房间门口，并在放好行李后躺在了超大size的床上。

好在这家酒店的装修风格令Thor的心情好了不少，这里用他的形容方式就是宽敞、明亮、金碧辉煌，看来Sakaar在为客人挑选酒店时也相当费心思。

Thor望着天花板上金闪闪的吊灯，深吸一口气，轻轻呼出，反复了几次之后，脑中想着的还是Loki。

Loki，他的“弟弟”，那么英俊漂亮、优雅可爱、开朗健谈，如果他是自己真正的弟弟该多好，Frigga一定会非常喜欢他的。

被独自扔下的Thor开始胡思乱想，好在门口传来礼貌的三声敲门声阻止了他越来越夸张的想法。Thor先是耳尖抖动了一下，随即从床上一跃而起，像等待主人回家的大型犬一样奔到门口，快速打开了门。

映入眼帘的是Loki亮晶晶的眼睛以及满是汗水的额头。

“哥哥，我已经准备好了，我们现在可以去野餐了吗？”

“准备好了？哦，喂！Loki！”

Thor还没来得及问Loki他那一脑门汗水是怎么弄的，就被Loki拉住手，拽进了电梯。

准备野餐并不是那么简单的事情吧？自己从被送到酒店到现在也不过只有30分钟的时间，Loki竟然说一切都准备妥当了？这真叫人不敢相信，不过Loki的手心冰冰凉凉的好舒服……

Thor晕头晕脑地被Loki带下楼，直到重新坐进捷豹的副驾驶位上，Thor才如愿地伸手擦掉了Loki额头上的汗珠。

“怎么流了这么多汗？”

但Loki只是笑着眨眨眼，把话题转到了Thor喜欢的电影上面。

捷豹行驶得稳而快速，两人很快就到达目的地圣詹姆斯公园，然后把车停好的Loki像只骄傲的孔雀一样昂着头，走到后备箱旁站直，俏皮地冲Thor打了个响指。

“Surprise！”

Thor在后备箱里看到了三个像模像样的藤编野餐篮。

“这都是Loki你刚才准备的？”

“当然，不过我得承认这些并不是我做的，我对厨艺一窍不通，你知道的，哥哥。”

Loki耸耸肩，提起其中一个藤编野餐篮，Thor见状也拎起另外两个篮子，跟着Loki走到靠湖边的草坪上，把篮子放了下来。

Loki弯腰从篮子里掏出野餐垫，抖开铺好，迅速把保温盒等东西掏出来摆放在野餐垫上，才跟Thor一同舒舒服服地坐了下来。

“我想你可能已经饿了，”Loki在几个不同颜色的盒子上扫视一周，挑了其中几个挪到Thor面前，才一一打开，随之而来的扑鼻肉香立刻勾起Thor的食欲。

“噢！你买了鸡腿！”Thor率先从保温盒里拿出一个热腾腾的烤鸡腿，那是他最爱的食物之一，“要知道我真是爱死烤鸡腿了！”

Thor豪爽地大口咬下一大块鸡腿肉，三下五除二吃光。

“你喜欢真是太好了。”Loki腼腆地笑了，“我还买了烤牛肉，嗯，还有很多别的……”

Loki热情招待着Thor，把食物一一介绍过之后，自己也拿起一块三明治吃了起来。

“之前听说英国的食物难以下咽，可实际上没有那么糟糕吧，这些都很不错。”Thor笑吟吟地把第六根鸡腿骨丢进垃圾纸袋中，又端起了那盒烤牛肉。

“无论哪个国家都有难以下咽的食物，不是吗？”Loki挑眉轻笑，细嚼慢咽吃完了三明治。

他挑了一罐布丁，认真撕开布丁罐的盖子，用塑料勺挖了一块布丁。

“你喜欢吃布丁？”Thor眨了眨眼，于是Loki笑着冲他晃动了一下淡黄色的玻璃罐。

“我不讨厌，你要尝一口吗，哥哥？”

Thor点点头，像等待喂食的雏鸟一样张开嘴，Loki端着勺子将布丁送到Thor嘴边，却在Thor即将吃掉布丁的时候迅速缩回手，自己抢先吃掉了布丁。

“噗，哈哈哈哈哈！”

Loki像恶作剧得逞了的小孩般哈哈大笑，手指揉着眼角，冲一脸迷茫的Thor指指袋子里面的另外一瓶。

“哥哥，我当然也给你买了一份。”

“噢，Loki……”Thor无奈地笑了。

小小的恶作剧仿佛只是兄弟小时候常做的、无关紧要的日常，却让Thor的心渐渐染上了Loki的色彩。他觉得自己真是要爱死了这个鲜活可爱的弟弟，虽然是假扮的。

野餐在插曲后继续，两人将Loki买来的食物一扫而空，把垃圾收拾好后，Thor就直接在草坪上躺下，晒起了太阳。

他看看在自己身边抱膝而坐的Loki，又眯起眼睛抬头看看晃眼的太阳，在心里算起自己究竟多久没有这样放松过了来。

有可能是五年，或者是更长的时间，自从他大学毕业被Odin拉到公司工作，自己就失去了美好的假期，可他是独子，没人能帮他分担肩上的责任。

“你还真是个幸运的男人。”Loki打断了Thor不太愉快的回忆。

“怎么说？”

“要知道，伦敦很少有这么晴朗的天气，我真是怀疑你是阿波罗，因为你来了，伦敦就放晴了。”

他“弟弟”的嘴巴仿佛涂过蜜，可注视着前方的目光却十分真挚，Thor认定了Loki并非是故意恭维自己，可这种真心实意却更能取悦Thor。

Thor伸手轻轻拍了拍Loki的背。

“如果你想要晴天，我就来这里。”

他感觉到Loki的背僵硬了一下，但嘴角却微微勾起，静谧地微笑着，心想着他容易害羞的“弟弟”真可爱，Thor也跟着微笑起来。

 

****TBC** **


	3. 当你有个可能是弟控的哥哥时，不管你现在几岁，只要让他认为你还是个孩子就可以了。——Loki

****#3.** **

 

__本章简介：当你有个可能是弟控的哥哥时，不管你现在几岁，只要让他认为你还是个孩子就可以了。——Loki_ _

 

当Thor迷迷糊糊醒来的时候，太阳已经走到正中偏西侧的位置了，他伸了个懒腰，手肘撑着身体坐起，下意识四处寻找自己的“弟弟”。

Thor不太习惯被独自扔在陌生的地方，更何况他明明有人陪伴，现在却突然落单了。

 

__I tried so hard my dear to show._ _

__That you're my every dream._ _

__Yet you're afraid._ _

__Each thing I do is just some evil scheme._ _

__

悠扬的曲调和声线动人的男中音吸引了Thor的主意，他追着歌声走去，然后就看到了他站在湖边的“弟弟”。

Thor蔚蓝的双眸亮了起来。

__

__A memory from your lonesome past._ _

__Keeps us so far apart._ _

__Why can't free your doubtful mind……_ _

 

Thor走到Loki身边时，Loki正好唱到“And melt your cold cold heart”这句，他被突然出现在身边的Thor吓了一跳，肩头一缩，像只受惊的小鹿般向后退了一步，眨眨眼睛看着Thor，乖巧地叫了一声“哥哥”。

“嘿，你的歌唱得真好。”Thor夸赞道。

“……谢谢。”Loki害羞一笑，歪头看着Thor，“你睡醒了？”

“是啊，现在浑身都暖呼呼的，感觉不错。”

Thor动动脖子，转身看向清澈的湖面。他发现正有几只野鸭在湖中戏水，便冲那几只鸭子吹了声口哨，但野鸭们根本没有理会Thor，于是Thor只好失落地转了回来。

“对了，你刚才唱的歌叫什么？”

“《冰冷的心房》，”Loki答道，“是很老的歌了。”

“可你唱得很好听。”Thor再次赞美了Loki的歌声，这次Loki只是坦率地笑笑，把话题转回到旅行上来。

“我想我们可能打扰到它们了，”Loki指指湖面上的野鸭，“现在我们可以向下一个地点出发了吗？”

“当然，我们去哪？让我猜猜，”Thor雀跃起来，食指放在唇边仔细思考着，像想到了绝对正确的答案一样笑着看向Loki，“伦敦眼？”

“你想去伦敦眼？”Loki露出为难的笑容，“真可惜，我要让哥哥失望了，不过我们可以明天再去伦敦眼，至于今天嘛……”

Loki看了眼手表，朝Thor眨眨眼。

“我们现在过去还来得及。”

然后Thor被Loki的捷豹载到了特拉法加广场。

刚刚下车的Thor震惊于眼前的景象——

密集并欢笑着的人群，以及漫天飞舞的羽毛，这里看起来像是party现场一样，虽然十分混乱。

Thor想要走近人群看清楚他们手中拿着的白色物品究竟是什么时，后脑勺就被一个软乎乎的东西砸了一下，他转过身，Loki正抱着两个枕头冲他大笑，并丢给他其中一个。

“哥哥！来吧！你可以随心所欲地丢枕头了！”

Thor在拿到枕头后迅速弄清了状况并加入战斗。

广场上的枕头大战？这真有趣。Thor笑着抓住枕头的一角砸向Loki的头——他当然不舍得用力，可特制的枕头还是飞散出许多羽毛，慢慢从Loki头上飘落。

被羽毛包围的Loki看起来就像落入凡间的天使，可惜Thor没空多欣赏一会儿“天使降临图”，因为很快他们就被人群包围住了。Thor不知道自己的枕头砸向了谁，也不知道砸在自己身上的是谁的枕头，但他玩得十分尽兴，甚至抢走了旁边那位先生的枕头。

直到Thor发觉他又跟“弟弟”走散了之后才放弃进攻，开始在欢闹的人群和羽毛中找起“弟弟”来。

“Loki！”Thor举着刚抢来的新枕头边还击边喊Loki的名字，到处乱飞的羽毛突然飘进他的口中，害他咳嗽起来。

真该死，关键时刻没有联系方式还真是麻烦，Thor咳嗽着，不满地抱怨了几句，手腕突然被冰凉的手握住了。

“Loki？”

对方没有回应他，于是Thor任由对方将他拉出人群，在看清对方的确是Loki的时候，Thor感觉连周围空气都新鲜了不少。

Thor打量着气喘吁吁的Loki。

实际上现在Loki的脑门上粘着羽毛，身上也沾着羽毛，跟刚才的“天使下凡图”感觉不同，现在的Loki看起来有些狼狈，于是Thor伸手将羽毛一一摘了下来。

“你看起来不是很开心，”Loki打量着Thor的脸，任由Thor处理他身上的羽毛，“我以为你会喜欢这种活动。”

“我是很喜欢这种活动，很有趣。”Thor摘下粘在Loki身上的最后一片羽毛，“不过玩着玩着就跟你走散了，我不太喜欢独自一人在异国他乡的感觉。”

Loki有些意外地眨眨眼。

“我想我们可以暂时把行程改成喂鸽子，但我不确定你会不会感到无聊。”

“是来这里都会喂的鸽子吗？”Thor跟上Loki，“我喜欢动物。”

结果宣称喜欢动物的Thor被鸽子包围到一动不能动，直到Loki拍够了照片后鸽子才一股脑飞走了。

“难道你是驯兽师？那些鸽子就像能听懂你的话一样。”

“我可没叫它们落在你的身上。”Loki挑眉笑道，看上去心情不错，“你饿不饿？要不要找个地方吃点东西？”

Thor感叹他的“弟弟”真是贴心，因为他正巧觉得有些饿了，他伸手拍拍Loki的背，迅速坐上了Loki的捷豹。

这一次他被带到一家不起眼的酒馆里，Thor猜想这可能是今天最后的行程。

找到座位坐下后Loki已经熟练地点了许多菜和啤酒，又把菜单推向Thor，问他有没有什么想加的菜。

“呃，我不知道哪些好吃，不然我们中途再追加？”

Loki点头表示赞同，然后服务生带着菜单离开，两人又聊了几分钟后菜和酒就被送过来了。

这些富有英国特色的炸鱼和薯条不太对Thor的胃口，但这里的啤酒实在是非常好喝。

“Another！”Thor立刻追加了一杯。

他相当开心地一杯接一杯喝着啤酒，连Loki都有些吓到了。

“我认识一个酒鬼，如果可能的话，我真想看一次你们两人拼酒。”

“这是在暗指我也是酒鬼吗？”Thor笑着又喝掉了大半杯啤酒，“不过事实上我的确很爱啤酒，嗯，我们现在来说说你吧，Loki。”

Loki捏着一根薯条，慵懒地送到嘴边。

“我？”

“是的，”Thor晃动手指，在空中绕了几圈，“比方说，喜欢吃的食物，喝的酒……这种。”

“也没什么特别喜欢的，你知道英国的食物就那样。”Loki暧昧地答道，突然像想起什么似的倾身向前，“对了！我突然想起有一家街头小摊做的热狗很不错，我想你会喜欢的，我们明天去吃？”

“好啊。”Thor微笑着答应下来。

他们一边喝酒一边闲聊，在酒馆打烊的时候才回到酒店。

Loki向他介绍了很多伦敦趣事，可却完全没有提及到Loki本人的事情。而他跟Loki一起泡了一晚上酒馆，但获得到的Loki相关信息仅仅停留在“Loki认识一个酒鬼”上，这令Thor有些失落。

Thor不知道Loki为什么不想说自己的事情，他固执地认为现在他和Loki是兄弟，应当无话不谈，分享各自的秘密才对。

然后郁闷的Thor跟Loki在同一层下了电梯，又向同一个方向走着，Thor正想问Loki是否也住酒店的时候，Loki已经抢先一步帮他刷开了房间的门，并将门卡塞进他的手中。

“在伦敦也要当心扒手哦。”Loki笑着做了个“请进”的动作，“那么，我的哥哥，好梦。”

Thor这才意识到自己的房卡不知在什么时候被Loki摸走了，不禁哑然失笑。

“牢记于心，”Thor拍了拍自己的胸脯，“对了，我们明天去哪？”

“保密。”Loki修长的食指放在唇边，做出“噤声”的动作，“Thor，你只要把时间交给我就好，你知道我不会让你失望的不是吗，我的哥哥？”

他矜持的微笑中带着几分神秘色彩，Thor不得不承认Loki天生带着某种魅惑的魔力，连为Loki不肯分享自己的故事闷闷不乐的事情都忘记了。

“那么，晚安？”Thor也回以微笑。

“晚安，哥哥。”Loki不动声色地刷开了Thor旁边房间的门，直视着Thor蔚蓝的双眼，“现在要给我一个晚安吻吗？”

在Thor没来得及回答的时候，Loki又眨眨带着笑意的双眼，补充了一句“我开玩笑的”，然后他像一条机灵的小蛇一样溜回了自己的房间，留给Thor一声清脆的关门声。

“好吧，晚安。”

Thor微笑着摇摇头，回到房间洗澡睡觉，强迫自己尽快进入睡眠，好迎接美好的、有Loki陪伴的明天。

 

***

从不关注天气预报的Thor认为自己可能的确是个幸运男人，毕竟他在伦敦的整整三天都是晴天。

他们后两天的行程是骑马、伦敦眼、游泰晤士河……当然，Loki在其中安排了许多其他小项目，比如说他总能找到非常好吃的街边小摊，以及能买到不错纪念品的古典小铺。

在第三天的晚上，Thor收拾好行李，坐上Loki的捷豹，去机场乘坐晚上九点到挪威的飞机。

可Loki这次却一改往日的风趣健谈，一路上一言不发，即使Thor努力找话题跟他搭话，Loki也只是简单应付过去。

在这种沉闷的气氛下独处，Thor不免难受起来，他感觉自己的心口似乎被堵住了一块，可他也不知道究竟是哪里出了问题，让他可爱的“弟弟”甚至吝啬于跟他聊天。

捷豹在机场停车场停下，Thor从后备箱取出行李，朝机场大厅走去，Loki也沉默地跟了过来。

好吧，现在一定要说些什么打破这该死的气氛……

Thor努力思考该跟Loki说些什么才好，然而一直沉着脸的Loki却出乎他所料地扑过来抱住了他。

“Lo、Loki？！”

因为一路都被冷淡对待，此时被Loki拥抱了的Thor有些不知所措，虽然Loki只是在抱了他一下之后就松开了。

Loki垂着头，很像一个受了天大委屈的孩子。

“Loki，你怎么了？”

Loki终于抬起头。

Thor看到的是祖母绿的双眸含着泪水，眼眶发红的Loki。

“哥哥，你下次什么时候来看我？”

Loki的声音中带着埋怨和不舍，这令Thor心痛起来，仿佛自己真的是个把弟弟扔在异国他乡的混蛋哥哥，而Loki就是他在国外独自生活的那个弱小可怜又无助的弟弟。

Thor伸手摩挲着Loki的脖子，安抚般地凝视着他的眼睛。

“听着，Loki，我向你保证，只要我能拿到休假，就马上过来陪你。”

Loki这才抿了抿薄唇，抬眼看向Thor。

“噢，我真舍不得你。”

“我当然也舍不得你，你不知道，我真想现在就带你回家，我觉得你应该是我们家庭的一员，”Thor语气沉痛地说着，“Frigga，我是说妈妈，她一定会非常疼爱你的。”

Loki又用那双湿漉漉的眼睛看了Thor一眼，伸手捶了下Thor的肩膀。

“好了，再不准备登机就来不及了……我要回去了。”

“好，那我先走了。”

Thor依依不舍地轻轻拍了下Loki白皙的后颈，才拉着行李快步向前迈去，他在通过安检之后乘滚梯上了二楼，忍不住向下瞄了一眼。

他亲爱的“弟弟”，他的Loki竟然还站在原地，仿佛迷路小孩般无助地立在刚才他们对话过的位置。

Thor倒吸一口气，他觉得自己不只是心，浑身都为“弟弟”融化了，现在他全身细胞和血液中都充满了身为“哥哥”的使命感。

兄弟情深一定就是这么一回事，Thor按着心口满足地想着。

他抓住扶手，探身向下看去，冲Loki的方向大声喊了Loki的名字。

“嘿——！Loki！我的弟弟！”

Thor看到Loki不可置信地抬头、惊喜地仰视着自己的小脸。

“如果你想要晴天，”Thor笑着冲Loki挥舞着手臂，“——我就来这里！”

他在看到Loki的笑容之后才恋恋不舍地快步跑进头等舱VIP通道，并为自己不能带“弟弟”回家难过起来……

 

“……就是这样，Fandral，你觉得我是不是应该向Odin和Frigga正式介绍Loki，至少让他们认Loki做个义子之类的？”Thor在叙述完他在伦敦的度假经历后十分严肃地征求着好友的意见。

而他的发小，跟他认识了二十多年的Fandral在听了Thor的故事后，一张英俊的脸蛋已经从红橙黄绿青蓝紫七个颜色中轮过两遍了。

鉴于自己是Thor的挚友，泡妞经验又比Thor丰富，Fandral决定向Thor坦白自己的想法。

“我的朋友，我想我们应该先别急着讨论‘义子’的事，呃，我是说……”Fandral皱着眉头微笑道，“你真的确定，你的度假关键词是‘兄弟之旅’，并非‘罗马假日’吗？”

 

****TBC** **

__现在你们知道Loki为什么是王牌了吧？人生如戏，全靠演技。_ _


	4. 闺蜜公款吃喝吐槽工作烦心事，挪威阔少惨遭抛弃故事成典型

****#4.** **

 

__本章简介：闺蜜公款吃喝吐槽工作烦心事，挪威阔少惨遭抛弃故事成典型_ _

 

“真不敢相信，身为哥哥竟然给努力工作的弟弟寄投诉信！”Loki将一小块菲力牛排送入口中，细细咀嚼，在鲜嫩的牛里脊肉滑入腹中后才继续控诉Thor的罪行，“要知道，不会有人能演绎出比我更加完美又惹人怜爱的形象了！”

Loki对自己为客户量身定做的每一个“自己”都十分满意，即使Thor是他的第一个客人，Loki也有信心让Thor完全沉浸在自己塑造的情景之中，实际上他的确成功了，Thor成为回头客就是最好的证明。

“别忘了你依旧是个假扮的‘弟弟’。”Valkyrie一口气喝光了红酒杯中的蓝布鲁斯科，又将杯子斟满酒，才慢吞吞提醒Loki。

“所以，既然那个该死的Odinson要‘公事公办’，他最近也许会多些烦心事了。”Loki勾起嘴角，露出不易察觉的冷笑。

他现在试吃的菲力牛排的确不错，是值得介绍给喜爱肉类的客人的高分选择。Loki拿起手机，打开记事本，把这家西餐厅的菲力牛排记录在“可推荐”一列中。

在Sakaar做高端私人导游项目的所有员工都不能跟普通导游一样仅仅是带客户逛景点、体验伦敦风土人情，毕竟Sakaar高端私人导游项目的最大卖点就是“气氛”和“情景”。而为了能构建出令客人最满意的情景，一个高端私人导游需要在伦敦的所有角落费尽心思，这当然会耗费导游们不少精力和金钱，好在Sakaar会负责导游们85%的“功课费”，并根据实际情况给与相应补贴。

像是今天，Loki就是跟同事兼好友Valkyrie一同来这家新开的西餐厅试吃的。

“那天我根本不知道接机时接到的不仅仅是混蛋Odinson，”Loki一脸不屑地换了个形容Thor的词语，“合约上根本没有写明他会带个女伴，呵，万恶的资本家Odinson真是狡猾，我可以向他要求服务费用翻倍的！”

下一道菜红烩牛舌被送上来了，Loki拿起银色的叉子，优雅地切下一块，送入口中，眉头立刻皱了起来。

仅从香味和摆盘方式来看还不错，但味道只能算普通，不作为推荐备选，Loki认真记录了下来。

“实际上你这么做了。”Valkyrie耸耸肩，打开第二瓶红酒。

“那是我的权利！”Loki强调，“没有人会跟钱过不去，我尽心尽力塑造出的情景感和代入感难道还不值得拿到那些报酬吗？”

Loki一边消灭牛舌一边摇头。

“亲爱的，你能想象到我在机场看到愚蠢的Odinson和他那个科学家女朋友之后的场景吗！”Loki直接为Valkyrie做了个“模仿Thor”的表演，“‘嘿Loki，我亲爱的弟弟，你还好吗？我很想你！对了，这是Jane，明天正好是我们交往一周年的纪念日，所以我就带Jane一起来你这里度假了！我相信你一定会为我们安排一场特别的假日，是吗？’”

Loki的演技实在太逼真，连只见过Thor照片的Valkyrie都感觉她面前的男人只是个套着Loki皮囊的Thor了。

“那个满脑子肌肉的Odinson是我的第一个客户，那时我们已经合作过六次！认识两年了！但他从、没、跟、我说过他还有个女朋友！”Loki用银色的餐具刀狠狠捅着餐盘中的牛舌，“好吧，这不是重点，我就想知道，谁他妈出门度蜜月会专门请个导游？！”

服务生走过来为他们上菜，顺便带走了桌上的空酒瓶，以及Loki礼貌又迷人的微笑。

对于自己面前这个不停到处散播贵族绅士风味荷尔蒙的好友，Valkyrie只是优雅地翻了个白眼。

“戏精。”

“谢谢，我明白你在称赞我的业务能力。”Loki微笑着曲解了Valkyrie的“褒奖”，把话题转移回“吐槽Thor”上来，“他的小女朋友Jane Foster是瑞典有名的科学家，我还要为这位不速之客偷偷在厕所里Google她的资料，天啊，她名字下面一整排都是她做过的课题和科学奖项，非常无聊。”

Valkyrie打开了第三瓶红酒，瓶口溢出的香气令她浑身细胞都愉悦起来，语气也比刚才柔和了不少。

“当然，谁叫你更爱莎士比亚。”Valkyrie只是听Loki描述就知道这位Jane Foster与Loki是界限分明的两类人——像是不能相互理解的理科生和文科生。

“于是为了取悦这位‘伟大’的科学家，我们把大英博物馆逛了个遍，好吧，应该是被甩了的Odinson跟Jane Foster把大英博物馆逛了个遍。”Loki抿了口红酒润嗓，“Jane Foster一进到博物馆里就跟打过鸡血一样一脸兴奋地给Thor解说起各种中世纪文物。”

“可Odinson的少爷根本不感兴趣？”Valkyrie舔掉唇边的红酒，想象了一下自己被科学狂人拉进博物馆的场景，不禁摇了摇头。她倒不是歧视搞科学的，因为如果是被Loki拉去听莎士比亚，她也会浑身难受。

“是的，我甚至开始觉得那个满脑子都是球类运动的Odinson有些可怜，不过我很高兴，毕竟不需要我的解说能给我省了不少力气，”Loki低头打量起面前的羊肉，“所以，在Jane Foster异常兴奋地要跟胡茬怪Odinson探讨罗塞塔石碑的时候，我趁机溜走了，不过我在Thor口袋里塞了张纸条，告诉他我要去厕所。”

“但你其实是跑到博物馆外面找地方喝咖啡了吧？”

“当然，”Loki点头承认，并给了Valkyrie一个“你懂我”的微笑，“实际上我在为他们制造独处机会，因为我实在觉得情侣间的纪念日旅行有个导游跟着太蠢了！”Loki的刀在羊肉上慢吞吞地划着，“对了，去伦敦眼玩的时候，我还特意花了1,000英镑买下一整间乘坐舱的位置，让他们两人单独上去转了一圈，要知道一张成人票价是26.5英镑，我多花了足足337.5英镑。”

“你何必计算得这么精确，反正钱是Odinson的少爷出不是吗？我想你应该关心的是关键人Foster小姐并没领你的情，或许在他们独处的时候出了些你并不知道的问题。”

这瓶酒的味道令Valkyrie非常满意，她难得好心情帮Loki分析，但这个在工作时间还要不停向她倒苦水的好友根本不领情。

“我当然要计算精准，毕竟之后要给公司列出消费明细的人是我，计算出应该至少从客户手中拿到多少小费的人也是我。而且，亲爱的，我并不是巫师，预料不到他们独处时候的事，”Loki翻了个白眼，“Odinson家族还没倒闭，就说明我那个愚蠢的假哥哥情商还没低到连跟女朋友独处时该怎么调情都不知道吧？”

说到这里，Loki突然想起一件他认为好笑的事情，迫不及待地分享给Valkyrie。

“我还没溜出博物馆的时候，我们看到了印度宝石戒指的展览，海蓝色的，祖母绿的，还有火红色的……总之颜色很多，形状也非常漂亮。”Loki忍笑着描述。

“Jane Foster看到之后立刻指着那颗海蓝色的宝石说，‘Thor你看！海蓝色的宝石戒指多美！我想一定很适合你！’”Loki模仿着Jane当时的语气，又用带着嘲笑的语调继续道，“然后你猜情商负值的Odinson说了什么？”

Loki瞬间切换到Thor的语调及表情。

“‘天啊！它旁边那颗祖母绿的宝石跟Loki的眼睛一模一样！’”

听到这里的Valkyrie差点把口中的酒喷了出来，她赶紧咽下红酒，失笑着对Jane表示同情。

“你看，Jane Foster跟Thor根本不合适，就算Thor搞砸也不是我的问题。”Loki耸耸肩膀，因终于看不下去Valkyrie过于爽快的喝酒方式而蹙眉摇头，“听我说，我亲爱的Valkyrie，我们现在是在西餐厅用餐，而你是一位正穿着漂亮礼服的妙龄性感女郎，你喝酒的姿势就不能淑女一些吗？”

“实际上，我亲爱的Loki，”Valkyrie模仿Loki的语气回道，“你是位正穿着定制西装的迷人英俊绅士，你就不能安静品尝美好的薯烩羊肉吗。”

Loki无辜地眨了眨水润的绿眼。

“我陈述事实的声音比餐厅播放的古典乐声音小很多，正好完美控制在能传进你耳朵里又不影响其他客人的音量上。”

“……”Valkyrie对Loki的辩解感到无语，她知道就算自己跟这位拥有银舌头的好友争辩，也只能套出对方更多的辩解，于是Valkyrie同时打开了两瓶红酒，挑衅似地直接灌进嘴里。

Loki嫌弃地瞪了她一眼，放弃般地继续自己的话题，然后忙着喝酒的Valkyrie听Loki生动讲述着“Thor携女友及弟弟伦敦三日游”的故事，这期间服务生已经帮她撤掉了十个酒瓶。

当她打开第十一瓶酒的时候，Valkyrie终于忍不住打断了Loki。

“你们在车上的座位安排是——你在主驾驶位上，少爷坐在副驾驶位上，而Foster小姐坐在后座？”

“是的，这个问题Jane Foster也问过，然后肌肉怪人Odinson跟她解释——以他的身材坐在后座太辛苦了。”

“……”Valkyrie捏了下额头，“Loki，听我说，或许你可能会觉得这个理由非常小心眼，但Foster小姐也许会认为，Odinson的少爷无论如何都应当陪她坐在后座，因为对她来说Loki你只是一个导游，或是他们的司机。”

Valkyrie把第十一瓶酒一口气喝光。

“你说得没错，连我也认为Odinson的少爷跟Foster小姐并不适合，或许他们在交往过程中早就有感觉不对的地方，而Foster小姐在这次伦敦之旅后确认自己的感觉没错，才在旅行结束回去时跟Odinson的少爷提出分手。”Valkyrie挑挑眉头，“事实上，如果我29岁的男友跟25岁的弟弟在我身边大玩特玩‘兄弟情深游戏’，我大概会忍不住用酒瓶爆了他们两个的头。”

“你是说，身为科学家的Jane Foster也会问出‘不会游泳的弟弟和女朋友同时掉进水里你救谁’的愚蠢问题吗。”聪明的Loki瞬间抓住了Valkyrie表达中的重点。

“你猜如果让Odinson的少爷回答这个问题，他会怎么答？”Valkyrie饶有兴趣地等待Loki的即兴表演。

于是Loki果真没让Valkyrie失望，仿佛Thor上身一样深情凝视着好友的眼睛，用挪威腔说道：

“亲爱的Jane，我会一起救你们两人，要知道你和Loki对我来说都很重要，我相信我能安全把你们两人同时救上岸，还有，如果你不会游泳，我非常乐意做你的游泳教练。”

Loki拍拍自己的肱二头肌，逗得好友捧腹大笑，他们这边的声音终于惊动了前方正在享用美食的女士，见那位女士不满地瞪向这边，Loki立刻补偿给她一个迷人的微笑，原本一脸埋怨的女士像少女一样瞬间红了脸颊。

Valkyrie对Loki用脸摆平麻烦见怪不怪，低头整理了一下她的裙摆，这时Loki已经叫服务生结好了账，并将发票放进钱包，咬牙切齿地为今天的“牢骚会”做最后总结。

“我只是个无辜的导游，一心为客户着想，却被甩了封理由莫名其妙的投诉信！”Loki抬眼看向自己的酒鬼好友，“顺便问下，这十一瓶酒中哪瓶可以划到备用范围内？”

“第三瓶的波尔多。”Valkyrie拿起手包，起身对Loki莞尔一笑，先Loki一步迈开长腿。

“收工。”

Loki迅速在手机里敲上“波尔多”，站起来跟上Valkyrie。

 

此刻，远在挪威正为一桌子企划文件焦头烂额的Thor打了今天第十个响亮的喷嚏。

 

****TBC** **


	5. Thor千里寻弟，结果……

****#5.** **

 

__本章简介：Thor千里寻弟，结果……_ _

 

Thor这几天过得不太好。

他尊重Jane的意愿，跟她和平分手了，但他还是为搞不清楚分手原因而郁闷。

不合适？到底是哪里不合适？为什么非要在伦敦之旅后才说不合适？要知道他和Jane已经交往一年了，虽然异国恋聚少离多，可一直都相处得不错。

如果Jane认为两人不合适，在这一年期间有很多机会可以提出来，根本没必要在周年旅行之后提出，还提及到了Loki的名字。

好吧，这或许不是他现在应当纠结的问题，现在最关键的是那封投诉信，他竟然把责任都推到了Loki身上，这可真不男人。

Thor有几个可以讨论私事的朋友，但碍于面子问题，Thor根本无法对他们说出是Jane提出分手的事实。

他知道自己并非想要胡乱发脾气，但他就是忍不住。不过不管理由是什么，他都不该把那封投诉信发送到Sakaar的邮箱里，即使他的初衷只是想听听Loki的意见——毕竟他的“弟弟”是个冰雪聪明的小机灵鬼，一定能弄清楚他和Jane到底出了什么问题。

Thor在那之后立刻给Grandmaster打了电话，但对方竟说投诉信无法撤销，并向他保证公司已经对Loki进行了相应的处分。

谁要你们的保证！你们怎么能处分Loki！

Thor又气又急，他正想跟Grandmaster理论就被挂断了电话，只好在办公室大骂Loki的老板是个不讲情面的顽固蠢货，然后拼命深呼吸了几次，才勉强让自己镇定下来。

“天啊，看看我都做了些什么……”索尔悔不当初，双手颤抖着按住额头。

Loki因为他受到了处分，而他不仅不知道处分的内容，还不能立刻飞到伦敦……没有比这更糟糕的事情了。

Thor看着办公桌上整整一厚摞企划书，向后一靠，瘫在老板椅背上。

“……from the midnight sun where the hot springs blow.The hammer of the gods……”

手机响了起来，但Thor根本不想接。他最近总是莫名其妙接到一些陌生女士的电话，甚至会问他一些非常私人的问题，这令Thor很头痛，可手机铃声已经响了快大半首歌了，对方竟然还没挂断。

于是Thor只好不情愿地伸手拿起手机。

“Tony？”Thor看着屏幕上拥有一双棕色大眼睛的男人油腻的自拍照愣了一下，按下接听的绿色圆点。

“嘿！惊爆点！你出名了！”Tony欢快的声音传了进来，听上去很像是特意打电话嘲笑Thor的。

Thor皱起眉头，正想问Tony什么意思，他的私人电子邮箱里就多了一封来自Tony的邮件。Thor一边举着电话一边打开查看，这才明白近期他为什么会接到那么多女士的热情来电。

 

__——Asgard食品连锁公司董事长独子Thor Odinson公开征婚……_ _

 

“……欢迎各位魅力女士电话面谈。”Tony“体贴”地为Thor朗读了新闻内容，他说话时发出了“吧唧吧唧”的咀嚼声，似乎在嚼泡泡糖，“知道吗，连Pepper都来向我打听你征婚的真实度了，因为她的朋友们全都蠢蠢欲动……呃，你就一点都没听到这方面的消息吗？”

“我不知道，但我的确接到了很多陌生女士的电话，不过Heimdall没跟我说起这件事，”Thor无奈地回答，“我最近一直泡在公司里开会，我们在产品研发的新方向上出了些问题……”

“关于你们公司的产品研发，我建议你们再开发一些甜甜圈的新口味。”Tony语速飞快地说道，“话说回来，说不定你的万能秘书认为你在失恋之后受到了刺激，是真心想征婚呢？我还挺喜欢那个好心人的，毕竟他帮助了一个被科学家女友甩掉的可怜单身汉征婚，哇哦，他可真棒……”

Thor的头越来越痛，他无奈地摇摇头，又阅览了一遍自己的征婚新闻，打断了还在满嘴跑火车的Tony。

“不是她甩的我，是我们互相甩的！”Thor强调，“Tony，你能帮我想想办法吗？毕竟征婚信息不是我发出去的，这对认真的女士不公平。”

“OK，OK，不过你知道的，”Tony趁机讨价还价，“我要的报酬……嗯？”

“当然，”Thor立刻意会地答应下来，“Asgard将免费为你提供一年份的甜甜圈，只要你想吃，我们就立即送货上门。”

“好吧，我来帮你看看那个可爱的小坏蛋究竟是谁，”Tony笑着放过了Thor，“用一年份甜甜圈换天才Stark破解IP一次，顺便帮你做次免费公关，你赚了Thor。”

“谢谢，我的朋友，欢迎你随时来挪威玩。”Thor挂断了电话。

看来骚扰电话的事情交给Tony就能解决了，但Thor最在意的依旧是Loki的处分，他看了眼日历表，下决心喊来了Heimdall——Odinson父子的万能秘书。

“Heimdall，我现在必须去一趟伦敦，不然我永远都处理不完这堆文件。”

Thor真挚地注视着Heimdall，本以为Heimdall会用工作为先的长篇大论来说服自己，但对方只是皱皱眉头就点头答应了下来。

“……好吧，但是Thor少爷，您必须答应我会在三天之内回来。”

“好的，我保证，所以Heimdall，现在你可以帮我订到伦敦最近的航班吗？”

然后索尔在三小时后坐在了Sakaar贵宾接待室的真皮沙发上，他反复跟接待员小姐说明自己的来意，可对方依旧不领情。

“抱歉，Odinson先生，我知道您是Loki的重要客户，可Loki最近两周的预约的确都满了。”接待员小姐礼貌地回答Thor，“Sakaar有义务为客户做好基本信息和行程的保密工作，所以我们实在无法向您提供目前Loki正在接待的客户信息。”

如果他不能立刻见到Loki，那么至少要弄清楚处分的内容是什么，Thor激动地凑到接待员小姐面前。

“抱歉，我可以问一下Loki收到投诉信之后受到什么处分了吗？”

被Thor突然靠近，那姑娘的脸都红了，但她还是非常专业地回答了Thor。

“很抱歉，我不知道Loki受到了什么处分，不过我们公司的人的确都看到过Loki收到的那封投诉信。”

“全都看过？！”

Thor对此感到震惊，因为他只是发送到Sakaar的公司邮箱里而已，这种投诉信件不是应该只有老板或者人事部门的人能看到吗？

“您进到Sakaar的大厅后，一定看到了正中央的LED屏幕吧，”接待员小姐解释道，“我们公司的所有投诉信都会在屏幕上播放。”

“投诉信件公开播放？这难道不会对公司造成影响吗？！”

“这是boss的指示，我也不清楚boss的用意。”接待员小姐一脸歉意地回答，她抬头看着Thor，犹豫了一下，又继续说道，“其实，您是第一个给Loki寄投诉信的人，所有人都没想到Loki竟然会拿到投诉信，因为他是第一个直接被录用到高端定制部门的员工，而且一直做得非常完美。”

Thor的心里五味陈杂，但他还是对接待员小姐感激一笑。

“非常感谢，您已经讲解得很详细了。”

然后他拎着小型行李箱离开了Sakaar，在经过大厅时看了巨大的LED屏幕一眼，并深深叹了口气。

他优秀的“弟弟”是第一次拿到投诉信，心情一定糟透了，Thor为自己没能早点来伦敦向Loki道歉感到羞愧，可又不知道在找不到Loki本人的情况下能做些什么。

Thor不想就这么回奥斯陆，他想了想，决定先去酒店放好行李，出门吃点东西，然后随便在街道上转转。

毕竟Loki已经带他玩了很多地方，如果把这些地方都去一遍，说不定就碰到Loki了呢，于是Thor立刻打车去了每次必住的酒店。

放好行李之后Thor看了看手表，现在是下午两点，没有吃午餐的Thor已经饿坏了，他想起Loki曾带他一起吃过的美味热狗，试图凭着记忆找寻买热狗的小摊，结果却走到了完全没去过的陌生街道。于是他只好随便找了家快餐厅，点了几个味道普通的牛肉汉堡，然后乘出租车在圣詹姆斯公园门口下了车。

Thor在公园里一脸忧愁地闲逛着，他本来想去跟Loki野餐过的草坪上坐坐，结果连那片草坪也被别人占领了。

Thor走近草坪，看了一眼占领他“地盘”的一家四口。那对夫妇带了两个男孩在草坪上享受家庭乐趣，这令Thor十分羡慕。男孩中小的那个看起来只有两岁，正步伐不稳屁颠屁颠地追着高他一头的哥哥，而大一些的男孩当然比小男孩跑得快多了，小男孩不但没能追上哥哥，还不小心摔倒了。

正好走到小男孩附近的Thor扶起了他，大一点的男孩发觉自己的弟弟摔倒了，立刻快步跑了过来。

“先生，谢谢您帮助了我的弟弟。”大男孩礼貌地道了谢，并牵起了弟弟的小手。

“不客气，你会是个好哥哥。”Thor微笑地摸了摸两个孩子的头。

那对夫妇注视着这边，给了Thor一个温暖的微笑，于是Thor也回以笑容，不再打扰这个美好的家庭。他走到湖边逗了会儿野鸭，就回到公园门口，重新拦了辆出租车到特拉法加广场喂鸽子，可Thor还是觉得非常无聊。

他还记得第一次在特拉法加广场喂鸽子的情景，他的“弟弟”Loki就像魔术师一样，只是吹了声口哨，鸽子们就热情地飞到了Thor的身上，然后Thor只能像个稻草人般一动不动，任凭鸽子们抢着吃他手掌上的面包屑。

Thor叹了口气，像流浪汉一样晃荡着健壮的身体，在泰晤士河边慢悠悠地走着，他觉得即使今天的伦敦跟他印象中的一样美丽，他也无心欣赏。

Thor把脚边的石子踢到一旁，抬头望向在阳光下熠熠生辉的河面，并没察觉自己吸引了多少女士和部分男士的目光。

这位路人眼中泰晤士河畔的忧伤阿波罗一边叹气一边转身，正要继续向前挪动脚步的时候，蔚蓝的眼眸倏地睁大，拔腿就冲了过去。

前面那个穿着夹克的高挑美男子不是他的“弟弟”又能是谁呢！等等！他“弟弟”身边那个猥琐的油腻男是谁！！！

Thor二话不说就生气地拉住Loki的手腕，把他拽到自己身后。

“喂！我警告你，别用那么下流的眼神盯着我弟弟看！”Thor狠狠瞪视着男人，他清楚看到就在刚才这个男人正搂着Loki的细腰，指着远处的游船说说笑笑，嘴唇都快贴到Loki的耳朵上了！

莫名其妙被骂的男人疑惑地看向Loki，而Loki只是无辜地耸了耸肩膀。

“我不认识这个人。”

“他是我弟弟！”

“假的。”

“Loki！！！”

Thor气愤又伤心地瞪着Loki，他没想到认识了两年的Loki竟然这样说。要知道他是真心把Loki当作亲弟弟看待的，不但如约来伦敦看望Loki，每次还给Loki带礼物！

而现在，Loki竟然说不认识他？！

“Baptiste，真是抱歉，”Loki熟练地用法语说着，双手合十用水汪汪的绿眼看着Thor口中的“油腻男”，“我和我的哥哥之间有些小矛盾，他刚才不是故意对你吼叫的，请别生他的气好吗？”

“当然，我的天使，”Baptiste微笑着点头，并吻了吻Loki的脸颊，“你可以跟他谈谈，我不介意等你。”

“谢谢，你真好。”Loki也在对方的脸颊上吻了一下，然后立刻抓住Thor攥紧的拳头，把怒气冲冲的Thor拉到十米之外的路灯旁边。

“能镇定一下吗？你看起来快要变身成绿巨人了。”Loki松开Thor，双手交叉在胸前，直视着Thor的眼睛。

“这玩笑真不好笑。”Thor哼了一声，转身瞪了眼在他们十米之外的Baptiste，“他是谁？”

“你能不能别摆出一副受害者的样子？”Loki无奈地干笑几声，“你现在这种摆出哥哥架子想要赶走看起来跟弟弟暧昧不清的男性的样子真让我恶心。”

“你觉得我恶心？”Thor的心都碎成了粉末，他抓住Loki的肩膀，悲愤地喘着气。

Loki叹了口气。

“Thor，我现在正在工作，明白了吗？”

“工作？”Thor的理性终于稍微恢复了一些，“所以，那个油腻男是你的客户？”

“嗯，”Loki抿着嘴唇闷哼一声，推开Thor的手，埋怨地瞪了Thor一眼，“你知道你刚才的样子像什么吗？你就像一头不可理喻的野兽。”

Thor被堵得说不出话，他这才想起自己这次来的目的是向Loki道歉，而他刚才险些再次搞砸了Loki的工作。

Thor尴尬地耸了耸肩膀，尽力放轻语气。

“Loki，其实我这次来是为了……”

“我不想听你这次来是为了什么，我现在想从你的口中听到的是你不会再打扰我工作的保证。”Loki一边强调一边向旁边迈了一步，朝看向他们的Baptiste抛了个媚眼，Thor的脸色立刻变回了铁青色，而瞬间察觉到Thor变化的Loki马上恢复成了可爱弟弟的模样，缩着肩膀可怜兮兮地眨了眨眼睛。

“Please……哥哥……”

“……”Thor吞了吞口水，也不知自己到底中了什么邪，竟鬼使神差地点了头。然后他侧了下身，Loki就笑着捶了下他的肩膀，如同一只优雅的猫咪般向Baptiste走去。

被留下的Thor只能转身怨念地盯着Loki的背影和笑得像香根鸢尾一样的男人，狠狠捶了几下无辜的路灯。

真不能理解，Loki为什么要扮演那个油腻的法国佬的恋人！Loki可是Sakaar最棒的导游！他难道没有权利选择客人吗！

Thor气愤地想着。

噢，瞧法国佬那一身衣服的颜色，红的、白的……到底会不会搭配啊！

Thor越想越气，甚至忘记了自己也是Loki的客户，好吧，实际上他早就忘记了。

对Thor来说，他从不介意自己在Loki身上花多少钱，他认为这跟买票去看孩子的演出没什么区别，反正即便他与Loki以客户和导游的关系结识，他对Loki的感情也是真心实意的。

Thor总是这样，一旦认定了就会相当认真。

他瞄了眼前方那对亲密的假情侣，沉着脸慢吞吞地保持二十米距离跟在Loki身后，直到Loki与那位法国客人上了捷豹并消失在街头一角，Thor才酸溜溜地抠着手指，拦了辆出租车。

 

****TBC** **

__不是弟控的哥哥不是好哥哥。——Thor Odinson_ _


	6. 到手的弟弟飞了，锤锤心里苦。

****#6.** **

 

__本章简介：到手的弟弟飞了，锤锤心里苦。_ _

 

“先生，请问您到哪？”

“我……”

Thor正想把Loki曾带他去过的酒馆名报给司机，却根本想不起来，隐约只记得招牌上有个字母“T”。

他意识到自己和Loki在一起时似乎习惯被Loki牵着鼻子走了，无奈地叹了口气。

“我想喝酒，请带我去个您认为不错的酒馆吧。”

然后Thor被载到了一家从未去过的酒馆，而这里的啤酒根本不好喝，Thor只喝了一杯就付钱离开了。

他吹着晚风沿着路边直直向前走，因为没有目的地，Thor只要看到酒馆的牌子就进去喝上一杯，结果都跟刚才一样喝了一杯就一脸阴沉地付钱走人了。

他不相信没有Loki在身边自己就找不到合口味的酒，仿佛要跟习惯Loki指路的自己战斗一般，Thor继续不停换着酒馆。

发觉前方有一家似乎很受欢迎的夜店，Thor想着夜店也可以喝酒，便跟着人流走了进去，不过这家店内的气氛跟之前的酒馆不太一样，这种光是听着背景音乐就让人想要拼命抖腿感觉令Thor不太喜欢，他想想自己只是进来喝一杯的，才无所谓地推开人群，挤到吧台旁点了大杯的啤酒兑威士忌。

Thor端着酒杯喝了几口，发现味道还不错，心情顿时开朗了不少。他渐渐放松下来，边喝酒边打量四周穿着各式各样服装的客人。

舞池那边传来的口哨声和欢呼声吸引了Thor的注意，他站起来顺着声音望去，看到舞池中央的修长身影，差点把手里的杯子丢出去。

“Loki？！”Thor放下杯子拨开挡在他前面的两位客人，蔚蓝色的眼珠险些飞出去。

那个在舞池正中大秀“电动马达”的英俊男人不正是Loki吗？！而围在舞池旁边跟着节奏晃动身体的男男女女中竟然也有Loki的法国“男友”Baptiste。

Thor拼命忍耐着想把装满啤酒的杯子丢到Baptiste头上的冲动。

“恋人”被围在舞池中央扭着屁股，而Baptiste竟然能毫无醋意地在一旁拍手，这令Thor完全无法理解。

Thor认为Baptiste至少应该进去跟Loki共舞，虽然他并不想看那对假情侣的贴身热舞，但这总比跟围观群众一样在旁边看着强！

看吧！那个法国佬根本没把Loki当作恋人！他只是把Loki当成可爱的小猫咪玩弄罢了！！这样可不行！！！

在Thor的印象中，法国佬是花心的代名词，他们跟认真的挪威人没法相比。这想法虽然有些儿片面，但这个仅仅是来伦敦度假的法国男人在Thor心中的分数却被减到负值，如果不是Thor还记着Loki叫他不要打扰他工作，Thor绝对会冲过去“问候”Baptiste的左脸，并拉着他的衣领跟他探讨“正确”的恋爱观。

好在Thor不想惹Loki生气的心情更上一筹，他攥着拳头追加了三杯酒，狠狠瞪着Loki的屁股把酒喝光，然后付钱“逃离”了夜店。

Thor站在路边吹了会儿风，感觉发热的头脑终于冷却了些，才坐上出租车回到酒店，摇摇晃晃地准备迈入酒店大门。

肩膀突然被拍了一下，Thor转过身，看到刚才还在夜店扭着屁股的Loki背着手，仰头看着他的眼睛。

“嘿，我们能谈谈吗？只要几分钟。”

“……Loki？！”Thor脸上立刻浮现出笑容，但他又想到了刚才不愉快的体验，沉下脸清了清嗓子，“我也想跟你谈谈。”

Thor跟着他神出鬼没的“弟弟”走到喷泉旁边，Loki先开了口。

“你跟踪我到夜店？”

“那是碰巧，我可没有跟踪你。”Thor语气别扭地否认。虽然他的确跟踪了几分钟，但他在Loki开走捷豹之后就放弃了，在夜店遇到的确是碰巧。

他没想到Loki竟然注意到了自己，甚至忘记了他这幅高大的身材和英俊的脸蛋不管放在哪里都会相当瞩目。Thor以为在夜店的时候只有自己在气愤地盯着Loki，而光顾着跳舞的Loki完全没注意到自己。

“好吧，”Loki耸了耸肩膀，“时间不早了，Odinson先生，我就单刀直入地说了。”

“你叫我什么？！”Thor不可置信地瞪圆了蓝眼，他皱着眉头瞪向Loki，试图在Loki陌生的表情中找寻他熟悉的那个Loki。

“Odinson先生，有什么不对吗？”Loki高傲地抬着头，理所当然地质问Thor，“既然您能公事公办，就说明您完全可以分清工作与现实，不是吗？

“这是什么意思？”Thor沉下脸。自己现在明明是个被“弟弟”嫌弃的可怜“哥哥”，公事公办的难道不是Loki吗？

“意思就是，您也知道，我不是您真正的弟弟。”

“……”

Loki说出了Thor最不想听到的话，他想反驳，可却什么都说不出口。

Thor当然知道Loki不是他真正的弟弟，毕竟他们没有共同的母亲，或是共同的父亲，可他认为那并不重要。他和Loki已经认识两年了，就算Loki不把他当作真正的哥哥，难道他们连朋友都算不上吗？

Thor不愿相信Loki只把他当成生意上的主顾，他印象中的Loki不是个冷漠的男人，Thor觉得，Loki之所以这样说，或许只是在为那封投诉信闹别扭……

Thor抓住了Loki的肩膀。

“Loki，不管我做错了什么，我都向你道歉，”他真挚地凝视着Loki的眼眸，“你是不是在为投诉信的事情生气？我知道我不该发送那封邮件的。”

“您没必要向我道歉，”Loki撇开头，“投诉是您的权利，哪怕理由再莫名其妙我也不会介意。”

“可是你还在生气，”Loki不接受自己的道歉令Thor心急如焚，“其实我发送了之后就后悔了，我当时一定是冲昏了头……我给你的老板打了电话，但他跟我说投诉信不能撤回，无论他给了你什么样的处分，相信我，我都会补偿你……”

但Thor的真心实意只换来Loki一声冷笑。

“补偿？用钱来补偿吗？”Loki祖母绿的眼眸中闪着凛冽的光芒，“你用那封投诉信侮辱了我！你让我在Sakaar连头都抬不起来！”

“Loki，我真没想给你的工作添麻烦，”Thor垂头丧气语无伦次地解释，“如果我有你的联系方式，或许我就不会写那封投诉信了，其实我只是想跟你谈谈……”

“看吧，你只想着自己！Thor Odinson，对你来说那只是点击发送这么简单的事！但你根本没有考虑过我即将要承受什么！你没想给我添麻烦？你只是想跟我谈谈？”Loki闪着泪光愤恨地控诉，“你口口声声说把我当作亲生弟弟来看待！下午还当着我客户的面摆出哥哥架子，实际上你是个只在乎自己的自私混蛋！我恳求你！Thor Odinson！以后别再来找我演你的弟弟！！！”

Loki说完就嫌恶般地拍开Thor的手，快步走向酒店门口，Thor跟上去却不知道该再说什么才能让Loki消气，可他觉得如果现在放Loki离开，或许他就真的会失去Loki了。

而迈进酒店大厅的Loki无视了身边的Thor，却微笑着走到站在大厅里的法国男人身边。

“Chéri，你在等我？”

“当然，我的天使，你答应我睡前会陪我喝一杯的。”Baptiste优雅地微笑，如同逗弄小猫一样摸了摸Loki的下巴。

然后Thor亲眼看着他的“弟弟”亲密地挽着法国男人的胳膊，回头冲他甜甜一笑。

“哥哥，晚安。”

Thor握着的拳头开始发抖。

他的血液中流淌着悲伤和痛苦，可他却什么都不能做。他落寞地回到自己的房间，在柔软的大床上躺了下来。

Thor无力地望着金闪闪的吊灯，回想起小时候母亲问他想要什么圣诞礼物时，小小的自己认真地向母亲央求要一个弟弟……

“我的宝贝，能告诉妈妈你为什么想要个弟弟吗？”Frigga温柔地注视着儿子蔚蓝色的眼珠。

“Benson就有弟弟，然后Leon有个姐姐，可是我却什么都没有……Thor是个孤独的孩子。”小小的Thor说到这里时有些泄气。

“怎么会呢，”Frigga抚摸着儿子稚嫩的脸蛋，“Thor有爸爸妈妈，还有Heimdall叔叔陪你玩不是吗？Thor这么棒，以后还会交到很多很多朋友的，大家都会喜欢上Thor的。”

“可我还是想要个弟弟。”Thor眨巴着比公主还要美丽的大眼睛，“妈妈，我不能有个弟弟吗？”

“Thor，我的宝贝，”Frigga耐心地向小Thor解释，“如果你有一个弟弟，你需要好好爱他、照顾他、陪伴他，你要把自己的玩具分享给他——包括你最心爱的Mjolnir，而不能单单想着‘弟弟’是个能陪你玩闹的小朋友。一个哥哥是要承担起身为哥哥的责任的，明白吗？”

小Thor皱起小脸儿用力思考了一阵，蔚蓝的眼睛亮了起来。

“我明白了！我在教堂里听到过的！”小Thor站直身体，模仿着他在教堂里看过的情景，“无论疾病还是健康，或任何其他理由，都爱他，照顾他，尊重他，接纳他，永远对他忠贞不渝直至生命尽头！”

小Thor努力扮演大人朗诵“兄弟”誓言的模样逗乐了Frigga，她摸摸儿子柔软的金发，笑着注视着儿子的眼睛。

“我亲爱的Thor，你说得很棒，但有那么一点点不太贴切的地方。”

“是哪里不贴切呢？”小Thor皱起眉头，着急地抓着Frigga的手，“妈妈，您知道我一定可以做个好哥哥的！我会好好爱我的弟弟，照顾他，尊重他，把我的Mjolnir分享给他……可是Thor要做什么才能得到一个弟弟呢？”

看着儿子真切又天真的模样，Frigga心软了，她吻了一下儿子的额头，温柔地说道：

“我的宝贝，这件事情妈妈得跟你爸爸商量一下才行。”

……

可惜Thor没有如愿以偿，他的父母没能再生下第二个孩子。后来Thor才知道Frigga在生下他的时候大出血，情况相当危险，好在他们母子两人最后都平安地活了下来，但医生已经明确地说过不建议Frigga再生育了。把Frigga身体情况告诉Thor的是Odin，看着自己的父亲苦笑着说起那段揪心的往事，Thor心痛地咬紧了嘴唇，再也没有提起想要弟弟的愿望。

或许想要却得不到的东西会以遗憾的形式一直封存在心底，当小小的孩子渐渐成长为大人，依旧只能笑着为它叹息。

“Loki……”

Thor轻声念着Loki的名字，如海一般蔚蓝的眼眸忽明忽暗。

对Thor来说，Loki的出现如同天上降落的精灵，他让他终于拥有了一个弟弟，可惜他现在似乎弄丢了他的“弟弟”。

 

****TBC** **

__……Loki舞跳得的确不错。——Thor Odinson_ _


	7. 基基钓锤。

****#7.** **

 

__本章简介：基基钓锤。_ _

 

在Baptiste的房间陪他喝了杯芝华士后，Loki以很困想睡了为由拒绝了Baptiste的进一步邀请，好在对方并没有为难他。在接到预约后Loki就知道自己这次的客户是位风流富商，为保险起见在预定房间时特意给自己定了跟Baptiste不同楼层不同方向的房间。

其实Loki有些想不通这位风流成性的法国富商为什么要选择Sakaar，毕竟他们并不提供陪睡业务，甚至连法式热吻都不提供。原本以为Baptiste会无视合约对自己出手，但他也只是摸摸手搂搂腰，真没做出任何违反合约的事情。

难道他想换换口味来次柏拉图式恋爱？Loki挑眉嗤笑。

在Loki获取到的资料中，这位法国客户可不只有一个情人，不过这并不关Loki什么事，他也不在乎Baptiste到底想要什么。

他乘上电梯下楼，脚步轻快地回到自己的房间，在关上房门之后，深吸一口气，终于忍不住大笑出来。

这当然不是为了Baptiste没有袭击自己而笑，那个法国男人可没有那么大魅力让Loki忍笑一天。

他只是一想到今天Thor出现在泰晤士河边气冲冲地大骂Baptiste下流就忍不住爆笑起来，因为Thor摆出哥哥架子却满嘴醋味的警告实在太有趣了。

Loki回忆着Thor今天变幻无穷的表情，给自己倒了杯波本。

以为已经完全摸清了对方的套路，可对方却作出意料之外的举动，Loki觉得他的兴奋细胞都被Thor的突然来访点醒了。他完全没想到Thor竟能仅仅为了道歉就跑到伦敦来找他，还用“哥哥”的身份挑剔他的“男友”。

当然，Loki从没把Baptiste当作恋人，也不喜欢对着一个只能用法语交流的男人献媚。Loki心知肚明，他的大部分客人找私人导游只是为了调剂生活，没人会为他动真心。就算有客人真的爱上了他，回国之后也会理智选择将伦敦假日当作美梦一场。

像Thor这样入戏过深，真正把他当成亲弟弟看待的客人不会再有第二个了，Loki甚至怀疑以Thor的老实程度根本无法在商界生存——要知道富商中的精明人不是一般多，也只有像Loki这样的人精才能如鱼得水地混在其中。

“我竟然以为他看上我了只是错觉？不过这可不能怪我，”Loki拿着酒杯走到窗口，打开窗子靠在窗边自言自语，“谁叫他总把‘弟弟’挂在嘴边，还带了科学家女朋友一起度假……喔，前女友。”

他望着夜空中的星星，嘴角勾起，惬意地一边喝酒一边吹晚风。

或许他全部的客人加在一起都没有一个Thor有趣，Thor待人真诚，过分乐观，倔得像头牛，情商负值……但他的确很有趣。

Loki回想着Thor拼命向自己道歉的模样，给自己故意“欺负”Thor找了个冠冕堂皇的理由。

“谁叫他寄了那么莫名其妙的投诉信……我可没有欺负老实人的癖好，这仅仅是以牙还牙罢了。”

他咬着指尖，美滋滋地轻声笑了出来，祖母绿的眼珠转动着，瞬间酝酿出一个新的坏主意。

“他说没有跟踪我去夜店……好吧，那就来测试一下。”

Loki关上窗，走到床边拿起电话，清了清嗓子，拨通了前台的号码。

“您好，能帮我个忙吗？”

“当然，先生。”

“明天早上七点三十分，请给我的哥哥——住在601的Odinson先生打电话提醒他起床去酒店餐厅吃早餐。”

“好的，先生。”

挂断电话后Loki将酒一饮而尽，笑着去浴室洗了个澡，然后美美地睡了个好觉。

如他所料，第二天早上Loki果真在酒店餐厅里看到了Thor。

Loki一边切着自己盘中的香肠，一边瞄向脸色不好的Thor，嘴角勾起，将切好的香肠送到Baptiste嘴边。

逛荡了一阵选择坐在Loki前方餐桌位置上的Thor立刻瞪大了眼睛，活像只炸毛的金毛犬。

但Loki却在喂Baptiste吃了香肠之后接受了对方喂给他的烤番茄，并露出甜蜜而享受的笑容。

“Chéri，真不敢想象今晚你就要回到巴黎了。”Loki像只失落的猫咪，他水汪汪的绿色双眸比人鱼公主的眼睛还要惹人怜爱。

Thor焦躁翻弄着菜单的手停了下来。

他看起来黑眼圈很重，皮肤也没那么有光泽了，该不会是因为自己困扰了一个晚上？

Loki胡乱推测一番，忍笑着继续含情脉脉地进行他的表演，他的法国“男友”当然也十分投入，但Baptiste跟Loki不同，他只是早就习惯说这些假惺惺的情话了而已。

“我的天使，你的美胜过巴黎的玫瑰，我当然也舍不得你，”Baptiste伸手摩挲着Loki的脸颊，“如果你愿意，我随时可以为你在巴黎准备一栋房子。”

谁要跟你去巴黎被你包养？别做梦了蠢货。Loki在内心冷笑着骂道，脸上却露出截然不同的欣喜笑容。

“可我的工作在这里，我的家也在这里，”Loki注视着Baptiste，遗憾地落寞一笑，“如果你想我了，可以随时回来找我，我会很高兴的。”

“当然，我当然会回来找你。”Baptiste微笑着摸了摸Loki的脸颊，完全没有注意到坐在他身后的Thor正狠狠瞪着他的后背，用力把烤番茄和培根切碎，面前的盘子看起来有些血腥。

看到这一切的Loki抿着嘴角，被Baptiste提起的包养意愿恶心到的心情瞬间好了大半。

最近正是圣诞和新年假期，来伦敦度假的人很多。很少接到组团来的客户的Loki在Baptiste之前还接待了一个五口之家——一对夫妇带着三个小孩的组合，这令不喜欢小孩子的Loki十分疲惫。

他已经马不停蹄工作了三个月，期间还收到了人生第一封投诉信，要不是Thor特意为投诉信来道歉让Loki有了把积攒下来的压力发泄到Thor身上的机会，Loki怀疑自己可能要忍不住往老板杯子里丢泻药的冲动了。

Loki端着咖啡杯抬头看向Thor，对方在察觉他毫无躲闪之意的目光后气愤地把手里的餐叉狠狠戳进香肠。Loki抿唇微笑，优雅地放下杯子，继续享受跟法国“男友”调情的美好早餐，顺便欣赏脸色阴沉切着食物、眼巴巴盯着他们却不敢过来跟他搭话的Thor。

为什么他吃瘪的样子这么可爱？比他傻乎乎一口一个“弟弟”的时候可爱多了。Loki止不住内心的雀跃，连咖啡只加了两块糖都觉得足够好喝——他平时要加四块方糖。

深爱着主人的金毛犬因主人宠爱了高卢鸡而心灰意冷？Loki在脑海中找寻适合形容现在的Thor的词句，但似乎都不够贴切。不过Loki不太在意，因为满足了他虚荣心的Thor值得他给些嘉奖，或许他今天可以空出些时间免费陪陪Thor。他用纸手帕擦擦嘴唇，优雅地起身，跟Baptiste并肩走出餐厅，开车载Baptiste去了里士满公园。

他们很幸运地在开进公园不到十分钟后就遇到了一大群梅花鹿，Loki立刻把车停到路边，跟Baptiste一起下车看鹿。

“真可惜，它们似乎在警惕什么，不肯过来。”Baptiste拿着手机拍下鹿群的照片，一脸惋惜。

后面有一头眼神凶恶的“狮子”在盯着这边，它们当然不会靠近。

Loki斜睨着映在地面上的高大影子，一边在内心吐槽，一边抿唇忍笑，然后他温柔地拍了拍法国“男友”的背。

“Chéri，鹿就是这样的，实事上我们能看到鹿群已经很幸运了。”

“当然，我的天使，”Baptiste蹙眉微笑，“事实上我发觉后面好像有人在盯着我们。”

Loki一愣，“惊讶”地转头看向身后。

戴着墨镜的Thor手里拿着一份不知道从哪弄到的报纸，但以他的外型就算再戴个假发或者穿件风衣也过于显眼了，Baptiste或许在下车之后就发觉Thor了。

“我的天啊，他怎么跟到这里来了？”Loki瞄了一眼站在他们二十米外的Thor，一脸歉意地看向Baptiste，“抱歉，我也没想到他能跟着我们。”

他顺便发挥了一下自己的编剧天赋，给Baptiste简单讲述一个家族史十分混乱的狗血故事。

“其实我是他们家收养的孩子，但中间发生了很多不愉快的事情……”Loki声情并茂，神情落寞的样子十分可怜，“……后来我一个人留在了伦敦，我也没想到我的傻哥哥会追到伦敦，要带我回去，他哪里知道我不回去才比较好。”

“不管怎么样，我都尊重你的想法。”Baptiste搂住Loki的腰，“如果你遇到难处，欢迎你随时来找我。”

“谢谢。”Loki感动地在Baptiste脸颊上亲了一下，并给了他一个甜甜的笑容。

而在Loki跟法国“男友”甜蜜互动的时候，Thor却转过身离开了。

这不在Loki的预想范围内。

Loki不悦地皱起了眉头。

这就走了？

这就受不了了？

那他跟踪自己到底想做什么？难道不是担心这个法国男人占自己的便宜吗？

Loki咬住下唇。

有些时候，身份会蒙蔽人的情感意识，而在特定时间和特定场合的刺激是会让感情激化的。比如一直当作朋友看待的家伙突然有了恋人，你可能才会意识到自己对对方的感情其实已经超越友情了。

Loki觉得Thor现在就正处于这种情感怪圈中，但他也无法排除Thor只是为自己的“弟弟”跟男人“乱搞”而生气的可能性。挪威是同性婚姻合法的国家，Loki不觉得Thor是个思想狭隘会歧视别人的男人，所以后者的可能性不会超过1%。

Loki挽着Baptiste的手臂，顺着对方手指的方向看向草坪上笨拙地跟在母鹿身后的小鹿，眯起绿眼。

他从不对客户出手，但如果是客户对他出手就另当别论了。

只要主动权在自己的手里，游戏规则或许可以随时修改。

 

****TBC** **

__我的天使被他的恶魔哥哥盯上了，他纯洁的翅膀会被那头野兽撕碎的，真可怜。——博爱万岁的Baptiste_ _


	8. 愿者上钩。

****#8.** **

 

__本章简介：愿者上钩。_ _

 

Thor不在，继续作秀又能有什么意思，Loki倍感无聊，在心里换着词语骂了Thor一阵，开始觉得在公园里陪Baptiste傻站着等梅花鹿靠近的自己很蠢。他无法理解特意来这里看鹿还一阵赞叹鹿有多美多可爱的人到底在想什么，可又必须做出十分喜爱鹿的样子。

比起鹿，Loki更喜欢猫科动物。它们危险又充满神秘，从不会发自内心地向谁献媚，是高贵有灵性的动物，比这些一靠近就瑟瑟发抖的鹿可爱多了。好在Baptiste又拍了些鹿的照片就提出时间不够得去买纪念品了，Loki才从等鹿靠近的噩梦中摆脱。

“你想买些什么类型的纪念品呢？”Loki坐上车，看着副驾驶上的法国“男友”，在对方回答了是送给女士的礼物后，Loki踩下油门带Baptiste直奔Burberry。

像Baptiste这种法国阔佬休假时间买纪念品，多半是送给母亲或是名义上的妻子的，所以买英国当地奢侈品牌的商品是最明智的选择。Baptiste在挑选时征求了Loki的意见，最终选定了一条女士羊毛围巾，他爽快地付了钱后，Loki陪他在Berners Tavern享用了下午茶，然后开车送Baptiste去了机场。

一路上Loki都跟Baptiste闲聊着伦敦的绅士、法国的女士、Baptiste喜欢的玫瑰小镇……这些对话并不需要Loki专心编造回答，只是用法语翻译过来需要Loki费些脑细胞。

他们抵达机场后，Loki娴熟地表演了一位依依不舍又矜持的英国恋人，在听到飞往巴黎的飞机开始登机之后回到地下停车场，坐进了自己的捷豹。

他用力伸了个懒腰，掏出手机确认了一下行程表。

明天的客人是来自比利时的带着5岁女孩儿的一家三口，Loki翻了个白眼，祈祷那个小女孩别太吵他，决定近期跟Grandmaster来次促膝长谈。

他应当付我双倍奖金，并且给我足够的带薪休假。

Loki一边筹谋着找老板要求加薪的事，一边活动着僵硬的脖子，手指在方向盘上灵活地敲了几下。

高卢鸡终于走了，现在也该料理一下金毛犬了……Loki思考了一分钟，踩下油门朝酒店开去。

他也只能猜测Thor回了酒店，但一下车就看到在酒店前方喷泉旁边一下一下踢着石子的Thor还是令他春风得意起来。

Loki把钥匙交给门卫，让对方帮他把车子停好。

Thor Odinson，我的时间可是很贵的，能免费陪你一会儿你就感恩戴德吧。Loki迈开长腿，趾高气昂地向Thor走去。

但发觉了Loki的Thor只是抬头看了Loki一眼，一言不发在喷泉旁坐下了，表情难看到好像吃了一整头腐烂的牛一样。

Loki不动声色地皱了皱眉，勾起嘴角送给Thor一个甜甜的微笑。

“嘿，哥哥，你在这里站了多久？”

Thor抬眼看向Loki，仿佛在憋着什么气一般又垂下头，右手拇指纠结地抠着左手的食指，没有回答。

“Thor，你不能这样，连我的客户都发觉你跟着我们了。”

Loki的语气又软又轻又无奈，他虽然说着“不能”，但听者只能感觉到他在跟哥哥撒娇，而这位“听者”，他的“哥哥”Thor却毫无反应继续沉默地扣着手指。

Loki“耐心”地注视着Thor，但他其实一点都不想安慰这个闹别扭的巨型儿童，不过如果不解决Thor跟他赌气的问题，他的计划可没法继续，于是Loki在思索了几秒后“妥协”道：

“好吧，关于投诉信的事情，我已经不生气了。”

这句话终于起了作用，Thor抬起了头——虽然他依旧垂着眉头一脸丧气地盯着Loki，一句话都不说。

Loki开始觉得现在的Thor简直不可理喻。

他想看到的是拜倒在他西装裤下的Thor，而不是一个只知道甩脸色给他看的“哑巴”。

“你就不能说些什么吗！”Loki焦躁地比划着，“Say something！”

Thor金色的长发和修剪得当的胡茬衬托着他那张英俊的脸，可惜现在这张英俊的脸上一丝笑意都没有。他炯炯有光的蔚蓝色眼眸中流露着闪电般的光，仿佛他的沉默只是暴风雨前的宁静。

“你想要我说什么？”那双电闪雷鸣的蔚蓝双眸紧紧盯着Loki的绿眸，“说早上你特意叫前台打电话给我让我到餐厅看你和那个法国佬调情的场景？还是说说看鹿的时候他竟敢把他的脏手放在你的腰上甚至不老实地滑向你的屁股？或者跟你聊聊在夜店里他让你像个脱衣舞娘一样在舞池里卖弄屁股的事？还是你想让我帮你从昨天下午开始回忆一遍那个法国佬是如何贴在你耳朵旁边吹气的？！”

Loki第一次听到Thor用这么长一段话抱怨，他全身细胞都在向大脑传递着“Thor生气了”的信息，但面对危险的Thor，Loki反而兴奋起来。对他来说，Thor的这种危险不算危险，只能算情趣，他就像得到新玩具的孩子一样，抿着嘴唇笑了。

“哇哦，你真该尝尝你身后的喷泉，我想它已经变成酸葡萄味道的了，”Loki得意洋洋地走近Thor，弯腰俯视着那双发红的眼眶，“你列举了我那么多‘罪行’，就没想过，我特意叫你起床吃饭只是为了你的健康，我让法国佬搂我的腰、在我耳边吹气、在夜店扭屁股跳舞只是为了工作？”

“……谁知道你到底为了什么。”Thor瞪圆双眼猛地站了起来，他喘着气，胸肌上下浮动着。

这下两人之间回到了Thor俯视Loki的姿势，这令Loki不太开心，他高傲地在喷泉旁边坐下，交叠长腿，像贵族一样微笑着眯起眼睛。

“Thor，你不相信我？你明明说过你会无条件信任我的。”

“你也说过我是世界上最好的哥哥！”Thor的大手在空中激动地挥动，Loki甚至能看到他脸上的肌肉在颤抖，“可你昨天却说不让我再来找你演我的弟弟！你用了‘演’这个字！”

“那又怎么样？”Loki无辜地眨着眼睛，“我说错了吗，Thor Odinson？我们没有共同的母亲或父亲，在两年前一直都是陌生人！你只是来伦敦度假的游客，而我只是你的导游，不是吗？”

看着Thor瞠目结舌语塞的样子，Loki才又洋洋得意起来，要知道刚才Thor埋怨他只是“演”他的弟弟时，Loki真想拆开他的脑子，看看那里面是不是塞了个锤子。

“听着，Thor，如果你想来伦敦度假并选择我做你的导游，就提前预约，现在是法定假日，来度假的人很多，我已经忙不过来了，我希望你能理解。”Loki直视着Thor的眼睛，直到对方终于平静下来，才满意地点点头，“看来你理解了。”

Thor咬着嘴唇沉默了几秒，又试探地瞄了Loki一眼，才闷声问Loki什么时候有时间。

Loki立刻笑着起身，歪着头仰视着他的“哥哥”。

“如果你付双倍价钱，我想我下周三和周四有两天休息时间。”

“就这么说定了。”

Thor丝毫没有犹豫，这令Loki有些惊讶。

Loki知道Thor是Odinson家族企业的独子，又是海洋环境专业毕业的，在Odin要他学习接管公司后只能一边学习企业管理相关的知识，一边为公司卖命，属于他的自由时间少得可怜……但他竟然能不假思索就决定配合自己的时间？

“你准备在这里留一周？”

“我得先赶回去，但我下周二晚上一定会过来，你得答应我一定会把时间留给我。”Thor看了眼手表，又抬头追加了一句，“我付六倍的钱。”

他现在的样子还挺像个财大气粗的阔少爷。

Loki眉头上挑，笑着背手打量着Thor。

“我当然会把时间留给你，哥哥。”

他抿着嘴唇，跟Thor对视了足足一分钟，对方才终于像松了口气一样视线闪烁地看了Loki一眼。

“所以，你真的不生气了？我是说那封投诉信。”

“谁叫你都跑到伦敦来道歉了。”Loki笑着耸肩。

“喔，真不生气了就好，”Thor的喉结滚动了一下，犹豫半天才问出下一个问题，“Loki，你经常接到要求你扮演恋人的客户吗？”

“为什么问这个？”Loki迷茫地注视着Thor，他当然知道Thor为什么问这个，但他还是一本正经地回答了Thor的问题，“女士们要我扮演恋人或骑士的比较多，男士较少。”

“哦。”Thor板着脸沉闷地应了一声。

“我只是个希望能给来度假的客人们一次满意体验的导游，你在想什么？该不会认为我跟应召男妓无异吧？”Loki故意用受伤的眼神望着Thor，眼中泛着浅浅的水光。

Thor赶紧拼命摆手否认。

“Loki！我当然没这么想！我只是……”

“我想你应该再好好看一次合约，”Loki突然语调激动地大叫，“别说应召男妓会做的成人级项目，就连舌吻都是NG的！你连这个都不知道吗？！”

“我当然知道，我当然知道。”Thor慌乱地按住Loki的肩膀，“我只是看你叫他亲爱的不太开心，没有别的意思。”

“没有别的意思？”Loki愤恨地咬着薄唇，“我认为Odinson先生确实应该重新阅览一遍合约，你会在合约上清楚地看到，在非合约期间，我没有义务照顾你的心情，即便你是我的客户。”

“我也讨厌你叫我Odinson先生……”Thor嘀咕了一句，又哄了Loki几句。

Loki已经快要忍不住笑出来了，他咬着下唇转过身，用力绷起扑克脸，Thor立刻绕过去一脸担心地打量Loki的脸色。

“你还有什么问题赶紧问吧，别像狗一样粘着我，但你只能再问一个问题。”

Thor的嘴角抽搐了一下，似乎不太满意Loki的形容，他舔了下干燥的嘴唇，向Loki问起他是不是一点都不想要个哥哥。

“我为什么会想要一个哥哥？我自己一个人很好。”Loki觉得依旧不肯放弃“弟弟”的Thor有些好笑。

“Loki，你对我好，到底有几分是真的？”Thor的眉头纠缠在一起，表情极其严肃。

“任君想象。”

“对你来说我就只是个客户？”

“这是第三个问题了。”Loki皱起眉头冷静地回看着Thor的眼睛，“我倒想知道你为什么那么执着于弟弟？你已经29岁了，还有……嗯，不到七个月就满30岁了！”

“你记得我的生日？”Thor一脸惊喜，但Loki觉得这么容易就高兴起来的Thor真是蠢透了。

“当然，你的客户资料上写着，我作为服务行业的人员当然要记着客户的生日，”Loki看着Thor重新拧起来的眉头，理所当然地回答，“听闻挪威人一根筋，看来的确是这样。”

Thor没有说话，只是沉默地看着Loki的眼睛，似乎是想从Loki的眼中窥测他到底有多少真心。

面前这个难过的金毛犬连蔚蓝的眼睛都黯淡了几分，但Loki可不会同情他。Thor有一张合自己口味的帅脸，有合自己口味的身材，但他只是个一门心思非要跟自己玩兄弟游戏的傻帽，甚至连正常的哥哥才不会因为弟弟跟其他人暧昧不清闷闷不乐都意识不到。

可是他会为自己的无情难过，会为自己记着他的生日开心……这种在情感上无比单纯的人或许只剩下Thor一个了，连Loki都觉得自己应该对Thor好一点点。

比如说，大发善心，再拉这个钻进牛角尖里的金毛犬一把。

Loki眯起绿眼，凑近Thor。

他是个眼光挑剔的单身基佬，而他正好为最近的生活太单调而感到无趣，Loki不介意自己多一个Thor这样的大型“热水袋”帮他暖床，毕竟Thor的颜值、身材、财力和情商都合格了。

Loki不喜欢太精明的“热水袋”，如果非要添置一个，他一定要做制作游戏规则的一方，并尽情地剥削“热水袋”为他做牛做马，但这还不够，他的“热水袋”还要偶尔做些出乎他意料的事才行。

像Thor这样的家伙刚好合适。

“If all the year were playing holidays to sport would be as tedious as to work.But when they seldom come,they wished for come,”Loki看着Thor的眼睛，用他那迷死人的嗓音背诵《空王冠》中的台词，“and nothing pleaseth but rare accidents.” _ _（注1）__

尤其到最后一句，他的声音更加意味深长，但Thor似乎完全不知道Loki在说什么，蔚蓝的眼眸中满是迷茫。

Loki料到Thor没有看过莎翁的作品，微笑着主动转开了话题。

他像条诱惑的蛇，学着Thor的句式语调暧昧地反问道：

“那你呢？Thor，对你来说我就只是个弟弟？”

 

****TBC** **

__我可以给Thor一个机会，让他跪下来吻我的脚趾。唉，我真是善良。——Loki Laufeyson_ _

 

注1翻译：要是一年到头都吃喝玩乐，那也只会变得与劳作一样索然无趣，正因为机会难得，才令人如此期盼，唯有意外才萌生惊喜。


	9. 助攻。

****#9.** **

 

__本章简介：助攻。_ _

 

“请帮我把这个转交给Loki，就说是Thor送给他的礼物。”Thor把包装精美的盒子递给Sakaar的前台小姐，对方含笑着接了过去。

盒子里装着的是一台Mjolnir形状的音响，是Thor特意给Loki挑选的，当然，他自己也有一台。

向前台小姐道谢后Thor离开了Sakaar，他在门口拦了辆出租车，把行李箱塞进后备箱里，坐上出租车，请司机载他去机场。

Thor原本以为Loki能回来见他，一定会送他去机场，他们还能在去机场的路上再聊聊，但Loki却在甩给他一个问题之后被电话叫走了。

算了，至少Loki虽然说他只能问一个问题，竟然容许他问了三个，Thor觉得自己已经赚到了。而且他这次来伦敦的目的就是为投诉信道歉，即使中间夹着一个讨人厌的法国佬，只要Loki接受了他的道歉，就算不虚此行了。

在到达机场后，Thor突然不太习惯没有Loki为自己送行的机场，本以为获得Loki的原谅会令他心情好起来，可他却一点都高兴不起来。

Loki不想要个哥哥，所以他不能单方面把Loki当成弟弟，这种无视Loki意愿的感情并不公平。但他在意Loki，即使Loki不能做他的弟弟，他也不想失去Loki。

“对你来说我就只是个弟弟？”

Thor脑中不断回荡着Loki低沉的声音，在登机检票时还因沉浸其中撞到了其他乘客。他连忙向对方道歉，却在看到对方的脸的刹那间大惊失色。

Loki？！

为什么Loki在这里？！

Thor揉了揉眼睛，这才发觉是自己看错了，他撞到的乘客是位身材矮胖的绅士，并非Loki。

他连忙低头走进机舱，在自己的座位上坐下，并在系好安全带后开始思考自己的眼睛是否出了问题——不然为什么美艳的空姐看上去是女装版本的Loki，周围的乘客也变成了穿着各式各样服装的Loki？

“我该不会是中了什么魔咒吧，毕竟英国有巫师，比如哈利波特什么的。”Thor用力捏捏眉心，忧郁地盯着遮光板自言自语，在空姐为他送饮品的时候再次被穿着空姐制服的“Loki”吓了一跳。

那不是Loki！她是空姐！空姐！

Thor强迫自己回神，向空姐投以歉意的微笑，然后他收获了一个充满暗示味道的媚眼。

“你是Thor Odinson吗？我前些天还看到了你的征婚新闻，但那似乎是假的，真可惜。”

Thor只能干笑。

伦敦之行让他把“征婚广告”忘得一干二净，还好他有Tony这个朋友，在两天之内就帮他做好了善后工作，效率飞快。

Thor感叹地抬抬眉头，打开遮光板看着夜景发呆。

飞机抵达奥斯陆机场后，Thor看到了前来接机的Heimdall，对方挺拔地站在人群中，样子十分显眼，但在Thor眼中却变成了黑皮肤的Loki。他吓到差点尖叫出来，立刻用力拍拍脑门，抓住Heimdall的肩膀盯着他仔细看了半天，直到Heimdall的脸变回原状才松了口气。

“Thor少爷，您刚才看到了什么？”Heimdall担心地看了Thor一眼，确认Thor系好了安全带后踩下油门。

“没什么，我就是有点头晕。”Thor故作轻松地回答。

他现在“心怀鬼胎”，当然会害怕Heimdall那张能看穿一切的眼睛，还好Heimdall没有继续发问，体贴地给Thor提供了可以闭目养神的安静环境。

于是Thor接受了Heimdall的好意，一路都闭着眼睛，但他感觉眼珠干涩得要命，根本睡不着。

他突然怀念起Loki的墨绿色捷豹，还有坐在他旁边开车的Loki。

捷豹上原本属于自己的副驾驶位在法国佬来了之后就不再属于自己了，或许还有很多事情都不再属于自己。

在法国佬身边的Loki似乎更加娇媚，和自己的“弟弟”Loki不太一样。Loki对自己大发脾气，对自己尖叫，像只呲牙恐吓的小猫；但Loki对法国佬甜蜜地微笑，挽着法国佬的胳膊，像只乖巧黏人的小猫。

这不公平！

就算是那封投诉信的原因，Thor还是对那位法国客人满是意见。

更何况他丝毫感觉不到法国男人的真心，那个男人看Loki的眼神跟看情妇的眼神没什么两样，别问他为什么这样认为，就算Thor没有情妇也看过类似的电影。

Thor绝不允许Loki被不忠诚的男人当成情妇。他那么完美！当然值得最好的爱人！难道Loki不懂得真心相待的道理？在他问Loki对自己的好有多少是真的时Loki竟然回答他“任君想象”。

思考过度令Thor头痛欲裂，他干脆睁开眼睛跟Heimdall聊起公司的事情，一直聊到Odinson家的别墅门口，Thor才跟Heimdall互道晚安，下车并取出行李箱。

他在开门之后Frigga立刻飞出来给了他一个热情的拥抱。

“噢，母亲……”Thor也热情地拥抱了母亲。

谢天谢地，Frigga依旧是Frigga，如果连母亲也变成Loki的模样，Thor大概要立刻预约眼科医生了。

“欢迎回来，我的儿子。”Frigga拉着Thor的手走到沙发旁坐下，慈爱地注视着儿子的眼睛，“你最近好吗？”

“我很好，您怎么样？”

“我当然很好，”Frigga语调里尽是温柔，但她的眼神中带着些许担忧，“Thor，其实我们有些担心你，你爸爸还让我帮你安排几次相亲。”

“相亲？”Thor疑惑地眨眨眼，两人面面相觑几秒，Thor才想起来就在前些天，全世界的电视上都在播放自己的征婚新闻。

Thor无奈地咧咧嘴角。

“那个征婚广告不是我发出去的，我也不清楚是怎么回事，不过Tony已经帮我处理了。”

“我知道那不是你发的，可你的父亲不这样认为，放心吧，如果你不想相亲，我会帮你推掉的。”Frigga握着Thor的手，用跟Thor非常相像的蓝眼打量了Thor一圈，“怎么了？发生了什么不愉快的事情吗？你看起来有些疲惫。”

Thor抿唇沉默，他知道他从小就瞒不过Frigga，而适当的倾诉的确有助于他理清乱成一团的思绪，于是Thor清了清嗓子，向Frigga说起令他变成现在这样的始作俑者。

“您还记得Loki吗？我曾向您提到过他。”

“当然，你每次休息都会去伦敦看望那个孩子。”

Thor觉得下面的话有些难以启齿，可既然已经开了头，似乎只能说给Frigga听了。

于是他垂头继续道：

“我怀疑我中了什么魔咒，这次跟他分开之后，总觉得全世界的人都变成了Loki的样子。”

“能让你有这样的感觉，我想他一定是个非常有魅力的小伙子。”Frigga没有嘲笑Thor，温柔地拍了拍Thor的手背。

“是的，他非常有魅力，”Thor想到Loki的笑容就微笑起来，但他又想到那个法国客户，难以言喻的感觉重新涌上心头，咬牙切齿道，“所以，像那种用脚后跟都能看出并非真心的轻浮混蛋，Loki就不该对他笑。”

Thor的拳头握紧，用力在腿上愤懑地捶了一下。

他骂了句脏话，突然意识到Frigga也在，尴尬地轻声咳嗽一声。

要知道他第一次当着母亲的面骂电影里面的反派是“son of bitch”

的时候，可是被母亲好一顿教育。

听到Thor骂脏话的Frigga倒是轻声笑了出来。

“Thor，你已经长大了，我不会因为你说脏话责备你的，毕竟我了解我的儿子，你有些时候就是控制不住脾气。”Frigga蓝色的眼珠眨了眨，仿佛一个发觉了巨大新闻的八卦少女，“我的Thor终于学会吃醋了，看来叫Loki的那个孩子一定非常迷人。”

“吃醋？”Thor怔了一下，“我吃Loki的醋？”

Frigga含笑着看着Thor，没有点头也没有摇头。

“我为Loki吃醋？”Thor又喃喃重复了一次。

他金色的长发摇曳着，视线落在指尖，又转回到Frigga的眼睛上，眼中满是迷茫。

“这个问题恐怕得你自己想了，”Frigga微笑，“但无论你怎样选择，我都会支持你。”

“谢谢，但我可能是个一根筋的笨蛋，我总是处理不好感情问题。”Thor回忆起自己总是被告白后再被甩的糟糕感情史有些懊恼。他从女孩儿们口中听到最多的话就是“你真辣”，而不是“你真有趣”，女孩儿们爱他的脸和身材，可她们似乎还不够爱他的内在。

Thor对此十分失落。

“Thor，你该相信自己，你会处理好的。”

“我会试试看，”Thor给了母亲一个拥抱，“时间不早了，您先去休息吧，晚安，妈妈。”

“晚安，我的儿子。”

Frigga吻了吻Thor的额头就回房间了，Thor也离开了客厅，先去浴室冲了个澡，然后他披上浴衣，擦着湿漉漉的金发在床边坐下。

该死，为什么他满脑子都是Loki绿宝石般又水汪汪的眼睛？

Thor焦躁地摸了把头发，起身去酒柜里拿出一瓶酒，靠在床头打开瓶盖。

在他看来人和人的亲近关系无非几种而已，如果不是家人，不是朋友，那就只能是……恋人了？

恋人？？？

恋人！！！

吃醋？？？

吃醋！！！

Thor一口气喝光了一整瓶酒，心脏跳动剧烈到与他连续打了五场橄榄球比赛时不上向下，他至今为止都没出现过诸如此类的情况，Thor认为或许他该找个情感专家来帮帮自己了。

于是Thor拨通了首选——Fandral的电话，他通过听筒传来的嘈杂电音舞曲判断好友正在夜店泡妞。

“Thor？你大半夜打电话干嘛？我刚准备跟一个黑发辣妹搭讪！”

Fandral似乎找到了稍微安静一些的地方，他在玩high了的情况下还能接自己的电话，Thor感动地吸了下鼻子，感叹朋友还是老的好。

“抱歉Fandral，我需要你的帮助。”

“哦，你被你“弟弟”甩了？”

Fandral看透一切的语调让Thor有些不舒服。

“被我弟弟甩了？这是什么意思？”

“我的朋友，你这两天不是又飞伦敦了吗？你跟Foster博士还是恋人关系时都没这么勤快。”

“可我只是想去跟Loki道歉，那是他应该得到的道歉。”

“得了吧，Thor，”电话中传来Fandral的笑声，“我认识你二十四年了，见过你所有的朋友和历任女友，我可以保证，你对Loki的感情和对朋友、前女友们的感情都不一样，你可从来没有那么津津乐道地跟我讲过你某任女朋友的事情。”

Fandral说得没错，但他之所以没有那么“津津乐道”地跟Fandral说过前女友们的事情，只是因为Thor的约会都很普通，他觉得对更会泡妞的好友来说自己没什么值得分享的故事。

“Loki是我的弟弟，而且他很有趣。”Thor硬着头皮解释，虽然Loki不是他真正的弟弟，而且他也承认他的确意识到自己对Loki的感情似乎发生了些许变化。

“……你为什么非要认定他是你的弟弟？”Fandral的声音听起来相当无奈，“事实是，Loki是你的导游，还是个相当有魅力的抢手货，光凭你给我晒的照片我就能断定他跟你一样受欢迎，哪怕不工作都有人抢着想包养。”

“他确实相当有魅力，而且很抢手，但Loki才不会被包养，他是我见过的最优秀的导游！”Thor一字一顿地强调，“还有，我不明白做我的弟弟有什么不好？Loki也说他不想要一个哥哥……我觉得全世界的人都对我们的兄弟关系有意见。”

Thor觉得自己非常委屈，但他的好友却不厚道地哈哈大笑。

“好吧，被弟弟甩了的可怜哥哥，情感专家Fandral建议你从了解开始，毕竟直接上床对你这个‘哥哥’来说好像不太可能……”

“你说什么？上床？”Thor瞬间从床上站了起来，脖子以上都憋红了，“跟谁上床？Loki？！”

“不然呢？你难道以为你能跟Tom Hiddleston上床吗！”Fandral絮絮叨叨，“为什么你有万人迷的脸蛋和火辣的身体还这么纯情？你都29岁了朋友！”

“我当然知道我29岁了！但没约会就上床怎么行！我不想要炮友！”Thor吼道。

“那你就跟他约会啊混蛋！别突然大声叫唤！你知道你吼叫的时候跟打雷一样吗！我可不想去医院做耳膜修补手术！”Fandral也加大音量，似乎被Thor传染到了急躁，但他很快就叹了口气，声音又冷静下来，“Thor，我建议你从现在开始把Loki当作Loki，而不是弟弟。”

“把Loki当Loki？”Thor重复了一遍好友的说辞，“Loki不就是Loki吗？”

电话那边的Fandral打了个喷嚏，没有理会他的疑惑。

“我得去找我的黑发辣妹了，如果我今晚泡不到她你可得补偿我个更辣的妞，对了，祝你顺利拿下那只绿宝石妖精。”

 

****TBC** **

__儿子长大了，我真为他高兴。——Frigga_ _

__我的黑发辣妹被别人泡走了，我恨Thor。——Fandral_ _


	10. 孤注一掷。

****#10.** **

 

__本章简介：孤注一掷。_ _

 

在Thor的印象中，Loki是个英俊、有趣、可爱的弟弟，无论跟Loki聊些什么，他都能接上话题侃侃而谈，无论跟Loki倾诉什么，他都能安静体贴细心聆听。

Loki最让人难以忘怀的当然是那双会说话的眼睛，它们如绿宝石般剔透，如秋日湖水般含情，能轻松挑起别人的兴趣，也能轻松抚平别人的怒火。

Loki是如此鲜活，却又神秘至极。在他面前的Loki明明从不藏秘密，甚至愿意与他分享自己所知晓的一切，但Thor却不知道Loki喜欢吃什么，喜欢什么颜色，不知道Loki的兴趣爱好，不知道Loki的电话，不知道Loki的住址……也从没跟Loki私下联系过，原因是Sakaar不允许公司员工与客户私下联系。

他不止一次抱怨这条硬性规定太不近人情，可一看到Loki眨巴着水汪汪的眼睛说他也毫无办法的时候Thor就心软了。

他怎么能强迫他的弟弟做毫无办法的事！

他当然不能！！

他怎么舍得！！！

于是Thor一次次被“弟弟攻势”击败，以至于他跟Loki相识了两年，依旧对Loki一无所知。

但这并不能影响到Loki对他的吸引力。

直到昨天Thor还认为他喜欢Loki是因为Loki是他难得又珍贵的弟弟，现在看来似乎并非如此？

Thor在烦恼中又开了一瓶酒，正巧手机响了起来，Thor瞄向屏幕——是Tony打来的电话。

现在已经凌晨3点26分了，他简直不敢相信Tony竟在这个时间打电话给他。

为什么他的朋友都是夜猫子？！

噢，挪威跟美国之间有六个小时的时差，所以Tony是故意在这个时间打过来的，很好，他真是自己的好朋友。

Thor皱着眉头按下了绿色的接听按钮。

“咦？惊爆点你竟然还没睡？怎么，失眠了？”

“就算我睡了，你的电话也会吵醒我。”Thor语气不悦地回答。

“可得了吧，像你这种肌肉男的脑袋沾到枕头马上能进入睡眠，不到第二天清晨就算地震海啸都不会醒，怎么可能被我的电话吵醒？”嘴炮Tony语速飞快地反驳。

“所以，你给我打电话有什么事？别告诉我你现在要吃甜甜圈，Asgard可没有夜间配送业务。”

“那你们应该增加夜间配送业务了，”Tony毫不客气地提出“建议”，“言归正传，我突然想起我忘记告诉你，我找到那只小鹿了。”

“小鹿？”Thor一脸迷茫。

“就是帮你征婚的那个可爱小坏蛋啊，对了，查他的IP比我想象的复杂一些，看来他还是只头脑不错的小鹿。”Tony打了个哈欠，“我把他的资料发到你邮箱里了。”

“谢谢，我一会儿就看，对了Tony，有个问题……”Thor突然记起他这个远在美国的朋友似乎看过一些戏剧作品，于是他试着回忆Loki说过的一大段话，结果只给Tony复述出其中三分之一，“呃，你知道这段话出自哪里吗？我总觉得是什么戏剧里面的台词。”

“莎士比亚？”天才Tony凭着Thor三分之一的笨拙复述精准地找到了Thor想要的语句，并用一口纯正的美国腔为他再次背诵了一次，“这几句还挺有名的，怎么了？”

“我只是听人说起过……”

Thor还没说完就被听筒传来的吵闹声打断了。

“喂！臭小子！你怎么敢把伟大的Tony Stark赶出实验室！我决定明天就把你拆了！你给我停下，停下！……”

Thor愣愣地看着突然被挂断的电话。

可能是Tony制作的机器人造反了？Thor摇摇头，把手机扔回到床上。

他走到电脑桌旁打开笔电，果然在邮箱里看到来自“YOU KNOW WHO I AM”的最新邮件。

Thor在附件文档调查结果那页中看到了“小鹿”的名字，先是睁大蓝眼，随即就无奈地笑了。他继续向后浏览“小鹿”的资料，眉头却越皱越紧，直到反复看过两遍之后，才把调查结果那页单独打印出来，并将全部资料备份保存。

他回到床上躺下，却怎么翻身都睡不着，干脆起床直接去了公司，进入不休不眠的工作模式。

周二下午三点，Thor把堆积文件全都处理好了，也决定了公司的新食品项目，他这几天的工作堪称高效完美的楷模，连Heimdall都震惊于Thor的进步。

“理事会那边的会议我会按照您的意思帮您处理，这是您让我预订的机票，祝您度假愉快。”

Heimdall将机票递给Thor，微笑着点了点头。

于是Thor在周二晚上按时抵达希斯罗机场，他在看到向自己奔来的Loki时松了口气，但又突然紧张起来。

“哥哥？”Loki见Thor不说话，侧头看着Thor的脸，“你看起来不太好，黑眼圈很重。”

Loki用手指在眼睛下方比划了一下。

“……”

Thor并非不想跟Loki打招呼，他恨不得立刻给Loki一个Thor式的热情拥抱，但他害怕自己一看到Loki的眼睛就无法下定决心，他可不希望这次度假重蹈覆辙。

Thor咬牙沉默地继续向地下停车场走，而Loki却特别焦急地抓住了Thor的手。

“哥哥，你生我的气了？”

“……”

天啊！Loki这种又甜又软的语调是怎么顺着喉咙说出来的！Loki现在就像个软乎乎的小绒团！他怎么可能生Loki的气？他怎么舍得！

Thor心中翻江倒海，只能拼命咬紧牙关，默默告诫自己：

Thor Odinson，Loki不是小绒团，他是Loki！是你这次休假的约会对象！你来这里是为了确认自己的感觉，你得把Loki当作Loki！所以你绝对不能再被Loki牵着鼻子走了！即使他像小绒团一样柔软、无辜、又可爱！

“我知道上周你来的时候我说了很多过分的话，但那不是真心的……”Thor眼中的“小绒团”Loki泫然欲泣。

我的天啊他看起来要哭出来了！Thor赶紧深吸一口气，把想要安慰这个小可怜的心情屏在喉咙处。

“你跟Jane刚刚分手，心情不好，我应该……”

Thor忍不住了。

“Loki,enough……”他抓住Loki的肩膀，鼓起勇气直直盯着Loki的绿眸，“你没有错，而且你不必再扮演我的弟弟了，你不喜欢不是吗？”

在Thor说出这样一番话之后，Loki先是微微睁大双眸，然后勾起嘴角，用他那双会说话的眼睛窥测Thor的真意。

“Loki，这次我希望你能以‘Loki’的身份跟我一起度假。”Thor思考了一秒，又补充了一句“我想邀请你跟我一起度假。”

Loki笑了，露出一排洁白的牙齿，他抿了下嘴唇，一双笑眼注视着Thor。

“你确定？”

“当然，”Thor毫不犹豫地用力点头，再次重申道，“我想跟Loki Laufeyson本人一起度假。”

Loki眯起眼睛轻轻摇头，露出意味深长的笑容。

“Thor Odinson，你确定你不想跟一个完美的弟弟一同享受美妙的假期？”

“是的，我确定，我想跟Loki Laufeyson一起度假。”

Thor感觉自己的心脏都要飞出喉咙了，他终于理解了中学时Fandral要约校花去游乐场玩之前在他的房间里踱步整整两个小时的心情。

这种感觉真是……折磨、焦躁又令人期待。

好在他这次有备而来，诸神在上，Loki一定不会拒绝自己的要求……大概不会拒绝，呃，还是有希望不会被拒绝的吧？

Thor的喉结没底气地滚动了一下。

“我可能会拒绝你的要求，”Loki抿着薄唇，像只好奇又机灵的小猫，他凑近Thor的脸，鼻尖险些要碰到Thor的鼻尖，“说吧，除了六倍价钱，你还准备了什么礼物给我？”

“我这次没来得及买礼物……”

“得了吧Thor，你知道我在说什么，你手上究竟拿着什么牌，直接亮出来吧，拐弯抹角可不适合你。”

看着Loki双臂抱胸，饶有兴趣地打量自己，被看穿了的Thor只好从胸前的口袋中掏出一张折成正方形的纸，对方伸出手，笑吟吟地接了过去。

“哇哦，真是个有趣的‘礼物’。”Loki吹了声口哨。

那张写着Loki名字和IP的纸被Loki修长的手指展开，但Loki的视线只是扫了两眼，就离开它回到了Thor脸上。

“是Tony，Tony Stark帮我破解了你的IP，他说你很聪明，IP没有想象的好破解。”Thor解释。

“这可不能怪我。”Loki的眼睛透着兴奋的色彩，“是Odinson先生以女朋友跟您分手为理由投诉我的，为了补给您一个女朋友，我可是浪费了不少休息时间。”

“我不喜欢你叫我Odinson先生。”Thor皱起眉头。

“你不喜欢的还有很多，我可没办法一一记下来，”Loki微笑着耸肩，“看来你也不喜欢我为你发布的征婚广告。”

“我当然不喜欢！”

“那只是个无关痛痒的小玩笑，你不必如此激动。”Loki无辜地挑挑眉头，“Odinson家族的公司股票在你的征婚广告发布之后上涨了不是吗？但在那位Stark先生帮你擦过屁股后，股票反而下跌了……虽然你知道你没什么损失。”

Loki说得没错，公司近一个月的股票情况算是稳定，即使有所上涨后又有所下跌，幅度也全都在正常及可控范围内。

但Loki怎么知道Odinson家的股票形势？

Thor忍不住又细细打量了Loki一番。

他不知道该用什么词藻形容Loki，毕竟学生时代的他，文学课程只能勉强及格，Thor知道自己的形容词总是不够华丽。

如果是他能想到的形容，Thor认为藏着层层叠叠惊喜的Loki或许像那种千层蛋糕，每层的味道都不一样。

Thor喜欢千层蛋糕。

“Loki，你玩股票？”

“不玩，我没那个时间，”Loki一脸冷漠，把Thor给他看的报告书折好，又塞回Thor的胸前，“所以，你拿这份报告书给我看，是打算威胁我？”

Thor没有否认。

“我想了解你，我别无他法，”他的眉毛拧成一团，“你不必费力气扮演别人，还能一边赚六倍价钱一边度假，这对你来说没什么损失，不是吗？”

“你竟然学会反击我了。”Loki笑着埋怨，但他丝毫没有生气的意思，不如说他看起来相当兴奋，“你回家之后发生了什么？被邪神开化了？”

Thor直视着Loki兴致勃勃的绿眸。

“这是Loki Laufeyson在向我提问吗？”

Loki皱眉瞪向Thor，在眼神向右飘了一秒后做出妥协的动作。

“好吧，顾客至上。”Loki的嘴角微微翘着，“所以，把伦敦景点都逛遍了的Odinson先生，这次你想去哪里逛逛？”

“奥尔顿塔！”Thor立刻语调欢快地报出游乐场的名字，“对了，叫我Thor，如果你再叫我Odinson先生……”

“会怎样？”Loki挑衅地扬了扬下巴。

Thor结舌。

其实他就是嘴快了一秒，根本不知道能把Loki怎么样。

Thor只好没底气地回答Loki“这个我可以在你的捷豹上想”，并收获了一个来自Loki的白眼。

“你这两天都要在奥尔顿塔玩吗？”Loki拿出车钥匙，抛起再用手接住。

“听说要两天才能都玩上一遍，”Thor拉着箱子跟在Loki身边，“你们公司在那附近有预订的房间吗？”

“怎么可能有，”Loki嫌麻烦似地冷哼一声，“算了，这个交给我来搞定，要是房间太小你可能不能怪我。还有，你的‘六倍价钱’得直接打到我银行卡上，要知道我可是抽出极其宝贵的休息时间陪你的。”

“当然，但你不要想着它们跟我一起度假，”Thor挡在Loki的面前，“你知道我答应你的事情全都做到了，这次当然也不会例外。”

“哇哦，”Loki向后退了一步，“你的话真叫人感到沉重。”

“那我放轻松些，”Thor把行李箱塞进捷豹的后备箱，挤进副驾驶位，他看着侧身进来的Loki，微笑着靠在椅背上，闭上双眼，“我睡一会儿，到了之后叫我。”

“你别想使唤我，我可不是你乖巧可爱的弟弟。”Loki不悦地哼了一声，踩下油门。

Thor听着墨绿色捷豹奔出去的声音，盘算着把自己的车也换成捷豹，他觉得Tom Hiddleston代言的那款F-TYPE就不错。

他可以买红色的，载着Loki去兜风。

“Loki，你觉得捷豹F-TYPE那款车怎么样？”

“不错。”Loki冷静地给出评价，“红色的那款刚好适合你。”

“那我就买红色的。”Thor为Loki跟他不谋而合欣喜了一阵，才继续问道，“你喜欢莎士比亚？”

“当然，他是经典。”

Thor猛地睁开了眼睛。

这是Loki第一次大方承认他的喜好。

“……nothing pleaseth but rare accidents.”Thor轻声吐出Loki背诵过的台词。

唯有意外才萌生惊喜。

或许Loki本身就是他收获到的意外之喜。

“你做了功课？”Loki单手戴上蓝牙耳机，略显讶异地瞄了他一眼，“我得抓紧时间订民宿了，你不是要睡一会儿吗？快睡吧，我不想度假的时候时刻面对两只熊猫眼。”

“好。”

瞧瞧，他的“意外之喜”多温柔，嘴上说着不许使唤他，还是让他补眠了。

Thor飘飘然地看着在身边戴着蓝牙耳机一边预约民宿一边开车的Loki，嘴角忍不住弯起。

或许这次才是真正的假期。

跟Loki一起度过的，真正的假期。

 

****TBC** **

__夫人，Thor少爷突然要我帮他买一套莎士比亚全集，我很担心他最近失眠得厉害……真的不需要为少爷预约医生？……好的，我会帮少爷把《十四行诗》放在最显眼的位置。——Heimdall_ _


	11. 正确的撩汉方式和错误的被撩方式。

****#11.** **

 

__本章简介：正确的撩汉方式和错误的被撩方式。_ _

 

叫醒睡得直流口水的Thor后，Loki下车跟民宿老板娘热情地打了招呼。

“这是你们房间的钥匙，玩得开心。”

“非常感谢，夫人。”Loki冲和蔼可亲的老板娘微笑，在她面色红润地离开这里后斜眼看向Thor。

Thor的表情有些狰狞，他大手按着睡得僵硬的脖子，跟上Loki的脚步。

“只剩一间房间了。”

“我可以睡沙发。”Thor自告奋勇，却在看到房间里细长的沙发后愣了几秒，“呃，我能睡下。”

以Thor的身材想睡这张沙发大概只能整晚侧着身体，Loki可没有在肉体上虐待对方的兴趣。

他长腿一迈，在沙发上坐下。

“看在六倍价钱的份上，床归你了。”

Thor沉思了一阵，才想起把行李放下，指了指沙发对面的双人床。

“那个床很大，我想我们可以一起睡床上。”

Loki想都没想就拒绝了Thor。

他当然知道那张床睡两个人没有问题，可Thor凭什么认为自己乐意跟他同床共枕？

况且Thor这次是约自己一起度假的，这说明“弟控”Thor已经从“弟弟”怪圈中走出来了。在两人之间一个是基佬，一个想泡基佬的情况下，睡在一块儿就不怕擦枪走火？还是Thor巴不得立刻跟他走火？

不管Thor怎样打算，Loki都不会轻易让Thor得手，这太便宜Thor了。

他喜欢看Thor被折磨到忍耐不住，想要他却得不到，用冒着欲火的身体压抑地把他压在床上，乞求他赐予一点爱的样子。

“Thor，”打着小算盘的Loki注视着闻声看向自己的Thor，“我是gay。”

听到Loki坦白了性取向的Thor整个人都傻在原地，嘴巴呆呆地张着，可蔚蓝的眼睛却越来越亮。他终于缓过神来的时候伸手挠了挠脸颊，视线飘向一旁，有些害羞地瞄了Loki一眼。

他绝对想泡我！

Loki的嘴角微微上挑。

老实说，Thor的反应比情窦初开的小男生还好懂并不在Loki的预料范围内。

“你是认真的吗？”Thor微笑着注视着Loki，整个人像朵盛开的玫瑰花，拼尽全力朝Loki送秋波，他正试着找个较为帅气的姿势，抬起左臂搭上酒柜，却不小心塔了个空，只好尴尬一笑。

噢，他可比不上情窦初开的小男生，他是个根本没跟妞儿搭过话的小男生。

Loki在心里吐槽Thor扭捏的动作，优雅地靠在沙发椅背上，似笑非笑地侧头看向Thor。

“或许我是认真的，但我也可能在骗你。”

“噢，我希望……”Thor吞了吞口水，“我希望你不是在骗我。”

他活动了一下刚才搭空的手臂，笑着对Loki说他想先去洗个澡就冲进了浴室——与其说是冲进去，更像是大型动物缩着毛溜了过去，看起来十分滑稽。

Loki视线跟随着Thor的背影，在浴室门关上之后笑着摇摇头，拿出手机买好了奥尔顿塔的双人门票。

他听着从浴室传出来的响声，眉头皱起。

Thor在浴室做什么呢？怎么连洗个澡都这么吵？难道他想趁机为“自己想泡的男人是个基佬”庆祝一番？呃，他总不会在浴室里偷偷撸一炮吧。

不！随便他做什么，但撸一炮绝对不行！他可不想在充满Thor精液味道的浴室里洗澡！

Loki猛地站起，瞪了无辜的浴室门一眼，焦躁地咬着手指思考自己是否该趁Thor没开撸的时候打断他。

“……hammer of the gods……sing and cry……ah ah ah ah！”

“？？？”

Thor在唱歌？

他难道不知道这里的浴室是没有隔音设备的吗？！

Loki完全没想到Thor唱歌竟然跑调，还有连间奏都唱出来的癖好，要不是Loki是齐柏林飞艇的铁粉，他怀疑自己根本听不出Thor在嚎些什么。

好吧，至少他应该不会边嚎边撸炮。Loki重新坐回到沙发上，随意刷了会儿推特。

他刷着推特名为“Thunder”的主页，突然想到了个好主意。

然后Loki坏笑着点开手机上的录音键，把Thor的歌声录下来了一段儿。他正想更改账号发布新推文，突然想起没几个人知道“Thunder”是Thor的私人推特账号，又惋惜地把账号切换回自己的。

Loki之所以知道Thor的推特账号和密码，都是因为之前以“弟弟”的身份跟Thor一同度假时，Thor拍下鹿群的照片当着Loki的面发送到了推特上面。

至于密码……Loki得意地微笑着，他的脑袋那么聪慧，怎么可能猜不到Thor的密码？

觉得推特有些无聊的Loki打开ins准备看看澳大利亚男星Chris Hemsworth发没发新的冲浪照片，浴室中难听的歌声终于停止了，Thor推开浴室门走了出来，腰间只裹了一条浴巾。

哇哦，他可真辣。

看在这幅火辣身材的份上，Loki决定原谅在浴室里制造噪音的Thor。

他放下手机，光明正大地欣赏坐在床边擦头发的Thor，以及Thor的肉体。

“现在还有晚饭吃吗？我在飞机上没吃饱。”

“打电话给老板娘，她应该会乐意为你准备些夜宵。”

Loki指了下旁边的电话，于是洗得香喷喷的Thor一脸兴高采烈地走过来，保持只围着一条浴巾的状态在Loki旁边坐下，询问Loki想吃什么。

“我吃过晚饭了。”

“那就给我些建议，你一定知道这里什么食物好吃。”

“这么笃定？”Loki抿唇微笑，绿眸饶有兴趣地注视着Thor，“说吧，关于我的事情你还知道些什么？”

“你是伦敦最贴心的导游，伦敦任何一个有趣的地方你都知道，你有一辆墨绿色的捷豹，你的上一个客人是个讨厌的法国佬，你会跳舞，你生气的时候会开些‘无关痛痒’的小玩笑，”Thor一边思考一边老实回答，“还有，你喜欢莎士比亚。”

“就这些？”

“毕竟你总是不让我了解你，我知道的太少了，”Thor埋怨地看着Loki，突然又想到了什么，视线飘开几秒才转回来，有些害羞地补充道，“你说你是gay。”

在听Thor陈述对他的了解时，Loki一直冷淡地板着脸，但听到最后一句他还是忍不住笑了出来，他没有理会追问自己是否说错什么了的Thor，拿起房间电话打给老板娘，请她送些夜宵上来。

Loki点了三明治、惠灵顿牛肉和布丁——前两种是Loki在事前考察时划在可以推荐给客人一栏中的食物，而最后的布丁则是他想吃才点的。

“我先去洗澡，”Loki放下电话，起身走向浴室，“夜宵要是送来了你先吃，留一份布丁给我就好。”

在沙发上坐着的大型金毛犬眨巴着蓝色眼睛看他，乖巧的模样让Loki舒心极了，他难得发自真心地温柔一笑，走进浴室关上了门。

Loki今天下午才送走了一家三口的客户，他之前曾祈祷过一家三口中的小女孩能安静些，但她果真不负所望——非常吵闹。

Loki在这几天内一直忍着想狠狠踢那小女孩屁股的冲动，终于在四个小时前让一家三口满意地登机回家了。现在的他十分疲惫，但又没办法泡澡放松，还好这两天能视奸Thor的肉体转换心情。

Loki不知道这位“阿波罗”约自己度假盘算了些什么，他承认自己确实对此十分好奇。他曾见识过Thor跟女朋友约会时的蠢样，也许他们明天在游乐场约会时Thor也会做出什么出乎意料的傻事，Loki对此十分期待。

他快速冲好澡并穿上了民宿准备的浴衣，推开浴室的门后第一眼看到的是换好了睡衣的Thor。

Oh shit！他怎么能穿上衣服？！愚蠢的Thor穿上衣服谁来愉悦自己的眼睛！

Loki无语地摇摇头，走到沙发旁坐下，而Thor还不知情地往嘴里塞三明治，看起来真得饿坏了。

“Lo、Loki！咳咳……”Thor险些噎到，拼命咳嗽着，直到抓起酒瓶猛灌了几口红酒才涨着张红脸安静下来。

“呃，你走路没有声音。”

“是你吃得太专心了。”

Loki伸手拿起一罐布丁，露出了一截光滑的手臂。

他的浴衣也穿得松松垮垮，白皙的胸部和淡色的两点一览无遗。

他当然是故意的。

毕竟Thor向他“展示”了身材，他以礼相待也是自然，Loki可是个有礼貌的好孩子。

Loki一边吃着布丁，一边享受Thor投来的火辣视线。

噢，这种想把自己吞入腹中如同野兽般的目光真不错，可他不敢贸然行动，他当然不能。

Loki伸出红舌舔了下嘴唇。

Thor Odinson一会儿一定会问他是不是喜欢吃布丁。

“你喜欢吃布丁？”

“是的。”

然后会接着问他还喜欢吃什么。

“你还喜欢吃什么？”

“海绵布丁配枫糖浆。”

接下来会问还有别的什么吗。

“还有别的什么吗？”

“芝士奶酪。”

Loki忍笑到脸都僵硬了，他没想到自己随便猜猜就能猜中Thor的三连问。他侧头看着Thor，见对方手里正拿着一块惠灵顿牛肉。

Thor的手很大，牛肉因此显得非常小，他用五根指尖捏着牛肉，吃得非常认真。Loki觉得Thor是那种只要开始吃起东西，就让人非常想把好吃的东西全都推到他面前任他吃的类型，因为他的吃相实在是太香了。

Thor吃完了最后一块牛肉，深呼吸一次，转头看向Loki。

“Loki，你是、是什么时候发觉自己喜欢男人的？”

Loki放下空罐，抽了张纸巾擦擦嘴唇。

“我不记得，反正我一直都对女士们不感兴趣。”

“那你喜欢什么类型的男人？”

Thor也抽了张面纸擦手，故意表现得游刃有余，但Loki一眼就看出他非常紧张。

真没办法，没想到Thor竟然这么爱我。瞧，他在担心我喜欢的类型跟他不同呢。

Loki的绿眸眨了眨，含情脉脉地看向Thor却不说话。

“Loki？你觉得我……怎么样？”Thor吞了吞口水，蔚蓝的眼珠里写着期待与担忧。Loki故意不答，含笑着伸出修长的手，抓着Thor粗壮的小臂，把他拉到床边。

Loki故意眯着眼睛注视着Thor，缓缓松开手，从床上捞了个枕头，就笑着回到了沙发旁。

当他摆好枕头，从柜子里拿出毛毯，又去浴室刷了个牙之后，Thor竟还在原处愣愣地站着。

Loki美滋滋地在沙发上躺下。

“你不睡吗？”

“……”Thor僵硬地转过身，一脸阴郁地瞪了他一眼，然后慢吞吞地绕过沙发去浴室洗漱。

Loki竖起耳朵注意着浴室里的声音，在听到门“吱啦”一声之后立刻闭上了眼睛。

他听到Thor的脚步声在自己面前停下了，又等了一会儿，才慢慢睁开眼睛，惊讶又迷茫地看着Thor。

“你怎么不睡？”

“你没睡着。”Thor一脸郁闷，“你刚才……”

“怎么了？”

“算了。”Thor抿抿嘴唇，猛地站起气呼呼地走向床边，但他很快又折了回来。

“Thor？”Loki用他最擅长的无辜表情看着Thor。

“你总是这样，”Thor抱怨道，“你让我总是不知道我是不是会错了意。”

“你该夸奖我深奥又神秘。”

“你每次都能找到话赌我的嘴。”

“我很荣幸。”

Thor似乎被赌到说不出话了，他看上去相当苦恼，但却只是欲言又止地看了Loki一会儿，低头在Loki的额头上落下一吻。

“晚安，Loki。”

Thor起身回到床边，爬上床钻进了被子里。

Loki一头雾水地摸了摸额头。

搞什么？晚安吻？是谁把Thor Odinson教得这么纯情？！

难道这个愚蠢的Thor Odinson非要他搂着他的脖子说“嘿猛男，上我！”才明白吗！

噢，他一定只有肌肉猛，一到床上就变成了软弱的小鸡！他真该学学Chris Hemsworth，明明都是金发猛男，那位澳洲明星都已经生了三个娃了！Loki愤恨地想着。

小鸡Thor被女人甩也一定是他不懂风情的错！他的床上功夫肯定差到可怕！不然他怎么可能只敢亲我的额头！他特意从床边绕回来，竟然只敢亲我的额头！

Loki气愤地扯了扯毛毯。

我倒要看看Thor Odinson这个蠢货到底什么时候才敢亲我的嘴！什么时候才敢把他愚笨的舌头伸进来！

Loki咬着手指在心里咒骂Thor，并狠狠瞪了在床上来回翻身的Thor一眼。

活该，你就跟那床破被子摩擦一辈子吧！

 

 

****TBC** **

__不能被Loki牵着鼻子走，好想亲他，不能被Loki牵着鼻子走，好想亲他，不能被Loki牵着鼻子走，好想亲他，不能被Loki牵着鼻子走，好想亲他……——Thor Odinson_ _

__真正的猛男敢于挑战难搞的猛男，他不敢搞我，说明他不猛。——Loki Laufeyson_ _


	12. 纯情游乐场。

****#12.** **

 

__本章简介：纯情游乐场。_ _

__

 

手机闹钟响了之后，Loki摸过手机，按掉闹铃，伸了个懒腰从沙发上爬起。他瞄了眼床上一动不动的“大型金毛犬”，翻了个白眼，穿好衣服去浴室洗漱。

当Loki“梳妆打扮”完毕后，Thor还是没有醒来的迹象，于是Loki走到床边，推了Thor一把。

而Thor的身体只是微微摇晃了一下。

Loki皱起眉头，伸手在Thor的脸上狠狠捏了一下。

Thor只是哼唧了一声。

Loki摇摇头，用力捶了一下Thor的肚子。

Thor完全没有反应。

这个人该不会死了吧？！

Loki起身瞪了Thor一眼，在床边踱步了一阵，绿眼一转，重新坐下，附身在Thor耳边轻声细语：

“Thor，我的宝贝儿，再不起床你上课就要迟到了，妈妈做了鸡腿给你……”

Loki缓缓直起身子注视着Thor，只见他竟然咂咂嘴，声音迷糊地嘟囔“母亲，让我再睡一会儿，唔……”

Loki忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来，他看着翻了个身继续睡着的Thor，咬咬手指，微笑着重新凑到Thor耳边。

“Thor，我的小睡美人儿，你赖床不起是想要个王子之吻吗？”

Loki咬着嘴唇忍笑着站起，四处张望了一周，蹑手蹑脚地从沙发上拿起枕头，又蹑手蹑脚地走回来轻轻按在了Thor的嘴上——当然，以枕头的大小足以封住Thor的鼻子。

最初Thor还是纹丝不动，但渐渐开始像虫子一样扭动身体。Loki正坏笑着准备见好就收，一只大手袭上他的脖颈，按在Thor嘴上的枕头被另一只手扯开，然后Loki被翻了个身，整个人都被Thor压在了床上。

他从Thor的眼缝中只能看到眼白，Loki知道对方明显只是在正当防卫，不过都弄出这么大动静了他还不醒也说不过去了吧。

Loki盯着Thor，直到能看到Thor朦胧的蓝眼珠才无辜地挑了下眉。

“听说肌肉有记忆力，我今天相信了。”

“Loki？！”Thor显得相当不知所措，反复确认被他按着双臂压在床上的的确是Loki。

“怎么叫你你都不醒。”

Thor尴尬地咧嘴道歉，看着Loki的目光有些躲闪，而Loki却大方一笑，看着Thor凝视着自己嘴唇的眼睛，看着他上下浮动的胸肌，看着他微张却不肯说话的嘴。

他想看Thor能对他做些什么。或者Thor想亲吻他的嘴唇，或者Thor想更进一步地剥掉他的衣服……可这种姿势一直维持了两分钟，连Loki都臆想出好几种姿势了之后，Thor只是吞了吞口水，放开Loki，轻声咳嗽了一声。

“再等我一下。”

Thor留给Loki一个讪讪的背影——即使他壮得像头熊，却是一只缩着肩膀的怂熊。

Loki翻了个白眼。

对推倒在床秀色可餐的男人什么都不做，分明就是对他魅力的不尊重！

Loki下床整理了一下衣服，决定今天不再给Thor好脸色看。

 

两人开车到奥尔顿塔时Thor终于忍不住问Loki是不是在生气。

“没有啊，”Loki随手拿了张地图翻看，“我为什么要生气？”

“因为我早上不起床，因为我袭击了你，因为我差点儿亲了你。”Thor一口气给了Loki一套“原因三连”。

呵，差点儿亲了，就差那么一点儿？！

“没事，我不介意。”Loki继续板着脸翻看地图。

“Loki，你知道我很在乎你，我不想搞砸我们的度假。”

好吧，看在Thor是个傻锤子的份上先不跟他计较了，但这不代表他会放弃奴役Thor的机会。

Loki抿着薄唇，指指对面卖冰激凌的小摊要求Thor去买两份冰激凌。

他看着Thor亮起来的眼睛和屁颠屁颠去买冰激凌的背影，突然又觉得陪他玩一会儿纯爱游戏也没什么。

两分钟后Thor拿着两支冰激凌回来了，他让Loki选了一支，拿着另外一支几口就吃光了，而Loki只舔了一口。

“好吃，可惜太小了。”Thor惋惜地咂咂嘴。

“什么食物放你面前都显得小。”

Loki一边打趣他一边找了张长椅坐下，Thor见状也跟过去坐了下来。

“一会儿我们去坐那个‘速度女王’吧。”

Thor提议，但Loki立刻拒绝了他。

“为什么？那个很有趣！”

“Thor的弟弟会陪你玩‘速度女王’，但Loki Laufeyson可不会。”

Loki才不会跟Thor明说自己有点恐高，那太没面子了。

“呃，Loki你不会有恐高症吧？”

“我没有！”Loki狠狠瞪了Thor一眼，张嘴连同脆筒一起咬下，结果他被塞满嘴巴的冰激凌凉到了牙，只好含了一会儿才小声嘟囔“我的混蛋老爹就是空难去世的。”

Loki明显感到气氛瞬间沉闷了下来，身边的Thor也不知所措地搓了下手，严肃地跟Loki道歉。

“我骗你的。”Loki冷哼一声，“好不容易来一次，你去玩吧。”

他用力拍了下Thor的后背，督促他自己去坐速度女王，见Thor终于犹犹豫豫地过去了，才继续在长椅上坐下。

那种同情的目光真是叫人恶心，就算对方是金发碧眼的帅哥，Loki也决不允许他用那种眼神看着自己。

“我才不可怜。”Loki继续舔着冰激凌，盘算起一会儿要怎么继续欺压Thor来。

他慢慢悠悠吃完了整支冰激凌，速度女王那头也换了好几拨游客了，Thor却还没回来。

他不会是去玩别的项目了吧？

不，他不可能不跟我说一声就跑去玩别的项目，他怎么敢。

还是他……迷路了？

Loki挑了挑眉头。

哦，或许他迷路了。

Loki抿唇微笑，对得出这个结论的自己相当满意，并起身拦住了一位路过的工作人员。

“抱歉，能拜托您帮我去迷路中心播一次广播吗？我的哥哥他……”Loki难以言喻地停顿了一下，修长的手指轻轻敲了下太阳穴，“他这里有些特别，我、我不该把他一个人留在这里的，我担心他已经吓坏了！”

Loki又跟工作人员描述了一下Thor的相貌特征，说着说着就要哭出来了，那位工作人员立刻慈爱地安抚着Loki，拍着胸脯保证他一定会为Loki带回Thor。

Loki千恩万谢，以Thor可能会回到这里为由留在了原地，他看着那位工作人员急切跑走的背影，赞叹了一句“真是个好人”，悠闲地在长椅上坐下，哼了会儿歌，就听到了园内关于Thor的广播。又过了二十分钟，刚才那位工作人员果然拉着Thor的手，将他带回Loki的身边，还一个劲地叮嘱Thor别再跟弟弟走丢了。

“噢！哥哥！你没事吧？害不害怕？”Loki立刻跳起来飞扑到Thor身边，泪眼汪汪地打量着迷茫的Thor。

“我在儿童射击中心找到了他，他的枪法很不错。”工作人员微笑着拍拍Thor的肩膀，“嘿，大个子，你的弟弟可真爱你。”

“谢谢您，要是没有您，我还不知道要怎么办才好。”Loki握住了工作人员的手，又寒暄了几句之后笑着挥手送走了工作人员。

“Loki？这是怎么回事？”Thor不明所以地眨眨眼。

“玩一次‘速度女王’可不需要那么多时间，我以为你迷路了。”Loki解释。

“呃，可他们都用奇怪的眼神看我，算了，我可不会再一个人玩什么项目了，”Thor无奈地叹了口气，把手里抱着的巨大公仔塞给Loki，“这个送你。”

“这是什么？”Loki一脸嫌弃地看了一眼就又推回给Thor了。

“这是雷神的公仔，我玩射击比赛赢的。”

“所以你真的去了儿童射击中心？”

“是啊，我想着这次没给你带礼物，正巧看到射击中心的奖品，我觉得奖品很不错，就去参加了。”

Loki的脸都扭曲了。

虽然Thor是好意，可谁想要这种……连他都不知道该怎么形容的公仔！

他想起Thor每次给他带的礼物，清一色都是锤子形状的玩意儿——就在他前几天去公司的时候还被前台小姐塞了一台锤子形状的音响。

为什么都是锤子？

他又不喜欢锤子！

好吧，这次终于不是锤子了，是雷神的公仔，但Loki觉得这还不如那把锤子可爱。

“你就这么喜欢北欧神话？”

“你不喜欢？”Thor的眉头垂了下来。

“我当然不喜欢。”

“Mjolnir可以击败所有邪恶的化身，我从小就喜欢，我觉得这把锤子代表着力量与幸运。”

“好吧，就算那把锤子代表力量和幸运，我也不要抱着雷神的公仔在游乐园里走。”

“那我就先帮你抱着，”Thor好脾气地笑笑，“我们现在去玩什么？你觉得急速漂流怎么样？”

Loki迅速在脑中回忆了一遍奥尔顿塔的所有娱乐项目。

“好吧，就急速漂流吧。”Loki妥协。

然后他们在急速漂流上弄了一身的水，Loki提着衬衫领子想好在今天是晴天，不然可有他们两个好受的，一抬头就察觉到周围的女士都在光明正大地瞄Thor湿透的上半身。

而当事人Thor竟然任由湿透的T恤贴在自己的肌肉上，大口大口喝可乐。

“女士们都在对你的肉体暗送秋波，我觉得你快要被搭讪了。”Loki舔了舔嘴唇，歪头看Thor把湿透的头发都撩到脑后。

“我练成这样又不是为了讨她们喜欢。”Thor毫不在意，但他瞄向Loki湿掉的休闲衬衫时偷偷吞咽了一次唾沫，“不过总是湿着似乎不太好，这里有没有卖T恤的？我想我们可以买两件。”

“一件，我不需要换。”Loki并不想穿游乐场里面贩卖的T恤，拿出地图给Thor指了个地方，“听起来你似乎对瞄准你身体的女性并不满意。”

“我的感情过往一团糟，”Thor单手抱着雷神公仔，把可乐瓶丢进垃圾桶，坦诚道，“我总是被告白，交往了一阵又被甩。”

“你就没想过其实这是你的问题？”

“当然想过，”Thor侧头微笑看着Loki，“所以我才变得谨慎，我不想再搞砸了，或许我不够有趣，只有这身肌肉能吸引到女孩儿。”

“你本可以利用这点去挽回你的前女友们，你之所以没这么做，是因为失去她们并不能让你多难过。”

Thor停了一下，苦涩地咧咧嘴角。

“或许你说得没错……你说得没错，比起难过，或许更多的感受是不明白我和她们之间出了什么问题。”Thor看向Loki，“说说你吧，Loki，你又美丽、又聪明、又有趣，是不是经常被追求？”

Thor蔚蓝的眼睛定在了Loki的脸上。

此刻的阳光被Thor的头挡住了一些，让仰头看Thor的Loki感觉没那么刺眼，可面前的Thor却比太阳还耀眼，让Loki有些痴迷，同时也很害怕。

这不对，这可不行，他决不能输给Thor Odinson，在感情游戏中若是抢不到掌控权的话就完蛋了。

他要Thor炙热地追求他，乞求他，而他应当扮演一位高傲的贵族，用微小的爱来虏获对他忠贞不渝的骑士，而不是像现在这样，只是看着Thor蔚蓝纯粹的眼睛就心神荡漾。

Loki扬起下巴，勾起嘴角笑了。

“你这次来的目的就是试探我？我可没那么好的耐心由着你试探。”

“是为了了解你，”Thor严肃地更正，“还有了解我。”

“你这严肃的语气还真让人讨厌。”Loki扭头嘟囔了一声，脸有点红。

他开始怀疑自己跟Thor之间的游戏未必那么简单，他或许忽略了一点——Thor的单纯才最为致命。

在Loki绞尽脑汁想着下一步棋该怎么走时，Thor已经买好了新的T恤。谢天谢地，那只是一件非常普通的白色T恤。

Loki刚松口气，Thor就直接在摊位旁边表演了一次金发猛男换衣秀，吸引了一票人围观，甚至带动了摊位生意，Loki连忙拉着Thor离开了吵闹的现场。

“这里是公共场合。”

“噢，抱歉。”抱着雷神公仔的Thor小声道歉，“可这里没有换衣服的地方。”

“你以为厕所是干嘛用的。”

Thor凑过来哄Loki是自己考虑不周，而Loki本来也只是对看“脱衣秀”热闹的人不满，就由着Thor拉他去玩其他项目，直到闭园才开车回到民宿。

当Loki倒在沙发上听Thor兴奋地跟他分享“速度女神”心得时，眼皮都重到抬不起来了，他感觉身体越来越轻，Thor的声音也模糊起来，当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，Loki发现自己正躺在房间里唯一的床上。

下意识先看旁边是不是躺了个裸男。

还好没有。

而自己也还穿着昨天的衣服。

Loki松了口气。

他并非害怕跟Thor发生什么，但他也不想自己睡着的时候被Thor占便宜。他看了眼手表，发现自己已经睡了快十二个小时，免不得诧异几秒。

他怎么睡了这么久！？

Loki环顾四周发觉房间里只有自己一人，浴室里也没有动静，伸了个懒腰爬下床，进浴室把自己收拾一番，又变回了神采奕奕的Loki。

他打开房间门，正好看到民宿老板娘家的叫Golden的金毛犬正欢快地跟Thor一起玩扔飞盘，看样子已经混熟了。

“两只金毛在玩扔飞盘。”

Loki喃喃自语，看到了他的Thor飞奔过来。

“你为什么不叫我起来？”

“你睡得很香。”

他干嘛笑得那么灿烂，感觉比Golden还蠢。Loki哼了一声。

“现在都中午了，你不是还有很多项目没玩？”

“没关系啊，今天不去奥尔顿塔了。”

“但我们不是买了两天的票吗？”

“但你不喜欢游乐场，只有我一个人玩得开心，这不公平。”

他为什么用这么温柔的眼神看着我，这太可怕了。

Loki扭头。

“你不用照顾我。”

“那可不行，这是我们两个人的假期。”

“……好吧，接下来你想做些什么？”

“跟你待在一起，你有想做的事情吗？”

什么叫“跟你待在一起”，待在一起聊天喝茶？！你以为是姐妹茶话会吗！

Loki靠在门框上看着叼着飞盘跑过来冲自己摇尾巴的Golden，用手肘戳了Thor一下，Thor立刻意会地接过飞盘，摸摸Golden的头，再次将飞盘扔了出去。

“我什么都不想做。”Loki慵懒道。

“那我们就在这里休息。”Thor也靠在另外一边的门框上，侧头看着Loki，“我们可以吃点东西，聊聊天，一直到我必须去机场。”

果然是姐妹茶话会，Loki在心里翻了个白眼，指挥Thor。

“去点些吃的，我饿了。”

Thor当然乐意效力，他点了一大堆食物，把面前的草坪弄得跟之前野餐时一样，而Loki则是懒洋洋地在草坪上坐着，挑了几样自己想吃的食物。

整个下午Thor都在像访谈节目一样不停问他问题，他也像对待访谈节目一样挑挑拣拣地回答。

晚上八点，他们退房去了机场，因为Thor没有要求他扮演“弟弟”，Loki自然不再给Thor提供“送别表演服务”，不过Thor倒是一副伤感的样子，大手摸着Loki的后颈，蔚蓝的眼睛里满是不舍。

“我会再来看你。”

这种对话Loki在之前听到过无数次，但只有这一次给Loki的感觉不同。Thor之前更像个天真浪漫的大男孩，可此刻却变成了沉稳性感的男人。

“作为你的导游，我非常欢迎你再来，但作为Loki Laufeyson，我可没那么多时间陪你玩答题游戏。”

Loki暗指下午Thor接连不断的提问，而Thor却抿了下嘴唇，把Loki搂进怀里。

“Loki……”

Thor的声音有些沙哑，喉咙哽咽，可却什么都不说。

Loki焦躁起来。

他光是感受着Thor炙热的胸膛跟自己的紧紧贴在一起——甚至没有一丝缝隙，就觉得再被这么抱下去不是会被Thor的热度烧伤，就是被他强有力又飞快的心跳震到耳鸣了。

“Thor，松开我。”

“噢，”Thor放得不情不愿，他直直看着Loki的眼睛，重复道，“我会再来看你。”

又不是情侣，搞成这种气氛真讨厌。

Loki觉得呼吸困难，脸颊也热了起来，他对被Thor煽动了情绪的自己不满，刚想说点什么噎噎Thor，嘴唇上猝不及防落下一个轻吻。

随后映入他绿眸中的是Thor滚烫的视线和含笑的唇角。

“我终于明白Jane的意思了，Loki，你的唇真软。”

Thor跟着登机广播一起离开，留下了目瞪口呆的Loki。

 

 

****TBC** **

__人在实验室坐，锅从机场来。——Jane Foster_ _


	13. 初次约会后的两人。

****#13.** **

 

__本章简介：初次约会后的两人。_ _

 

“我终于明白Jane的意思了，Loki，你的唇真软。”

Loki正为这句话在客厅里烦躁地踱步。

胆小鬼Thor Odinson终于亲了他的嘴！但亲过之后为什么还要提起他的前女友？！

一想起Thor回挪威前的最后一句话，Loki就气不打一处来。谁跟他解释一下，弄清“Jane的意思”和称赞他“唇真软”这两件事是如何连成一句话的！？

那个笨锤子花了六倍价钱跟他约会，问了他一下午问题，在走之前亲了他一口，然后告诉他自己弄懂前女友的某句话了就拍拍屁股走人了？！

噢，他可真是个混蛋。好吧，Thor Odinson，既然弄懂科学家女朋友的话让你那么高兴，我就祝你立刻跟Jane Foster步入爱情的坟墓吧！

Loki气冲冲地打开笔电，噼里啪啦敲打一阵发布了一条Asgard食品连锁公司董事长独子是基佬中的渣男的消息。

全世界都该知道Thor Odinson的嘴脸！谁叫他在亲过像自己这样有魅力的男人之后还要提起前女友的名字！

Loki哼着鼻子关上电脑，让自己在浴缸里泡了一个香喷喷的泡泡浴。

他最近接待的客户是一位意大利富商，对方一下飞机就要Loki带他去吃饭，还指名要吃意大利面。

一个意大利人，到伦敦，吃意大利面？！？！？！

Loki实在不理解对方的想法，可既然要求是对方提出的，Loki当然带他去了能吃到伦敦最美味意大利面的餐厅——一家意大利人开的米其林餐厅。

这位意大利富商对意大利面的味道相当满意，以至于Loki连续三天陪他吃了7次意大利面。由于这三天的行程除了吃没有任何别的事做，在送走这位客户之后，Loki立刻拉上Valkyrie去了健身房，他们在瑜伽室里折腾了两个小时后，Valkyrie靠着墙边一边补充水分一边问Loki：

“你和Odinson家的少爷怎么还没搞到一起？”

她刚刚提到Odinson这个姓氏，Loki的眼珠就红了。

“凭什么我得跟那个莫名其妙的混蛋直男搞到一起？！”Loki咬牙切齿地狠狠捏着瓶子，“他就是个愚蠢的渣男！他心里还有他的科学家女朋友！”

Valkyrie笑笑。

“实际上，在我看来，你们就像是在相互试探……”

“别闹了，是他在试探我的底线。”Loki皮笑肉不笑，简单跟Valkyrie控诉了一遍Thor的“罪行”，当然，为了他自己的颜面，他没说他们住在同一间房间但什么都没做的事，只是跟好友描述了一下那只雷神公仔究竟有多么丑，以及在机场时Thor愚蠢的发言。

“但撇去这些他毕竟是个合你胃口的金发猛男，而你正好是个口味刁钻的基佬，你为什么不放下无聊的面子主动把他搞定？”

“我当然能搞定。”Loki嘟囔着，又喝了几口水，慢悠悠地离开瑜伽室，Valkyrie尾随其后。

“Loki，我知道你的情感经历几乎为零，Laufeyson老先生走的早……”

“嘿，亲爱的，你不该提那个头号骗子的。”Loki僵硬地微笑。

“OK，我们回归正题，”Valkyrie叹了口气，她的好友总是这么逞强又要面子，“Odinson家的少爷情商是低了点儿，但他只是开窍慢而已，我想他会是个好男友。”

“这跟你上次说的一点都不一样，你上次还在同情Jane Foster，现在却劝我跟他搞在一起，”Loki不满地反驳，“我已经跟你说过了，渣男Odinson说他弄懂了科学家女朋友的脑子里在想什么，既然他要跟那个女人复合，我为什么还要跟他搞在一起？！还有，我准备将挪威人列入黑名单。”

Valkyrie翻了个白眼。

“好吧，要打个赌吗，如果你跟Odinson家的少爷搞在一起了，你要请我喝酒。”

“我为什么要跟你打这个赌！我说了，他要跟那个科学家……”

“可得了吧，他们之间根本没有火花，还有，就算你不跟我打赌，全公司的人也都在打赌你和Thor Odinson搞没搞在一起。”

“？？？”Loki激动地抓住了Valkyrie的肩膀，“你说全公司的人都在打赌？！”

“嗯哼。”Valkyrie挑挑眉头，Loki英俊的脸蛋瞬间绿了，愤恨地爆了句粗口。

“Shit！”

“亲爱的，你别跟火烧屁股了一样跳来跳去。”Valkyrie拍拍好友的肩膀，“动动你那机灵的小脑瓜，难道你忘记了你平生第一封投诉信的内容吗？”

“我怎么可能忘！我当然一个字都不会忘！”Loki经Valkyrie刺激咬牙切齿地开始背诵，“‘度假结束之后交往一年的女朋友跟我分手了，她说我应该跟Loki谈一谈。’”

他正想问Valkyrie这段话怎么了的时候，好友戳了一下他的肩膀。

“你觉得她怎么样？”

“什么她？”

Loki抬起头，一位金发碧眼的美女正好闯入视线。

“哦，不错，你知道我们在外表方面的喜好差不多。”

“还好对性别的追求不同。”Valkyrie补充了一句，向前几步一转身，看着Loki挑衅地笑了，“不过你只知道撩拨，却不肯主动出击，在这点上我可跟你不同。”

她又冲Loki抛了个媚眼，转身走向金发辣妹。

“哼，祝你好运。”Loki回给好友一个白眼。

他凭什么主动出击？

他当然要坐收渔利。

与此同时，身在挪威的Thor根本不知道自己的一句无心之言被他的Loki宝贝儿误会了，正跟好友Fandral热切讨论下次见Loki送什么礼物的问题。

“怎么办，好像没什么Mjolnir样式的礼物可以选了。”Thor纠结地挠了挠脸颊。

Fandral一头雾水。

他知道自己这个发小从小就是个Mjolnir控，但他完全不能理解为什么Thor连送Loki礼物都要挑Mjolnir形状的东西，之前也没见Thor给女友们买过Mjolnir形状的项链啊。

“你为什么非要送他Mjolnir？”Fandral疑惑地问道，“我知道你非常喜欢Mjolnir，可Loki未必喜欢。”

“他会喜欢的，”Thor满面春风，“而且Mjolnir有特殊意义。我小的时候跟母亲说我想要个弟弟，母亲就告诉我，如果我有一个弟弟，我需要爱他、照顾他，还要把我最心爱的Mjolnir分享给他一起玩。”

“所以之前你总是送Loki‘Mjolnir’，我明白了，”因为理解好友对“弟弟”的执念，Fandral点点头，“不过你不是都弄明白了吗？你现在是在追求你的爱人，又不是弟弟。”

“那有什么关系？爱人也可以一起分享Mjolnir不是吗，反正我一直都是买一对儿，他一个我一个不是很好吗？”

Fandral对Thor感到无奈，他觉得这么理所当然地说出这番话的好友一定是被Loki下咒了，毕竟Loki是个英国男人，而英国似乎有魔法师，比如说哈利·波特什么，不然要怎么解释从没这么神魂颠倒过的Thor为什么变成现在这样？

他看过Loki的照片，确实是个相当英俊的美人，可Thor之前的女朋友们也环肥燕瘦各有千秋并不差啊。不过既然是好友真心实意想追求Loki，Fandral当然愿意助他一臂之力，毕竟他的泡妞经验比Thor多太多了。

“我确实看到过你没买过的‘Mjolnir’，但你确定你想买？我觉得那玩意买一对儿没什么用。”

“当然！”Thor的眼睛亮了起来，“谢谢你，我的朋友。”

“好吧，我之后把链接发给你，直接在网站上就可以订购。”

Fandral一边说着一边接起响了的电话，跟Thor摆摆手，离开了Thor的办公室，此时Thor的电话也正巧响了起来。

“Tony？”

Thor下意识看了眼手表。

谢天谢地，Tony终于在正常时间给他打电话了。

他点了下接听键，Tony玩世不恭的声音就传了进来。

“惊爆点！看新闻了吗！”

“新闻？”

Thor眨眨眼，如果是Tony这么兴奋地打电话来问，八成是出现了跟自己或Asgard有关系的新闻吧，而且……应该不是什么好事。

“你的小鹿可真有趣，我想现在想嫁进Odinson家的姑娘们都失恋了！”Tony吹了个口哨，“对了，我已经把新闻发送到你的email上了。”

“噢，我看到了。”Thor单手拿着电话，另一只手在键盘上敲了敲，调出新邮件，在看到大标题的时候就忍不住笑了出来。

“看你还能笑出来，难道早就知道了？不可能啊，我这肯定是第一手资源。”Tony哼了一声，“Jarvis总是帮我留意最新的劲爆新闻。”

“我的确是第一次看到，如果你不发给我，我大概不会知道，Heimdall可能会立刻处理吧。”

“行吧，你还真是惹到了一只别致的小鹿，怎么，你该不会是强上了他吧？他整你可是相当明目张胆的，他这次用了跟上次一样的加密技术，根本不在乎我备份了他的IP。”

“我们约过会了，但没做别的，”Thor笑着摇摇头，“他只是爱恶作剧而已。”

“哇哦，‘他只是爱恶作剧而已’，”Tony惊呼，“听听你那宠溺的口吻，我宣布你陷进去了惊爆点！好吧，祝你好运！”

电话被挂断了，Thor笑着说了声谢谢，大致浏览了一遍那条声情并茂的新闻，然后他又收到了一封新邮件——是Fandral发来的商品链接。

Thor打开之后，对着网页上Mjolnir形状的……按摩棒目瞪口呆。

这、这大概不能送给Loki吧？

不，是绝对不能！

Loki当然要用他的才行！

他怎么能让Mjolnir抢占先机！

但忍不住想象了一下Loki使用Mjolnir按摩棒的模样，Thor还是红了脸，连定制西裤的裆部都要爆开了。

 

 

****TBC** **

__Jarvis，关于惊爆点的结婚礼物，你有什么建议吗？不过在考虑礼物之前，你觉得……惊爆点能搞定他的那只“调皮”小鹿吗？——天才Tony Stark_ _


	14. 您有N封新的投诉信。

****#14.** **

 

__本章简介：您有N封新的投诉信。_ _

 

Loki又收到了新的投诉信。

 

__投诉对象：Loki Laufeyson_ _

__投诉理由：嘿，Loki，最近还好吗？我很想你。我们公司最近在研发新的甜品零食，如果你在这里就好了，我想你一定能给出最棒的意见。上次见面我本来想跟你要电话的，结果我又忘记了。_ _

__投诉人：Thor Odinson_ _

__

__投诉对象：Loki Laufeyson_ _

__投诉理由：伦敦最近好像一直在下雨，湿乎乎的很不舒服吧？你想晒个太阳吗？_ _

__投诉人：Thor Odinson_ _

__

__投诉对象：Loki Laufeyson_ _

__投诉理由：最近没有可以休假的机会，我很想你。如果你也想我了的话就太棒了。你知道我的电话号码，其实可以打电话给我的。_ _

__投诉人：Thor Odinson_ _

__

__投诉对象：Loki Laufeyson_ _

__投诉理由：你没打电话过来。_ _

__投诉人：Thor Odinson_ _

__

__投诉对象：Loki Laufeyson_ _

__投诉理由：我昨天跟着渔船去捕鱼了，非常有趣呢！有机会也想带你一起去捕鱼。_ _

__投诉人：Thor Odinson_ _

__

__投诉对象：Loki Laufeyson_ _

__投诉理由：Loki，你最近的行程又约满了，真可惜，唉。你最近的客人们中有法国佬吗？一定要小心那些轻浮的混蛋。_ _

__投诉人：Thor Odinson_ _

__

__投诉对象：Loki Laufeyson_ _

__投诉理由：你什么时候休假？来挪威玩吧！我招待你吃世界上最好吃的布丁。_ _

__投诉人：Thor Odinson_ _

 

 

………………

 

？？？

？？？？

？？？？？

What the fuck！

这他妈已经跟投诉没有关系了吧！

怎么会有把投诉信当短信使用的笨蛋！！！

Loki站在Sakaar公司大厅中间双手交叉抱着胸，一脸凶恶地盯着大屏幕上滚动播放着的来自挪威猛男Thor Odinson的相当唠叨的投诉信，恨不得立刻把大屏幕炸了。

我要杀了这个混蛋！！！！！！！！

我一定要杀了这个混蛋！！！！！！！！！

Loki甩头冲进电梯。

谁能跟他解释一下现在的状况？Thor的“投诉信”没完没了，Sakaar全体员工拿他跟Thor的事情当赌注玩乐，他不要面子的吗！！！

现在他恨不得远离公司！免得每次看到同事都被意味深长地盯着！连公司里打扫卫生的阿姨都开始关心起他的婚事了！

Loki无法忘记那个一直非常和蔼可亲的阿姨拉着他的手，语重心长地劝他好男人要趁早收入囊中的样子！！！

“我抗议！”Loki一脚踢开Grandmaster办公室的门。

“噢，我亲爱的王牌，怎么啦？”Grandmaster笑吟吟地拿起桌面上的触手play漫画，“要一起看吗？！”

“谢谢，我拒绝。”Loki在柔软的沙发上坐下，翘起二郎腿，“Boss，我认为Thor Odinson的投诉根本不能生效，他这种行为已经算得上是骚扰了，而你，是我的boss，当然有责任保护自己的王牌员工。”

“噢，”Grandmaster一脸微妙地冲Loki眨眨眼，“可他的投诉信那么火热，又没有实质上的伤害，我怎么忍心将那些投诉信石沉大海呢。”

Grandmaster站起来，晃晃悠悠地走到Loki身边，打了个响指，让秘书送来一杯红茶。

“好了，我亲爱的王牌，你知道我很疼爱你的，就算你收到了投诉信，我也没有取消你的年终奖金，如果你不高兴，我可以多加几天带薪休假作为补偿。”

Loki端起红茶抿了一口。

“带薪休假我接受了，但其他的我不接受。”

“别这样，难道这位小火花不是对你……”Grandmaster暧昧地眨眨眼。

“什么？”

“你知道的，L开头的那个单词。”Grandmaster疯狂暗示。

“‘Learn’？”

“不是！不是learn！”

Loki冷哼一声，他当然知道身边这个画着彩妆的老男人的意思。

“好吧，好吧，Thor Odinson可能是爱上我了！但也可能不是！”Loki翻了个白眼，“你认为这是重点吗？这不是！”

“好了好了，别生气，你需要放松，”Grandmaster拍拍Loki的肩膀，“晚上要来我的party放松一下吗？”

Loki认为Grandmaster一定是伦敦第一会转移话题的人，但鬼才要去他的乱交party！

Loki摇摇头，对着这个热爱重口味的老男人翻了个白眼，而对方已经打开了办公室里的音响，放起了电子音乐。

“Boss，我对于寄来公司的投诉信直接在大厅中央的LED大屏幕上播放这一点非常不满。”Loki努力让话题回归正轨。

“可它们让我们公司的气氛炒热了不少不是吗？”Grandmaster跟着节拍摇晃着身体，“我对那个小火花可不感兴趣，但他敢投诉你这点确实有点意思。”

Grandmaster冲Loki抛了个媚眼，手指像章鱼的触手一样摆动，看起来有点恶心。

好吧，谈判失败。

Loki勾起嘴角。

“OK，我收下带薪休假了，还有，我要求加工资，双倍。”

“当然可以，你是我最宝贝的王牌，你可以提出任何要求。”

去你妈的任何要求！

Loki挑眉一笑，转头就走，无视了Grandmaster再次热情的邀请。

现在Loki可以确定，关于自己跟Thor是否搞在一起了的赌注一定是Grandmaster搞的鬼，而且他是中间下注最多的那一位，说不定他已经在乱交party上跟别人赌过自己跟Thor做床上运动时会用的体位了。

Loki快步走到地下车库，开着捷豹往家驶去。

就算Thor有着阿波罗一样的肉体，有着阳光一般金色的头发，有着大海一样碧蓝的眼睛，他也决不允许别人拿他的私事做赌注。

他确实一直以各种“身份”活跃在伦敦的每一个角落，但他不喜欢自己的私生活被公示与众，更不想收到意义不明的投诉信！！！

或许有人会不理解他为什么那么讨厌投诉信，对于这点，Loki根本就不想回答，这个问题就跟有人莫名其妙讨厌猫、莫名其妙不吃豌豆一样，不需要理由。

更何况，他，Loki Laufeyson——全英国甚至全世界最棒的私人导游，接待过的所有客户都因他而爱上了伦敦，他那么敬业又优秀，凭什么要接受莫名其妙的投诉信？！即使对方的初衷并不是投诉。

Loki把车停好，回到家里换了套衣服，拿出他最小的那只墨绿色行李箱，祖母绿的双眼因兴奋闪烁着。

有些人天生就不会泡妞，也别指望他们能正确泡到男人，而他，Loki Laufeyson，正是这种人的救世主。

Thor Odinson，我尝过的痛苦你必须得尝上一遍，你，需要救世主的洗礼。

 

 

****TBC** **

__我的小亲亲宝贝王牌为什么不喜欢来我的party呢？要知道朋友们看到他一定都会兴奋到发狂的，难过。——Grandmaster_ _

__阿嚏！……最近怎么总打喷嚏？噢！是Loki想我了吧？（偷笑）——Thor Odinson_ _


	15. Your saviour is here！谈判。

****#15.** **

 

__本章简介：_ _ _~~_Your saviour is here！_ ~~ _ __谈判。_ _

 

刚从会议室出来的Thor被一位员工拦住了，说是楼下有个自称是他弟弟的年轻男人在大厅里等他。

“弟弟？”Thor疑惑。

虽然他第一反应是“Loki？”，可Loki这个时候应该是在工作吧，怎么可能突然飞到挪威来？

不过万一是Loki……

Thor这么一想就飞速下了楼，他在大厅看到他的员工们正围在一个男人身边，大厅里一片欢声笑语。

Thor走近，蔚蓝的眼睛亮了起来。

被围在中间那个能说会道的小机灵鬼不是他的Loki能是谁呢！

看来他的员工们也被这位年轻风趣的英国绅士迷住了，只顾着听Loki讲英国趣事，完全没有注意到老板就在身后。

Thor也加入“Loki后援队”，听了一会儿Loki的故事，在Loki转过头时，两人的视线终于对上了。

“Thor？！”

Loki祖母绿的双眸亮闪闪的，他挤开人群，热情地扑了上去，搂住了Thor的脖子。

“Your saviour is here！”Loki嬉笑着说道，然后撒娇般地眨了眨水汪汪的绿眸，“哥哥，你想我了吗？”

救世主？哥哥？

这又是要玩什么游戏？

凭着上次在游乐场被Loki整蛊的经验来看，只要Loki叫他哥哥，就绝对没什么好事。

不过Thor还是配合着Loki深情回答。

“我当然想你，你知道的。”

他的确想Loki，不然他怎么会写那些“投诉信”给Loki？

Loki似乎对这个回答很满意，他微笑着眨眨眼，对准Thor的嘴唇亲了上去。

“！？”

Thor浑身都僵硬了，但从唇瓣开始热了起来，Loki的舌头有一点冰凉，但在交缠上他的舌头之后就慢慢染上了他的温度，变得炙热起来，Thor怀疑Loki在亲他之前吃过什么甜品，不然他怎么连唾液都是甜的？

他不知道Loki到底想做什么，只知道Loki的嘴唇太软，舌头太甜，这些甜头足以让Thor没有余力去想更多。

Thor的大手环住Loki的腰，但他还不敢太放肆，生怕破坏了此刻美好的亲吻。他享受着Loki主动、热辣又甜蜜的吻，当Loki修长的手指穿过他的发丝，将他拉得更近，身体也不安分地在他的身体上磨磨蹭蹭时，Thor终于忍不住搂紧了Loki的纤腰。

这个可爱又磨人的小家伙……

Thor感叹着，手向下滑，在Loki的屁股上捏了一下，Loki的鼻子里立刻发出甜腻的一声“嗯”，像乖顺的小猫一样停了下来。

他挂在Thor身上，眼睛调皮地眨着，脸蛋是粉红色的。

“Surprise！”

Loki松开了手臂。

刚才还插进Thor发丝的手指已经握住了行李箱的拉手，Loki冲围观他们热吻的员工们羞涩一笑。

“不带我上去吗？”

Loki歪头含笑注视Thor，然后Thor在一阵欢呼和口哨声中抓起Loki的手，冲员工们一笑，拉着他走进了总裁专用的电梯。

Thor按下最高层的电梯按钮，想问Loki刚才是什么情况，而Loki正咬牙切齿地拼命用手背擦着嘴唇。

“Loki？”

“Thor Odinson，”Loki狠狠瞪了他一眼，“我希望你说的布丁真的是世界第一好吃，不然我一定会捅你一刀，另外，我来挪威的一切费用都需要你支付。还有！”

Loki扬了扬下巴。

“你竟然敢摸我的屁股，这是性骚扰！”

Thor皱着眉头无奈地笑了。

明明是Loki先吻他的，现在性骚扰的罪名竟然落到自己的身上了，不过他也不介意，毕竟摸了屁股是真的，正好能双手罩住的屁股非常合Thor的心意，他红了红脸，轻咳一声。

“呃，Loki，我需要确认一下，你刚才是在吻我吧？”

“不，我嘴上脏了，正好找个东西擦一擦。”Loki熟练地送了他一个白眼。

“噢，Loki……”Thor忍不住笑出声来，他知道Loki绝对不会跟客户舌吻，毕竟这在之前Loki就已经讲过无数次了，但Loki刚才的确是在吻他，Thor认为这是个好兆头，“所以你千里迢迢到我这里来，只是为了擦擦脏了的嘴？顺便演一场戏？”

“哼，有什么不好吗？”Loki在电梯门开了之后立刻拉着行李箱走了出去，潇洒地转身，皮笑肉不笑地看着Thor，“恭喜你，Thor Odinson先生，从今天开始，Asgard所有人都知道你有个暧昧不清的弟弟了，或许他们会在私下打赌——他们的总裁是个喜欢在床上听情人叫他哥哥的变态。”

Thor迈开长腿，引着Loki朝他的办公室走去，还非常绅士地为Loki打开门。

Loki一进办公室就像猫咪一样占领了他的真皮沙发。

“你是在报复我写给你的那些投诉信吗？”

Thor在对面的沙发上坐下来。

“嗯哼，”Loki挑眉承认，“说到这个，Odinson先生，能请您别再发投诉信到Sakaar的公共邮箱了吗？”

“别叫我Odinson先生，”Thor盯着Loki的眼睛，“Loki，你没给我你的联系方式，所以我只能用那种办法，而且，你的老板根本没有处罚你，还给你两倍的年终奖金了不是吗？”

Thor意识到茶几上是空的，赶紧站起走到桌旁，给Heimdall打了个电话，叫他送一杯大吉岭红茶过来。

“记得直接把方糖罐带上来。”Thor嘱咐道，转身靠着桌子，继续看Loki抱怨。

“那又是Tony Stark帮你查到的吗？但年终奖金本来就是我应得的。”Loki嗤之以鼻，“托那些愚蠢的投诉信的福，现在我！”

Loki拍了拍胸脯。

“和你！”

Loki对Thor竖中指。

“成了Sakaar上上下下——从老板到员工的饭后甜点！他们竟然敢用我们的事情来打赌取乐！他们凭什么议论我到底跟没跟你搞在一起？！这都是你，Thor Odinson做的好事！”

Loki像一只炸了毛的猫咪一样冲Thor喊叫，但Thor却对这个赌注提起了兴趣。

他当然是一定要跟Loki搞在一起的，还是长期搞在一起。

Thor走近Loki。

“但我不介意。”他看到Loki的脸色沉了不少，可他还是想把自己的想法说出来，严肃道，“Loki，我不介意Asgard的员工都知道我有个暧昧不清的‘弟弟’兼情人，我恨不得让全世界都知道。还有，我也不介意他们把我的风流趣事当成赌注玩笑。”

“变态。”Loki骂道——但他骂Thor变态的时候语气根本就不狠，听起来更像是在调情。

“实际上，他们已经在讨论我是个基佬的事了，”Thor无所谓地笑笑，“Loki，你无伤大雅的小玩笑还是很有传播效果的，我甚至在想要不要挖你到我这里当个宣传总监之类的。”

“Shit……你怎么这么变态？”

Loki似乎认为不管自己做什么都不划算，而占了便宜的始终都是Thor，他眯起眼睛，表情严肃起来。

“Thor，我现在想跟你认真谈一次，如果你一定要发信息给我，不要再用投诉信的方式了，我没有做错什么，没有理由承受你的投诉。”

Thor愣住了。

他只是想把自己的心情传达给Loki，但Loki竟然这么讨厌吗？讨厌到要如此严肃地跟自己谈判的程度？他以为热爱恶作剧的Loki不会讨厌那些的……

“你是说，你是真的讨厌？”

“当然！我没有跟你开玩笑，”Loki面无表情地盯着Thor，“你不是不知道你们公司的股票因为你的丑闻下跌了吧？”

Thor点了点头。

他为此还被Odin劈头盖脸地大骂了一顿，不过因为知道是Loki搞的鬼，Thor并没有在意。

“现在我们扯平了，”Loki一字一顿地强调，“但从今天开始，你绝对不能再寄投诉信给我，哪怕你写的内容跟投诉无关，哪怕我的boss以此为乐，我都不会再睁一只眼闭一只眼。”

“Loki……”

“Thor，如果你再做这种不尊重我的事情，以后你不会再见到我，哪怕你有一个叫Tony Stark的朋友。”

Loki像个法官一样审视着Thor，从未有过的严肃让Thor不敢相信面前的人是Loki。

但他确实感受到了，他惹Loki生气了。

“Loki……”Thor吞了吞口水，“我……抱歉，我考虑得太不周到了，我没想到你这么讨厌它们，我只是想跟你说说话……”

他一脸自责地向Loki道歉。

“诸神在上，我保证不会再寄那些情……投诉信了，我保证，请你相信我。”

“很好，Thor，你得记着你的话，虽然你的情商低到不可救药的程度，但如果你不再做这么低级的事情了，我或许可以原谅你一次。”Loki侧身倒在沙发上闭上了眼睛，“我要睡一会儿，该死的飞机真折磨人。”

“你可以先去我家里睡的，我把钥匙给你。”

“不，我现在不想动弹。”

看着Loki将头枕在手臂上，Thor觉得他那样会弄痛手臂，于是他立刻去柜子里拿了个方形抱枕——上面当然印着Mjolnir的图案，Thor走回沙发旁，不由分说托起Loki的头，将抱枕塞在下面让Loki枕着，又把自己的西服外套盖在了Loki身上。

Loki蠕动了一下，没拒绝Thor的好意。

“Thor少爷，您要的红茶。”

Heimdall敲门进来，在看到沙发上舒舒服服像猫咪一样蜷着身体的Loki之后愣了一下。

Thor食指放在唇边，对Heimdall做了个噤声的动作，接过放着红茶和糖罐的托盘，Heimdall立刻识趣地离开了。

Thor放下茶具，在Loki身边蹲下，注视着Loki的睡脸。

他看起来累坏了，不然不可能这么快就睡着。

Thor边想边叹气。

他一想到Loki这么疲惫或许是自己那些投诉信的错就懊悔不已，他总是一头火热，疏于考虑，连怎么追求喜欢的人都做不好。而Loki虽然那么讨厌投诉信，却依然原谅了自己。

“抱歉，Loki，是我做得不好。”

Thor在Loki的额头上落下歉意的一吻，站了起来，他摸了摸刚才被Loki热切亲吻的嘴唇，若有所思着走回办公桌旁。

 

 

****TBC** **

__Thor少爷的眼中充满自责与宠爱，他把他生涩又炙热的爱给了沙发上不安分的小猫……感谢诸神，他似乎开窍了。——Heimdall_ _

__又是救世主又是弟弟，boss真会玩。——Asgard员工_ _


	16. Loki Laufeyson先生亲身教授如何教育一个犯了错误的追求者。

****#16.** **

 

__本章简介：Loki Laufeyson先生亲身教授如何教育一个犯了错误的追求者。_ _

 

被咕噜咕噜的声音吵醒，Loki摸摸肚子，坐了起来。

他看了一眼手表，发现自己已经睡了两个小时了。Loki伸手揉揉眼睛，舒舒服服地靠在沙发靠背上，瞥了眼在办公桌前埋头处理文件的Thor，有些意外地眨了眨眼，而发觉他视线的Thor抬头一笑，拿起电话重新为Loki叫了红茶和点心。

“再等我一下。”Thor继续埋头工作。

在这充满现代气息的办公室里，任何一样装饰都有棱有角，包括面前的茶几、对面的柜子、Thor正使用的办公桌、电脑，摸起来都只有冰冷的触感，唯有Thor的笑容如初夏的太阳般温暖耀眼。

他的笑容总是天真中夹杂着成熟，像孩子一样坦露真心，又有成熟男人的性感迷人，Loki想着Thor这么笑大概没有女人能抗拒吧，扭头看向前方。

“咚咚咚——”

一位看起来像是秘书的绅士端着红茶和布丁敲门进来，一一摆放在Loki面前。

“请您慢用。”

“谢谢。”Loki礼貌一笑，目送着秘书离开，又从糖罐里夹了四块方糖放入红茶中，瞥了碟中布丁一眼，漫不经心地问道，“这就是你说过的‘世界第一好吃的布丁’？”

“当然不是。”Thor抬眼看向Loki，又随即低头，“这个只是让Heimdall出去买的布丁。”

Heimdall？是刚才那位秘书？

Loki拿起精致的银勺舀了一小块布丁，送进口中，布丁立刻在舌尖上融化，香甜的奶香让整个舌头都甜蜜起来。

味道不错。

他侧头瞥了Thor一眼，见对方正严肃地写着什么，安静地吃完布丁喝完茶，拿起手机刷了会儿ins。

认真工作时的男人很帅，今天可以确定的确如此。

Loki又忍不住瞄了Thor一眼，举起手机拍了一张，交叠长腿，打开P图软件，在刚才拍下的Thor额头上画了只乌龟。

真无聊。

Loki打了个哈欠。

当自己没有工作时看着别人工作虽然很爽，但也很无聊，Thor明明就在一个房间里，却没空让他恶作剧一番。

在他无聊到准备出去自己逛逛的时候，Thor猛地拍桌站起。

“完成了！”Thor兴高采烈地冲了过来，一双笑眼看着Loki，“Loki，你饿不饿？想吃什么？”

“食品连锁公司的总裁肯定知道挪威什么美食最值得品尝吧。”Loki提起兴致反问。

“当然，我们去吃大餐！”

Thor主动拉起Loki的手，另一手帮Loki拿着行李箱，眉开眼笑地牵着Loki走出办公室。

他们进入总裁专用电梯之后，Thor明朗的笑脸又阴郁下来，两条粗眉好似乌云，似乎随时会打雷。

“Loki，你……还生气吗？”

“你指什么？”Loki明知故问。

“投诉信。”

“既然你已经发誓之后不会再那样做了，我就勉为其难原谅你这一次吧。”Loki语调冷淡，斜眼看着正如怕被主人讨厌的金毛犬般垂着耳朵的Thor。

“我没想到你能这么快原谅我。”

Loki无语地翻了个白眼。

谁叫你是个傻子，不然我怎么可能原谅你？！谁会真的跟傻子置气呢！

“所以，为了我的宽宏大度，你应该好好想想怎么补偿我。”

“当然！”Thor不假思索地答应。

电梯直奔地下停车场，门一开Loki就看到了一辆红色捷豹。

“你还真换车了啊。”

“是啊，你不是也说这款很适合我？”Thor笑吟吟地把行李箱放好，为Loki开车门。

“万恶的资本家。”Loki轻声嘟囔一句，迈开长腿坐上副驾驶。

他是第一次坐Thor的车，本以为以Thor的性格车速会快到上天，但Thor的车竟然开得很稳，这令Loki有些惊讶。

捷豹一路平稳行驶，Thor兴奋地为Loki介绍着奥斯陆。

“你要是能在这里多玩儿几天就好了，我还能带你去坐坐游艇。”

Loki没有搭话，他的注意力都集中在了前方的白色不规则建筑物上。

“那是什么？”

“我们的目的地。”

Thor将捷豹开进停车场，带Loki走进餐厅，并向Loki介绍这是他朋友Fandral开的水下餐厅。

“这就是挪威第一家水下餐厅？”Loki看看玻璃外蔚蓝的海水和游来游去的鱼群，“环境不错。”

“菜也很好吃。”Thor笑着坐下，转头问侍者Fandral今天在不在，被告知老板出门了之后，Thor一脸可惜地叹了口气，拿过菜单开始点菜，然后Loki再次为Thor的饭量震惊了。

“你这是要把整个餐厅的食材都吃光吗？”Loki揶揄道。

Thor正拿着一只帝王蟹腿往嘴里塞，抬头看着Loki回答自己饭量大。

“我从小就喜爱运动，吃的也多。对了！Loki你不是喜欢瑜伽吗？下次我们一起去健身房好不好？”Thor一脸雀跃。

“你又不做瑜伽。”Loki反驳。

“但你可以教我，我也可以教你用别的健身器材，如果天气好，我们还可以一起去冲浪，不过冲浪还是去澳大利亚玩比较好，我们可以在休假时间一起去。”

听者Thor口若悬河地讲着未来计划，Loki将一片鹿肉送进口中，想着肌肉猛男Thor做瑜伽的模样，皱起眉头摇摇头，又听Thor说了一阵儿，才打断了他。

“可我不喜欢冲浪。”

“你可以试试看，真的非常有趣！不过你要是实在不喜欢，我可以陪你去图书馆看书，去剧院看戏，对了，你想去博物馆吗？奥斯陆也有博物馆。”

“我不喜欢博物馆。”Loki冷冰冰地回答。

也只有你那个科学家前女友喜欢博物馆这种东西吧，好不容易休假，还要去博物馆里盯着那些旧东西看，真是无聊。

“那你喜欢滑雪吗？或者还是去坐游艇？”

我不喜欢滑雪，但我不介意在山上的别墅里做爱，我喜欢游艇，但我更喜欢在游艇上调情。

他当然不会这样直白地对Thor说出口。

“我喜欢布丁，我想尝尝被你誉为世界上最美味的布丁。”Loki微笑着注视着Thor，眼中满是期待与风情。

Thor尴尬地咳嗽一声。

“那，我们先回去？去我家？”

于是他们在Loki点头之后结账离开，乘捷豹去了Odinson家的别墅。Thor请Loki进门，把行李箱送到他的房间，脱掉外套，卷起袖子走进厨房。

“我去给你做布丁，你在这歇一会儿吧，或者随便转转。”

“你真的会做布丁？”Loki好奇地跟了进去。

“我母亲留了制作布丁的方法给我，但我也没试过，只能做做看。”Thor从抽屉里翻找出一个本子，笨手笨脚地一边念叨一边准备材料。但他做布丁的时候连Loki都跟着心惊胆战，最后终于从烤箱里取出一个还算成型的布丁。

Loki盯着成品看了半天，才抬头瞥了Thor一眼。

“你确定这是世界上最好吃的布丁？”

Thor不好意思地挠了挠脸颊。

“我母亲做的布丁确实是最好吃的，不过她陪我父亲去瑞典谈生意了，这几天都不在家。”

Loki眯起绿眼。

“我可是说过，如果我吃不到世界第一好吃的布丁，是会捅你一刀的。”

“呃，先尝尝吧，或许你可以先帮我叫个救护车。”

“……”

Loki无语。

哪有人主动要求被捅的？

他看着面前有些发黑的布丁，下决心挖了一勺，送进嘴里。

有些焦味的布丁只能说——不是很难吃。

Loki瞪了一眼正紧张盯着自己连口水都不敢咽的Thor，轻咳一声。

这人该不会真以为自己会捅他一刀吧？他怎么可能明目张胆地做犯法的事情？不过看到Thor这幅样子，Loki竟发现自己好像有些心软了。

“坐飞机不能带匕首，这次先攒着。”

Thor愣了一下，然后傻笑着握住了Loki的手。

“相信我，我下次会做的更好吃。”

Loki哼了一声，不动声色地甩开Thor的手，看了眼盘子上的布丁，又舀了一勺。

“Loki，你能给我你的联系方式吗？”Thor也在他旁边的椅子上坐了下来。

“你这是在泡我？”

“是追求。”Thor蔚蓝的眼睛闪烁着坚定的光芒。

“我的天啊，你跟女朋友分手，把帐都算在我头上？给我寄投诉信，还想让我把自己搭进去？”Loki夸张地抬抬下巴。

他才没为Thor那双蓝宝石般的眼睛心动呢。

“我对你是真心的。”

“真心？真可笑，”Loki嗤笑道，“一根筋的挪威人，你从一开始就把我当做弟弟，跟女朋友分手之后，突然想让我做你的恋人？别闹了。”

“……这并不冲突。”

“好吧，这或许不冲突，但我可以选择拒绝。”

Thor苦涩地皱眉，看起来十分难过，但Loki却非常喜爱这种占领高地的感觉。

谁叫Thor上次非要提起他的科学家前女友，不虐一虐Thor不足以泄愤。

“Loki，你一定早就看出来我喜欢你了不是吗？一定比去游乐场那次还早，早到我自己都不知道，但你感觉到了。”

Loki抬头看着慢慢凑近的Thor。

“那又怎么样？我怎么可能把一个客户的感情当真？再说，谁知道你是不是还对你的科学家女友余情未了？”

“你不当真，可我是认真的，还有，如果我对Jane余情未了，我是不会追求你的。”Thor目光炯炯。

“所以呢？你想干嘛？”

Loki站了起来，但他被Thor堵在了餐桌旁边。Thor凝视着他，手摩挲着他的后颈，低头吻住了他的唇。

Loki没有拒绝这个吻，因为他实在好奇Thor今天能做到哪步。

Thor的唇一下一下碰触着Loki的，仿佛在轻抚易碎的蝴蝶翅膀一样，但这种充满怜惜和顾虑的亲吻让Loki十分焦躁。他睁开眼睛瞪了Thor一眼，发现Thor正极其深情地一边看着他一边亲他的嘴唇。

“挪威人亲嘴都这么纯情？”

Loki挑眉轻笑，Thor无奈。

“我怕吓到你。”

“吓到我？你想做些什么能吓到我的事？”

Loki挑衅地笑着，眼中含着欲求，他只是看了Thor几秒，身体就被猛地抱紧，Thor的喉咙中发出一声嘶吼，唇激烈地含住了Loki的唇。

Thor的舌头很热，吻的方式也变得粗暴，Loki开始还配合着Thor与他唇舌交缠，但渐渐却被Thor的动作支配了。Thor的唇正好能包裹住Loki的，他一边咬一边舔着Loki的唇瓣，直到薄唇变得红肿，才改用舌头搜刮Loki甜美口腔中的每一寸。他粗糙的大手来回摩挲着Loki的耳朵和耳后，让柔软的耳朵染上成熟苹果一样的红色。

这样激烈地吻了一阵，Thor松开Loki的唇，喘着粗气念他的名字，眼睛中满是情欲和痴迷，这样的视线让Loki十分受用。

“Thor……”Loki眯着眼睛摸了摸Thor的脸颊，“桌子上太硬了。”

Thor心得意会，双手托住Loki的臀部，一把将他抱了起来。

他亲了Loki一口，见Loki顺势搂住他的脖子，抱着Loki直奔二楼的卧室，将他放在床上，并俯身压了上去。

又一阵唇舌交缠，Thor的嘴唇移动到Loki的脖子上，在修长白皙的脖子上舔咬了半天，才抬头亲了亲Loki的嘴唇。

“想看看是我的东西硬，还是桌子硬吗？”Thor喘着粗气问道。

Loki是第一次听到Thor开黄腔，他微微怔住，伸手抓住Thor的手腕。

“我当然要验证一下是它硬，还是桌子硬，”Loki笑着抬腿在Thor的胯间蹭了几下，“Thor，你答应我会补偿我的吧？”

“当然。”Thor的手指沿着Loki的唇线描摹，“你想要什么补偿？”

“我想要什么你都会给我？”

“当然。”Thor笑得宠溺。

Loki也回以甜甜的笑容，祖母绿般的双眸狡黠地眨眨，伸手轻轻拍了下Thor的肩膀，指挥Thor躺在床上。

“你先闭上眼睛。”

Thor果真乖乖闭上了眼睛，但Loki下床拿东西时发觉Thor正眯着眼睛偷看他。

“你没闭着眼睛。”Loki埋怨，解开Thor的领带，用它遮住那双蔚蓝的眼睛，并绕到脑后系好。

“Loki？”Thor似乎有些不安。

“谁叫你刚才骗我，”Loki故意抬高声音，俯身摸了摸Thor的耳朵，“好了，现在把胳膊举起来。”

“哦。”Thor乖乖举起双臂，样子有些傻，在Loki拿出专用绑绳将他的双腕绑在床头上之后，Thor疑惑地叫了一声Loki的名字。

“你说了要给我补偿，现在应该对我言听计从才对。”

Loki将Thor的衬衫扣子缓慢解开，一边欣赏Thor健壮的身体，一边低下头，顺着肌肉曲线一寸寸舔吻下去。

“噢，Loki，你喜欢这种？”

“哪种？”Loki语气暧昧地反问，并在Thor的胸口啾啾啾地亲了几下，“你躺着享受就可以了。”

“可你不是说要我补偿你吗？”

Loki凑到Thor耳边吐气。

“是啊。”他解开Thor的皮带，剥掉他的西装裤，把那双结实的双腿解放出来，“你不是让我看看究竟是你的枪硬，还是桌子硬吗？”

Loki伸手戳戳无法再被Thor的内裤包裹住的硬物，将碍事的布料扯掉，看着那粗长的擎天一柱，舔了舔被Thor吻肿了的嘴唇。

Thor有没有资格做他的“暖水袋”，自然是要来个全身验货的，不过这个尺寸……Loki吞了吞口水，只觉得屁股痛。

这么大的玩意儿不会把屁股撑坏吗？！

呃……大的应该比小的好吧？

Loki伸手握住日后可能会跟自己亲密接触无数次的东西。

Thor闷哼一声。

他随着Loki手动的速度吐出压抑的喘息，浑身赤裸地绑在床头任人宰割的模样像一道无比可口的野味。Loki停下手活，把手指沾到的液体涂抹在Thor胸前，拿出记号笔，在形状美妙的胸肌上写下自己的名字及邮箱号。

“Loki？有点痒……”

Loki凑到Thor耳边，故意压低声线，用压抑沙哑的嗓音叫了Thor一声“哥哥”。

在看到Thor的呼吸明显急促起来之后，Loki满意地站了起来。

“好了，亲爱的哥哥，我得先回去了，记得把我来挪威的费用转到我的账户上，期待我们下次的见面。”

“Loki？！”

Thor慌张地大叫，但Loki没有理会他。他拿出手机，对准Thor拍了几张，一边整理凌乱的衣服，一边用火辣的视线把Thor从头到脚扫视一遍，提起行李箱，美滋滋地走了。

 

 

****TBC** **

__？？？还有这种操作？还有这种操作！？Loki！！！Loki——！！！！！——Thor Odinson_ _


	17. 烦恼与红玫瑰。

****#17.** **

 

__本章简介：烦恼与红玫瑰。_ _

 

每年的六月是Loki心情最差的一个月，但除了跟他很早就相识的Valkyrie以外，没人知道其中的缘由。当然，不管多么烦躁不堪、噩梦连连，Loki都不会让自己的心情影响到工作。

他是个好“演员”，更是个好导游，如变色龙一样习惯了变换着身体的颜色来保护自己，自然不会让他的客户看出他心中所想。

这三天Loki的客户是位金发碧眼的德国帅哥，热爱足球和啤酒，此次就是为了一场足球比赛而来。Loki没有挑选客户的权利，他的客户都是直接由Grandmaster分配给他的，但接到的客户是金发猛男还是能让Loki心情畅快不少，只可惜这次这位客户正好撞到了Loki最不想搭理人的时候——即使他是金发蓝眼的猛男。

客户热爱足球，但Loki从小就对体育运动不感兴趣，尤其是球类运动。他的才华似乎都用在了文艺方面，也无法理解足球为何会被誉为“世界第一运动”。

想想看，一群人在草坪上跑来跑去，甚至可能会因发生激烈碰撞而受伤，他们的目的却只是为了抢到一个足球，将它踢进对方的球门。

在Loki看来，足球是整个游戏中最悲剧的角色了，它看似稀有，备受珍视，被踢入他人领地却是它无法反抗的宿命。在它作为牺牲品静静躺在敌方城池中时，方才视它为珍宝的人们却抱在一起欢呼雀跃。这样的游戏规则看似简单，实则悲戚残酷。

也只有心思单纯，只想着游戏规则的纯粹的家伙才能驾驭球类运动，比如Thor。

“太可惜了！”身边的德国男人站起来挥着拳头大声叹息，如果是Thor在此处，大概会跟他有相同的反应吧。

“我觉得没有问题，”Loki眯起绿眼幽幽开口，“对方因为射进一球脑子正热，或许会乘胜追击，但他们也可能因此放松警惕……”

Loki盯着球场上身着白色德国队队服的4号，嘴角微微勾起。

“球场上头脑发热的人太多了，但如果有个在危机和优势中都能冷静思考对策的球员，或许会受到胜利女神的青睐。”

他这一番话让身边的德国男人微微发愣，而在那之后的一秒，场上局势转变，德国男人讶异着猛地站起，再次激动地呐喊起来，Loki摆摆手中小旗，也跟着起身加入了呐喊助威的队列中。

比赛结束后，Loki陪着德国男人去了足球迷常聚的酒馆。昨天去机场接机时，他的这位德国客户还一板一眼，但此刻谈起足球，整个人却鲜活了不少。

Loki笑着举起酒杯。

玻璃酒杯碰在一起，发出清脆又欢快的响声。

“我以前不怎么看足球，没想到这么有趣，”Loki歪头注视着他的德国客人——Leon，“那位4号先生真棒，我真喜欢看他冷静反击的样子。”

在接到Leon的资料时，Loki做了些足球相关的功课，但他始终觉得与其扮成一个狂热足球迷，不如扮演一位刚刚被足球魅力吸引的文艺男青年更为真实。

Loki最擅长的就是把握有度，他在客户面前永远都是客户最喜欢的样子。

“Per是最棒的！”Leon果然兴奋起来，连脸上的笑纹都增添了几分活泼。他向Loki讲起4号的荣耀历史，像个在描述最心爱之物的孩子，双眼如蓝宝石般璀璨耀眼。

Loki并不在意Leon口中的“Per”有多勇猛，但他却为那双蓝色的眼睛分了神。

Thor也是这样蓝色的眼睛，但Thor的要更加纯粹，更像大海，是有生气的蓝色，动情时如深海的波纹一样灵动迷人。

我为什么总要想起那个傻子？！

Loki盯着面前的德国男人微笑，指尖在自己的大腿上轻轻捏了一下。

Thor确实遵守承诺不再寄投诉信过来了，可他明明拿到了自己的email，却从未给自己发过邮件，倒是每周会让花店送一束红玫瑰到自己的办公室，还附带着送些巧克力和零食——都是Asgard销售的产品。

赠送玫瑰与巧克力是最通俗的示爱方式，Loki当然明白Thor在想什么，可他不是女人，也没有那么偏爱鲜花。

Thor送来的玫瑰花束上总会附带一张贺卡，但上面除了Thor的电话号码和名字竟没有其它留言。

Loki知道Thor的意思。无非就是因为他没留电话给Thor，Thor希望他能主动打电话过去，可Loki根本不可能主动给Thor打电话，他怎么可能主动拨通Thor的电话？！

他现在跟Thor正处于拉锯战中，谁先拨通对方的电话就是败者，他才不会沉不住气呢。

况且Thor既然能让大名鼎鼎的天才商人Tony Stark查出自己的ID，那么Thor手里掌握的绝对不只是自己的ID，Loki根本不信Thor手里没有自己的电话。

想跟我Loki Laufeyson耗时间？那就耗着吧，我又不缺追求者。

Loki在心里把Thor骂了一通，抬眼注视着面前口若悬河的Leon，端起酒杯喝了一口。

不就是金发猛男吗？瞧，面前就有现成的一个。

“……噢，真是精彩绝伦，”Leon已经续了好几杯啤酒，面色也红润起来，“足球最重要的不是技术，而是精神……”

他热切地跟Loki探讨起日耳曼精神，还热泪盈眶地搂着Loki跟他干杯。

“敬日耳曼战车！”

“敬日耳曼战车。”

金发碧眼，身材高大，腹部也没有赘肉。

Loki瞄了一眼对方的肚子，将杯中酒一饮而尽。

他不喜欢啤酒，总觉得那些以大麦芽为主要原料的酒精饮料有些苦涩，Loki喜欢甜蜜的东西，甚至总被Valkyrie念叨他会因为摄糖量太高而死，但Loki管不得那么多。

“我总觉着看球赛还是两个人一起来才好，可惜我这次没能找到同伴，我的朋友向我推荐了你们公司，而我填好预约表之后，就被推荐给了你，”Leon红润的脸在酒馆中的昏黄灯光下显得有些黯淡，但他的眼眸却还是蓝得清透，“我在机场见到你的时候，根本想象不到你能陪我聊足球，可你却见解独到，仿佛被胜利女神附身了一般。”

那双蓝宝石般的眼眸直直看着Loki，丝毫不遮掩对Loki的好感。

“我很喜欢你，我想邀请你跟我一起看决赛。”

“很感谢你能邀请我，可惜我还有工作要做。”Loki婉拒了对方，“但我一定会看电视转播。”

Leon惋惜地笑了。

“我可以说句跟足球无关的话吗？”

“当然。”

“你一直在看我的脸，”Leon直白道，“我的脸是你喜欢的类型？”

Loki抿着薄唇笑了。

“有谁会讨厌金发碧眼的帅哥呢？”

“我签了合约，也知道里面的每一项规则，”Leon严肃地眨了眨眼睛，“但等这份合约终止之后，以我个人的身份邀请你就不是违规。”

瞧瞧，任谁都知道合约终止之后，以个人的身份跟自己交往并不违规，可Thor Odinson却不明白，连之前自己跟他口若悬河地掰了一堆不能跟他私下见面的理由都相信了。

“我很喜欢你，Loki。”Leon坦诚地表达着自己的心意，“我不喜欢拐外抹角，也不喜欢错过，但我也不会让你为难。”

“我也很喜欢你的坦率，”Loki微笑，“再来一杯？”

“噢，当然。”Leon将杯子递了过去。

在酒保帮他续满后，Loki主动聊起了Leon感兴趣的话题，然后他在晚上十点扛着完全醉倒了的男人走出酒馆。

他拦了辆出租车，把烂醉如泥的男人塞进后座，自己挤进副驾驶位坐下，向司机报了酒店的名字，侧头看着雨点滑过的车窗，表情比窗外灰暗的夜空还要阴冷。

Leon是个诚恳坦率的男人，他拥有帅气性感的外表，又不失真挚，Loki能分辨得出Leon今晚跟自己的对话中没有谎言——包括对自己的好感。

他知道Leon也是个好男友人选，但在Leon表白的时候，他的心里偏偏想着那个挪威的傻子Thor，那个叫了他两年“弟弟”的Thor。

Loki觉得，他可以对一个人感兴趣，可以喜欢一个人，但他决不能像现在这样思念一个人，这样的自己不是Loki Laufeyson。

Leon的好处在于他能在第一时间内判断出自己想要的是什么，就如球场上的4号选手，无论身处劣势还是优势，都波澜不惊。在快节奏的生活中，瞄准目标主动出击，快速坠入爱河，或许才是最正确的方式，即便这段感情终将结束，也不会伤得过深。

而Thor超长的反射弧和爱钻牛角尖的性格让他绝不可能像Leon一样迅速进入角色，可他们明明都是金发蓝眼的猛男，为什么Thor就这么笨呢。

他被自己近乎全裸着绑在了床上，却完全没有提及过这件事，他不仅不来伦敦找自己“算账”，还把自己交给他的邮箱号码当成空号。他只会用些愚蠢的鲜花巧克力来讨好自己，还选了一堆锤子当礼物，真是傻到离谱。

Thor凭什么认为自己会被庸俗的玫瑰花和巧克力打动？他为什么不能想想该怎么安抚一到六月就狂躁不已的自己？

“如果你想要晴天，我就来这里。”

这句话是Thor第一次来伦敦时说的，可在自己想要晴天的时候，Thor却不在这里。

自己怎么会相信一个傻子的话？那种承诺怎么可能作数呢？

Loki冷笑。

Thor不会对自己说谎，可这不代表Thor真的不会，他不能只因为Thor是个一根筋的肌肉笨蛋就放松警惕。

他曾经相信了一个他认为唯一可以信任的家伙，那个人向他保证过：“我会在你演出之前赶回来，我会给你带最好吃的布丁”，但这句保证竟也成为了永久的谎言。

Loki用鼻子不屑地哼了一声。

骗子，都是骗子。

连亲生父亲都会骗你，更何况是一个不相干的肌肉笨蛋。

他扶着Leon走进酒店，招呼了一位服务生帮他一同将Leon拖到房间的床上，又帮Leon盖好被子，放了瓶醒酒药在床边，才离开房间。

Loki的房间就在隔壁，但他不想进门睡觉，尽管今天的行程让他十分疲惫，可他却没有一丝睡意。

Loki踌躇一阵，打车去了公司。

今天上午十点，Grandmaster主动发短信提示他Thor的玫瑰花送到了，但Loki没有回复。

他才懒得理会他这个看热闹不嫌事大的boss。

Loki跟值夜班的门卫打了个招呼，乘电梯来到一周没来的办公室门前，一推开办公室的门，就看到一束红玫瑰正摆放在自己的办公桌上，桌下放了一个小而精致的陌生箱子，Loki猜想里面大概装着Asgard贩售的零食和糖果。

他懒懒地拿起玫瑰花束，一脸嫌弃地在沙发上坐下。

“One rose,love at first sight,you are the only one……”

Loki眼眸垂着，手指在玫瑰花束中最左边的一朵上点了点，白皙的指尖仿佛跳芭蕾的舞者，在鲜艳的红玫瑰上轻盈缓慢地舞动。

不同颜色的玫瑰有不同的含义，而不同数目的玫瑰也有不同的含义，Loki一边数着玫瑰，一边轻声念着玫瑰花语。

“Two roses,mutual feelings,three roses,I love you……five roses,I love you very much,six roses,I love you, I miss you,seven roses,I'm infatuated with you……eleven roses,you're my treasured one……twenty roses,I'm sincere towards you.”

Loki看着最后一朵还含苞待放的玫瑰，冷着脸又念了一次属于二十朵玫瑰的花语。

“I'm sincere towards you.”

又是不多不少二十朵，上面夹着的贺卡上写着同样的数字，同样的名字。

I'm sincere towards you.

我对你是真心的。

对于Thor Odinson来说，真心就是一周一束准时送到Sakaar的红玫瑰，以及……

Loki没好气地抬脚踢了一下地上的纸箱。

这些零食？

我要的真心可不是这些。

他瞥了一眼纸箱，极不情愿地拆开箱子，大致扫了几眼，从中拿了一盒巧克力——Thor每次都会在零食中放这么一盒巧克力。

Loki拆开盒子，看着工工整整排列在盒子中的心型巧克力，选了一颗白巧克力放在唇边。

在巧克力中，Loki最喜欢的就是白巧克力，他爱白巧克力味道极甜，却甜而不腻，令人回味无穷的感觉。

想着反正睡不着，不如叫上Valkyrie再喝几杯，Loki拿出手机拨通了好友的电话，却被语音提示了“用户正在通话中”，他只觉得无趣，把手机丢在一旁，又挑了一颗酒心巧克力。

每年一样难熬的六月，在之前只是令Loki感到胸闷心烦，而今年却多了一份被蚂蚁啃噬心头的难受。

夜色已深，一人独处时竟连一盒夹心巧克力的热量都消耗不掉，这都是Thor Odinson的错。

Loki突然觉得，上次把Thor绑在床上之后，他就不该好心去水下餐厅给那个叫Fandral的轻浮家伙送Thor家的钥匙。

 

 

****TBC** **

__我果然还是想捅Thor Odinson一刀。——Loki Laufeyson_ _


	18. 蓄力中的金发猛男。

****#18.** **

 

__本章简介：蓄力中的金发猛男。_ _

 

“谢谢，我周五就过去，Loki的时间就麻烦你帮我安排一下了，好的，非常感谢。”

将近20分钟的电话打得Thor手心冒汗，因为对方是Loki的好友，Thor根本不敢怠慢。

他的玫瑰花已经连续寄了两个月了，但Loki却一点反应都没有，不知所措的Thor只好向Tony求助。

“你为什么不去问问小鹿的朋友呢？”Tony扔给Thor一串电话号码和名字就挂断了电话。

虽然跟Loki的朋友打探消息是个办法，可对方未必认识他，这样直接打电话过去不会太唐突吗？

Thor犹豫了好一阵才拨通Valkyrie的电话，好在自报家门和来意后，对方不但没有立刻挂掉他的电话，还跟他说了些Loki的近况。

噢，她可真是个善良的姑娘。

Thor热泪盈眶，真想钻进电话里给Loki的好友一个拥抱。

“Loki的父亲是六月遭遇空难的，他解不开这个心结，但我想有人陪伴总比他独自对着瑜伽球乱发脾气强，他需要一个人来分散他的精力。”

天啊，他可怜的宝贝儿Loki正在伦敦对着瑜伽球发脾气，而他竟然对此一无所知，怪不得Loki对他不理不睬。

“对了，Loki这几天的客户是个德国男人，金发蓝眼，身材高大，健美英俊，你该对这种类型的男人提高警惕。”Valkyrie善意地提醒了他。

Thor当然知道Loki很受欢迎，但Loki的好友要他对金发蓝眼、身材高大、健美英俊的男人提高警惕，是不是正说明Loki喜欢的类型就是金发蓝眼身材高大健美英俊的男人？

Thor在这通电话结束后奔进浴室照起镜子来。

金发。

蓝眼。

高大。

健美。

Thor对着镜子露出自认为最迷人的笑容，并对镜中的自己抛了个媚眼。

噢，原来我的外型符合Loki的喜好。

他欣喜若狂，连连高呼几声，钻出浴室后开始哼唱齐柏林飞艇的《Immigrant Song》。

Thor觉得自己用十箱威士忌换了将近20分钟的电话情报简直太超值了，一边“啊啊啊~~~啊！”地唱着一边欢快地飘进厨房练习制作布丁。

他曾对Loki说过，答应Loki的事情他一定都会做到，作为重承诺的男人，Thor绝不能食言，所以他一定要让Loki吃到世界上最好吃的布丁。

这两个月没能飞去伦敦的第一个原因是工作太忙，另一个则是他布丁做得还不够好，即使他日夜思念Loki，也觉得自己还不能去Loki那里。

在Loki离开奥斯陆之后，Thor特意向母亲请教了布丁的做法，但母亲说方法跟本子上写的别无二样，只让他心里想着Loki多多练习，可惜他苦练两个月还是无法练就Frigga的好手艺。

他握着打蛋器，眼睛死死盯着容器中的蛋清蛋黄，按下按钮，电动打蛋器就开始嗡嗡运作起来。

Frigga说过，制作美味爱心布丁的秘诀就是想着心爱之人做，Thor深吸一口气，看着被打散的蛋液……

Loki，Loki，Loki……

Thor觉得被打散的蛋液中好像慢慢透出了Loki的脸，在泡沫中若隐若现的Loki像人鱼公主一样神秘美丽，他拉着Thor的思绪，将他带回两个月前……

他被Loki绑住双手，被撩拨到欲火难耐，但Loki就这么把他扔在了房间。

他有使不完的力气，但那天挣扎了半天都挣不开绳子，才不得不相信Loki是跟他玩儿真的。

他虽然知道Loki是个喜爱恶作剧的人，但他根本想不到自己竟有被裸着绑在床上的一天。

噢，他的小Thor可真是可怜，它变得像锤柄一样硬，但害它挺立着期盼被柔软的小穴包裹住的妖精却故意抛弃了它，让它在期待中失落地垂了头。

但这是他亲口答应Loki可以随便对他做什么，Thor有苦难言，只好默默承受着火热突然被中止的郁闷。

Loki曾对他做过很多次恶作剧，不过Thor觉得这些都不算过分，毕竟Loki从没让他真正损失过什么。Thor爱屋及乌，甚至觉得Loki的这点也很可爱。

哪对恩爱的情侣没些小打小闹呢？Thor的想法向来乐观。

他躺在床上无事可做，眼睛又被蒙着，黑暗的感觉让他渐渐困倦起来，不知不觉睡着了，直到被赶来救他的Fandral拍醒，Thor才睁开眼睛。

Fandral一边帮他松绑一边跟他说明是Loki去水下餐厅找他，还附赠了一把Thor家别墅的钥匙。

看吧，他的Loki果然不忍心让他在床上绑着冻一晚上。

“你喜欢的人还真特别。”Fandral意味深长地看着全裸的Thor坐在床上活动僵硬的手臂，为好友的未来感到担忧，“你确定是他？”

“嗯？Loki是喜欢恶作剧，但这次确实是我有错在先。”Thor晃晃脖子，这才发觉自己胸前的文字，他激动地睁大眼睛，伸手戳了戳自己的胸肌，“噢！Fandral！Loki给我留了email！我以后可以跟Loki发email了！”

“……恭喜。”Fandral翻了个白眼，他无法理解不但一点都不生气，还为Loki的email高兴到癫狂的好友，“我的朋友，你的脑子里到底装了什么？你怎么在这种情况下还能睡着？”

Fandral把Loki留下的专用绑绳扔给Thor。

“我躺着没事做，又挣不开，躺着躺着就睡着了。”Thor毫不在意地从抽屉里拿出便签纸，跑到浴室里对着镜子把胸前的email记下，美滋滋地走回房间，又对着便签纸叹息起来，“真可惜不是电话号码。”

Fandral对一会儿笑一会儿叹气的好友无可奈何，他断定Thor已经病入膏肓了，靠在衣柜上挑挑眉头。

“他不给你电话号码，那你就给他你的电话号码呗。”

“也是，你的提议不错，”Thor笑着吻了下便签纸，“对了，Fandral，如果是你要追求别人，会送对方什么？”

“玫瑰、巧克力、香水、宝石、名牌包包、跑车、豪宅……”Fandral耸肩，“无非就是这些，你也别觉得这些礼物低俗，她们总会喜欢其中一种的，不过……”

Fandral意味深长地扫了眼Thor被记号笔写上英文的胸部。

“你的Loki宝贝儿那么重口味，我还真不知道送什么他会喜欢，情趣玩具？SM专用的那种？”

“我送他情趣玩具干嘛？他又不能自己用，”Thor立刻否决了这个提议，伸手摸摸下巴的胡茬，“但你说起的玫瑰不错，对，要红玫瑰，因为Loki很像红玫瑰。”

Loki像红玫瑰？Fandral回忆了一下Loki的相貌。

红玫瑰？哪里像红玫瑰？

但他的好友却一脸痴迷地继续赞叹。

“美丽、高贵……”

“扎手……”Fandral小声插嘴，见好友瞪了过来，他立即追加了一句“美丽的事物都带刺”，Thor这才恢复笑意。

“母亲也非常喜欢玫瑰，她还教了我玫瑰花语……”

Thor开始跟Fandral探讨玫瑰花语和送花的讲究，楼下突然传来开门和Frigga的声音。

“糟糕！”Fandral嫌弃地瞥了瞥光溜溜的Thor，发觉自己不知什么时候又把那条情趣绳子拿起来了，怔了一秒，把Thor跟绳子一起推进衣柜。

“Fan……？！”

“闭嘴！我可不想让阿姨误会我有特殊癖好！”

？？？

等等？

为什么他刚刚被解绑，又被塞进了衣柜？

不不不不不，Loki绑他是情趣，但被Fandral关进衣柜……这就非常奇怪了。

他是这家的主人，但Fandral却搞得他像个来偷情的有妇之夫。

Thor听着在楼下谈笑风生的母亲和好友，气呼呼地撞开衣柜门，走进浴室里洗澡。

误会？误会什么？Fandral从小学的时候就经常来家里玩了，谁都知道他比喜欢他自己还喜欢姑娘，母亲怎么可能误会？！

Thor把沐浴露涂抹在胸前，发现根本洗不掉那些英文字母，只好冲干净身上的泡沫，走出浴室找酒擦掉。

看在好友赶来救他，又为他出谋划策的份上，Thor决定忘记刚才被推进衣柜的尴尬。

Fandral说得没错，如果Loki不留电话给他，他可以主动递上自己的电话，如果Loki讨厌投诉信，他可以改送玫瑰和贺卡。还有，下次见到Loki的时候他一定得好好表现，争取做出好吃的布丁……

……

“Thor，你还在练习做布丁？”

母亲的声音打断了Thor的思绪，他抬起头，看看被溅了一桌的蛋液，尴尬地轻咳一声。

“抱歉，我没察觉到门声。”Thor拿起抹布擦拭着弄脏的桌子。

“是我不想吵到你，”Frigga温柔地走到Thor身边，“你怎么了？有心事？”

“我总是做不好布丁。”Thor垂头丧气。

“你不要这样自怨自艾，其实你做得很不错，”看透Thor心事的Frigga拍了拍儿子的肩膀，“Loki一定会喜欢你做的布丁。”

“谢谢，母亲。”Thor冲Frigga笑笑，低头继续擦着桌面，“之前在伦敦度假的时候，Loki挑的饭店和小吃摊都非常棒，我想他的嘴巴一定很刁，上次我做布丁给他的时候做得很糟，我真的准备好被他斥责我做的布丁太难以下咽了。”

“但他没有那么说，”Frigga笑眼弯弯，温柔地像一汪湖水，“我倒觉得Loki是个好孩子，我很喜欢他，真希望你能快点把他带到我身边来。”

“母亲你不介意Loki是个男人吗？”

“如果我介意，就不会教你做布丁了。”Frigga调皮地眨了眨眼，“只要是你喜欢的好孩子，我当然也会喜欢。”

她为Thor擦掉脸颊上溅到的蛋液，笑得温柔又有力。

“我从来没看到过我的Thor这样认真，真希望你能快些掳获芳心。”

“谢谢，我会努力的。”Thor的脸部肌肉放松了很多，“对了，母亲是不是也很喜欢戏剧？”

“是的，我很喜欢，尤其喜欢莎士比亚。”

“Loki也是，我想你们一定谈得来。”

“那真是太棒了！”Frigga双手合十，如同少女一样露出期待的笑容，“我真想跟他一同去看莎士比亚的话剧呢！噢，我突然想起……Thor，你看过《十四行诗》了吗？”

“呃，我看过了，可我不太懂，我觉得每一首都很奇怪。”Thor回忆起读《十四行诗》时的情景，不禁皱起眉头，要知道他从小到大都没看过那么晦涩的文字。

但他突然想起了唯一一首他还能看懂一些的诗，笑着握拳捶了下手掌。

“有一首我记得！是讲他的爱人并不漂亮。”

Frigga没想到Thor竟然真的看完了《十四行诗》，还能记住其中的一首，蔚蓝的双眼诧异地睁大。

“My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun……是这一首吧？”（注2）

“是的！我记着这首是因为这里面的描述跟Loki一点都不一样！”一说起Loki，Thor的蓝色双眸就如夜空的繁星般闪亮起来，“Loki的眼睛的确不像太阳，可它们像湖水一样碧绿，比最好的祖母绿宝石还要漂亮，而且Loki的双唇可比珊瑚漂亮多了！”

Thor不禁回忆起了Loki嘴唇的触感，以及被他吻肿后红艳艳又带着水光的唇瓣，他脸颊红了一阵，手心也开始发热。

“Loki的皮肤可是白皙如雪。”

他还记着Loki的脖子又白又软又长，他很喜欢摸它，还忍不住亲吻舔弄。

“他的头发黑黑亮亮的，”Thor抬头看了眼注视着他的Frigga，“母亲，你知道我喜欢深色的头发。”

在拥抱Loki的时候，Loki身上总是散发着好闻的香味，想到这点的Thor心脏越跳越快，右手下意识地想找什么扶一下，可在空中找了半天也没能找到扶手，又尴尬地垂下。

“他的声音……”Thor抿抿嘴唇继续描述，“比任何一种乐器都好听，要怎么形容呢……”

他皱起眉头，认真思索着Loki的音色，无奈他脑中的形容词太少，只好拼命想跟Loki相像的声音。

“我想到了！”Thor激动地拍了下桌子，“母亲你知道Tom Hiddleston吗！Loki的声音跟他的有些像，不过比Tom的好听些，有时还透着小机灵鬼的感觉，非常可爱！”

“我当然知道Tom Hiddleston，我还看过他演的电视剧呢。”Frigga慈爱地笑了。

她知道自己的儿子向来在文学上没什么造诣，上次听Thor跟她这样兴奋地讲一件事还是Thor小的时候，而他讲述的对象则是神奇的Mjolnir。

原来爱会让枯涩的语言变得丰富，让一个人在形容心爱之人、心爱之物时变成诗人，可Frigga还是担心，她的儿子在她面前能口若悬河地讲Loki的好处，但在面对Loki本人时却又变成嘴笨不会讨好恋人的大男孩。

“或许你可以好好背诵一下第98首，”Frigga把她刚刚放在桌上的诗集翻开，找到第98首的那页，递给Thor，“我想Loki会喜欢的。”

Thor接了过来。

“Loki会喜欢这一首？”

“他会喜欢的。”Frigga鼓励般地点点头。

他会喜欢。

但他会喜欢的是为他如此努力的你。

许久不见，或许什么都比不上一句发自内心的“我很想念你”，但你语调生硬又紧张的背诵或许能博红颜一笑呢。

Frigga在爱子的额头上吻了一下，笑着离开了厨房。

我的儿子，愿你心愿达成。

 

 

****TBC** **

__我昨天梦到你在KTV里边唱边跳。——Valkyrie_ _

__？？？我唱了什么？？？——Loki Laufeyson_ _

__我大概模仿一下好了：“我，Loki Laufeyson，要给全世界的金发猛男们唱一首《要爱爱》！……帅哥停下来看看我漂亮的脸颊，舞动一下我的身体像蛇的尾巴，想要追我吗，再抱紧一下，满足我的愿望给我舒服的家。别说太多气氛正好男人就要坏，每个眼神都在暗示你还不明白，快来爱我吧，给我安慰吧，其实我也很喜欢你性感的胡渣。要爱爱，要爱爱，哥哥我要你的爱……♪”——Valkyrie_ _

__……亲爱的，皮这一下你开心了吗，我确定你只是在做梦，因为我，Loki Laufeyson，绝、不、可、能、一、边、扭、腰、扭、屁、股、一、边、唱、这、种、歌。——Loki Laufeyson_ _

__

****注2：此句出处为莎士比亚十四行诗中的** ** ****Sonnet 130** **

****原文：** **

__SONNET #130_ _

__My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;_ _

__Coral is far more red than her lips' red;_ _

__If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;_ _

__If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head._ _

__I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,_ _

__But no such roses see I in her cheeks;_ _

__And in some perfumes is there more delight_ _

__Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks._ _

__I love to hear her speak, yet well I know_ _

__That music hath a far more pleasing sound;_ _

__I grant I never saw a goddess go;_ _

__My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground._ _

__And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare_ _

__As any she belied with false compare._ _

****参考译文：** **

我爱人的眼光并非阳光灿烂，

珊瑚也远比她的双唇红艳。

她的胸脯也说不上雪白光鲜，

满头乌丝，也无法比拟金线。

我见过粉、红、雪白的玫瑰，

却没见一朵在她脸上绽放蓓蕾。

有很多馥郁芬芳的香水，

比我情人的呼吸更令人陶醉。

我虽爱听她娇语呢喃，

却知道，更好听的声音还是丝竹管弦。

我也承认，我情人的举手投足之间，  
没一点儿让我想起天仙下凡。

可是老天作证，我觉得我的爱人着实稀罕，

毫不逊色于那些矫饰的红颜。


	19. Surprise！

****#19.** **

 

__本章简介：Surprise！_ _

 

站在Loki家门前的Thor有些紧张。

他今天是休闲T恤搭配牛仔裤的打扮，抱着红玫瑰站在门口的样子很像初次给心仪女孩儿送花的大男孩。

他深吸一口气，按响了门铃，但连续按了几次都没人来应。

难道Loki不在家？Thor迟疑了一下又按了两次门铃。

“来了……”门内传来不耐烦的声音，但Thor听到这个声音后却情不自禁地微笑起来。

他用玫瑰遮住脸，在门开之后立刻把花束下移。

“Surprise！”

门被“砰”地一声关上了。

？？？

这是怎么回事？

难道Loki以为自己是推销玫瑰的推销员？还是说Loki连见他都不愿意？

Thor在门口呆呆地站了一会儿，额头因焦虑渗出汗水，他单手抱着玫瑰，再次按响门铃。

又重复按了几次后，门才开了一个缝隙。

Thor立刻露出比太阳还灿烂的笑容，而Loki却只留给他一只幽怨的眼睛，扒着门缝盯了他几秒钟。

“Thor？”Loki打开门，皱眉瞪了他一阵，伸手捏住他的脸，又摸了把他下巴的胡茬，小声嘀咕了一声“扎手”。

“Loki？”

“没什么，我只是需要确认一下。”Loki耸耸肩膀。

确认？确认什么？

Thor一头雾水。

他赶紧把玫瑰花递给Loki，但Loki却不肯接。

“Loki，这个是送你……”

“你来干嘛。”

Thor被Loki冷淡地打断了，这让他觉得有些委屈，可转念一想他的Loki心情不好，就平缓心情，挤出一个温柔的笑脸。

“我来看你。”

“你来看我？”Loki讽刺道，“来看我在家里颓废的样子吗？”

Loki的头发乱糟糟的，眼下也有一片乌青。

“我很想你，”Thor心疼地皱起粗眉，语气相当真诚，“我……”

“喔，又是玫瑰，你就只会送玫瑰和写着电话号码的贺卡？”Loki斜睨Thor，“你以为我会主动打电话给你？”

“我……”

“不给你联系方式的时候你拼命往Sakaar的公共邮箱里发投诉信，给了你联系方式你却只会寄写有你电话号码的贺卡？这跟每天不停给相同的人塞相同的名片有什么区别？！”Loki语速飞快地抱怨，气势汹汹地逼近Thor，用一双带着黑眼圈的眼睛狠狠瞪着一脸为难的Thor，“Why？！你得给我一个合理的理由。”

这种浑身被怨气包围的Loki还是Thor第一次见到，他吓了一跳，拼命转动大脑思考着Loki生气的原因。

联系方式？

是指Loki留在他胸口上的email吗？

可是他明明发了很多邮件给Loki，一直没回复的人是Loki，为什么Loki要责怪他？

“我发了很多email给你，只是你一直没回复过。”

“你拿我当傻子耍？”Loki眯了眯眼睛。

“是真的。”Thor左手拿着玫瑰，右手从口袋里掏出手机，点开手机邮箱，把手机递了过去。

Loki半信半疑地接过手机，指尖在屏幕上滑过。

Thor的邮箱里至少有两页都是发给Loki的邮件。

他板着脸瞪了Thor一眼，把手机“啪”地一声拍在Thor的手掌上，将花束拽了过来。

“又是二十朵玫瑰？”Loki靠在门框上悠闲地数着红艳的花朵，语气似乎软下来一些。

“是的，二十朵，意思是——I'm sincere towards you.”

Loki抿抿薄唇。

“你竟然知道玫瑰花语。”

“我母亲很喜欢玫瑰花，”Thor解释道，“我小的时候她曾经教过我。”

他因为Loki似乎消了气而放松下来，不由自主开始打量Loki现在的穿着打扮。

噢，这件墨绿色的丝绸睡衣真适合他，但他穿着睡衣迎接客人确实太危险了，还好来访者是我。

Thor叹息着摇了摇头。

Loki的脖子、锁骨都这样暴露在他的视线之内，抱着玫瑰的手显得尤其白皙修长。

他忍不住想起在他的卧室里，Loki是怎样用那双手从自己的皮肤上滑过的，即使他被蒙着双眼，触感却特别分明。那种酥痒难耐，被撩拨得浑身发烫的感觉让Thor无法忘怀。他盯着Loki的手吞了吞口水，一抬头就瞧见Loki正意味深长地注视着他。

“呃，我能进去吗？”Thor尴尬地笑笑。

“不能。”

“……”

“吓到了吗？”

“嗯。”

Thor老老实实地点了点头，Loki又看了他一眼，脸上的冷漠似乎化开了许多，冲Thor努努嘴。

“进来吧。”

Loki抱着玫瑰走进客厅，Thor见状立刻跟了进去，好奇地四处打量。

他本以为Loki会选择英国贵族风格的装修，但这里却是简洁大方的北欧风格，以原木色为主色调，亮色点缀，不失高雅和温馨。

“我以为你家里会有梵高的挂画，或是别的艺术家的画作，”Thor还在四处张望，“而且桌椅和门都是雕花的那种。”

“除了休假我都住在各式各样的酒店里，家里如果再用贵族风、复古风……反而不能放松吧，”Loki把玫瑰花放在茶几上，转身走向冰箱，“你们家倒是非常豪华，整栋别墅像是金宫一样。”

“如果你不喜欢金碧辉煌的别墅，我们以后的房子可以装得简单一点。”

“我们？”Loki打开冰箱，转身送了Thor一记眼刀，“我可没说要跟你一起住，还有，我家只有茶，你不喝茶只好喝水了。”

噢，Loki还记得我不喝茶，他真是贴心。

Thor一脸惊喜，而Loki却像看穿他心事了一样，鄙夷地瞥了他一眼，从冰箱里拿出一瓶未开封的纯净水。

“在你还是我客户的那个阶段，我已经对你的资料了如指掌了。”

“这是我送你的雷神公仔吧！”Thor又被沙发旁边的公仔吸引了目光，惊叫着捡起公仔，“你还留着！”

Loki把瓶装水用力丢了过去，曾经是橄榄队主力的Thor条件反射地接住了瓶子。

“你在听我说话吗？你从进门到现在已经尖叫两次了！”Loki翻了个白眼，语调有些不自然，他走回茶几旁拿起花束，慢慢拆掉花束的包装，“丑归丑，当个沙包倒是可以，我不开心地时候喜欢摔打它玩儿，所以才没丢掉。”

Thor看着往盛着水的花瓶中插玫瑰花的Loki，微笑着拧开矿泉水猛灌了几口。

他早上七点到伦敦后就立刻乘车到花店取预订的花束，又坐出租车找来这里，甚至连口水都没喝。

可惜Loki见到他的反应和他不同，不但没什么热情还一脸嫌弃，这叫Thor有些失落。

而害他心事重重的“猫咪先生”在摆弄完玫瑰花后拿出了笔电，在沙发的另一侧优雅地坐了下来。

Thor抬起屁股移动到Loki旁边，偷瞄笔电屏幕。

“Shit。”Loki轻声骂了一句。

Thor明目张胆地伸着脖子看。

“为什么我发的邮件都在你的垃圾信件一栏中？”

“我怎么知道，”Loki的指尖在触摸板上滑动，调出Thor的第一封邮件，“准是你这封邮件里加了条广告链接，直接被当做垃圾邮件处理了。”

Loki点开链接。

“你发Asgard的官网主页给我干嘛？”Loki扫了一眼屏幕，“官网设计我怎么懂，你直接问设计师不就得了？不然就做个民意调查，看看消费者们对你们的官网有什么意见。”

Thor没好意思回答他只是在没话找话。

“你之前是在气我没有发email给你吗？”

Loki斜眼看着Thor，把笔电合上放在茶几上，双手交叉在胸前。

“是你Thor Odinson非要我的联系方式。”

“抱歉，但这是邮箱系统的问题，你为我没有发送邮件而生气，而我为你不回复邮件而难过，我们现在扯平了。”

“你想说什么？”

“你有两天休息日。”

“所以？”

“我想你这两天能跟我在一起。”

Thor尽可能用最真挚诚恳的语气邀请Loki，但他却换来了对方的冷笑。

“你不知道我的时间很贵吗？”

“我当然知道，但我现在不是你的客户。”Thor皱起眉头。

“你……”Loki眨了眨眼，“你凭什么认为我会同意？”

“我也不知道。”Thor也学着Loki眨眨眼，“不过相信我，我会尽我所能让你开心。”

Loki勾起嘴角看了Thor一会儿，双手垂下，肩膀轻轻碰了下Thor的肩膀。

“所以，Odinson先生，你准备带我做些什么？”

“先把你的车钥匙借给我？”

“外出？那你得等我一会儿。”

Loki起身走向浴室，十分钟后，他乱糟糟的头发已经梳得相当整齐，然后他回到卧室换了一套休闲西装。

噢，他穿什么都好看。

Thor的眼珠根本离不开Loki，他一边暗暗赞叹，一边接住了Loki扔过来的钥匙。

坐上Loki的捷豹后，Thor笨手笨脚地设置好导航，踩下油门。

这次跟以往不同，驾驶权交给了Thor，令Thor觉得十分新鲜。

“要不要睡一会儿？你看起来像是昨天没睡好，到了我叫你。”

“你确定你能找到路？”

“当然。”

Loki半信半疑地盯了Thor几秒，歪头靠在窗边闭上了眼睛，Thor不敢吵他，一路上都开得非常小心，生怕车子颠簸吵醒了Loki。当他终于开到目的地后，Thor停好车子才轻轻拍了拍Loki。

“Loki，Loki，我们到了。”

“唔……”Loki伸手揉了揉眼睛，他刚刚睡醒的样子就像只毫无防备的小猫，十分惹人爱怜。

但当这只小猫下了车，发觉他们现在所在之处时，却变成了一只炸毛猫咪。

“你调查我？”炸毛猫咪尖叫。

“一点点。”金毛犬用安抚的语气回答，但没有起到顺毛效果。

“你竟然调查我？”炸毛猫咪连连说了三次，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，“你不是不屑于用Tony Stark给你的资料吗！喔，Thor Odinson，你还真是有品位，从奥斯陆飞到伦敦竟然带我来墓地观光？”

“Loki……”Thor放低声音，语气中有些无奈，他拉住Loki的手，但被立刻甩开了。

“我要回去。”

“我们都来了，你不是也很想看他吗？”

“我什么时候说过我想看他！”

Thor深吸一口气，重新握住了Loki的手，他不容Loki挣扎，拉着Loki走到Laufeyson老先生的墓碑前，当然，地址是Tony给他的。

“这里十分整洁，还摆着鲜花，如果不是你经常来扫墓是不会这么整洁的。”Thor侧头看着Loki，“下次来的时候，我们一起买一束大的花束吧？”

Loki沉默不语，他盯着墓碑，薄唇紧紧抿着，整个人仿佛处于另外一个寂静的世界，不容他人打扰。

天空上最后一片云朵散去，阳光洒在墓地中，让周围的空气都变得金灿灿的，但站在阳光下的Loki却沉浸在阴影中。

“我知道你手里拥有的关于我的资料远不止ID和地址，所以，对于你做的这些，我并不惊讶。”Loki高傲地抬起头，“你就是想听我亲自说出来，你想看我自己抠挖自己的心脏，然后端着血淋淋的东西献给你。”

他的话令Thor心痛起来。

“Loki……我没有这样想，如果你不想说，我就不问。”Thor咽了次口水，“你不该只记得阴影，你看，阳光多好。”

“那是你们的阳光！”Loki激动地瞪向Thor，眼圈通红，“我没有！”

他的胸脯因激动而上下起伏着，拳头紧紧攥着，连肩膀都在微微抖动。

“就算以前没有，现在也有了，”Thor握住了Loki的肩膀，“Loki,I thought the world of you.”

他凝视着Loki湿润的绿眸，情深至极。

“你不需要再站在阴影里了，我说过，我对你是真心的，你可以试着相信我，接受我。”

Loki的嘴角抽搐了一下，慢慢抬起手，迟疑一下才拍掉了Thor的手，扭头盯着墓碑上的名字。

“你真固执，或许你早些邀我上床，我会同意。”

“我并不是只想跟你上床，你知道的。”Thor挑挑眉头，双手交握着垂下。

“可你不该什么都想知道。”

“但你得承认，有些时候，两个人总比一个人要好。”

“……”Loki叹了口气，“你想认识这个人？”

他指了指墓碑上的名字，见Thor点头后继续道：

“他是我唯一的亲人。”

Loki嗤笑一声。

“我擅长演戏，擅长说谎，擅长欺骗，因为我有他这样一个骗子父亲。”

Loki的语调相当平静，他像是在陈述一个无关者的故事一样，对Thor讲起他跟他父亲之间的过往。

“我不知道我的母亲是谁，我没问过，他也不提。我不知道他是做什么的，问他他从不回答，但我知道他没什么钱，还总是外出很久。他把我送进英国最好的寄宿学校，让我在那里接受最后的教育，并体会什么叫社会阶层的肮脏，即使我是学校里成绩最好的学生，即使只有我能用奖学金换取学费，可我从来都是一个人。”

“Loki……”

Thor想到聪慧的小Loki在学校里被受欺负就痛心不已，如果他们从小就认识，他一定会站在小Loki的身边，胖揍那些敢欺负Loki的混蛋。

“Laufey从未按照他承诺过的准时来看我，包括最后一次的承诺，他也没有遵守。他说，等他回来时，会带着最好吃的布丁来看我出演的话剧，但他没有来。”

Loki攥紧了拳头。

“老师来通知我，要我跟警察一起去认领他的尸体，可我连他长什么样子都快忘记了。认领？他的脸被炸得血肉模糊，我不认得，我怎么可能认得？”

Loki一直维持平静的声音颤抖起来。

“警方说他们根据他的指纹认证了他的身份，他死了，他死了，凭什么？！”Loki愤恨地咬牙切齿，“他留下了可以写满一个作业本的谎言，死了。”

“Loki……”

Thor哀伤又心痛，大手伸到Loki的颈后，轻轻拍了两下。

“你干嘛这么看着我？”Loki笑了，“我很可怜吗？你想知道的不就是这些吗？”

“不，是我想让你知道，他或许不是个好父亲，但他爱你，你也爱他。”Thor将Loki揽入怀中，想用自己的体温安抚对方冰冷的心房，“你所有的遗憾，我都会帮你一一实现。”

你的六月不会再下雨了，Loki。

 

****TBC** **

__怪不得这小子从来不带姑娘来看我。——Laufey_ _


	20. Fall in love.

****#20.** **

 

__本章简介：Fall in love._ _

 

Loki从未遇过像Thor这样的追求者。

他们，或她们，爱他美丽的外表，爱他性感的身材，爱他诱惑的声音，可没人想过要爱他有趣的灵魂。

只有Thor不同。

即将30岁的他还保存着孩童的纯粹和好奇心，只对他喜欢的人用心。

Thor太炙热了，太有侵略性了，可他又同时有春日阳光的温柔，能渐渐唤醒冰封的大地。

Loki并非不渴望温暖，但他从来不这样说，他也不会说Thor那句“你所有的遗憾，我都会帮你一一实现”确实有那么一点点打动了他。

他看着在试穿西装的Thor，从柜台里挑了条领带扔了过去，Thor意会地接过，冲他一笑，把领带打好。

第一次把行程全部交给另外一个人让Loki有些焦虑，但Thor那双蔚蓝色的眼睛还是让他安心不少。

Thor结了账，牵着他的手重新坐上捷豹，然后载他去了他曾经就读过的寄宿学校，校长亲自出来接待了他们。

能让校长亲自迎接，Loki已经差不多猜到Thor做了什么，他看着Thor一改跟自己在一起时的活泼，变得相当成熟稳重，这才确定Thor的确是个在社会上摸打滚爬了多年的总裁。

跟Thor寒暄的校长早已不是当年他念书时的那位，可Loki还是对对方没有好感，他看着那个满脸堆着虚假笑意的肥胖老男人就感到恶心，何况这位新校长确实不太礼貌，看Thor的眼神跟看他的完全不同。

无非就是轻蔑他是Thor包养的情人，或者是以秘书身份放在身边的情人，Loki才不在意这个令他恶心的校长怎么想。他冷若冰霜地站在Thor身边，扮演着一位高傲的冷美人，在心里翻了好几个白眼。

哼，演技真浮夸。

Loki暗自吐槽，好在Thor在他快不耐烦的时候提出先去剧场看看，那位新校长则立刻讪笑着亲自把两人送到剧院，还再次热情地握住了Thor的手，千恩万谢后离开了剧场。

Loki终于松了口气，开始四处打量他曾经使用过的剧场。

这里跟从前没什么两样，看来是一直没有整修，Loki摸了摸舞台褪色的边缘，转过身，正好对上Thor灿烂的笑容。

Thor像年轻绅士邀请女士跳舞一样热切地看着他。

“能为我演出一段《罗密欧与朱丽叶》吗？”

这是Loki在毕业晚会上演出的那场话剧，也是Laufey未能按照承诺来看的那一场。

“我不演。”Loki毫不犹豫地拒绝了Thor，连眼睛都不眨，“你不是罗密欧，我也不是朱丽叶。”

“我们的结局当然不会是罗密欧与朱丽叶那样。”Thor也学着Loki的样子，伸手摸了摸舞台的边缘。

“你竟然知道罗密欧与朱丽叶的结局？”Loki揶揄他。

“我是没看全过剧本，可结局还是知道的，毕竟那很有名。”

Loki侧身倚在舞台边上，看向Thor的眼睛。

“为了这里的使用权，你给学校捐赠了多少钱？”

“一栋新的宿舍楼。”

“我怎么不知道你还是个慈善家？”

“我只是想让你以后的六月能好过一些。”

“哇哦，所以你只是针对我的慈善家。”

“Loki，你为什么总要误解我的话？”

Thor看起来相当无奈。

Loki不是不知道Thor的意思，可他总觉得这种时候不拌两句嘴，无法掩饰他的害羞。

如果Thor不在身边，Loki或许再也不会回到这所学校，因为这所学校的回忆里只装着Loki的孤独，即使他不能否认他确实从这所拥有全国最好教学条件的学校里学到了很多知识。

“你想跟我吵架？”Loki故意问道，他身体微微前倾，头高高仰着。

“不是的，我……”

他拉住Thor的领带，用唇瓣封住了Thor想要辩解的嘴巴，舌尖在他肖想已久的唇上舔了一圈。

“你可是花了重金买下了剧场的使用权，这么难得的时间，你就只想看我演《罗密欧与朱丽叶》吗？”他故意暧昧地吐息着，绿色的眼睛微微眯起，欣赏Thor冒着火的双眸，“我亲爱的哥哥，你不想对我做些别的？”

Thor深吸一口气，然后他的肩膀被Thor那双大手按住了，Thor眼中的蔚蓝也不再清澈，Loki知道这是Thor快被欲火支配的预兆。

“你……”Thor接下来的话差点让Loki喷笑，“你确定你今天没带绳子在身上吧？”

看来上次给Thor留下了相当深刻的印象呢。

Loki笑着将手覆在Thor的手上。

“我不确定，”他握住Thor的手，拉着Thor朝剧场外面走去，“走吧，让我看看你还有什么讨好我的花样。”

Thor一脸迷茫。

瞧，Thor在为不能在这里搞他而失落呢。

“Loki？等等？你不是问我……”

“你不是已经知道我在学校里吃过不少亏吗？我对这里可没什么好感，”Loki歪着头，用一副人畜无害的可怜表情望着Thor，“Thor，你刚才想说什么？”

Thor的脸从白色变成红色，又扭曲着绿了一阵。

“呃，我是想说，我学会了做布丁。”

“噢，亲爱的，你真是太棒了！我真想快点吃到你做的布丁呢！”

Loki用亮闪闪的眼睛盯着Thor，而Thor果然无奈地叹了口气，伸手握住了Loki的手。

“噢，Loki，你真是……”

“什么？”

Thor低头在他的唇上亲了一下。

“我拿你毫无办法。”

Loki笑得骄傲，他喜欢被Thor宠着的感觉。他们一起去超市买了很多食材，然后Loki坐在家里的沙发上翘着脚，一边喝茶一边看Thor在厨房里忙活。

“我保证这次会非常好吃。”Thor冲他抛了个媚眼，熟练地做好每个步骤，最终果然端出像模像样的布丁。

“哇哦，终于不是焦的了。”

Loki调笑道，在Thor做了个“请”的动作后，舀了一勺布丁，一边看着Thor一边送进口中。

他故意在吃下去后露出冷峻的表情，Thor果然紧张起来。

Loki咽下布丁，坏心眼地绕开话题。

“你来这里就是为了去看看我的老爹？去学校是临时决定的吧？”

“前面那句不对，后面的对了，”Thor点点头，“捐赠也是来之前刚做的，我是听说你最近过得不太好，很担心，所以才来。”

“你是听谁说的？Tony Stark不会在我身上装了监控设备吧？”

“当然不是，”Thor挠了挠脸颊，“我是跟你朋友打听的。”

“Valkyrie？她这个叛徒。”Loki没好气地哼了一声。

虽然结果好像不错，但出卖就是出卖，好吧，他这次先放Valkyrie一马。

Loki又舀了勺布丁，但他依旧没有发表任何一句跟布丁有关的评价。

“其实我，想念首诗给你。”Thor突然的发言让Loki的眼珠险些飞了出来。

“你会念诗？！”Loki放下勺子。

“我当然会！”

他是知道Thor在文学方面一窍不通的——Thor学生时代的文学课都是勉强及格。

这样的Thor竟然要念诗？

Loki真想知道这一招是谁给Thor出的主意。

“好啊，我洗耳恭听。”Loki似笑非笑道。

Thor在他面前像模像样地站直，清了清嗓子，手里还攥着张纸条，Loki差点就笑了出来，赶紧用力咬紧牙关。

“Sonnet 98,form William Shakespeare.”

喔，原来他要读这一首。

Loki靠在柔软的沙发靠背上，眼睛直直盯着Thor。

“From you have I been absent in the spring,When proud-pied April (dressed in all his trim)…… _ _（我离开你的时候正好是春天，当绚烂的四月，披上新的锦袄）__ ”

语调太生硬了。

Loki在内心给出评价。

“Hath put a spirit of youth in every thing _ _（把活泼的春心给万物灌注遍）__ ……That,that……”

忘词……哈哈哈哈哈，还真是Thor的风格。

怕笑出声的Loki咬着下唇内侧的肉，看着慌乱挠挠脸颊的Thor。

Thor正拿起纸条偷瞄，确认下一句之后继续开始了背诵。

“That heavy Saturn laughed and leaped with him. _ _（连沉重的土星也跟着笑和跳）__ ”

背诵的一点灵气都没有，丝毫无法从中体会到相思之情。

Loki继续在内心点评。

“Yet nor the lays of birds, nor the sweet smell，Of different flowers in odour and in hue…… _ _（可是无论小鸟的歌唱，或万紫千红、芬芳四溢的一簇簇鲜花）__ ”Thor似乎已经自暴自弃了，他拿着纸条一边念一边偷瞄Loki，仿佛一个在课堂上被提问背诵诗句而背不出的学生，“Could make me any summer's story tell,Or from their proud lap pluck them where they grew. _ _（都不能使我诉说夏天的故事，或从烂熳的山洼把它们采掐）__ ”

为什么这句从Thor嘴里念出来就好像诗人被用枪逼着写作一样？Loki差点忍不住笑出来，赶紧抿了抿嘴唇。

他能从Thor脸上看到不安，不过面前的大个子却依旧不打算停下念诗，脸憋得通红。

“Nor did I wonder at the lily's white,Nor praise the deep vermilion in the rose,”Thor深吸一口气，抬头对Loki笑了笑，又低下头继续，“They were but sweet, but figures of delight,Drawn after you, you pattern of all those.”

__我也不羡慕那百合花的洁白，也不赞美玫瑰花的一片红晕；它们不过是香，是悦目的雕刻，你才是它们所要摹拟的真身。_ _

Loki在心中跟着Thor一同默念这几句诗，当然，这几句的动情之意没被Thor读出来，可他偏偏在读这句的时候看着自己笑了。

或许Thor也明白这句诗是在赞美爱人的美丽，而Thor正是因为明白，才特意看着自己。

看来他在背诵时确实查过资料，Loki在心里给Thor的背诵加了1分“感情分”。

“Yet seemed it winter still, and you away,As with your shadow I with these did play.”

__因此，于我还是严冬，而你不在，像逗着你影子，我逗它们开怀。_ _

在Thor背诵完最后一句时，Loki也同时停下默念。

Thor在看他，希望他能给出评价，而他此刻的面若冰霜让Thor以为自己搞砸了。

“Loki？”Thor呼唤他的声音十分没有底气。

这令Loki恶作剧的心思又钻了出来，他没有理会Thor，绿色的眼珠如同失去灵魂了一般死气沉沉，果真以为他哪里不舒服的Thor十分担忧地蹲下来打量他的脸。

“Loki，你怎么了？”

“……”Loki忍笑。

“Loki？呃，该不会是我念得太糟糕，让你觉得反胃吧？”

“……”Loki继续忍笑。

他在Thor如海水般清澈的双眸中看到了自己冷漠的脸，终于忍不住了，“噗”地一声笑了出来。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！”

“Loki？”

Thor不知所措，他显然不知道Loki为什么突然开始爆笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈！！！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！太经典了！！太经典了！！！”Loki揉揉笑出眼泪的眼角，“我真应该录下来！！！”

Thor啊Thor，你真是太棒了！我真喜欢这样的惊喜！太有趣了！

他真是个笨锤子，明明不擅长朗读和背诵，为什么非要挑战莎翁的情诗呢？

Loki看着Thor渐渐垂下的眉尾，知道Thor已经明白自己是在嘲笑他念诗念得太烂，停下爆笑，深吸一口气。

“行吧，我接受你的追求。”

“Lo、Loki？！”Thor惊呼出来。

他的眼睛亮闪闪的，一脸傻样，还突然扑了过来，但Loki已经灵活地逃到了沙发边缘。

“我们得先说清楚。”Loki有腔有调地坐直身体，高傲地俯视着Thor。

抱了个空的Thor讪讪地缩缩肩膀。

“什么？”

“我有权利甩了你，但你没有权利甩了我。”

他可得提前把规则定好，以免之后吃亏。

“好。”Thor立刻点头答应。

Loki眨了眨眼睛。

“还有，你绝对不可以骗我，你必须守信于我。”

“我说出口的当然都能做到。”

“别那么自信，”Loki敲了下Thor的脑袋，“之后的日子还长着呢，你必须接受考验。”

“都听你的，”Thor笑吟吟地伸手摩挲着Loki的后颈，“不过有的时候也得听我的，我们互相听对方的。”

Loki闷哼一声算是应允。

“这就是你全部的花样了？还有别的什么吗？”

“没有了，”Thor摇摇头，“就这么多，但我希望你这两天的休息日都跟我待在一起。”

Loki没有立刻回答，他跟Thor相互对视了一阵，才眯起眼睛笑了。

“Now,give us a kiss?”

“Oh yes!”

还蹲在沙发前面的Thor立刻倾身向前，在Loki的唇上亲了一下。

在笑着对视中Thor这样反复亲了Loki很多下，Loki伸出修长的手指按在Thor的唇上。

“你是接吻鱼吗？”他用手指戳着Thor的嘴唇，“你就只知道在嘴唇上碰来碰去。”

Thor笑着握住了Loki在他唇上点来点去的手，拉着Loki站了起来，并搂紧了Loki的腰。

“你喜欢热辣的吻？”

“你不喜欢？”Loki挑眉反问。

“噢，Loki……”Thor笑着轻轻摇头。

Loki知道现在Thor正为他深深着迷，他有一双好眼睛，尤其擅长蛊惑别人，而Thor现在正是被他诱惑的猎物，满颗心里都只装着他。

Loki十分满意，他爱Thor为他痴狂的样子。他故意搂住Thor的脖子，双腿也缠在Thor的腰间，对方果然立刻意会地托着他的屁股，就这样抱着他走进卧室，当Loki被压在床上时，Thor已经喘着粗气开始胡乱摸他了。

“你知道吗，我真是爱死你挑逗我的样子了！”

我也爱死你被我挑逗到的样子了。

Loki含笑望着Thor，他被Thor的大手捧着脸颊，被迫不及待地吻住嘴唇。Thor炙热的舌头钻了进来，在他冰凉的口腔中攻城略地，他素有“银舌头”之称的舌头差点被Thor的舌头融化。

在激烈地搅动和摩擦中，唇舌交缠带来了淫靡的水声和呻吟声，Loki眯起眼睛，双手伸到Thor脑后，手指插入他钟爱的金色发丝中，指腹在Thor的头皮上轻轻摩挲。

“噢，Loki……”Thor抬起头，痴迷地凝视着他，侧头含住了他的耳朵。他柔软的耳朵被Thor含弄舔咬，胯间的东西也蠢蠢欲动地顶在布料中。

Thor热衷于在他的脖子上留下痕迹。在被用力吸吮薄薄的皮肤时不免会感到疼痛，而Loki并不吝啬用他最真实的呻吟声刺激Thor，让Thor在他的身上印上更多烙印。

“亲爱的，你真是头野兽。”Loki轻笑着，刚才还在Thor后脑勺上纠缠的手慢慢滑下，在Thor的胯间抓了一把。

“你不喜欢？”Thor笑了。

他这样笑着还真像头野兽。

Loki色欲熏心，眯起眼睛舔了舔嘴唇，由着Thor抓着自己的手，按在Thor结实的腹肌上。

“明知故问，”Loki娇媚地哼了一声，满意地摸着手感棒极了的腹肌，“你不是知道我喜欢金发猛男了吗？”

“你的那个德国客人也是金发猛男。”Thor盯着他，满嘴酸味儿。

“嗯哼，这也是Valkyrie爆料的？”

Loki挑挑眉头，另一只手故意把胸口附近的两颗扣子解开，Thor的视线立刻集中在他雪白的胸口上。

“她说我应该警惕这个类型的男人，我这才知道原来你喜欢金发猛男。”Thor伸出食指，在Loki的胸口轻轻滑过，顺带解开了下面的扣子，然后按着Loki的肩膀咬了下去。

这一下并不重，但还是咬出了牙印，Loki不悦地捶了下Thor的肩膀，抱怨“疼”，Thor立刻像犬类舔舐伤口一样舔了舔Loki肩膀上的牙印。

这时电话响了起来，Loki踹了Thor一脚，指挥他去拿手机。

Thor当然不情愿。

试问哪只金毛犬在进食的时候被叫停会开心呢。

Thor的嘴巴都撅起来了，眉头扭在一起，又在Loki的脖子上咬了一下。

“如果你现在去拿电话，这两日的休息时间我都会关机。”

Loki抛出诱饵，金毛犬果然又舔了他一下，就屁颠屁颠下床拿手机了。他摸了摸肩膀，看着金毛犬手里拿着两人的手机屁颠屁颠跑回来，接过自己的那支，点了下屏幕上的绿色圆形。

“Valkyrie？噢，你这个叛徒打电话过来干嘛？意大利面？就在博罗市场边上。”

金毛犬还是一脸怨念，正好Loki也懒得跟Valkyrie多嘴，点开免提，示意Thor说话。

Thor懵头懵脑地说了句“hello”。

“见鬼，”免提中传来Valkyrie没好气的声音，“你们终于搞到一起了？Loki，你得请我喝酒。”

电话被Valkyrie挂断，Thor看了一眼手机，又看了一眼Loki，抢过手机快速拨通另外一个号码，然后Loki又听到他熟悉的那首《Immigrant Song》。

Thor拿起左手攥着的手机摆弄几下，把两支手机关机放在床头柜上，拉起Loki，让Loki跨坐在他的腿上。

他笑着捏着Loki的腰，将Loki禁锢在怀中。

“这次你可别想跑了。”

 

****TBC** **

__我的片段就这么被略过了？我也是金发猛男啊。——Leon_ _


	21. wedding night

****#21.** **

 

__本章简介：_ _ __wedding night_ _

 

跨坐在Thor身上的Loki微笑凝视着Thor，他在等Thor的下一步动作。

“我想起一件事。”Thor隔着西装裤捏了捏Loki的屁股，“如果你想去夜店跳舞，叫我一起去。”

“为什么？你想去跳就自己去啊。”Loki刚刚反驳屁股又被拍了一下。

“你不知道你在舞池里扭屁股的时候他们都用什么眼神看你，你会被他们吃掉的！”

Thor的大手正好能扣住Loki的屁股，因为手感太好，他忍不住多揉了好几次。

“你嫉妒？”Loki笑嘻嘻地搂住Thor的脖子。

“我当然嫉妒！”Thor红着脸吼道，“我恨不得用Mjolnir把他们都击飞！”

“Mjolnir？那把锤子？”Loki舔着嘴唇贴近Thor的脸，他微微歪着头，胯间支起的“帐篷”挑逗地蹭着Thor的“帐篷”，“我亲爱的哥哥，你不觉得……现在的气氛已经不适合谈其它锤子了吗？”

他充满暗示地冲Thor抛了个媚眼，然后如Loki所愿，他又被压回到床上。

“现在你想为我展现一下你的‘锤子’有多勇猛了？”

Loki得意地露齿一笑，看着Thor扯掉他的衬衫。

“宝贝儿，它会让你满意的。”

Thor低头吻住Loki扬起的嘴角，双腿分开Loki的腿，单手撑在床上，跟Loki激烈地接吻。

向来只承受Loki一人重量的床因Thor的动作发出轻微的吱啦声，和唇舌交战的亲吻声、鼻息里充满情欲的呻吟声混在一起，似乎连周围的空气都被煽动得燥热了。

Loki闭上眼睛，长长的睫毛微微颤抖，他享受着热吻的美妙，骨节分明的手指从Thor健壮的肩膀上缓慢滑下。

这种抚摸的方式令Thor的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，即使隔着衬衫的布料，那种搔痒的感觉却搔到了他的心里。他喘着粗气放开Loki的唇，在因亲吻变得红润娇艳的嘴唇上咬了一下。

“快点脱掉衣服，真碍事。”Loki眯着眼睛命令道。

“这么着急想摸我？”Thor坏笑着脱掉衬衫和西裤，顺带连Loki的也剥了下来。

Loki挑衅地抬高眉头。

“彼此彼此？”

Thor把碍事的衣服都扔到一旁，笑着在Loki的胸口上亲了几下。

“宝贝儿，你真甜。”

他注视着Loki灿烂的笑容，毫不犹豫地吻了上去。

像这种舌头缠绕在一起，嘴唇相互吸吮碰触是最让Loki喜欢的，他爱热吻时头脑发胀的感觉，也爱嬉戏般追逐着轻吻时的快乐。Loki的手从Thor的脖子摸到完美的肱二头肌上，抓了一把，又继续向下滑去——这是他摸到过的最完美的肌肉，Loki喜欢富有弹性又有力量的触感。

一个漫长又激烈的吻暂时结束了，Thor开始向Loki的胸部发起进攻。那白皙胸膛上的粉红色部分带着稚嫩又娇媚的感觉，Thor正用舌尖在一边挑逗舔弄，Loki就淘气地追了上去，他右手抱着Thor的头，含住了Thor的耳朵。

“噢，Loki……”Thor的心跳加速了一拍，他忍不住去想他的Loki宝贝儿爱做的恶作剧都像这样可爱又有风情该多好。

Thor抬起头，Loki就眯起眼睛向他索吻。

他可真喜欢亲吻。

不过我也喜欢。

我和Loki果然是最合拍的。

Thor当然非常乐意满足Loki的要求，在他准备继续激吻时，Loki先伸出舌头舔了他一下，主动将他拉了过去。

“嗯……”

热情当然是好事。

Thor摸了摸Loki的耳朵，摩挲着Loki的脖子，他在接吻中途睁开了眼睛，才发觉原来Loki一直都在眯着眼睛偷看他。

“你偷看我。”

“谁说的？”Loki的绿眼中满是笑意，“我在光明正大的看。”

Thor也笑了起来，手指轻轻捏了下Loki的鼻尖，然后Loki不服输地咬了他的下巴，两人如猫狗嬉戏般相互逗弄着对方，在鼻尖和鼻尖磨蹭了一阵后，Thor笑着在Loki的脖子上咬了一下，重新将注意力集中到Loki的乳尖上。

似乎是玩累了的Loki没再追过去，乖乖躺在床上任Thor抚弄。他敏感的肉粒被舔咬吸吮得发红，变得像熟透了的水果般诱人，等待Thor的采摘。

“嗯…唔……”Loki眯着眼睛低吟，右手轻轻摩挲着Thor的头，在Thor终于将两颗肉粒疼爱到红润地挺立着的时候，又开始了下一轮的激吻。

“你喜欢接吻？”Thor趁喘息的时间里问道。

Loki闷哼一声“当然，我喜欢”，然后凑上去咬住了Thor的嘴唇。

Thor一边吻着Loki，一边抚摸着Loki的脖子，重复一阵后从他的肩膀向下摸去，粗糙的手掌拂过刚被疼爱过的红色肉粒时，Loki的腰就会轻轻颤抖。

他慢慢摸向Loki的内裤边缘，将碍事的布料扯了下来，伸手握住Loki尺寸傲人的擎天一柱。

这应该是Thor第一次触碰其他同性的生殖器，他感觉非常奇妙，粗糙的手掌攥着淡色的器官上下撸动。

“嗯…嗯……”

他们就像总也亲不够一样，在相互品尝对方的嘴巴时，还用手互相抚慰着对方。Thor的“锤子”也被Loki从内裤中解放出来，攥在手中爱抚。

“噢，Loki，你的嘴真甜。”Thor难耐地咬了下Loki的鼻尖，略微离开些距离，打量着Loki发红的鼻尖。

或许是因为Loki很白，他此刻只有鼻尖、嘴唇、耳边和乳头是红色的，让他整个身体从视觉效果上就显得十分色情。Thor拉着Loki的长腿，向后退了一步，冲他一笑，低头舔了舔Loki腿间轻轻晃动的器官。

“唔……”Loki的眉头轻轻皱了一下，他的双臂抬起，双手抓着枕头，大大方方地对Thor敞开身体，“Thor，你知道要怎么做吗？”

“从这里进去。”

Thor的指尖在Loki的后穴上戳了戳，那还没经过仔细扩张过的褶皱轻轻缩了一下，十分惹人怜爱。

Thor生殖器的颜色要比Loki的深上一些，他也是第一次看到颜色如此粉嫩的睾丸，心脏止不住狂跳。

“这里不会也是甜的吧？”Thor抓着粉嫩的双球揉捏着，Loki倒吸一口气。

“你可以尝尝。”Loki的脚搭上Thor的肩膀，把他勾向自己。

Thor皱着眉头笑了起来，遵从Loki的回答低下头，含住两颗圆球。虽然没尝到甜味，但舔上去的感觉却不赖，Thor用舌头刺激着它们，含进口中吸吮，Loki就发出难耐的呻吟声。

甜的不是Loki的睾丸，而是他的声音吧。Thor舔着嘴唇拍了下Loki的屁股，在白皙的臀瓣上抓揉一阵，抱住Loki的细腰，双腿跨在Loki身上，将他比Loki的还要壮观的性器对准Loki玫瑰般的嘴唇。

“帮我？”

Thor的胸脯上下起伏，Loki只是笑着看了他一眼，就顺从地张开嘴，Thor能看到Loki红色的舌头伸了出来，可他却并未体会到他所期待的销魂感。

Loki在上面不轻不重地咬了一口。

“Loki！”他“嘶”地一声叫了出来，下意识后退，而得逞的Loki却笑得开心。

“行啦哥哥，过来，我帮你做一次。”Loki又冲他眨眨眼，见Thor有些犹豫，将双手伸到Thor的身后，抱住他结实的臀部，把他拉向自己。

Thor被Loki那双水润的绿眼望着，即使刚才被Loki恶作剧地咬了一口，还是忍不住吞了吞口水。

Loki在正对着嘴唇的尖端亲了一下，一边望着Thor的眼睛，一边用舌尖舔舐。

“唔……Loki……”

Thor舒服地皱起眉头。

他在接吻时就已经知道Loki的舌头究竟有多灵活了，但最敏感的部位被这样灵巧地缠绕着、舔舐着，Thor还真有些受不了，再加上Loki一直用那双诱惑的绿眼望着他，Thor真怕自己泄得太快，被Loki笑话嫌弃。

Loki那张红润的小嘴已经把他粗长的东西含入了一半，在吞食的时候显然十分吃力，Loki发出像猫咪一样的呜咽声，让Thor忍不住去抚摸Loki的下颚。

“你真棒，再含进去一点儿？”Thor喘息着眯起眼睛，右手奖励般地在Loki的头上轻轻抚摸。

他的硬物被Loki湿润的口腔包裹着，并在Loki的口中缓缓进出，可这种令人焦躁的速度渐渐令Thor无法满足，他忍不住将手指插进Loki的发丝，抱着Loki的头，让自己的进出能更加自由。

“唔……咳……”Loki没有挣扎，但他望向Thor的眼神带着责备的意思，可陷入了情欲的Thor反而因能支配Loki更加兴奋起来，他情不自禁地加速了抽插，难耐地扬着头，最终射在了Loki的嘴里。

“噢……太棒了……啊！”Thor喘息着盯着Loki，那双绿色的眼睛都快被泪水淹没了，看起来可怜兮兮，Thor用大手擦去Loki眼角滑下来的泪珠，慢慢抽出结束释放的器官。

Loki的喉结动了一下，他按住嘴唇，把能吞下去的部分咽了进去，然后开始咳嗽起来，Thor赶紧拍了拍他的背，却被Loki不满地打开了手。

“滚开！咳咳……”Loki红着眼圈瞪向Thor，“你爽的时候怎么没想到我会这么难受呢！”

“抱歉，可是……”

“竟然敢射到我的嘴里！你要射的时候为什么不说！”

Loki张牙舞爪，像只对准Thor亮出爪子的猫咪，Thor只好赶紧安抚生气的恋人，保证他之后会卖力让Loki享受。

“哼，你当然得卖力，”Loki踹了他一脚，高傲地抬了抬下巴，“你准备怎么补偿我？”

Thor抬抬眉毛眨眨眼，略作思考，从Loki的身后拽过枕头，让他抱着枕头趴在床上。

他看着Loki优美的背部曲线，手指从脖颈一直滑到臀部，又在滚圆的臀瓣上拍了一下。

“不要打我的屁股！”Loki嗷地一声叫了起来，扭头瞪了Thor一眼。

噢，现在他连屁股也是粉红色的了。Thor一边盯着Loki的屁股一边吞口水。

他掰开臀瓣，盯着那小小的洞口，又看看自己的手指，甚至怀疑那个小洞连手指都塞不进去。

没有跟男性上床经验的Thor叹了口气，Loki也跟着叹气，从枕头上爬了起来，在抽屉里翻了两样东西，没好气地扔给Thor。

“新的润滑剂，和……安全套？”

Loki翻了个白眼。

“还需要我现场教学吗？我的Thor小可爱。”

“当然不用。”Thor挤出自信的笑容，哄着Loki重新趴好，拧开润滑剂的盖子，直接从Loki的臀瓣倒了下去。

Loki又尖叫一声，转过头责问他怎么全都倒出来了。

Thor无奈地皱皱眉头，把润滑剂涂抹在洞口的褶皱上。

这种时候Loki也太聒噪了，他就不能更信任自己一些吗？为了让Loki的小嘴儿里只发出甜蜜可人的声音，Thor的指尖在褶皱上按了按，将润滑剂慢慢推入小穴内部。

“唔……”淡色的小洞收缩了一下，似乎在抗拒Thor，但当Thor慢慢将食指继续推入时，他就感觉到那些褶皱在拼命吸附着自己的手指了。他先推入一个指节，在穴口处缓缓转了几圈后继续深入第二个指节。

这种缓慢的扩张显然让Loki受不了，在Thor终于能进入两个手指，还在甬道里慢慢抽插的时候，Loki的腰都颤到发软了。

“你……你他妈不能快点吗！”Loki侧着头哑着嗓子抱怨，眼睛里满是泪水。

“我也想快点，可这里很小。”Thor也忍得难受，额头上都是汗水，他光是听着Loki闷在枕头上的呻吟声，看着Loki的细腰在自己眼下颤抖，感受着Loki的小穴吸着自己的手指进入进出，已经射过一次的性器早就重新硬起来了。

Thor吞了吞口水，握住Loki的腰。

“Loki，你还是转过来吧。”

“哈？”

“我想看着你的脸。”Thor边说边抱着Loki转身，让他面对着自己躺下，并用枕头垫在Loki的腰下，拉起Loki的腿，重新将手指插了进去。

“Thor……”Loki喘息着向他伸出手，Thor意会地弯下腰，吻住了Loki的唇，边吻他边暗自赞叹Loki不愧是瑜伽爱好者，身体的柔软度让他的腿贴在胸口也一点问题都没有。

Thor好不容易能让三根手指在Loki的后穴中顺利进出，赶紧用牙齿撕开安全套，可因为太久不用，他甚至生疏到还没戴上就弄破了。

Loki“啧”了一声，喘息着爬起来，瞪了他一眼，撕开另一包安全套，故意用力抓了一把可怜兮兮立在眼前的硬物，也不顾Thor叫痛，直接用嘴帮他戴好。

“你怎么生涩地跟个处男似的。”Loki哼了一声，在Thor还未反驳的时候扶着Thor的脖子，对着入口慢慢坐了下去，但因为Thor的那把硬锤子尺寸太不一般，即使仔细扩张过也不能一坐到头，Thor轻轻爱抚着Loki的乳尖，Loki也配合着吸气呼气，等到两人的额头上都布满汗珠，Loki才终于将它全部吞了进去。

两人对视了几秒，又热切地吻在了一起，Loki抓住Thor的手按在自己的肚子上。

“都顶到这里了。”

Thor果然在Loki的腹部摸到了性器官顶端的形状。

“怎么像怀了孩子一样？”

他坏笑着舔舔嘴唇，向上顶了一下，Loki扶着他的肩膀呻吟起来。

“你……啊……！”Loki因Thor再次猛力顶弄抬高了声音，他原本还打着能主导这场性爱的小算盘，却被Thor突然接手了主导权，这令Loki有些不悦，“我他妈又……不能怀……啊！唔嗯……”

“我这么爱你，还真说不定能让你怀孕……”Thor啃着Loki的脖子，抓着他的腰用力向上顶弄，但他觉得这样还不够，他抱着Loki倒在床上，抓着Loki的大腿根部，跪在床上用力抽插。

Thor仿佛一个只会打桩的机器，毫无章法激烈地冲撞着Loki的身体，可每一次戳中的位置都不太一样，他明明整个人的精力都集中在一点，可耳朵却能辨别Loki声音的不同，力气逐渐汇集在会让Loki的呻吟声最娇媚的一处。

“啊…嗯……好深！”Loki抓着床单嗯嗯啊啊地娇声叫着，眼神涣散了不少，许久未经历过这般激烈的性爱让他激动又害怕，“Thor，Thor……哥哥……干我！”

Loki向Thor的方向伸出手，当被Thor的大手握住并十指交扣时，Loki的腿缠住了Thor的腰，冲他妖媚地笑了。

“你果然喜欢听我在床上叫你‘哥哥’。”

“Shit……”Thor皱着眉头骂了一声，他不得不承认这种时候被Loki叫“哥哥”确实让他更加兴奋，他像头不知疲倦的猛兽，附身在Loki的脖子上又咬又啃，也不忘照顾Loki的后穴插得更深。

他觉得自己和Loki就像钥匙和锁、剑与剑鞘，不会有第二个人像Loki一样跟自己如此契合。每一次在Loki身体里驰骋冲撞的时候，Thor甚至觉得那里热到快融化了，他爱极了Loki冰凉的身体被他操到火热的感觉，也爱极了Loki一点都不做作，诚实追逐快感的模样。

Loki不吝啬挑逗，也不吝啬用身体取悦他，更热衷于变着花样试图逼迫Thor高潮，可Thor觉得这样的Loki可爱到不得了。

他曾以为自己不是忠实于肉欲的人类，可Loki的身体却似乎让他永远都探索不完，他不得不沉溺其中，他也乐意沉溺其中。

“你太甜了，我觉得我要中毒了……”Thor将Loki的手腕锁在手中，把他按在床上加速冲刺，用掉了今晚第四个套子。

他把Loki翻过来，刚要再去亲亲他的脖子，就被Loki踹了一脚。

“滚开！我还不想精尽人亡……唔嗯……”

Thor用唇堵住了Loki的嘴，说着不想精尽人亡的Loki还是伸出手，环住了Thor的脖子。

两人甜蜜地亲了一会儿，Thor把头埋进Loki的颈窝，蹭了一阵，搂着Loki问道：

“你觉得怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”

“我们的初次sex。”

“等我睡醒了再告诉你，”Loki打了个哈欠，“我困了，可是我黏糊糊的，你想想办法。”

他抱怨完后就闭上了眼睛，Thor推推他，又亲亲他，可Loki却一动不动。

Thor只好起身去浴室弄了条湿毛巾，回来时才发觉他们把床单弄得一团糟，可Loki睡在上面，现在似乎不好换床单？

Thor蹲在床边，注视着如睡美人一般的恋人。

噢，他可真漂亮，为什么会有这么美丽的人呢？

Thor盯着Loki布满吻痕和咬痕的裸体，吞了吞口水。而他的老二已经跃跃欲试想要再冲刺一次。

“Loki……”

Thor用指腹轻轻揉捻着Loki红肿的乳尖，那里经过激烈地性爱后已经变得相当敏感，他见Loki的肩膀轻轻缩了一下，俯下头用舌头和牙齿继续挑逗。

过了一分钟，Loki愤怒地睁开了眼睛。

“你就是这样处理黏糊糊的我的吗？！”

“噢，我觉得我们可以再黏糊糊些，然后一起去洗澡。”

“滚！”

 

****TBC** **

__……好吧，他够猛，猛过头了！！！——Loki Laufeyson_ _


	22. 新的家人。

****#22.** **

 

__本章简介：新的家人。_ _

 

“……”

Valkyrie已经受不了在她面前不停走来走去的好友了，她放下酒瓶，舔了舔嘴唇。

如果Loki再这样晃悠，即使是千杯不倒的她也免不了头晕。

“亲爱的，如果你想练习竞走，我可以陪你出去走一走。”

Loki瞪了她一眼。

“要是你能为我分忧，我还有什么必要在这里做腿部运动？”

“亲爱的，只是Odinson家的夫人要来伦敦玩，你何必那么紧张？你不是已经拿到她的资料了吗？”Valkyrie举起酒瓶又灌了一口，潇洒地摸了摸嘴唇，“行啦，宝贝儿，别担心，她会喜欢你的。”

“她当然会喜欢我。”Loki撅着嘴巴瞪了好友一眼，终于停下来在沙发上坐下，“可我没想到这么早就要跟那个笨锤子的母亲见面！”

Loki皱着眉头抱怨。

“我们成为情侣还不到一个月，而且我们几乎只用电话和视频通话联系……他怎么这么着急带母亲来伦敦？他为什么要给我这么大的压力？！”

“当你觉得这是压力的时候，就说明你已经陷进去了。”Valkyrie坏笑道，“你在乎能否给Odinson家的夫人留下好印象不是吗？”

“只要我想，我一定能让她喜欢我，但我总觉得……”Loki咬了咬嘴唇，“我总觉得她不是普通的女人。”

“你担心你的那些小伎俩在她面前不生效？”Valkyrie用力拍了下好友的肩膀，“那就放松些，你得相信Odinson的少爷会帮你的。”

Loki意味深长地看了她一眼。

“你认为他的情商能处理好男朋友和母亲的关系？”

Valkyrie皱着眉头眨眨眼。

“或许他……在你的培养下，有所进步了？”

Loki耸耸肩膀，也给自己倒了杯红酒。

在跟Thor正式交往之后，一切都很顺利，和Thor在身体方面相当合拍这点尤其令Loki满意。虽然Thor好像总有用不完的力气，但看在他们是跨国恋的份上，见面的时候多做些就多做些吧，Loki不想计较。

在跟Thor确立恋爱关系的第二天，他们也在床上腻歪了一天，Thor还因担心Loki累了两天太辛苦，不舍得再让Loki开车送他，自己打车去了机场。Thor离开的当天晚上，一到家就立刻打来了视频电话，并在每天工作结束后都会主动打电话过来。

但不管他们的进展有多顺利，Loki还是认为这么快就跟Thor的母亲见面不妥当，他们毕竟才交往不足一个月，两人又是难得的见面，难道Thor不想跟他好好享受二人世界吗？

“亲爱的，你的指甲要被你咬光了。”Valkyrie抓过Loki的手，阻止了他的坏习惯。

“好吧好吧，我知道了，反正他们明天就来，”Loki嘟囔着，“我Loki Laufeyson有什么好怕的。”

他低头看看被自己咬秃的拇指指甲，皱着眉头与好友道别，从充满酒味的房间里走了出来。

伦敦的夏夜十分凉爽，Loki套上薄外套，深吸一口气，拦了辆出租车。在回到自己家后他立刻钻进浴室洗了个澡，又靠在床边复习了一遍资料和行程规划，才躺下来准备睡觉。

Loki刚刚定好闹钟，手机就响了起来，他瞪着屏幕上Thor傻乎乎的照片，翻了个白眼，接起电话。

“Loki，你已经躺下了？”

“亲爱的Thor先生，现在已经11点了。”

“我知道，可我真想你，哦对了，我已经装好行李了，明天一早就飞过去！”视频中的Thor只穿了件背心，头发用发带拢住，有些像运动系的学生，即使现在是晚上，Thor的笑容依旧如白日的阳光，“你能为我留出两天时间，我真高兴。”

“是为你和你的母亲。”Loki冷漠地强调。

“我母亲也很高兴，她早就想跟你一起去看莎士比亚的舞台剧了，可惜这次看不到Tom Hiddleston演的舞台剧。”

“是的，但Benedict出演的《哈姆雷特》非常精彩，”Loki换了只手拿手机，找了个舒服的姿势靠在枕头上，“你应该早点说你们要来，我差点就买不到三张门票了。”

“我也没想到母亲问我能不能带上她，”Thor皱着眉头笑笑，他突然像发现了什么一样，激动地站了起来，“噢，Loki，你换了件睡衣是吗？这似乎跟上次那件不太一样！”

“这件是睡袍。”Loki拿着手机照了照下半身，把睡袍的样式展示给Thor看。

“我看到你的脚了，真白。”Thor眼巴巴地赞叹。

“白种人当然白。”

“但你比较特别，你身上不是白色就是粉色，噢，除了你的眼睛和毛发。”Thor咂咂嘴，“我想你了。”

Loki眨了眨眼睛。

Thor或许还没意识到他是个非常爱说肉麻话的家伙，他粘人的时候就像只金毛犬，非要你摸头给奖励才行。

“送你个礼物，我亲爱的哥哥。”Loki冲着视频中的Thor抛了个媚眼，挂断通讯。

他打开手机相机，选了个喜欢的角度自拍一张，发给Thor，并附上一句“准许你使用它做些坏事。”

然后他立刻收到了Thor的回复。

“我们为什么不直接视频做些坏事？”

“因为我困了。”

Loki回复后笑着关掉了落地灯。

他当晚睡得很好，第二天早上闹钟还没响就醒了，Loki看了眼时间，发现时间还充足，起床好好梳妆打扮了一番。

他今天穿的是一套不失青春气息的休闲西装，让自己看上去更像一个乖巧的小儿子。

Loki走出门外，感叹着今天的天气真不错，他也不明白为什么Thor每次来伦敦都是晴天，只能把这个问题归结到世界第N个未解之谜中。

他开着捷豹一路奔向机场，犹豫着要不要买些早餐带过去，一边开车一边纠结了一阵，还是决定到机场接到人再说。他把车子停好，整理了一下衣服，走到接机处站着等待，在二十分钟后看到了挥着胳膊大喊他名字的Thor，以及他身边美丽的金发女士。

“Loki——！！！”Thor飞扑过来，一把抱住了他，并给了他一个热情的吻，“让我看看你……”

Thor的大手捧着Loki的脸，打量了半天，才微笑着搂过他的肩膀。

“这是我的母亲Frigga。”

金发碧眼的女士温柔地笑了笑，也给了他一个热情的拥抱。

“很高兴见到你，我的孩子。”Frigga眉眼弯弯，看起来十分高兴，“Thor真有眼光，你真是个漂亮的好孩子。”

“谢谢，见到您我也很开心，”Loki腼腆一笑，从西装口袋里掏出一个精致的小盒子，“不知道您喜欢什么，我买了这个，希望您能收下。”

Frigga立刻惊喜地张大了美丽的眼睛。

“哎呀，还有礼物！你真是贴心！”她笑着接过盒子，微微歪着头问道，“我能打开吗？”

“当然。”

“真漂亮！它的颜色可真是漂亮。”Frigga反复打量着盒子里星星形状的蓝宝石项链，赞叹了半天，在Loki的脸颊上亲了一下，“谢谢你，Loki，我非常喜欢。”

“是很透彻的蓝色，但还不及您眼睛的万分之一美丽。”Loki牵起Frigga的手，弯腰在她的手背上礼貌一吻，“我们先把行李送到酒店，然后去吃点东西？”

Frigga显然非常喜欢这个年轻的绅士，她笑着挎着Loki的胳膊，轻轻拍了拍在一旁呆愣着的Thor。

“走吧，Loki说我们先去酒店，然后再去吃点东西呢！”

“哦，我怎么觉得你们一拍即合，而我有些多余……”

Thor念叨着跟了上去。

不过在Loki的捷豹上，Thor还是占领了副驾驶位，Frigga似乎也并不在意坐在哪里，始终跟Loki闲聊着。

“您来伦敦度假，有特别想去的地方吗？”Loki的语气相当温柔，“我买了今晚《哈姆雷特》舞台剧的票，但从现在到下午六点之间我们都有时间。”

“我想去公园野餐，可我什么都没准备。”Frigga的声音低落了不少，“我听Thor说，你们去公园野餐玩得非常开心呢。”

Loki不动声色地皱了皱眉。

这个傻锤子都多大了，怎么什么都跟母亲说？他不知道Thor到底说出去多少，总该不会连自己小小的恶作剧都坦白出去了吧？

“如果您不嫌弃餐厅里买来的食物，我们下午就去公园野餐。”

“真的吗？太棒了！”Frigga笑着回答。

他们到达酒店门口后，Loki先让Thor带Frigga去楼上放行李，自己则是去餐馆和超市采购一番。一个小时后，Loki回到酒店接上两人，三人一同去了圣詹姆斯公园，在那里度过了一个美妙的下午。

Frigga非常健谈，似乎跟Loki有说不完的话题，她不仅熟读莎士比亚，还对话剧和诗歌很有研究，反倒是Thor杵在一旁没什么话可说，只能干笑着一边喝可乐一边看两人聊天。

晚上，Frigga换了一套大方又简单的套装，佩戴着Loki送他的星星项链，又穿了一双同色的高跟鞋，美丽又高雅，在剧场门口就吸引了无数男士的目光。而跟两人一同观看《哈姆雷特》的Thor竟出乎意料地没有睡着，一直坚持看到了最后。

从剧场出来后，Frigga一直热切地跟Loki交流感受，两人仿佛一对多年未见的老友。

Thor憋了一整天的醋味终于爆发出来。

“母亲，Loki都快被你抢走了。”

“我的儿子吃醋了，”Frigga笑了，左手牵住Thor的手，右手牵住Loki的，“但Loki从现在开始也是我的孩子了，母亲总会多疼爱小儿子一些的，不是吗？”

她对Loki眨眨眼，Loki则是有些害羞地垂下了头。

他的确十分喜爱Frigga。

因为Loki擅长演戏，他自然能分辨出对方是真心还是假意，Frigga虽是第一次见他，却给了他真诚的爱，既像他的朋友，又像他的母亲。

虽然Loki从来不知道有母亲疼爱陪伴是什么样的感觉，可如果他能选择，他真希望Frigga就是他的母亲。

“抱歉，是我太得意忘形了，”Frigga面露苦涩，“我真的非常喜欢你，Loki，所以我忍不住把你当成了我的孩子，Thor也知道的，我一直都想再要一个孩子，可这一直都只能是个遗憾。”

Frigga垂下眉头，温柔地注视Loki。

“如果我的热情给你带来困扰，我当然不会再这样说。”

“不，我……”Loki抿抿薄唇，看了Frigga一眼，试探着握住了Frigga的手，“我没有困扰，谢谢您，如果我能为您填补遗憾，我很乐意成为您的小儿子……”

他迟疑了一下，脸颊和耳朵都染上了淡红色。

“母亲……”

Frigga怔住了，Thor凑过来搂住了Loki的肩膀。

“所以现在我终于有了一个弟弟？”他笑着看向Frigga，而Frigga却红了眼圈。

“傻瓜，是妈妈一直没能给你一个弟弟……”Frigga哽咽道，“谢谢你把他带到了我的面前，也谢谢Loki能接受我们。”

“我不是说过吗，”Thor回忆着儿时和母亲讨“弟弟”时的语气，“‘无论疾病还是健康，或任何其他理由，都爱他，照顾他，尊重他，接纳他，永远对他忠贞不渝直至生命尽头。’”

他笑眯眯地摸摸Loki的头，又搂了下Frigga的肩膀。

“母亲，您瞧，这并没有什么不贴切的地方。”

“是啊，”Frigga也笑了，“我很高兴你心愿达成。”

Frigga转头看向Loki。

“我也很高兴，是你让Thor的心愿达成了。”

Loki只能抿着嘴角点点头，他不知道怎么面对此刻的场景。

如果他与另外两个人站在一起讨论“弟弟”和“小儿子”的话题，他一定会认为对方的脑子不正常，事实上，在刚认识Thor的时候，Loki也是这样认为的，而Frigga的出现却让Loki无法再继续嘲笑他们。

为什么想要“弟弟”呢？为什么想要“小儿子”呢？这种问题放在现在来问，或许一点意义都没有了。

谁没有遗憾呢？谁不想弥补遗憾呢？

Loki从来没有体会过充满爱与欢笑的家人团聚是什么感觉，他和Laufey都是不擅长对对方表达感情的人。就如谎言说得多了，有时连自己都会怀疑自己，便更加吝惜对亲人表达爱意。

他当然知道自己不是Frigga的孩子，更不是Thor的弟弟，可他却无法拒绝Frigga的真诚。

他们把Frigga送回房间，一起走进旁边的房间，Loki解开衬衫最上方的两颗扣子，拿起一瓶水，可却怎么都拧不开。

“怎么了？”Thor走过去帮他拧开了瓶子，Loki立刻举起来咕噜咕噜地喝了起来。

他擦了擦嘴唇，也不抬头看Thor，垂着头，沉思半天才小声回答。

“我觉得很蠢。”

“什么？”Thor也在他旁边坐了下来。

“我知道自己不是她的孩子，可我也知道她是真的把我当成了她的孩子。”

“你是我的伴侣，我们是一家人，她当然也是你的母亲。”Thor侧头温柔地注视着Loki，“谢谢你，你对她真好，我没想到你还买了礼物给她。”

“你和你的母亲都是傻瓜，为什么这么想把我拉进你们的家庭呢，”Loki抬眼看着Thor，“我们交往还不足一个月！”

“那又怎么样？我们认识可不止一个月了，你大可以放心，我们挪威人在感情方面很认真，会考虑很多，我确定你就是我想要的那一个，所以我才同意带母亲过来。”Thor也注视着Loki，伸手在Loki的脖子上怜爱地摸了摸，“而且我们现在在一起，不是吗？你没必要那么紧张，她很喜欢你，我比她还要喜欢你，你会得到很多很多的爱，这不好吗？”

Loki看了眼Thor，垂下头，把水瓶放在床头柜上。

孤单的瓶子被台灯照出一条细长的影子，看起来十分落寞。

“你们家真是奇怪，只有时间才能证明的东西……为什么从你们的口中说出来，就像真的一样……”他小声嘀咕着，又侧头瞥了Thor一眼，“对了，我得提前说明，你这次回去绝对不许寄投诉信过来。”

Loki模仿着Thor的语气。

“‘我母亲回来跟我断绝母子关系了，她说要我跟Loki谈谈’，你要是敢发这种东西，我就立刻甩了你。”

“我当然不会那么做，我知道你不喜欢那些投诉信。”

在Thor老老实实地承诺之后，Loki才松下肩膀，起身伸了个懒腰。

“我先去洗澡。”

Loki的话刚出口，Thor也站起来开始脱衣服，并剥光了Loki，把瞪着他的Loki推进浴室。

水从花洒中流了出来，Loki用力捶了下Thor的胸肌。

“我要洗澡，你干嘛进来？”

“一起洗，”Thor在他的脖子上啃了一口，“你怎么那么香？”

Thor一边闻一边在Loki光洁的皮肤上摸来摸去，Loki十分无语地按住了那只不安分的手。

“你想让我屁股和腰痛着开车带你们出去玩吗？还有，我绝对不允许你不戴套子进来。”

“只要不让你的屁股和腰痛就可以了？”Thor笑着吻住了Loki的唇。

温水打湿了两人的头发，顺着脸颊滑落下来，Loki被Thor按在墙上。

“喂，Thor……”

“感受我。”

Thor不容分说地贴在了Loki的身上。

在Thor的吻中，Loki能感觉到Thor热烈的思念和爱意。他有些害怕，怕这些属于他的思念和爱意会顺着水流消失，他情不自禁地想要索求更多。

Loki勾住Thor的脖子，双手按着Thor的后脑勺，把他拉地更近。

“嗯……”

这种快把对方吃入腹中的吻让人窒息，可也带来无尽的快感，他被温水浸湿的皮肤慢慢变成红色，被Thor摸过的地方也慢慢变成红色，当他们结束这一吻时，Loki的身体几乎都染上了淡红色。

因为被吻得过于用力，他薄薄的两片嘴唇也红肿起来，可看起来却更加性感勾人。Thor眯着那双带着雾气的眼睛，在痕迹刚消失不久的脖子上用力吸吮舔咬，再次留下了属于他的印记，而Loki也不服输地在Thor的心口处留下一个深深的牙印。

Thor笑了，似乎对Loki送给他的印章十分满意，他伸手摸了摸胸口的齿痕，俯身从Loki的锁骨一直吻到小腹，他半跪着，抬头望着Loki，仿佛是一个王子在对待他宝贵的王妃一般，既有种无尽的敬意，又带着无尽的欲求，然后，Thor在Loki半勃起的阴茎上吻了一下。

“噢，Thor……”Loki咬着下唇，伸手摸了摸Thor的头，他看着Thor将他的阴茎含入口中吞吞吐吐，胸脯的起伏就剧烈了起来。

“Thor……Thor，哥哥……”

Loki喘息着呼唤爱人的名字，脚趾微微蜷起，双手扶着Thor的脑后。

这渐渐布满了雾气的浴室让Thor的脸变得不那么清晰，Loki也不知道是这些水蒸气的缘故，还是自己的眼睛里也进了雾气的缘故，可不管Thor的五官清不清楚，他的眼睛一直都是那样美丽的蓝色。

它们此时的蓝色是深海的色彩，Loki知道这是Thor情动时的色彩，他感觉被Thor疼爱着的东西就快化掉了，从身体深处聚集在那里的热度也无法停止，在这时Thor停下了吞吐的动作，他听到在湿热的浴室里，属于Thor更加深沉魅惑的声音——

解放吧，我的Loki，我爱你。

然后他弄脏了Thor的下巴和胸口。

白色的液体被温水冲掉，Loki靠在墙上喘息着，眼角滑下一行情泪。

我也爱你——

 

****TBC** **

__亲爱的，我有一个好消息要跟你分享！我有了一个新的孩子！是个可爱的男孩儿！——兴奋又幸福的Frigga_ _

__？？？！！！？？？！！！——太过震惊说不出话的Odin_ _


	23. 三个男人一台戏。

****#23.** **

 

__本章简介：三个男人一台戏。_ _

 

Thor和母亲刚刚回到家，就看到Odin正在客厅的沙发上正襟危坐，一言不发地盯着门口。

“父亲？”Thor放下行李走了过去。

“Thor，你先回房间休息吧，我找你母亲有事。”Odin轻声咳嗽一声。

可他明明说找Frigga有事，却一直回避着Frigga的眼睛，Thor不明所以，而Frigga却意味深长地微微勾着嘴角，伸手拍了拍Thor的肩膀。

“好了，我的儿子，你先去休息吧。”

Thor只好提着行李箱乖乖离开客厅。

他总觉得父亲今天的表现有些奇怪，而且看起来还……十分怨念？

这老头子该不会是为他和母亲去伦敦玩没带上他而生气吧？

算了，父母的关系向来亲密，如果父亲生气了，交给母亲处理是最好的选择。

Thor回到自己的房间，脱掉外套，倒在床上，掏出手机给Loki发短信。

 

__投诉对象_ _ __：我的Loki_ _

__投诉理由：忘记了我的生日。_ _

__投诉人：你的Thor_ _

 

发送成功后Thor盯着手机屏幕看了一阵，大概两分钟后Loki就回复了他。

 

__亲爱的_ _ __Thor先生：_ _

__很抱歉我不能接受您的投诉。_ _

__PS：傻子，翻翻你外套内侧的口袋。_ _

 

Thor愣了一下后立刻从床上蹦了起来，连滚带爬地摸到外套，果真从Loki所说的口袋里找到了一个小盒子。他美滋滋地打开，在盒子里看到一对镶嵌着蓝宝石的袖口，下面还放着一张折起来的纸条。

 

__生日快乐。——_ _ __Loki_ _

 

Thor忍不住傻笑了出来。

他的本次伦敦之行特意选了在自己生日的那几天，还提前嘱咐Frigga不要提起生日的事情。他满心期待，但Loki的注意力几乎都在Frigga身上，Thor不免失落不已，可他看到Frigga那么疼爱Loki，Loki又很喜欢Frigga，Thor也不想因为自己的事情影响到Loki的心情。

Thor把袖扣放在手中摆弄半天，笑着把它们仔细放在床头柜上，准备明天就佩戴。

Loki究竟是什么时候把礼物放在他胸口口袋中的呢？Thor埋怨自己太神经大条，连胸口口袋里放了东西都没感觉到。

Thor拨通Loki的电话。

“Loki！我看到了！我太高兴了！”Thor的声音因激动而抬高，“噢，我还以为你忘记了我的生日，我还嫉妒你只给母亲送了礼物。”

“善妒可不是好事，哥哥。”从听筒里传来的声音十分冷静。

Thor靠在枕头上，望着天花板继续跟Loki闲聊。

“你现在好像不太抗拒叫我‘哥哥’了，你以前说讨厌来着。”

“我现在觉得还不错，”冷静的声音变得魅惑起来，“或许这会给我们的性爱增加很多情趣，不是吗？兄弟搞在一起，你也觉得很刺激吧？”

Thor忍不住吞了吞口水。

他的爱人实在太懂得如何挑逗了，即使他今天早上才与Loki亲密接触过一次，Thor又被挑起了欲望。

“如果我可以从电话中钻过去，今晚我一定不会让你睡觉。”

“喔，”Loki笑了，“那可不行，无论是陪你看一晚上无聊的北欧神话，还是跟你一起做些激烈又有趣的运动，今晚我都得拒绝你，我明天还要工作。”

Thor失落地叹了口气。

他喜欢工作时的Loki，可他也不喜欢工作时的Loki，他知道自己讨厌的是Loki的某些客人——那些为人轻浮又对Loki有非分之想的家伙。

“明天的客人……是个什么样的人？”

“商业机密。”

“Come on……”Thor笑得无奈，右手在空中晃悠了几下，“我们现在只是情侣夜谈，涉及不到商业机密吧？”

“你说的有点道理，”Loki妥协地叹了口气，“但我只能告诉你，那位女士年轻时是剑桥大学的学生，我得去洗澡了，晚安，善妒的哥哥。”

电话被Loki挂断了，Thor看着屏幕上“通话结束”的文字，把手机扔在床上。

他一侧头就看到放在床头柜上的蓝宝石袖扣，袖扣上的蓝色宝石比自己的瞳色要深一些，但在光线的照射下却变幻成较浅的海蓝色，非常美丽。Thor越看越喜欢，赶紧重新把它们放好，起身从衣柜里找出一套跟蓝宝石袖扣搭配起来最好看的西装，才哼着歌去浴室洗澡。

Loki在挂断电话前提到了“洗澡”，Thor便忍不住回忆起Loki白皙的身体被水打湿的模样，可他现在却摸不到本人，Thor不免有些失落，在浴室里草草解决了生理需求，就垂着脑袋回到房间里睡下了。

第二日清晨Thor醒得很早，他换上运动服，准备出去慢跑一圈。刚下楼Thor发觉父母竟然也已经起来了，母亲正在厨房里准备早饭，而一向不下厨的父亲竟也待在厨房里，还在母亲身边来回转悠。

这是在干嘛？

Thor皱着眉头摇摇头。他跟父母道了声早安便出门慢跑去了，等他回来吃早餐的时候，Odin总算恢复成他严肃的家主模样。

“Thor，邀请Loki来家里做客吧。”Odin异常郑重地清了清嗓子。

Thor差点把嘴里的牛奶喷出来，他不可置信地看看父亲，努力咽下牛奶，才稍稍缓过些神。

他以为一向顽固的Odin不会这么快接受Loki的。

Thor看向Frigga，在Frigga冲他暗示性地眨眨眼后，Thor咽了口口水。

母亲！您真是世界上最伟大、最美丽、最可爱的母亲！

他忍住内心的激动，瞄了父亲一眼，故作镇定地回答：

“我会邀请Loki的，可他很忙，我不知道他今年还有没有假期。”

“他不过是个导游，我们Odinson家主动请他，他来拜访一下的时间都没有？”Odin不满地哼了一声，却立刻被儿子和妻子同时瞪了过来。

“亲爱的，如果你瞧不起Loki，那么Loki来家里做客的几天你就自己去澳大利亚度假吧。”Frigga板起脸。

“亲爱的！你怎么能为了一个陌生男人狠心把自己的丈夫赶到外面呢！”Odin身体前倾，语气也激动了不少，但Frigga却依旧板着脸，Odin停顿了一会儿，又瞄了眼爱妻，重重叹了口气，“导游是能给人们带来欢乐的职业，做这一行的孩子一定是个人品高尚的孩子，我当然想亲自接待他。”

Frigga这才露出笑容，并在Odin的脸颊上吻了一下。

“亲爱的，我就知道你是个慈爱的父亲。”她笑得温柔，又转过来嘱托Thor。

“我的儿子，你一有时间就抽空去伦敦看看Loki，他是个怕寂寞的孩子。还有，你问Loki愿不愿意来挪威跟我们一起过圣诞节，我也会打电话邀请他。”

“母亲！”Thor笑着大叫，并站起来凑到Frigga身边给了她一个拥抱，“您真是太贴心了！我想Loki一定会高兴的！”

Frigga温柔地摸了摸儿子的头，跟Thor一同筹划起今年的圣诞节来，并把坐在他们对面的Odin完全抛在脑后。

Odin只感到莫名其妙。

他不明白这个Loki究竟是何方神圣，竟能让自己的儿子和妻子全都拜服在他的魅力之下，Odin连连大声咳嗽了几下，但Frigga和Thor都没有理会他。

Odin忍不住站起来愤怒地拍了拍桌子。

“噢，亲爱的，你已经吃完早餐了？”Frigga无辜地眨了眨眼睛，“对了，我突然想到，你的脸有时太严肃了，你见到Loki的时候可得慈爱一些。”

“……”Odin愤怒离席，在心里单方面宣布他不喜欢姓Laufeyson的人。

儿子要谈恋爱，老婆要小儿子，没人在乎他这个老头子了，生气。

此时，在伦敦的某个办公室里，一个自称Grandmaster的老头子也非常生气。

他眯起眼睛打量着他的王牌，第三次向Loki确认道：

“我亲爱的王牌，你确定今年的圣诞节要休假？”

“我确定。”

Grandmaster不悦地拍着桌子。

“别说你要去找小火花约会！我去年邀请你圣诞跟我一起度假，你拒绝了我！”

“Boss，您邀请我去参加的是乱交圣诞节party，我当然要拒绝。”

“……”

Grandmaster摆出“我受伤了”的表情，但Loki却不理会他，他只好转转眼珠，认真纠结了一阵，冲Loki摆摆手。

他还是第一次遇到自己驾驭不了的员工，可这个员工偏偏是他的王牌，而且还是个魅力四射的王牌。

Grandmaster看着Loki修长的背影，坐在老板椅上闷闷地转了几圈。

权衡利弊，他只能选择暂时妥协，略施恩惠，做个善良的老板，给他的王牌一个美好的圣诞节。

虽然他的王牌满脸写着“你有种就开除老子”，可他连这么傲慢的表情都如此诱人，自己当然要选择原谅他。

Grandmaster笑眯眯地舔了舔嘴唇。

美丽永远都是正确的一方。

即使美丽的事物都有刺。

再瞧瞧同样郁闷着的挪威老人Odin，他已经连续两周都在吃圣诞节才会做的烤火鸡和苹果派了——因为Frigga担心自己做得不够可口，特意换了各种口味的烤火鸡和苹果派让Odin和Thor试吃。

太过分了！

太过分了！！

不过就是一个伦敦佬！一个臭小子！他凭什么被Frigga这样宠爱！

Odin气势汹汹地找他的爱妻理论，却被Frigga苦口婆心教诲了整整两个小时。在“教诲”结束后，他甚至有了自己该好好疼爱Loki的错觉，而这种错觉一直持续到他见到Loki本人，还没能快速消失。

或许是因为Loki对他十分尊敬，在尊重上还带着敬畏，Odin确实觉得他还不错。然而Frigga时刻都围在Loki身边，就像她刚做母亲时一样，更希望Frigga的注意力更多集中在自己身上的Odin还是不太高兴。

不管Loki有多惹人怜爱，他已经是二十多岁的小伙子了，他怎么能每天都跟Frigga黏在一起，亲密地聊天、亲密的逛街、亲密地喝下午茶呢？这看起来太像热恋期的情侣才做的事了。

这绝对不行，绝对不行，这个家姓Odinson，而不是Laufeyson！他身为一家之主，有义务告诉他的傻儿子该加把劲儿了。

“我的儿子，你得管管你的小情人，他怎么能一直跟你母亲黏在一起？不妥。”Odin用报纸遮着大半的脸，眼睛露在报纸上方，瞄向厨房里忙着一同做布丁的Frigga和Loki。

Thor愣了一下，也看看Frigga和Loki。

“他们关系好的就像姐妹一样，这有什么不好？”Thor在Odin身边坐下来，“而且父亲也可以跟Loki一起聊天喝茶啊，Loki很健谈，您一定会喜欢跟他聊天的。”

“有什么可聊的，”Odin冷淡地哼了一声，“你真该想想办法让他更迷恋你些，你不能总追着他的屁股转，你也该提醒他，让他把注意力放在你的身上，而不是每天都跟我的夫人泡在一起。”

Odin扔下报纸离开了，留Thor一个人原地发呆。

这个圣诞节他已经不知被父亲抱怨过多少次，或者是客厅里的抱枕没有摆放整齐，或者是别的什么，但Thor确实是无辜的。对于挨骂指数明显增长，Thor感到十分委屈。

两天前，Odin的老友来家里做客，在客厅里看到了那支Mjolnir形状的按摩棒——是Thor经不住诱惑从网站上买回来的那支。那之后他就被Odin大骂了一通，可那支按摩棒一直放在他的收藏室，Frigga不会动，Odin也不会动，他也没有动，所以只可能是Loki拿出来的。

噢，或许他确实该跟Loki稍微谈一谈，不仅是谈Loki跟Odin的关系问题，还有那把锤子的问题。

Thor从厨房里向Frigga“借”走了Loki。

瞧，他明明是Loki的男朋友，却只能向母亲“借”走Loki了，Thor也不知怎么突然酸了起来。

“Thor？怎么了？”

“我有话想说。”

“嗯？你想说什么？”Loki眨了眨他那双宝石般的眼睛，在床边坐下。

“呃，这几天你一直都跟母亲黏在一块儿……”Thor思索着开口。

“你不是说你的家人想见我吗？所以我才在圣诞节休假过来陪他们。”

“我非常开心你能来，也为你和母亲相处得那么好而开心，可是……”Thor缓缓在Loki身边坐下，侧头看着他，“或许你可以跟父亲也相处得很好。”

“Thor，你真不适合绕着圈子说话，你特意拉我过来，只是为了告诉我你想让我跟你父亲也搞好关系不是吗？”Loki凑近Thor，歪着头轻笑道，“我还以为你会说，我总和你母亲待在一块，让你有些吃醋呢。”

Thor对那双闪烁着水光的绿色眼睛毫无抵抗力，他深吸一口气，试图让谈话的步调掌控在自己手中。

“我当然也想时刻跟你待在一起，其实我确实有些吃醋，”Thor垂下眉头，大手摩挲着Loki的脸颊，“可你跟母亲关系好又是好事，我不知道该怎么办……”

“你在邀请我的时候就该想到这点，不是吗？”Loki笑着反问，“你拉我过来不会就这一个问题吧？”

“呃……”Thor吞了吞口水，“其实还有，比如说那天被拿到客厅里的Mjolnir……”

“噢！原来是放在客厅了吗？”Loki恍然大悟般挑了挑眉，“我说我怎么找不到它了。”

“Loki……你知道那是什么吧？”

“锤子。”

Thor对此时一脸无辜的Loki十分无奈，他挠挠脸颊，向Loki说明它其实是支Mjolnir形状的按摩棒。

“所以，你把它放在客厅可能会不太好。”Thor一边看Loki的脸色，一边思索着继续道，“你不该把它擅自拿出来乱放的。”

“我擅自拿出来？”Loki震惊地睁大眼睛，“Thor，我是问过你可不可以去你的收藏室看看的，也问了能不能拿那些收藏品玩，你同意了。现在我不小心把其中一个忘在客厅，你却怪我擅自拿了你的东西乱放？”

“Loki，我不是这个意思。”Thor双手举在胸前，他后悔刚才用了“擅自”和“乱放”的措词，而他现在似乎说什么都无法挽救了。

“我不知道你究竟想说什么，可你说得就像我是个小偷！是个没家教的孩子！”Loki激动得眼圈发红，“我不能让你的父亲喜欢我，所以你……”

“Loki！”Thor抬高声音打断了Loki，“我没有怀疑你！我怎么可能怀疑你！只是父亲看到你总和母亲在一起，他有些……”

“有些？”Loki冷笑一声，“你的意思是，你的父亲不喜欢看到我和他的夫人走得过进，因为我对于他来说是一个不值得信任的陌生男人。”

Loki盯着Thor的眼睛。

“你瞧，他明明知道我是你的男朋友，我是个gay，可他还是要防备我。”他激动地站了起来，嘴唇微微颤抖着，“而你！Thor Odinson！之所以会提起那把锤子，是因为你父亲不高兴了，你认为这都是我的问题！”

“不是的！Loki！你为什么要误解……”

“误解？我是在误解你吗？”Loki的泪水在眼眶中打转，“喔，我的哥哥，Frigga对我很好，所以我尽我所能让她开心，这是因为我是你的男朋友，也是她的‘小儿子’！”

“我明白，我明白……”Thor慌乱地摆摆手，他看到Loki现在的样子又后悔又心疼，他并非想要责备Loki，只是希望能缓和一下Loki跟Odin之间的关系，可他却弄哭了Loki，还不知道该如何补救才好。

“Loki，先冷静，冷静好吗？是我说错了。”

“不，你没说错。”Loki低下头，声音颤抖着，“是我错了，毕竟我不知道孩子跟父亲如何相处才是正确的，我不是Odinson家的孩子，我没有忘记我不是Frigga的孩子。”

Thor听到“啪嗒啪嗒”的声音，紧张地顺着声音看去，那是Loki的泪珠正滴落在地板上。他像极了一条被王子辜负的人鱼，死死抿着发白的薄唇，一声不吭，只有泪珠停不下来。

王子呼唤着人鱼的名字，想要向人鱼道歉，想要亲吻人鱼的泪珠，想要抚平人鱼的伤口，但人鱼却从他的身边逃走了。

 

****TBC** **

__当儿媳妇哭着跑出来被老婆看到后，千万别说“不是我干的”。——Odin_ _


	24. 男人味与男朋友。

****#24.** **

 

__本章简介：男人味与男朋友。_ _

 

在沙发上浏览财经新闻的Odin终于受不了他的儿子了。

“Thor，你别忘记了自己是个男人，应当稳重些，现在你可不是在橄榄球场上。”

而Thor却依旧在房子里飞速乱窜。

他翻遍了每个房间和每个柜子，都没能找到Loki。

“正因为我是个男人！我才为弄哭我心爱的人而着急！”Thor焦躁地直跺脚，Odin嫌弃地瞪了他一眼。

“你的小情人跟Frigga去温室花房啦，”Odin把报纸翻了个面，“Thor，你根本没必要这么失魂落魄，别忘了你是Odinson家的独子。”

“你知道我不稀罕这些！我……”

“你不稀罕？可你的小情人未必不稀罕吧？”Odin冷笑一声，把报纸摔到桌子上，“Thor，他可不是个老实人。”

“父亲！”

“你用不着急着为他辩解，那个孩子长了张能言善辩的嘴，不过他对Frigga倒是真心……”Odin推了推老花眼镜，轻轻叹了口气，“我老了，也不是那么有善心的人，我是不可能像你母亲一样，把Loki当成亲生孩子看待的，但我也不会反对你和他的事，既然你和Frigga都喜欢他，我也会接受他。”

“父亲……”Thor绷紧的精神微微放松了些，他知道对于固执的父亲来说，这已经是最大的让步了。

“行了，你去清醒清醒。”Odin起身拍拍Thor的肩膀。

Thor微笑着目送Odin离开客厅，头脑似乎也冷静了些。父亲说Loki现在正和母亲在温室花房，可他现在去找Loki又能怎么样？他能确定自己不会再说错什么吗？他能确定自己能让Loki立刻原谅他吗？

Thor在客厅里踱了会儿步，决定先去家里的健身室锻炼一会儿。

他到底要怎么做才能弥补刚才的过失呢？Thor一边做着仰卧起坐一边思考。

直接道歉？可他说一句Loki就能搬出三句听起来非常有道理的话来反驳他，所以这招不可行。绕过这件事跟Loki谈些别的？可Loki或许连听他讲话都不乐意，所以这招也不可行。做布丁给他？可Frigga做得要远比自己的好吃，Loki可能已经不想吃自己做的布丁了，所以这招只能在Frigga不在的时候试用……

Thor已经做到第98个仰卧起坐，可他还是没能想到最合适的办法，思考过度让平常不会感觉疲惫的仰卧起坐竟然变得辛苦起来，Thor在地上平躺着喘气，视线里只有健身器材和白花花的一整片墙。

一整片墙？

大的……屏幕？

Thor猛地从地上坐了起来。

对了！投诉信！

他大笑着拍了拍大腿，立刻从健身室跑回房间，抓起手机，在屏幕上敲打了几行文字。

 

__投诉对象：混蛋Thor_ _

__投诉理由：惹Loki伤心难过_ _

__投诉人：想要向你道歉的Thor_ _

__

__投诉对象：笨蛋Thor_ _

__投诉理由：把Loki惹哭了_ _

__投诉人：希望你能原谅我的Thor_ _

 

Thor一连发了两条，然后他捏着手机盯起屏幕来，可等了很久Loki都没有回复他。

他把头埋在手掌中，发觉自己的额头上都是汗水。如果这么臭烘烘地见Loki，估计Loki会嫌弃地捏起鼻子？Thor决定先去冲掉一身臭汗。

他不住地叹气，仰着脖子任水从头顶流下，没有注意到浴室门口传来的微弱声音，他甩甩头，似乎在浴室模糊的镜子里瞥到一个高挑的人影。

“噢，Loki……如果你在这，我真想给你一个拥抱。”Thor垂着头落寞地笑笑，当他的身体被冰凉的手从身后抱住时，Thor才意识到一切都不是幻觉。

“I’m here.”Loki的唇贴在Thor耳边，声音里透着害羞。

“Loki？”Thor愣住了，他不可置信地低头看着环在他腹部的那双手指修长的手，将他的手轻轻放在那双手上，“你的手怎么这么凉？”

Thor皱起眉头，将那双手攥进掌中轻轻揉搓着。

“我看到你的投诉信了……”

Thor转过身，Loki的目光慢慢从地上移动到他的眼睛上。

“那么，你接受我的投诉吗？”

“你干嘛用求婚的语气跟我说？”Loki的眼眶湿湿的，鼻尖有些红，“我接受你的投诉，所以我才来到这里，来处理这两封投诉信。”

Loki抿了抿薄唇。看到他的嘴唇又恢复成了玫瑰的颜色，Thor略微放下心来。

“我有很多做得不够好的地方，可我会做得更好，你相信我……”

“我当然相信你，而且你做得很好，你已经是Odinson家的一员了。我们都很喜欢你，包括我父亲，其实他早就接受你了。”Thor怜爱地摸了摸Loki的脸颊，“当然，最爱你的人是我。”

“我不知道怎么讨你父亲的喜欢，其实我不怎么敢接近他。”Loki提到这点的样子像只胆怯的小鹿，眉头也没精神地垂着。

“不用担心，他是喜欢你的，你也很尊敬他，这就足够了。”Thor柔声细语地安慰Loki。

Loki垂下头，小声“嗯”了一声，又抬起头，看了Thor一眼。

“要我帮忙吗？”

“什么？”

“洗澡。”

“我们一起洗？”Thor看看Loki被水沾湿的衣服，微笑着提出邀请。

“一起？”Loki意味深长地抬了抬眉头，嘴角微微扬起，手缓缓按在Thor的胸前，慢慢下滑，然后他突然用力，把Thor推到墙边，不顾自己还穿着衣服，任由温热的水打湿他的全身，染上红色的脸颊贴近Thor的脸，视线从Thor的眼睛缓缓移到嘴唇，又缓缓移回Thor的眼睛。

在Thor以为他们要接吻了的时候，Loki却笑着伸手拿起旁边架子上的沐浴露，挤了些在手掌上，一边注视着Thor一边将沐浴露揉搓出泡沫，并缓慢而煽情地细细涂抹在Thor的每一寸肌肤上。

当涂好上半身后，Loki半跪下来，冲Thor一笑，手从Thor的腹部向下滑去，然后他扶着Thor的大腿根部，仰头看着Thor的眼睛，笑着含住了那根精神抖擞的硬物。

“Loki……”

Thor情不自禁地抚摸着Loki的头，后背靠在墙上，他感受着自己最敏感的部位被Loki含得更深，喘息着扬起脖子，闭上双眼享受Loki的爱抚。

他感觉到他性器的顶端被Loki湿润的舌头舔弄摩擦着，在被吞进那湿润的小嘴中含弄一会儿后，Loki又改为去抚慰两颗圆球，Thor难耐地呻吟了一声。

Loki灵巧的舌尖顺着两颗圆球的中间、顺着性器根部一直向上舔去，用那张粉嫩的嘴唇亲吻着渗出液体的顶端。

“噢，太棒了……！”

Thor整根坚硬的“锤柄”都被Loki的口腔包裹起来，那种感觉就像婴儿还在母亲身体里熟睡一样舒服，Thor想看看Loki的脸，所以他眯着眼睛看向Loki。

“Loki？！那是什么？！”被Loki吓到的Thor大叫起来。

他可爱的Loki手中正拿着一把小剃刀，是平时手工刮胡子用的那种。

“这是剃毛用的刀啊。”Loki无辜地眨了眨眼睛。

“我当然知道！你拿着它做什么！”

“剃毛。”

“剃毛？！剃什么毛？！”Thor脸都扭曲了，身体不由自主地退后，可贴在墙上的他根本没有再退后的余地。

Loki伸手戳了戳Thor胯间“大树”旁边的金色“草丛”。

“NO——！为什么要剃掉它们！！！”Thor睁大的眼睛中满是惊恐，“不行！绝对不行！”

“为什么？”Loki歪着头，手指在Thor因吓到而软下来些的性器上摸了一把，“我会让你很舒服的。”

“那也不行！”

“可是，我很想被你光溜溜的大家伙干一次呢。”Loki起身贴上Thor的身体，冲他晃晃手里的剃刀，“不行吗，哥哥？”

这又是什么玩法？Thor怀疑Loki只是想整他，或者是为了下午的事要惩罚他。

在Thor看来，毛发浓密是男人味的象征，但他却连胸毛都没有，这一直令Thor很苦恼。现在，他的宝贝Loki竟要连他的阴毛都剃掉，他不明白Loki怎么忍心让自己的男友变成娘炮呢！

可他下午已经弄哭Loki一次了，或许他不得不答应Loki的要求……Thor决定再挣扎一下。

“Loki，我会用我的大家伙狠狠干你，是干到很舒服的那种，”Thor讪笑着保证，“所以我们不剃毛，OK？”

“你讨厌剃毛？”

“剃毛是女人才做的！”Thor声嘶力竭地表达他内心的抗拒，“比如说穿泳装的时候怕不好看，才会剃掉……”

“哦？你很懂嘛。”Loki冷笑一声，Thor立刻察觉到事情不对。

因为他大脑中“Loki生气了”的雷达突然响了。

“你帮你的前女友们剃过毛？”Loki把玩着剃刀，抬头瞥了Thor一眼，他现在的样子就像个在询问嫌疑犯的警官。

“当然没有！”Thor立刻举手投降，并表示自己是清白的，“我怎么可能帮她们剃毛！”

“那你为什么知道，女士们会为了穿泳装时避免尴尬而剃毛？”Loki的目光十分尖锐，“别告诉我是因为那个女人。”

“那个……女人？”Thor皱着眉头疑惑地眨眨眼。

哪个女人？

“当然是你那个科学家女友，或者是再之前的那些。”Loki翻了个白眼，语调中多了几分苦味和酸味，“你要是那么讨厌剃毛就算了。”

Loki不高兴了。

可如果他妥协，被剃掉的就是他的“男人味”了。

“这些事情，只是情侣之间的小情趣而已，你不愿意跟我做就算了，”Loki垂下头，身体寂寞地微微晃动着，“我还以为你会喜欢呢，想着后天我就得回去了，我才……”

男人味算什么！

Thor决定拿出壮士断腕的决心。

“来吧！”他抓着Loki的肩膀，目光炯炯，但他突然又怕Loki玩剃毛游戏玩上瘾，没底气地吞了吞口水，改用商量的语气问道，“不过我们只玩一次，好吗？”

“你愿意？”Loki立刻绽开玫瑰般的笑容。

“为了你，”Thor微笑着点点头，“不过只玩一次，答应我好吗？”

“当然！你真好！哥哥！”Loki立刻给了Thor一个热吻，然后他迫不及待地蹲下，抬眼看着Thor，用舌尖讨好似地舔了舔Thor的大家伙。

他现在的表情真是可爱，Thor心想，如果他手里没有握着那把剃刀就更好了。

而此时表情可爱的Loki已经开始将泡沫涂抹在Thor即将逝去的金色“草丛”上了，即使他修长美丽的手指正挑逗着即将变得寂寞的“大树”，Thor还是紧张起来。

小剃刀轻轻刮过最上方的部分，Thor根本不敢闭眼。

即使帮他剃毛的人是他亲爱的男友，可那把刀正在他命根子附近逛荡，Thor怎么敢闭上眼睛？

偏偏在这么危险的时候，Loki还将他抚慰得很舒服，他的囊袋被Loki单手揉捏着，他重新硬得充血的性器被Loki含在嘴里，以舌尖舔弄，重复着吐出再含入的动作。在他差点都忘记“剃毛进行时”的时候，那把小剃刀又在左侧刮了一下。

诸神在上，请让这次剃毛快点结束吧！Thor觉得他快要哭出来了。

刀从皮肤上刮过有种火辣的感觉，但命根子攥在Loki的手里，让他进退两难。他体验着纠结至极的感觉，而Loki却像没事人一样单手扶着他的大腿，含着他的阴茎用腮帮摩擦。

Thor认为这一定是他经历中最煎熬的口交。舒服和胆战心惊交错着的危险口交让他心跳加速，Thor却不得不承认自己的确兴奋起来了。

在他射在Loki的脸上时，Loki刚好完成了这次的剃毛游戏，Loki仰着头，让水冲掉自己脸上的白浊，起身吻了吻受到惊吓的Thor。

“怎么样？爽吗？”Loki笑着搂住Thor的脖子。

“我承认我确实心跳加速了，可你已经答应我没有下一次了。”Thor夺过Loki手中的小剃刀，将它放在旁边的架子上，才放下心来，环住Loki的腰。

Loki低声笑着，探出舌尖灵巧地舔了下Thor的嘴唇，他此时就像诱惑夏娃吃下苹果的蛇。Thor难耐地低声唤了声他的名字，低头含住他的舌头，与他激烈地纠缠在一起……

“Thor，Loki，下来吃饭了。”

父亲？

这是父亲的声音？他怎么会亲自来叫他们吃饭？

Thor正跟Loki亲得难舍难分，自然把Odin的声音当成干扰他们的噪音，可Loki却轻轻推开了他。

“走吧，这是你父亲第一次来叫我们吃饭。”

“可是……”

“晚上再继续？”

Loki在他的脸上亲了一下，笑着拉着他走出浴室，Thor只好大声回复门外的Odin他们一会儿就下去。

算了，毕竟父亲能亲近Loki是好事，而且Loki说晚上继续……

Thor抓了条毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发，并光明正大地欣赏起Loki的“脱衣秀”。

“Loki，我总觉得父亲亲自来叫我们……”

“很惊喜？”Loki换上一件纯白的毛衣，开始往他那双长腿上套裤子。

“你……不是提前跟Frigga说过什么才上来的吧。”

“怎么会呢。”Loki系好裤子上的纽扣，笑着回头摸了下Thor的脸颊，“快穿上衣服吧。”

Thor只好赶紧换上一套家居服，跟Loki一前一后走向门口，Loki在握住门把手后突然停了下来。他转过身，靠在门上，笑吟吟地望着Thor。

“其实，你的锤子按摩棒确实是我故意留在客厅的，不过我只是想看看你看到它后有什么反应，没想被你父亲看到。”

“Lo……”

“真期待你怎么用这根光溜溜的大家伙干我，但我们现在该去吃饭了，不是吗？”

Loki在Thor刚要发火时伸手抓着Thor胯间的凸起揉搓了一下。

Thor对这样的Loki恨到牙痒痒，但又爱到毫无办法。Loki总像个时刻都想引起他注意力的小孩，但他偏偏吃Loki这一套。

他咬牙切齿地对上Loki机灵的目光，“你、你你……”了半天，还是没能说出什么，只好低头在Loki的脖子上狠狠啃了一口。

“哇哦。”Loki摸摸脖子上明显的齿痕，眼中既有碧波荡漾的风情，又有孩童般的天真，“你的报复真热烈。”

Loki这幅不怕引火烧身，反而对引火后的结果相当期待的表情让Thor恨自己不能立刻剥光Loki的衣服，就这样把他按在门上干到哭着求饶。

Thor盯着Loki的眼睛，抓住Loki的手，愤恨地打开门，拉着他走出房间。

“先去吃饭。”Thor瞪了眼一脸美滋滋的Loki，而Loki还不知死活地在他旁边小声絮叨“我们就这么大张旗鼓地牵着手下楼秀给你父亲看噢Thor你可真棒”。

为什么他对Loki一点辙都没有！为什么！

 

****TBC** **

__我的毛……R.I.P——Thor Odinson_ _


	25. 记仇。

****#25.** **

 

__本章简介：记仇。_ _

 

热爱恶作剧的Loki一直都秉承着“人不犯我我不犯人”的理念生活，可当他遇到Thor之后，即使Thor没做什么，Loki还是忍不住想要捉弄他。

或许有想这样做的冲动是为探测Thor对他的爱意，或许是别的什么，但Loki向来擅长察言观色，如果没有百分之百的把握Thor绝不会讨厌他，Loki才不会以身犯险。

他珍惜Thor，他想让Thor更加迷恋他，所以Loki总是不遗余力地向Thor展现自己的魅力，也乐意适时给Thor扔些甜头。

比方这次的圣诞节他在Thor的家里住了一周——Loki活到24岁还是第一次在别人的家里住这么久，导致圣诞假期结束后，他不得不进入无休连战三个月的工作状态，连跟Valkyrie的新店试吃工作都算得上是宝贵的休闲时间了。

晚上十点Loki与客户互道晚安，回到自己的房间，跟Thor来了场电话性爱，可他并没有得到满足。在摸过真人之后，这种情趣对Loki来说不过是隔空瘙痒。

“你的毛都长出来了吗？”他靠在酒店松软的枕头上，用纸巾擦去飞溅在腹部的白浊，慵懒地问着，电话那头立刻传来Thor气愤的声音。

“当然长出来了！可你没说长出来的时候那里很痒，我又不能抓……”Loki脑中立刻浮现出Thor忍耐着长毛时痒痒的感觉，故作镇定坐在办公椅上的景象。

他忍笑安慰Thor。

“我亲爱的哥哥，这也是人生的一种历练不是吗？”

“得了吧，”Thor赶紧打断Loki的能言巧辩，“对了，你是不是一直都没休息？明天还得工作？”

“当然了，”Loki突然发觉左手无名指的指甲形状不够漂亮，皱皱眉，决定一会儿好好修剪修剪，“亲爱的，因为圣诞休了假，我已经连续工作三个月了，boss几乎是把我当马使唤。”

“马？”Thor立刻为他的爱人愤愤不平，“他真是过分！他怎么可以不让你休息？这会累坏人的！Loki，我想去看看你，我能去吗？”

“不行，”这是三个月内Loki第7次拒绝Thor来伦敦的请求了，“我可没时间陪你，boss给我排满了整整四个月的工作，你得体谅我。”

“……好吧。”Thor的声音听上去非常失落，“其实我只想看看你，不会打扰你工作。”

“但你能保证见到我不做些别的什么吗？”Loki反问，Thor果然支支吾吾半天都没能做出“绝不会对你做什么”的保证。

他当然不可能忍得住，Loki愉悦地笑了，又跟Thor聊了几句就互道晚安挂断了电话。

他先修了下指甲，见它们变回整齐利落后看了眼日历。

实际上Grandmaster给他安排的工作只到月末，他应该能先休息三天，然后再决定下个月的工作。Loki准备利用这三天的假期飞一趟挪威。

他特意告诉Thor自己要连续工作四个月，是为了给Thor一个惊喜。

但Loki万万没想到，他的这份惊喜却换来了一份惊吓。

在抵达奥斯陆机场后Loki立刻给Thor打了电话，可无论如何都打不通。

Loki开始烦躁起来，转念想想Thor或许在工作，他才略微安心下来，决定先打车去Asgard看看。但当他被前台的接待人员告知Thor不在公司时，Loki还是忍不住在心里埋怨起Thor。

他可是坐他最讨厌的飞机来看Thor的，现在不但找不到人，连电话都打不通。难道他要给Frigga打电话询问Thor的去处吗？可他已经三个月没见到Thor了。虽然这么说有些对不住Frigga，Loki还是希望本次假期能跟Thor好好享受二人世界。

Loki孤零零地站在大厅，他修长的身材和英俊漂亮的脸蛋吸引了周围女士和部分男士的目光。有不少员工已经开始偷偷讨论起这个面带愁容的年轻绅士了，也有一些知情人好心向不知情的员工们透露了他的身份——总裁的小娇妻。

但一向耳聪目明的Loki却没发觉自己正被Thor的员工们当作八卦对象，更没注意到他多了个“小娇妻”的称号。他焦躁地一遍又一遍拨着Thor的电话，竟被一次又一次提示Loki“对方不在服务区内”。

Thor到底在哪？Loki皱起眉头，在脑中把Thor向他提起过的朋友的名字过了一遍。

或许那个轻浮的餐厅老板知道Thor的去处？Loki正思考着是否该去水下餐厅一趟，就被一个男人叫了名字。他转过身，认出这位男士就是上次送茶点到Thor办公室的秘书先生。

“Loki先生，您是来找Thor少爷的吗？不巧他不在。”

“是的，我本想给他个惊喜，可现在看来，我们不巧错过了，您瞧，他的电话一直打不通。”Loki轻轻晃了晃手机，面露无奈。

“少爷现在正在山上的别墅里招待他的朋友们，手机打不通是正常的，那里几乎收不到信号。”Heimdall替Thor解释了原因，“我很乐意送您到别墅，可惜我得为董事长准备半小时后的会议，如果您不介意，我能替Thor少爷找位稳重的司机送您去别墅吗？”

“山上？他的朋友？”Loki疑惑不解。

Thor没有向他提起过他有朋友来挪威。

“是的，现在也是滑雪的好季节。”Heimdall回答，“少爷的朋友是从美国来的，也是昨晚才来的。”

昨晚才来？既然昨晚就来了，Thor为什么不跟他说呢？噢，Thor昨晚之所以没打电话给他，是在招待朋友？

什么朋友比跟他打电话的时间还宝贵？！

Loki立刻礼貌地对Heimdall微笑，请他帮忙找司机送自己上山找Thor算账。

“乐意为您效劳。”Heimdall立刻拨通一个电话，将Loki送到门口，他们等了不足一分钟，Loki就坐上了Heimdall为他叫的车。

效率不错。Loki决定给Asgard的秘书一个优秀评价。

山路上的景色是白与蓝的融合，Loki为这种圣洁的生命感感到惊奇。到达目的地后，他向司机道了谢，独自提着行李，沿着雪地上的脚印向前走，连踩雪时“吱嘎吱嘎”的声音都令他新奇不已。

他的正前方就是Thor的别墅了，虽然不算大，外型却是Loki喜欢的英伦古堡，他正想拿出手机拍照留念，一个不识时务的雪球飞了过来，Loki甚至没来得及躲开。

雪球正中Loki的脸，他差点站不住，踉跄着后退几步，甩甩头，从口袋里掏出手帕擦擦脸，警惕地盯着向他跑来的一个留着小胡子的大眼睛男人。

这位大眼睛男士没有向他道歉，反而非常没礼貌地打量了他一阵。

“喔，你就是那只小鹿。”

小鹿？

什么小鹿？

Loki对这位陌生男子的印象非常不好，他不但没有礼貌，还扔给初次见面的自己一个莫名其妙的外号，Loki决定以唇反讥。

“你……”

又一个雪球飞了过来，这个没礼貌的大眼睛男子竟抓住了他的肩膀，拿他当盾牌挡住雪球！

Loki气得转身狠狠捏住对方的脸，将对方扔到雪地上，然后他拍拍自己身上的雪，把行李箱一扔，加入了雪仗混战。

原本他只想教训一下这个没礼貌的蠢货，可不知怎么，战局莫名其妙就从他和大眼睛男子的互殴，转变成一群陌生人帮助大眼睛男子攻击他了。

“蝼蚁……”Loki低声骂着，想从雪地里爬起来，但包括大眼睛男子在内的三男一女竟一起举着雪球对准了他。

“各位！吃饭了！”

四个“蝼蚁”闻声转头，Loki也抬头透过缝隙看向别墅门口。他在等待转机。

“你们在做什么？”那个声音来自一位陌生的金发猛男，在看到坐在地上的Loki后快速跑了过来，命令几人立刻放下雪球。

“你们怎么能欺负一个无辜的男孩呢！”金发猛男斥责着几人，向Loki友好地伸出手，但Loki并没有接受他的好意。

因为这不是他想要的转机。

这时Thor终于从别墅里走了出来。

“我的朋友们，你们在做什么？”不知情的Thor一脸兴奋，但他走过来看到坐在雪地上狼狈不堪的Loki时，原本红润的脸颊差点变成黑色。

“Thor，你的小鹿可真娇嫩，像个小姑娘。”大眼睛男子耸耸肩，还故意低头傲慢地瞥了Loki一眼。

Loki没好气地回给他一个白眼，拍拍屁股自己站了起来，推开了一脸紧张凑过来的Thor。

“Loki！”Thor把地上那个熟悉的行李箱捡了起来，屁颠屁颠地跟了过去，“你摔倒了？有没有受伤？”

“……”

受伤了！受伤了！心受伤了！

Loki的内心在嘶吼，脸却依旧板着，迈开长腿快步向前走去，Thor却绕到他前面挡住了他。

“你的衣服都被雪打湿了，”Thor伸手摸了摸Loki的脸颊，惊呼一声“好凉！”，不顾Loki反抗，扛起他快步走进别墅。

该死，转机彻底没了，都怪这个愚蠢的Thor！

现在不正是联手干掉蝼蚁们的好时机吗！他本来打算突然回头先干掉“大眼睛蝼蚁”的！

“滚开！”Loki气Thor不懂自己，把手中攥成冰块的雪球用力砸在Thor的肚子上。

Thor这个蠢货！他怎么能当着那群蝼蚁的面，把自己扛起来呢？这太丢脸了！

“你现在都湿透了，来，换套衣服，然后来这里烤烤火。”Thor继续不知死活地在Loki身边转来转去。

“我说了，叫你滚开。”Loki气愤地重复了第二遍，恨恨地瞪了眼站在屋外被陌生的金发猛男说教着的几人，“噢，那些就是你从美国来的朋友？他们对待陌生人的态度可真好。”

“抱歉，他们刚才做了什么？”Thor忙着给Loki倒热奶茶，又忙着把壁炉里的火弄得更旺。

“做了什么？！”Loki冷笑一声，愤恨地控诉“蝼蚁”们的恶行，“我并不认识他们，他们凭什么以多欺少？还是说他们把我当做外敌，认为他们才是这里的主人？！”

“抱歉，是他们不好，”结束说教的“好好先生”——别墅中的另一位金发猛男走过来十分严肃地向Loki道歉，“非常抱歉，我为他们的鲁莽和失礼向你道歉。”

Loki抬眼打量了下对方，并送上一个宛若春风的微笑。

“感谢您的善意，但您不需要承担他人的过错。”

“好了，Steve，Loki就交给我吧，毕竟我是他的男朋友。”Thor挤着笑容拍拍“好好先生”的肩膀，但他口中的男朋友Loki却一扭头，蹬蹬蹬地上楼了。

“Loki……”

“别跟过来！”Loki转头狠狠瞪了Thor一眼，超凶，“我自己选房间！”

“噢……”Thor垂下眉头，超委屈。

但被Loki充当出气筒的Thor还是跟了上去，并趁机把Loki带到他自己的房间。

“这不是空房间。”Loki指指被Thor扔在床上的外套，双手交叠抱在胸前，用苛责的眼神看了Thor一眼。

“是我的房间。”

“我为什么要用你的房间。”

“Loki……”Thor叹了口气，“好了好了，你现在得换套衣服，小心感冒。”

Thor把行李箱递了过去，Loki没好气地接过来，并强行将Thor推出房间。

今天真是太倒霉了。Loki气呼呼地换好衣服，把弄湿的外套和裤子挂好，开始对着镜子整理仪容。他在确定自己又变回精致男人Loki Laufeyson后才打开门，准备下楼给“蝼蚁们”来个下马威。

他有必要让鸠占鹊巢的蝼蚁们知道谁才是这里的男主人！

“Th、Thor？！”

打着小算盘的精致男人被窃听壮汉吓到了，他快速后退，盯着差点摔进他怀里的Thor。

这人傻的吗？他只是换个衣服，能被偷听到什么！

“Loki，我们去吃饭吧？”Thor笑呵呵地牵起Loki的手。

“不要，”Loki甩开Thor的手，“我为什么要跟他们一起吃饭？”

“他们确实有不对的地方，”Thor耐心调和，“但他们是我的朋友，或许一切都是误会。”

可Thor越为他们说话，Loki就越生气。他决定先给Thor上一课，但即将“开战”的气味吸引来了“好好先生”——Steve在楼梯下面露出标志的微笑，沿着楼梯走了上来，Loki只好暂时放过Thor。

“Thor，Loki先生，大家都在等你们一起开饭呢。”

Loki立刻笑容明媚地接下Steve的话。

“善良的先生，谢谢您还想着我们，我们这就过去。”Loki无视在他身边嘴角抽搐的Thor，自然地向Steve走去，并亲切地做了自我介绍，“我要怎么称呼您呢？”

“Steve Rogers，叫我Steve吧。”

“好，Steve也叫我Loki吧。”

Loki笑着和Steve一同下了楼，可怜巴巴的Thor只好幽怨地跟在两人身后。

下午跟Loki闹得不愉快的几人正在餐厅里聊天，Loki冷冰冰地扫视着几人，在Thor旁边坐下，而Steve坐在了剩下的空位上——Loki的右侧。

“我的朋友们，这位是Loki，我的男朋友……”Thor开始努力暖场，为两方势力相互介绍，可他并不知道Loki在他介绍对方的时候，已经默默把四个名字划入黑名单中了。

“好好先生”——金发蓝眼的帅哥Steve Rogers，绰号“美国队长”，是一名退役军官，为人善良并帮他教育了可恶的蝼蚁们，不列入黑名单中；黑名单一号——令人讨厌的大眼睛蝼蚁Tony Stark，傲慢无礼，还有着帮Thor查他ID的前科；黑名单二号——看起来很弱的眼镜蝼蚁Bruce Banner，拥有好几个他不感兴趣的博士学位；黑名单三号——长相没什么特点的小个子蝼蚁Clinton Barton，绰号“鹰眼”，是个箭术运动员；黑名单四号——他们之中唯一的女士Natasha Romanoff，面孔美艳身材曼妙，不知道她跟在座的哪位有一腿，绰号“黑寡妇”，是位特警。

从职业来看，Thor的这些朋友并无直接联系，那么他们到底是怎么凑在一起的？或许蝼蚁们闻到相互的气味就爱群聚？

Loki不动声色地皱皱眉头，尝了一口蘑菇奶油汤，发觉味道不错。刚才Thor在介绍的时候说过，这些饭菜几乎都是Steve一人完成的，Loki开始对Steve青眼有加。

水火不相容的两方势力与中间势力竟相安无事地用完了晚餐，可谁都不知道对方的心里打着什么主意。

到了享用饭后甜点的环节，中间势力Thor端来布丁，Loki立刻意味深长地瞪了他一眼。

“不是我做的！”Thor立刻举手解释，“这是买来的布丁！”

算你聪明。Loki哼了一声，拿起小勺舀了一勺布丁。

他绝不允许Thor为其他人亲手做布丁，因为那是他的特权。

热爱着布丁的Loki很快消灭了一整个布丁，除Thor以外的几人都吃惊地看着他。

“他竟然喜欢布丁？”同样是甜食爱好者的Tony碎碎念着，“一只不讨喜的小鹿竟然喜欢布丁？他的饭后甜点不该是些鲜嫩的青草吗？”

“注意你的用词，Tony，Loki是我们的朋友，你该尊重他。”

“好好先生”Steve又开始了说教，并把他那份布丁让给了Loki。

“你喜欢布丁？”Steve把布丁推到Loki面前，“我的这份也给你，其实在座的每一位人都很好，别生他们的气。”

“谢谢你，Steve，你真好。”Loki冲Steve甜甜一笑。

他不想要“好好先生”的赔礼，也无法赞同“在座的每一位人都很好”这一句，可他的确想再吃一个布丁，所以Loki没有推辞Steve的好意。

“哇哦，你的小鹿在夸奖Cap，”Tony用胳膊肘戳戳Thor的胳膊，边嚼泡泡糖边在旁边煽风点火，“天啊，他们真是如胶似漆，第一次见面就打得这么火热，哎呦呦。”

“喜欢嚼舌根的人总是长不高，还容易长出啤酒肚。”Loki笑着讥讽Tony，优雅地吃掉了第二份布丁。

空气中新一轮战争即将开始的味道蔓延开来，Thor和Steve十分默契地将两人分开。Tony哼了一声，找Banner博士聊天去了，Loki哼了一声，霸占了Thor的卧室——可怜的Thor只好去客房睡了一晚。

  * Banner莫名其妙吃坏了肚子，“鹰眼”不知碰到了什么，在拍Natasha肩膀的时候，手竟然黏在她的衣服上拔不下来了，而Tony则是在雪地上连摔了三次狗啃泥。



“好好先生”Steve忙着处理这一系列的“意外”，Loki则是翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，悠闲地喝着Steve煮的奶茶。

“你好像很喜欢Steve。”终于抓到独处机会的Thor在Loki的身边坐下。

Loki瞥了他一眼，挑挑眉头，放下猫咪图案的马克杯。

“或许我跟Steve更适合。”

“我也这么认为。”Thor耸耸肩。

Loki瞬间怔住了，他缓了半天才眨眨眼睛，一双绿眼不可置信地看向Thor。

“Did you just agree with me？”

“是啊，你跟Steve真是太般配了！他温柔、体贴、大方……”Thor笑着注视着Loki，“弟弟，你跟他在一起会很幸福。”

弟弟？

Thor很少这样称呼自己。

Loki总觉得有什么地方不对劲，他无论如何都不相信Thor会说出他与其他男人相配的话。

“你……真认为我会选择他？”Loki咬了咬嘴唇。

Thor微笑起来。

“Loki，我说过，你对我很重要。我以为我们会白头偕老，会永远在一起，但现在看来，你永远是你，而我永远是我。”Thor的蔚蓝双眸涌动着不安和决绝，“或许你爱我，可说实话你从没说过你为什么会接受我，也没说过你爱我。我不知道……或许我们早该仔细考虑一下我们之间的问题了。”

Loki盯着Thor的眼睛看了半天。

他不明白Thor怎么会突然这样想，他只是因为Thor没有提前跟他说明有朋友要来而生气，只是因为Thor不帮着他却为那几个“蝼蚁”说话而生气，明明受害人是自己，为什么变成Thor在主动探讨起分手问题了？

他以为自己摸透了Thor的心，可他却忘记了Thor才是他们中最不按套路出牌的那个。

“是啊，”放不下自尊的Loki还是违心地点了头，“从此两不相见，或许再好不过。”

Thor竟笑着拍了拍他的后背。

“It's what you always wanted.”

这是我一直想要的？

我想要？

我什么时候说过要跟你这个傻锤子分手了？！

Loki紧紧抿着薄唇，他差点就忍不住哭出来了。

鬼知道他为什么要这么喜欢这个混蛋锤子！

 

****TBC** **

__他们今晚会大干一场，我赌5美元。——Tony Stark_ _

__什么？！——Bruce Banner_ _

__我赌10美元，赌资由Tony出。——Natasha Romanoff_ _

__什么？！？！——Bruce Banner_ _

__呃，我不太想参与。——Clinton Barton_ _

__什么？！？！？！——Bruce Banner_ _

__他们是一对？！这太尴尬了！我们还在这里！太尴尬了！这里装过隔音墙吗？！装过吗！——Bruce Banner_ _

__冷静Banner！太阳快下山了，太阳下山了……——Steve Rogers_ _


	26. 投诉对象的正确使用方法。

****#26.** **

 

__本章简介：投诉对象的正确使用方法。_ _

__

Loki从未说过爱他，但Thor从不怀疑Loki爱他。

即便如此，他也不能一直放任Loki为所欲为，他必须让Loki明白，他们之间是平等的，Loki有权利生气，而他也有权利。

他跟着依旧保持着优雅步伐的Loki走上楼，当然，他再一次被Loki拦在了门外。

“生气了？”Thor抓住门边强行推开，大步流星走进房间。

Loki背靠着门，慢慢后退，在门完全关上后，面无表情盯着Thor看了一阵。

或许Loki现在又在打什么小算盘了，不过Thor并不介意，他在追求Loki的时候已经习惯了Loki的恶作剧。

“Loki，你没想过我会站在你和朋友之间为难吗？”

“为难？”Loki冷笑道，“噢，伟大的Thor Odinson有什么为难的？您不是已经选择了别人，要跟我分手吗？”

瞧，他现在就像只被醋泡过的小猫，连毛发都散发着酸味。不过他这样可真可爱。Thor忍着笑意在床边坐下。

“我可从没提起过那个词。”他抬头注视着Loki，“你真相信我想跟你分开？”

“总裁无情也是常有之事。”Loki背着手，一步一步向他走来。

“那你呢？”Thor的抬头看着走到自己身边的Loki，“Never one for sentiment,were you?”

Loki挑眉轻笑。

“Easier to let it burn.”

“I agree.”

Thor的手已经先一步控制住了Loki的手，迅速抢过Loki藏在身后的情趣手铐，并利落地把Loki铐在了床头上。

“Thor！！！你、你！！！”Loki狠狠瞪向Thor。

“亲爱的弟弟，你越发容易让人看透了。”Thor的心情非常好。

他在床边坐下，笑眯眯地凝视着Loki。

“Loki，生命在于有所成长，在于有所改变，是你教会了我改变。”

Thor伸手摸了摸那只铐着Loki双腕的手铐。

“你喜欢故意激怒我来测试我对你的感情，但其实你可以更相信我一些，也更相信自己一些。”

“混蛋！是你不够在乎我！我凭什么要相信你！”Loki抬脚猛地踹向Thor，但以他的力气，这一脚对Thor来说都算不上疼。

“Loki，”Thor十分无奈，他知道Loki在为刚才那句“你和Steve真相配”的话而生气，“你瞧，说跟Steve或许更合适的人是你，我只是顺着你的意思说下去，你就生气了……为什么你就不能反过来为我想想呢？还有，Tony有私人飞机，说来就来了，我也措手不及。”

“我怎么敢生气？”Loki笑得有些狰狞，“我伟大的哥哥有什么错呢。”

“别这样酸声酸气的。你要是生气，可以骂我，可以打我，可以投诉我，我的公司随时欢迎你发投诉信投诉他们的总裁，但你不能连话都不愿跟我说，你不能一来就把我推到别的房间，你知道我们有多久没见了吗？你知道我有多想你吗？你知道你跟Steve亲近的时候我有多嫉妒吗？”Thor一口气把自己心中的怨气发泄了出去。

“喔，你还知道我们有多久没见，你还知道想念我，你还知道吃醋！我还以为你忘记了我，在别墅里跟你的朋友们玩5P呢！”

好吧，交涉无效。

Thor俯身用嘴堵住了Loki的银舌头。他不给Loki发声的机会，舌头顺着唇缝探入，但Loki立刻狠狠咬了他一口。

口腔里有血的味道，舌头似乎是破了，不过这都无所谓，他现在只想让Loki安静下来，所以Thor没有躲开，不管Loki的反抗多厉害。

一吻结束，Loki的脸颊终于变得红润起来，眼睛湿漉漉的，人也没有刚才乖张了，Thor扯开Loki的衬衫，手掌贴上Loki的胸膛，顺着中间向下滑去。

Loki在看他，似乎想从他的

眼中找出他想做些什么的答案。

Thor用行动回答了Loki。

他低头含住Loki左边的那颗淡色的乳头，用牙齿轻轻衔着小小的乳尖，做摩擦的动作。在那颗小东西渐渐圆润起来后，他以舌尖打转着挑逗，再用牙齿咬住，用力向上拉扯。

“啊……！疼！”Loki的眼泪在眼眶里可怜兮兮地打着转，他削瘦的肩膀缩了一下，可他不敢扭动身体挣扎，因为乱动只会配合Thor的动作，让那颗乳头被拉扯得更长。

眼看涨成红色的圆球挺立在乳晕中间，Thor用牙齿反复折磨刺激着它，Loki左边的胸部因Thor的玩弄，甚至变得像刚刚开始发育时少女的酥胸，乳尖微微隆起，又红又湿。

“你说，如果一直这么吸吮，这里会不会流出母乳？”Thor用胡茬磨蹭着敏感至极的乳头，坏笑着看Loki止不住地颤抖。

“滚！谁他妈会有母乳！滚开！你个妈宝男！”Loki又抬脚踹了Thor一下，但Thor立刻用指甲按着那颗肉粒，在它陷入乳晕中的时候，松开，然后重复用指甲搔刮的动作。

Loki的脚趾都因乳头被刺激而蜷缩起来，他几乎失去了力气，只能任由Thor摆弄。他的衬衫凌乱地挂在胳膊上，裤子却还是整齐合身地穿着。

他胯间撑起的帐篷是他已经兴奋起来的最好证明，可Thor根本不去碰近在手边的Loki的大腿根部，仿佛只有那颗红肿的乳头能吸引他一样。

“亲爱的弟弟，让哥哥帮你试试看？”Thor笑着低头重新含住了红润的果实，如同婴儿吸吮奶嘴一样用力吸吮着它。

Loki的呻吟声越来越甜腻，他美丽的头颅情不自禁地后仰，露出形状优美的颈部曲线。

Thor在它周围的白皙皮肤上咬了几下，用舌苔缓缓舔着，摩擦到乳头的时候，又狠狠咬了下那颗肿得厉害的小东西，然后以舌尖细细舔弄抚慰。

Loki的裤子上已经湿了一块，他脸上也湿漉漉的，闭着眼睛颤抖着流泪。他这幅样子实在可怜，可又实在勾人，Thor粗糙的手掌沿着染上粉色的胸膛一直摸到腹部，顺着隆起的线条摸了两下，解开Loki的皮带，帮他把裤子褪了下去。

“这里都这么湿了。”Thor故意双手托起Loki的臀部，将他内裤上颜色变深的一块展示给Loki看。

Loki却懒懒地睁开眼睛，竟不急也不恼，他薄唇微微张开，轻蔑地哼笑一声，绿眸斜视着Thor的胯间。

“哥哥，你真该担心自己会不会憋坏，你的那里，正恨不得立刻冲出来求着我的屁股让它插一插呢。”

Loki左边的乳头立刻被Thor惩罚似地狠狠捏了一把，他扬起脖子呻吟一声，眼睛却瞄着Thor，嘴角微微翘着。

“或许我们可以试试，是你先受不了，还是我先。”Thor被激起了征服欲，他本来只想小惩一下，可Loki却根本没把刚才的那些当回事儿。

Thor看着Loki的眼睛，低下头，继续缓慢地折磨着Loki左侧红肿的乳头，直到Loki开始边呻吟边骂他，Thor才勾起嘴角，抬起头，欣赏着快被吸破皮的小圆球，用食指跟中指夹着它，慢慢地、一下一下地向上拉扯。

Loki终于哭着求饶了。

“哥哥，好痛、好痛……呜……快破了……不要了，不要了……”Loki轻轻扭动着身体，红润的嘴唇旁都被口水浸湿了，内裤也变得黏糊糊的，Thor甚至怀疑Loki已经射了一次。

“不要什么？”Thor坏心眼地继续用指尖在那颗小可怜上揉搓。

“不要、不要再玩乳头了，好痛，快坏掉了……下面……下面也好难受，求求你，Thor，你摸摸它，求求你了哥哥……”Loki的泪珠不停地涌出，眼圈红红的，像只惹人怜爱的小兔子，但Thor不确定这是否是Loki对付他的伎俩，他故意拉着Loki的内裤边，松开，再拉开，再松开。

在重复这个动作的时候，内裤拍打在Loki的皮肤上，发出了“啪啪啪”的声音。

Loki扭动着腰肢，继续眨巴着眼睛望着Thor。

“求你了，不要这样对我……”

深爱着Loki的Thor终于还是抵不过Loki的两句乞求，他立即把Loki快湿透的内裤扯下来扔到一边，抬起Loki的屁股，将脸埋在双股间的洞口，低头用舌头舔舐起洞口的褶皱。

Loki的声音又变得甜蜜起来，Thor也越加卖力，把洞口舔得湿哒哒的，舌尖探入内部，晃动着脑袋让舌头进到更里面一些，在Loki大叫着“好舒服”的时候，Thor抽出舌头，从那两颗红色圆球的后侧舔到穴口，反复刺激着会阴处。

“操，你太会叫了宝贝儿，”Thor放开Loki的屁股，撑着身体向前，狠狠在Loki的嘴上啃了一口，“你他妈让我怀疑我们是不是正在糖果屋里做爱。”

他把手指放在Loki唇边，Loki立刻笑着含住它们，并含情脉脉地盯着Thor，像为Thor做口交一样，用他灵活的舌头把它们舔湿。

Thor喘着粗气，抓着Loki的大腿，让Loki羞耻的部位以门户大开的姿势对着自己，并迫不及待地将Loki舔湿的两根手指猛地插进穴口。

对方的腿立刻收紧，喘息着望着他，表情似乎有些痛苦，但Thor在确定他触摸到的内部没有受伤后，立刻加快了手指在甬道里抽插的速度，还故意蜷起搔刮娇嫩的内壁。

Loki又开始抽泣，他“嗯嗯啊啊”的呻吟着，骂着Thor太粗暴了，可手却主动扶着自己的大腿，配合着Thor进进出出的手指扭动细腰。

Thor用右手手指继续着抽插搔刮的动作，左手开始拍打Loki的屁股，并时而伸到左侧的乳头上用力揉搓。

“我一碰你的乳头，你后面就会缩一下，紧紧咬着我的手指。”Thor一边舔嘴唇一边为Loki解说。

“你要上就快上，磨磨蹭蹭干什么！”Loki翻了个白眼。

“那可不行。”Thor继续抠挖着Loki的后穴，还故意将手指移动到浅口处的某个地方，用力按了几下。

Loki颤抖着哭着叫了出来。

“呜……我讨厌你！”他挣扎着扭动着身体，湿透的阴茎随着Thor的动作在腹部摇晃着，仿佛故意想引起Thor的注意，向Thor求欢。

“可你这里不是这么说的。”Thor弹了一下Loki可怜兮兮没被疼爱的阴茎。

“滚开，滚开……！”Loki似乎不想就这样被手指操射，他拼命挣扎，却连踢Thor的力气都没有了，“你不是要把我让给美国队长吗！手指拿出来！不要一直碰……啊！！！”

“我怎么可能舍得！”Thor在Loki差点被逼到射出来的前一刻突然抽出手指，盯着那寂寞地收缩着的穴口，伸手从抽屉里抓了一把套子，撕开一个快速戴好，把他的大家伙一插到底。

“你瞧，我还记得你要我一定得戴上套子，我是不是很温柔？”Thor附身吻着Loki，直到他感觉到Loki的身体没那么紧绷，用指腹擦掉Loki眼角的泪水，起身抓着Loki的腰开始了激烈地进攻。

“呜……好疼、好疼……混蛋Thor……！”Loki不住地娇嗔着喊“疼”，Thor低头吻他，他却乖乖地配合起来。

“哪里疼？”Thor的额头贴在Loki的额头上，他怀疑他们连汗水都快融在一块了。

“都疼，你这个鲁莽的野兽！”Loki哼哼唧唧，长腿却勾在Thor的腰上，还故意挺起胸膛给Thor看，“你看，你看，都怪你！我的胸部都不一样了！”

Thor低吼一声含住了右边那颗被他故意冷漠对待的小家伙，他吸吮舔咬了一会儿，抬起头对比着看看左侧，反复了好几次，才一本正经地让Loki检查现在已经一样了。

“你那么喜欢胸部，怎么不去找个巨乳女朋友。”Loki酸里酸气地瞄了眼自己被Thor玩大了的乳头。

“我只喜欢你的。”Thor凝视着因为他这句话微微动了下嘴角的Loki，为Loki解开手铐。

这么铐着Loki虽然别有一番风味，可Thor还是最喜欢让Loki抱着他的后背，让他们的肌肤贴在一起，他会猛力干着Loki的屁股，而Loki的阴茎会贴在他腹肌上蹭来蹭去。

但手臂被解放后，刚才还哭唧唧求饶的Loki瞬间变回了那只蛮不讲理的小野猫。

“你竟敢铐我！”他伸手狠狠捏了下Thor的脸，摆出小混世魔王的姿态，“谁允许你铐住我的！”

“宝贝儿，我只是抢占先机。”Thor笑着抓住Loki的手，吻了下他的指尖，“现在还生不生气了？还故不故意让我吃醋了？”

“你该吃的醋一分都不会少。”Loki神气地推倒Thor，笑着舔了舔嘴唇，以他骑在Thor身上的姿势俯视着Thor，“我亲爱的哥哥，你那么了解我，该不会不知道我是个锱铢必较的人吧。”

瞧瞧，刚才还哭得梨花带雨的小猫咪现在就扮成老虎要吃他了。

Thor忍不住笑了出来。

“Loki，我爱你，所以你锱铢必较的样子也让我觉得可爱，”他的大手捏住Loki削瘦的下巴，伸着脖子跟他热吻了一阵，蓝色的双眸染上了深海的颜色，“所以，宝贝儿，你想怎么报复我？”

“你弄坏了我的衬衫，你得负责把扣子缝好。”Loki立刻开始对他颐指气使。

缝扣子？？？

Thor怔了一下。

他从没缝过扣子，手又长得很大，根本不敢想那种小小的东西要怎么缝上去，可他只好点头。

“好。”

“你还得给我做布丁吃。”

“好。”

“还有，你得让你的朋友们，除了Steve以外的那几个，向我道歉。”

“……我会努力说服他们。”

“还有……”Loki故意停顿了一下。

“还有什么？”

Thor等待着公主的下一个命令，但他的公主却魅惑地舔了下嘴唇，还故意将修长的手指伸到胸前又红又肿又湿的乳头上，用指尖轻轻捻弄着，并扬起脖子难耐地呻吟起来。

他的公主坐在他身上扭动着纤腰，自己玩弄着乳头，一边呻吟一边眯着眼睛挑逗他。他看到淫荡的公主张开那薄薄的、玫瑰色的唇瓣，无声地一张一合。

Fuck me.

Thor的眼珠随着Loki的唇语放大，猛地握住Loki的腰开始猛烈进攻。

他的眼睛被欲望彻底染红，兴奋地叫着爱人的名字，沉醉在爱欲之中。

Loki就像一颗永远新鲜的果实，能变幻味道刺激他的味蕾。

即使他有所成长，有所改变，即使他总算识破了Loki的小伎俩，突破了自己，可他还是无法抵抗Loki的诱惑。

他们在床上换了好几种姿势，移动到浴室后Loki竟允许他不戴套子来一次，Thor又惊喜又兴奋，因为直接感受到Loki柔软的内部，还差点哭了出来。

激烈的性爱结束后，他体贴地为Loki洗了澡，抱着Loki回到床上，握着Loki的手热切地亲吻了几下。

“我要投诉你，混蛋Thor。”

“好啊，投诉理由是什么？”Thor爬上床，笑着注视着爱人。

“一，你重色轻友，还用山上没信号做借口不及时汇报……二，你开了一个不该开的玩笑，竟然有想把我拱手让人的想法，”Loki掰着手指头数着，“三，用手铐铐住我，对我实施暴力。”

暴力？是指刚才的情事？Thor瞄了眼被扔在地上的情趣手铐。

“亲爱的，其实那个毛绒绒的手铐非常适合你，很可爱。”

“滚！”

“还有，我是不可能有把你拱手让人的想法的，也不会这么做。”Thor的表情严肃起来，“但你以后也不能再说觉得你和别人更合适的话了，我也很受伤。”

Loki扭头盯着他，半天才点了点头。

“行吧，我也不会说，”Loki打了个哈欠，像小猫一样蹭了蹭枕头，“对了，你知道我讨厌坐飞机的，你得想想办法，我的哥哥……我要睡一会儿，你折腾得我好累。”

Loki说完就闭上了眼睛。

他现在真像睡美人儿。

Thor微笑着亲了下Loki的鼻尖，将Loki拉进他的怀抱，而Loki只是撒娇般蹭了蹭他的胸肌，就安静地睡了。

想到之后得学习如何缝扣子，Thor就有些苦恼，他立刻闭上眼睛，决定先享受一下与爱人相拥而眠的幸福。

至于如何解决爱人讨厌坐飞机的问题……

或许是时候向Tony买架私人飞机了。

 

****END** **

__混蛋Thor！嗯……私人飞机……啊……就不是飞机了吗！唔嗯……你这什么鬼办法！你、你跟谁买的飞机？是不是……那个矮子_ _ __蝼蚁_ _ __……嗯！老子要、老子要投诉他！——Loki Laufeyson_ _

__宝贝儿，别想别的男人，我会吃醋_ _ __，还有，_ _ __我们可以相互“投诉”，但你不能对别人这样。_ _ __至于飞机，以后只要你坐飞机，我就会陪你一起_ _ __。……对，咬紧点儿，你真棒，我爱你。——Thor Odinson_ _


	27. “兄弟”与“兄弟”的初遇。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：食品连锁公司总裁Thor×高端私人导游Loki  
> 副CP：麻省理工研究生Erik×贸易公司总裁T'Challa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外篇《兄弟关系的错误解说方式》  
> 简介：《投诉信的错误使用方法》番外，来澳大利亚海边度假的Thor和Loki遇到了T'Challa和Erik，四人很快成为了朋友，但Thor却多了个烦恼……  
> 提示：文中的双豹组目前处于Erik→T'Challa的阶段，本文OOC并不讲近亲不能结婚的伦理道德，请注意避雷。

**_**番外篇#1.** _ **

__

__本章简介：“兄弟”与“兄弟”的初遇。_ _

 

戴上墨镜，Loki舒舒服服地在遮阳伞下的沙滩椅上躺了下来。

他没有像Thor一样裸露着上半身，但也没有像上班时一样穿得整齐，他穿着他墨绿色的丝绸睡袍，让布满吻痕和齿痕的身体包裹在内，并在皮肤上涂了好几层防晒油。

他现在正和Thor在澳大利亚的海边别墅里度假，这片海滩的一半都属于Odinson家，而另一半的主人至今还未出现过。

Loki从果盘中拽了颗葡萄，送进口中，吐出葡萄皮，认真享受着葡萄的甜美多汁，他舔了舔唇边沾到的甜蜜汁液，满意地将葡萄皮扔到了桌上的空盘中。

“你真的不想感受一下冲浪的快乐？”Thor抱着一块白色冲浪板，眨巴着眼睛站在Loki旁边。

Loki将墨镜稍稍摘下一些，冲Thor一笑。

“我不想。”

“好吧。”见Loki拒绝地相当肯定，Thor只好独自抱着印有Mjolnir图案的冲浪板向大海走去。

Loki看着Thor的背影，又拿了颗葡萄。

其实今天的海浪很适合初学者尝试，所以Thor才兴致勃勃地提出要教Loki冲浪，可惜Loki实在对冲浪没有兴趣。比起站在一块板子上抓着海浪不放，Loki更想躺在沙滩椅上闭目养神。

在这个时间，没有什么比躺在沙滩椅上吃葡萄更轻松惬意的事情了。Loki昨晚刚刚经历了激烈的性爱，而现在他正需要适当的休息补充体力，好在Thor玩够冲浪后直接在沙滩椅上跟他来上一发。

Loki看到不远处的Thor正百无聊赖地趴在冲浪板上用手拨弄着海水，但当Loki闭目养神了一阵，重新把视线投在蔚蓝的海面上时，Thor已经距离岸边很远了。

他又拿了颗葡萄，并在咀嚼果肉的时候愉悦地眯起了眼睛。

在这里负责看管别墅的是一对和善的老夫妇，虽然两人都已年过六旬，干起活来还是十分麻利。这些葡萄是老先生听Thor提起Loki喜欢葡萄之后特意买来的，他已经吃掉了整整一串，可厚实多汁的果肉竟让Loki觉得还不够。他侧头看着空空如也的果盘，惋惜地用湿毛巾擦了擦手，瞄了一眼海中正滑向浪谷的Thor，拿起桌上一本纸张泛黄的读本。

这本读本似乎是之前Frigga随手放在这里的，Loki准备用它来打发时间。

他用修长的手指翻开第一页，调整了一下自己的姿势，准备开始与读本的约会，可注意力却被旁边的海滩吸引去了。

他侧头望去，将视线锁定在两个刚从别墅中走出来，在沙滩上站住的黑人男性身上。两人中比较壮硕的那位贴在相对矮一点的男性耳边说了些什么后拎着冲浪板走向海边，而留在原地的默默望着对方的背影看了一阵，转过身，看了Loki一眼，朝Loki走了过来。

难道他就是另一半海滩的买主？Loki在这位新邻居走来的时候气定神闲地打量起对方。

黑色皮质拖鞋，略带民族风味的立领白色长袍，脚步稳健又赋有气质……

因为工作关系Loki见过很多富豪，对质感也相当考究，他几乎是一眼就能看出对方大概的身价。

新邻居走到Loki身边冲他微笑，Loki也摘下墨镜，起身回给对方一个礼貌的笑容，认真听对方用英语做自我介绍。

“很高兴认识您，T'Challa先生，我是Loki Laufeyson。”Loki笑着伸出手，对方也立刻友好地伸手与他握手，“看来您就是我们的邻居了。”

T'Challa露出一口白牙，笑得高贵又和善。

“看来是这样的，我也是不久前才买下那边的沙滩，我弟弟前天提起想要来冲浪，我们就一同过来了。”

弟弟？

Loki微笑着注视着对方。

“真巧，我也是和哥哥一同来度假的。”

在Frigga认他做小儿子后他和Thor的确多了一层“兄弟”关系，这并不算说谎。

“噢，这可真巧！”T'Challa的眼睛亮了起来，像跟Loki产生强烈共鸣了般注视着Loki，“我想我们一定会有很多共同话题。”

“我也这样认为，”Loki甜甜地笑着，“我想我和我的哥哥一定能和你和你的弟弟成为朋友。”

Loki请T'Challa在另一张沙滩椅上坐下。

闲着也是无聊，不如挖掘些有趣的事情吧，谁叫他机灵又敏锐的眼睛看出这对黑人兄弟的关系并不单纯呢。

Loki笑着开口。

“T'Challa先生您瞧，在海中冲浪的那个金发大个子就是我的哥哥，”Loki指着海中突然冲上浪峰的Thor，笑得乖巧可爱，“那么，您的弟弟一定就是另一位冲浪健将吧？”

“是的，Erik擅长运动，我虽然也算擅长但还比不上他。”突然来了一阵强风，T'Challa眯起了眼睛，他的长袍随风飘动着，让他看起来圣洁又美丽，“我的家乡没有大海，我从没有冲过浪，所以才留在这里。”

T'Challa转过头。

“还好有幸遇到了Laufeyson先生。”

“叫我Loki吧，”Loki用乖巧弟弟的表情微笑，“如果您不介意的话。”

“当然，这是我的荣幸，那么Loki也叫我T'Challa吧。”黑人男子又露出他洁白整齐的牙齿。

他天生的贵族气质让Loki忍不住猜测他出身于南半球某个国家的王室，不过在接下来的闲聊中，T'Challa笑着否认了Loki的猜测。

“我是做贸易的，现在把公司总部迁到了美国，因为我弟弟在那里。”T'Challa毫不遮掩，就像与老友谈心一样与Loki聊着天，“其实我还有个亲生的妹妹，她也很喜欢美国，所以现在我们都在美国居住。”

“所以，Erik跟妹妹……有所不同？”Loki立刻抓到了重点，他在T'Challa愣了一下后就确定自己猜中了。

难道除了Thor以外，这个世界还存在其他喜欢玩兄弟游戏的人？

“Erik是我叔叔的儿子，是我的堂弟。”T'Challa解释道。

“真巧，我也不是Thor的亲生弟弟。”Loki耸耸肩。

噢，T'Challa长得可真像只猫，是黑色高贵的那种。

Loki喜欢猫，所以他对T'Challa很有好感，当然是与喜爱猫咪一样的那种好感。

他们继续着闲谈，都没有发觉远处在海浪中相当郁闷的Thor。

对Thor来说，他的Loki是全世界最迷人的男人，所以任何人都可能会为他着迷，成为他的情敌。

Thor原本想让Loki见识一下他的超级冲浪技术，可Loki不但没看他，还跟陌生男子相谈甚欢？

这可不行，即使他才刚发觉海中还有一位冲浪好手，Thor也放弃了与同好交流心得的机会，趴在冲浪板上跟随回岸的海浪回到岸边。

他单手提着冲浪板，把湿淋淋的长发捋到脑后，冲Loki大力挥了挥手。

Loki也冲他轻轻摆了下手。

“Thor，这位是T'Challa，是我们的邻居。”

被Loki介绍着的黑人男性立刻向Thor伸出手。

“你好，我是T'Challa，跟弟弟一起来海边度假的，听Loki说你们也是一样。”

Loki？他叫得可真亲密，Thor虽有些不悦，可还是伸手握住了对方的手，礼貌地点了点头。

这位叫T'Challa的先生虽然相貌英俊，可他应该不是Loki喜欢的类型吧？不管真相如何，他都必须让对方知道迷人的Loki是他的男友。于是急于宣誓主权的Thor搂住了Loki的肩膀。

他当然不知道在T'Challa眼中，他搂着Loki只是兄弟关系良好的表现。

“我是Thor，在海里冲浪的那位就是你的弟弟？他可真是个冲浪好手。”

“是的，Erik热爱冲浪。”T'Challa笑着看向海边，而他们正提到的冲浪好手Erik也不再沉迷与浪花的追逐，拎着一块印有金钱豹图案的冲浪板朝这边走来。

Erik先看了眼T'Challa，就把视线移动到了Loki的身上，Thor立刻警觉地瞪向对方，但Erik只是瞄了他一眼，就看着Loki走过来了。

“Erik Stevens.”

“Loki Laufeyson.”

两人用力握了下手，并同时露出了诡异的笑容。

“这是你哥哥？”Erik冲皱眉瞪他的Thor扬了扬下巴。

“嗯哼。”Loki眨眨他机灵的眼睛，“我想我们都会有个愉快的假期。”

“我同意你的想法。”Erik看了眼在旁边一副好哥哥样的T'Challa，才终于瞄了眼被晾在一边的Thor，“冲浪板不错。”

这个梳着脏辫的健壮青年明明说着称赞的话，可Thor却觉得自己被挑衅了。

现在的弟弟都这么狂妄吗？可他的Loki是狂妄的可爱，这个Erik就一点都不可爱了。

再说他身上的那些凸起是什么啊？！纹身文化已经满足不了这些年轻人了吗？！

“30分钟，冲浪次数多的赢。”Thor冲Erik挑眉。

“OK，我会赢。”Erik活动了下脖子。

果然一点都不可爱！！！

Thor气呼呼地提着冲浪板挑衅地瞪了Erik一眼，先一步朝海边走去，而Erik却不紧不慢地跟了上去，还回头冲Loki眨了下眼。

“他们是不是互看不顺眼？”T'Challa担心地走到Loki身边。

“30分钟之后就变成好朋友了。”Loki拍拍T'Challa的肩膀让他放心，“坐下来等吧，你想吃些葡萄吗？”

 

****TBC** **

__明明是个弟弟却一点都不可爱，果然我的Loki是最好的。——Thor Odinson_ _

__明明是个哥哥却傻里傻气的，果然我的T'Challa是最好的。——Erik Stevens_ _


	28. 兄联盟。

****番外篇#2.** **

 

__本章简介：_ _ __兄联盟_ _ __。_ _

 

Thor醒来的时候摸了个空。

他皱着眉头眯起眼睛，适应了会儿光线，侧头盯着king size松软大床空荡荡的右半边，彻底清醒。

Loki不在。

他的宝贝男朋友兼宝贝弟弟不在。

Thor在床上滚了一圈儿，趴在Loki睡过的那侧用力嗅了嗅。

噢，真香。

“Loki……”Thor又翻滚到自己的那一侧，在床上摆了个“大”字，慵懒地喊了一声，但没人回答。

他本以为Loki一定在厕所里的。

“Loki？”

Thor悻悻地起身，光着屁股拽开了厕所的门，跟干净到发光的马桶打了个招呼，灰溜溜地回到床边，从躺在一边的行李箱中抓出一条干净内裤给自己套上。

如果别墅里只有他和Loki，他并不介意自己全裸着在别墅里奔跑，也不介意让Loki看到他精神抖擞的老二在腹肌下面挺立着，如果可以，他真想在别墅里的每个角落都跟Loki大干一次，但毕竟楼下还住着负责看管别墅的老夫妇，Thor还是得顾虑下对方的心情，尽量不让自己的奔放吓到两位老人。

他又翻找出一条沙滩裤，套好，捋了把头发。不经意望向窗外的时候，Thor看到了正在海边散步的Loki，旁边还跟着Erik。

Loki为什么会跟Erik凑到一起？Thor捏紧了拳头。

他本来就对Erik的印象不好，在加上他们昨天的冲浪比赛只比了个平手，一向对冲浪很自信的Thor很不服气。况且他亲爱的宝贝男朋友兼弟弟正扔下他跟一个绑着脏辫的傲慢男人一起散步的事实已经足够让Thor喝下一整杯醋了。

Thor脸也没洗，一口气冲下楼，急匆匆地跟管家夫妇打了个招呼，就飞奔到海滩上。

他也不知道自己为何会预感到自己将要经历一次情感危机——原因在Erik。即使这位Erik——他眼中的情敌并非金发猛男，Thor也提高了警惕。

他当然相信Loki，可他不相信任何一个接近Loki的男人。

Thor望着Loki和Erik相谈甚欢的背影重重叹了口气，他很想跑过去加入他们的谈话，可Thor不知道自己现在打断Loki会不会惹他生气。

在他正万分纠结着的时候，肩膀被轻轻拍了一下，Thor一转头，刚好收获了一个来自他温文尔雅的邻居T'Challa的微笑。

“这里真美。”

“是啊。”

“我还是第一次看到大海呢，”T'Challa转回身，望着碧蓝的海面感慨，“Erik之前闹别扭的时候，曾经说过干脆把他扔进海里算了，我当时还不明白为什么他会这样说，后来我才知道Erik很喜欢大海，所以会选择让自己的生命终结在海洋里。”

这家伙在说什么？扔到海里？海里？！

Thor诧异地眨了眨他如海水般蔚蓝的眼睛，但T'Challa并没发觉自己邻居的异样。

“大海美丽又包容，怪不得Erik这么喜欢。”

“大海的确美丽又包容，”Thor终于忍不住打断了T'Challa的发言，“但是吵架的时候把兄弟扔进大海还是不太好吧？”

虽然他不喜欢那个臭屁的Erik，可Erik毕竟是这位善良的哥哥——T'Challa的弟弟。

大海美丽又包容，但也十分危险。如果他们在兄弟吵架时真的有一方被扔进大海，即使是熟识水性的人，生还的几率也十分微小。

“其实大海也是很危险的。”Thor坚定地说道，他内心属于正义的那部分正试图阻止这对兄弟因吵架做出不可挽回的后悔事。

T'Challa似乎被Thor的真诚打动了，至少他赞同地点了点头。

“你说的没错，其实我也看过一些关于海难的电影，大海的确有危险的一面。”

“是的，”Thor点头，“弟弟在气头上时说的危险话可不能当真。”

“你真是个好哥哥，”T'Challa用带着几分羡慕的神色看着Thor，“对了，Erik跟Loki好像相处的不错，我很高兴他能交到朋友。”

T'Challa露出“好哥哥为弟弟交到朋友而高兴”的笑容。

但Thor却酸溜溜地瞪着那两个越走越远的弟弟。

“是啊，我也为Loki高兴。”他口是心非。

两个哥哥突然都沉默了下来，一同盯着远处说笑着的弟弟们，大概过了五分钟的时间，是T'Challa先打破了沉默。

“Erik好像很喜欢Loki。”

在这句话中听到酸味的Thor差点用力抱住对方。

瞧，哥哥们总是这样辛苦，要为弟弟担心吃醋。

可怜天下兄长心啊。Thor觉得他和T'Challa有太多相同的地方，他不忍心让善良的T'Challa继续担心，赶紧尽力安慰他的邻居。

“其实不必那么担心，因为Loki他只喜欢金发猛男。”

T'Challa猛地转头看他。

“金发猛男？”

“是啊，金发猛男。”Thor严肃地指了指自己。

T'Challa在愣了一会儿后突然开始爆笑。

他的笑声十分特别，并且十分富有感染力，Thor只在对方第五个“哈哈哈”的时候就忍不住跟着大笑起来。

两个大男人因为一句“金发猛男”笑到快跌倒的确有些奇怪，带动这场爆笑的T'Challa已经笑到后仰，大力拍了两下Thor的肩膀，渐渐停了下来。

“你们兄弟感情真好，”T'Challa清了清嗓子，又恢复成温文尔雅的贵族绅士模样，一脸羡慕地注视着Thor，“我和Erik……其实我是前几年才知道我还有一个堂弟的，Erik总是说我不知道他想要的是什么。”

T'Challa的眉毛皱到一起，苦恼地望着Erik的背影，他现在的表情很难跟刚才爆笑的他联系到一起。

“Loki也总说我不知道他想要什么，我是说以前，”Thor耸了下肩膀，“其实我和Loki也不是从小一起长大的，我们是五年前才认识的。”

“噢……”T'Challa感动地看向Thor，他觉得Thor真温柔，总是挑些安慰他的话来说，“但是你们现在感情很好，我想我应该向你好好请教一下如何跟弟弟搞好关系。Erik从小就吃过不少苦头，我想尽可能好好补偿他。”

那个狂妄的小鬼竟然吃过不少苦头？Thor不可置信地眨了下眼睛，但他初次见到Loki的时候，也没想到Loki以前也吃过不少苦。

Thor望着他的宝贝男友兼弟弟的背影，心痛地皱起眉头。

或许Loki跟Erik聊得来是因为在对方的身上看到了自己的影子？

Thor立刻决定要更加疼爱Loki，同时也尽可能用自己的经验帮助T'Challa。

“你把Erik当作Erik来看就行了。”Thor给出自己的建议。

这是之前他在困惑自己与Loki的关系时好友Fandral说过的话，Thor只是现学现卖，可惜他根本没搞清楚，其实T'Challa遇到的难题跟他之前遇到的不一样。

“……当Loki生气的时候，我会先试着弄清楚他为什么生气，诚心实意地道歉，抱紧他，给他一个热吻，然后任他做些他想做的事情。”

Thor回忆着曾被绑在床上放置、被剃毛等等一系列Loki生气后带来的连锁事件……

“当然，如果他太过分的话也得好好教育他，但原则是尽量满足他的要求，只要不犯法，不对双方造成伤害就可以了。”

在Thor向T'Challa传授如何做一个合格的“哥哥”时，对方一直十分礼貌地注视着Thor的眼睛，但他看起来十分困惑。

“谢谢你，我的朋友，我会努力去了解Erik……我确实对他还不够了解。”

T'Challa面露惭色。

“我的叔叔很早就离开家了，在他去世之后我们甚至不知道他还有个孩子……”T'Challa的语调忧伤了起来，“在Erik还是个孩子的时候，他就开始独自生活了，是我亏欠了他，我没有做到哥哥应该为他做的那些，所以我的确应该像你说的那样，尽可能满足他的要求。”

T'Challa停顿了一下，语气中有些犹豫。

“可是，给他一个热吻？感情好的兄弟之间连热吻都会做吗？在我的家乡并没有这样的习俗。”

“当然会！”Thor回忆起跟Loki任何一次热辣的亲密接触。

热吻算什么？！热吻只是火辣夜晚的开端！

“噢，我亲爱的朋友，要知道你不该用习俗来约束自己，你得让他知道你有多爱他。”

“你说的没错。Erik生在美国，我在到美国之后也看到过因过于激动抱在一起拥吻的陌生人。”T'Challa感激地笑了，“谢谢你，Thor，你给了我很多意见，我想我知道如何拉进与Erik的距离了。”

“不用客气，我的朋友，”Thor拍了拍T'Challa的肩膀，回给他一个宛如太阳的热情笑容，“我很高兴能认识你和Erik，我想Loki也是。”

Thor眯起蔚蓝的眼睛，望向远处的Loki，而T'Challa也同时望向自己的弟弟Erik。

虽然没有明确说出来，但两位哥哥已经不约而同在内心把对方当成了自己的盟友。

哥哥嘛，总是要多疼爱弟弟一些的。

 

****TBC** **

你确定让你哥跟T'Challa谈谈对我有利？你那个肌肉哥哥可对我没什么好感。——Erik Stevens

我当然确定，你如果知道Thor对“弟弟”的定义就不会担心了。——Loki Laufeyson


	29. 误导的成功几率。

****番外篇#3.** **

 

__本章简介：误导的成功几率。_ _

 

“你似乎跟Erik很聊得来。”

“你也跟T'Challa相处得不错。”

Loki正慢悠悠地把牛排切成精致的小块儿，连头都没抬。

但即便他没有看到Thor的表情，也知道对方嘴里的牛排是酸味儿的。

“T'Challa不知道怎样做才能跟Erik的关系更亲密些，我才跟他讲了些我的经验。”

Thor把一大块牛排塞进嘴里，腮帮鼓鼓囊囊地动着，有点像巨型松鼠。

他盘子里的牛排跟Loki盘中的不同，只有三分熟，吃不下生的东西的Loki立刻把视线从Thor血淋淋的盘中移开，抬眼看向对方的眼睛。

“你一定给他传授了不少有用的经验。”

“是啊，”被亲爱的恋人兼弟弟奉承了的Thor开心地笑了，蔚蓝的眼睛闪着星光，“我建议他把Erik当做Erik来看……”

“而不是弟弟？”Loki接下了Thor的话。

他已经把他这个对“弟弟”的概念有着严重误解的男朋友向无辜的T'Challa说了些什么猜了个大概。

Loki略微低下头，用精致的银叉准确地叉在刚刚切好的牛排上。

那个T'Challa十分爱他的弟弟，虽然不是Erik想要的那种爱，但Loki现在可以确定Erik今天就会有所收获了。

清晨醒来到海边散步遇到Erik之后，他们只是聊了几句就切入了正题，从谈话中Loki了解到对堂兄T'Challa有着非分之想的Erik并没有成功“捕获”自己的堂兄。

“如果他不是我的堂兄或许会更顺利一些，但你知道T'Challa是个比较传统的男人。”Erik挑了挑他那两条灵活的眉毛。

瞧，命运就是这样爱捉弄人。

世界上存在把只是陌生人的自己当成亲弟弟的男人，也存在根本不希望自己和堂兄有亲缘关系的男人……

“我愿意助你一臂之力。”Loki冲Erik伸出了手，在Erik握住了他的手之后给了对方一个狡黠的笑容。

认为一切都以乐为主的Loki对伦理道德观念十分淡漠，假设Thor是他的亲生哥哥，而他却想跟亲生哥哥发生些特殊关系，他也会毫不犹豫地勾勾手指，让Thor心甘情愿向他献上爱情。

在餐桌上口若悬河的Thor还在跟Loki讲着他是如何帮助T'Challa的，Loki却一边听一边分神想着今晚跟Erik约好的四人聚会要找些什么乐子。当Loki想到个还算满意的点子时，Thor终于讲完了他乐于助人的故事。

“真希望他们能进展顺利。”

他善良的哥哥兼恋人Thor Odinson感叹道，Loki忍着笑意没有揭穿事实。

Erik应该会感激Thor的——如果他善良又疼爱他的堂兄真的按照Thor的热情“指导”给了Erik一个热吻。

“对了，我和Erik约好今晚四个人一起聚一聚，”Loki直视着Thor，“你会答应的吧？”

“当然，我很乐意。”Thor笑着点头。

“我就知道你会答应，”Loki笑了，“T'Challa是Wakanda贸易公司的boss，你们成为朋友对Asgard的生意也有好处。”

他看着微微怔住的Thor，慢悠悠拿起响起短信提示音的手机，无视了脸上表情从惊讶转为不满的Thor。

“我亲爱的哥哥，我当然知道我答应过你在度假时关机，但这台手机是另外一台，”Loki冲Thor晃了晃跟他平时用的那部不同颜色的手机，“我平时用的那台可是关着机好好放在行李箱里的。”

“什么！！！另一台？？？”Thor猛地拍桌站起，飞奔到卧室又飞奔回来，手里还攥着台手机，“快告诉我你另外一个号码！！！”

Loki抬眼看着他，似笑非笑。

“你不许开机，我发条信息给你。”

他当着Thor的面熟练地输入了Thor的号码，并发送了条上面写着爱心符号的短信，Thor立刻眉开眼笑地从身后抱住了他。

“那之前是谁给你发了短信？”

Loki也不回避，大大方方地把手机递给Thor，听Thor认真读出短信内容。

 

——你哥跟T'Challa说了什么？他给了我一个热吻。不管是什么，算我欠你哥一个人情。

 

发件人是Erik。

“看来T'Challa和Erik进展得不错！”Thor美滋滋地把手机递回给Loki，他根本不知道这个时候Loki在偷偷同情单纯的T'Challa。

Loki曾想到过T'Challa可能会接受Thor的意见，但没想到他会完全被Thor误导。

热吻？是把舌头伸进去翻搅的那种吗？虽然也不能排除的确有会给对方一个热吻的兄弟，可绝大多数兄弟都不会这么做的，或许T'Challa比Erik想象的更爱他。真有趣。

Loki对T'Challa能为Erik做到什么程度感起兴趣来。

他的兴奋细胞被激活了大部分，但他知道，他现在享受到的趣味可不只是那对黑人兄弟带给他的，而正站在他背后的Thor……

Loki仰着白皙修长的脖子，用他那双含情脉脉的绿色双眸望着Thor的眼睛。

“亲爱的，我好像更爱你了。”

 

****TBC** **

__竟然是薰衣草味儿的……——表面风平浪静内心火山爆发的酷男孩Erik Stevens_ _


	30. 真心话大冒险。

****番外篇#4.** **

 

__本章简介：真心话大冒险。_ _

 

下午五点，Thor和Loki准时出现在邻居的别墅前，T'Challa热情地招待了他们。在用过晚餐之后，两对兄弟坐在T'Challa家里的皮质沙发上喝酒。

“不如我们一边喝酒一边玩游戏吧？”Loki晃动着酒杯提议，正大口大口喝着超大杯啤酒的Thor抬眼看了看Loki。

Erik和T'Challa都表示赞同，Thor也兴奋地放下杯子，嘴唇上面还沾着泡沫胡子。

“好啊好啊！我们玩什么呢？”

Thor喜欢派对，他和Loki在一起时也会边喝酒边玩些小游戏。

“真心话大冒险，”Loki勾起嘴角，“简单又刺激。”

Erik举手赞同，T'Challa则是有些苦恼地看向Erik。

“我没有玩过这个游戏，不知道游戏规则是什么。”

“其实就是抽签游戏，谁抽到唯一一根不同的签就要选择‘真心话’或‘大冒险’。”Erik解释道。

“‘真心话’就是要诚实回答提问者的问题，决不能说谎话，”Loki补充，“‘大冒险’则是指无论对方让你做什么，你都要按照他的指示去做，当然，我们不会让T'Challa去做违法犯罪的事情的。”

Thor容光满面地往自己的杯子里倒啤酒。

“嘿，别担心，这里只有我们四个，就算玩大冒险也不会有什么危险的，”他相当大方地给T'Challa介绍自己的经验，“我和Loki曾经在酒馆玩过这个游戏，我选了大冒险，然后他让我穿上北欧神话里雷神的衣服去街头找十个人推销黄片，把黄片藏在披风里突然拿出来推销给路人……”

空气中的轻松感瞬间凝固了，三个人不约而同地扭头看向Loki，但让Thor把黄片藏在雷神的披风里出去推销的始作俑者只是露出了回味的淡淡微笑。

“我去准备抽签用的东西。”Erik冲Loki点了下头，Loki也站起来跟着去了，客厅里只剩下两个哥哥，其中一个还在回味着Thor刚才讲的故事。

“Thor，你后来推销出去十张碟片了吗？”

“……”Thor转头看着认真的T'Challa，“我讲那个故事只是想宽慰你，因为这里只有我们四个人，Loki是不会叫你出去推销黄片的。当然，我推销出去了，大家都爱雷神。”

Thor有些心虚地清了清嗓子，快速把话题转移到T'Challa身上。

“对了，你和Erik进展的怎么样？”

听Thor问起他和Erik的事情，T'Challa的眼睛里透着几分害羞。

“……我借鉴了你的经验，给了Erik一个吻，但Erik没什么反应，他一直看着我，我也不知道他在想什么，”T'Challa微微皱着眉头，“或许Erik抱怨的没错，我根本不知道他想要的是什么。”

“噢……”Thor用力拍了拍盟友的后背，宽慰他别担心，“充满爱意的吻只是一个开始，或许他没有反应只是在为你吻了他惊讶到发呆而已，他心里准是乐开花了！”

T'Challa当然不可能想到，一根筋的Thor猜测正确，他的堂弟确实已经乐开花了，只是故意没做出任何反应而已。

“或许回到美国之后，我也应该给Shuri一个吻，她是我的妹妹，非常聪慧可爱。”T'Challa在提起妹妹的时候露出了温柔哥哥的微笑。

“Shuri是女孩，被年长的哥哥舌吻不好吧。”Erik拿着黑色的笔筒，晃荡着笔筒中的四支硬纸棒，盯着T'Challa的眼睛一晃一晃地走了过来。

他的动作就像只正慢慢走向猎物的豹子。

T'Challa也直视着Erik，但他没有说话。

“总是用一成不变的游戏规则没什么意思，不如我们把规则改成谁抽到唯一那支尖端是红色的纸棒，可以指定另外三个人中的一个出题目吧。”Erik把笔筒重重撂在茶几上，“而且每轮抽中纸棒的人都可以选择下一个抽签的人。”

Erik说罢自己先抽了一根纸棒，看着下端的红色，挑了下眉头。

“真心话，请Loki提问，下一个由T'Challa抽签。”

“OK，”Loki挑眉笑着，“那么，用一句话介绍一下你喜欢的人。”

Erik侧头看了眼T'Challa。

“是个会带我看夕阳的人。”

“看夕阳？”Thor凑近Loki，“听起来很浪漫，我们也什么时候一起去看夕阳吧？”

Loki给了Thor一个值得他回味一整天的微笑，当然，值得回味的意思就是他的笑容难以捉摸。

在T'Challa抽到尖端是红色的纸棒时，Thor还在思考Loki到底给了他什么讯息。

“我也选择真心话，由Thor来提问。”

被点名的Thor愣了一下，看看Loki，又转头看向正注视着他的T'Challa。

“呃……”Thor略微思考了一下，其实他没什么想从T'Challa那里获取的劲爆信息，“要不，你说说你弟弟对你做过的最过分的恶作剧吧。”

他话刚出口，两个弟弟就同时目光凶狠地瞪向Thor，Thor有些委屈地眨眨眼，用眼神向Loki传达“怎么了宝贝我说错什么了吗”的信息，Loki冲他耸了下肩膀。

Thor和Loki忙着用眼神和肢体语言“偷偷传情”——其实只有Loki知道Thor在表达什么，Erik感到无聊地打了个哈欠，只有T'Challa在认真思考Thor的问题。

他在头脑中认真地把备选答案都罗列成一排，当他终于确定答案的时候，Loki已经开始用脚踹Thor的腰了。

“应该是Erik把我从瀑布上扔了下去的事。”

Thor立刻捂着腰一脸同情地望向T'Challa。

天啊！从瀑布上扔下去？！这对兄弟怎么总是扔来扔去的，一个吵着要被扔到海里，一个被直接扔下了瀑布……？！

比起Erik来说，他的Loki真是善良又可爱。

虽然他被全裸绑在床上玩放置游戏，阴毛被剃光，被迫扮演一个推销黄片的雷神……但比起被从瀑布上扔下去可要好上几千倍吧，T'Challa真可怜。

抽签继续，Thor开始期待由自己抽中纸卷，可每次抽到的都是他的邻居两兄弟，他甚至连抽签的机会都没有，这令Thor有些泄气。

现在的派对气氛不温不火，Thor想让气氛更加热烈活跃一些，他都做好选择大冒险的准备了！

但这次抽中的人又是Erik。

“还是真心话，由Loki提问。”Erik注视着Loki，双腿敞开，坐姿相当豪迈。

“OK。”Loki用那双魅惑的双眸将Erik从上到下扫视了一遍，在两个哥哥差点坐不住了的时候，Loki才提出Erik需要回答的问题。

“Erik，你的阴茎上也有入珠吗？”

“嗯哼，想看吗？”Erik大大方方地敞着双腿，冲Loki魅惑一笑，还将手滑向腰间。他刚刚要解开皮带，两位哥哥就同时阻止了他，而其中某位金发猛男的眼珠子差点气到飞出来。

Erik看着两个激动的哥哥，冲Loki耸了耸肩。

“看来他们结成同盟了，不过如果是你想看，我们可以私下约个时间。”

Thor立刻捏着Loki的后颈把他拽到自己怀里护着，但Loki竟火上浇油地添了一句“好啊好啊”。

“Loki！”

“干嘛？”

Thor气红了眼睛，可Loki却慵懒地靠在他的胸肌上，还笑吟吟地看他。

“Erik，你和Loki的关系已经亲密到可以脱掉裤子看私密部位的程度了吗？”T'Challa也困扰地看着自己的弟弟，“你和我之间也没有这么亲密吧……”

“所以T'Challa也想看？”Erik站了起来。

Loki不嫌事大地笑了一声，Thor见他怀里的小坏蛋又要开始煽风点火，赶紧捂住了Loki的嘴巴。

Erik把笔筒递给T'Challa。

“该你抽签了。”

T'Challa盯着Erik的眼睛，伸手拿出一根纸棒——上面带着红色。

“我选大冒险，就由Erik来出题目。”

“OK，”Erik轻笑一声，俯视着T'Challa，“你现在给董事会打电话，说你要把公司让给我。”

T'Challa的眼睛张大，不敢相信Erik在说什么，在旁边按着Loki嘴巴的Thor也愣住了。

在大冒险游戏里提到公司经营权，这也玩得太大了吧。

他看向Loki，发现Loki也在盯着邻居兄弟看，而他们的邻居正如两只争夺地盘的豹子一样对视着。

“你不是一直想要弥补我吗？”“金钱豹”先发制人……制豹，“把你拥有的一切都给我才能弥补我。”

“Erik，你不该利用游戏中的权利让我做这么重大的决定，”“黑豹”严肃拒绝，“公司的事情可不是玩笑。”

“好啊，那么，我们就用游戏的方式来做一次大冒险，”Erik缓缓坐下来，张开双臂搭在沙发上，冲T'Challa抬抬下巴，神色傲慢又无情，他故意用召唤男妓的语调羞辱着他出身高贵的堂兄，“你过来，坐在我的大腿上。”

T'Challa的胸脯在上下浮动着，他现在和那些潜伏着的豹子一样，一动不动盯着Erik，连场内反射弧最长的Thor都看出T'Challa在生气了。

“T'Cha……”

Loki伸手捂住了Thor的嘴巴。

然后他们以相互捂着对方嘴巴的奇妙姿势观看邻居兄弟吵架。

“看吧，你根本不知道我想要的是什么。”邻居兄弟中的堂弟Erik垂下双臂，双手搭在腿上盯着T'Challa，“我想要的是你，我的堂兄。”

“这是什么意思？”T'Challa终于从牙缝里挤出一句话。

“意思就是我想要你，我想要你以恋人的身份爱我，而不是可笑的堂兄。”

“我们是堂兄弟，Erik。”

“我知道，可那又怎么样？”

两人目光炯炯地对视着，Thor拉下Loki的手补充了一句“是啊，我和Loki也是兄弟……”，Loki也拉下了Thor的手补充道“我是领养的，还没办过领养手续的那种”。

在T'Challa不可置信地转头看向Thor，而Thor又不知道自己说错了什么的时候，Loki突然站了起来。

“人生苦短，如果在活着的时候连自己的真实感情都不能正视，还有什么意思呢。”

在Loki优雅地微笑着说完这句话后，Thor就被Loki拉着离开了。

“Loki，他们……”

“给他们些空间吧，你不觉得我们还在那里坐着才叫愚蠢吗？”

“可T'Challa看起来很生气。”Thor摸了摸鼻尖，然后他亲爱的Loki给了他一个白眼。

“废话，T'Challa怎么可能知道我们是恋人，他一直以为我们虽然没有血缘关系，却是感情非常好的兄弟呢！”

“噢……”Thor答应着，跟着Loki走回房间，但当房间门关上的时候，Thor突然想起了刚才Loki和Erik眉目传情的事。

“等等！你刚才怎么能说想看Erik的阴茎？他还说你们可以私下约时间！”

Thor怒气冲冲地绕到正站在窗边喝水的Loki面前。

“那又怎么样？”Loki放下水杯，“你不是知道Erik只爱他堂兄了吗，你敢说你在学生时代没看过橄榄球队的其他男生换衣服？”

Thor被Loki的反驳堵得说不出话。

可看到其他男生换衣服跟私下约看阴茎又不一样！！！再说也不是他想看男生换衣服的啊！！！

“这不一样！”Thor红着脸强调，“反正你不能看他的！”

Loki赠送了他今天的第二个白眼。

“那你说说，你为什么不想让我看？”

“因为我会吃醋。”Thor毫不犹豫地坦率回答。

两人相互看着对方，一个目光如炬，一个目光如水。

“好吧，我亲爱的哥哥，我喜欢听你说你为我吃醋，”Loki搂住了Thor的脖子，眼角带着笑意，嘴角微微挑着，“你要不要跟我玩会儿真心话大冒险？”

“Fuck！”

Thor立刻剥掉了Loki的衬衫，他一听到扣子被扯开掉落在地上的声音就兴奋起来。

“先来‘真心话’。”Thor咬着Loki的耳垂，“你是爱我，还是爱我的大家伙？”

“噢，”Loki轻笑着，手指滑到Thor的胸前画了个心形，“亲爱的，我当然是爱你了。”

Thor的笑容渐渐出现。

“没有你哪还有你的大家伙。”

好吧，笑容渐渐消失。

“现在该‘大冒险’了，”Thor凶狠地瞪着Loki，“试试你的小屁股能被我和我的大家伙喂饱几次！”

嫉妒自己大家伙的Thor本人在他的恋人兼弟弟的小屁股上用力拍了一下，在对方发出性感的呻吟声后粗暴地将对方按在落地窗上猛干了一夜。

 

****TBC** **

__……为什么、为什么这四根纸棒都是红色的？！——T'Challa_ _


	31. 新花样。

****番外篇#5.** **

 

__本章简介：新花样。_ _

 

在Thor和Loki准备回伦敦和奥斯陆的时候，他们的邻居兄弟还有两天休假。四人站在Odinson家的别墅前拥抱道别，T'Challa表示希望能跟Thor和Loki保持联系，Thor立刻笑着说当然。

Erik站在T'Challa身后，像是护卫一样挺立地站着，但他冲Loki挑了下眉头，Loki也冲他勾了下嘴角。

Loki能确定Erik跟T'Challa的关系有所改变了，即使他们两个人之间的气氛还是有些僵硬。

“Thor，你怎么看Erik跟T'Challa的关系？”在回程的飞机上Loki问道。

“Erik不是都表白了吗，T'Challa没有立刻回家，还跟Erik一起留在度假别墅中，就说明他们在一起了呗。”

瞧，他的恋人兼哥哥虽然思考回路单纯，但也有一针见血分析得当的时候。

Loki笑了。

“可Erik和T'Challa是有血缘关系的堂兄弟。”

Thor看着Loki眨了眨他睫毛纤长的眼睛。

“噢，那真是可惜，他们是不是不能结婚？”

“法律上应该是不能，至少在美国不能，”Loki皱皱眉头，“等等？你竟然在考虑这个？你没听懂我说的话吗？”

“我当然听懂了，”Thor冲Loki笑笑，“可他们是相爱的不是吗？”

“我的意思是说……”Loki斟酌着看着Thor，“你不为我们没有血缘关系而庆幸吗？你知道你以前可是……”

“可是把你当成亲生的弟弟？”Thor笑得像朵太阳花，“别担心，Loki，我们是命中注定的，你知道我有多爱你，我也知道你爱我。”

Loki怔了几秒，用手肘戳了下Thor的肚子。

“你早饭时是不是吃了一吨糖？”

“没有啊，我们早上不是吃的法式面包吗，你还嫌那个太硬来着。”Thor摸不着头脑，Loki却笑了。

他只是在用玩笑话掩饰害羞，不过他也知道Thor不能马上理解他的意图。

Loki对飞机向来没什么好感，但从Thor买了私人飞机后，只要需要坐飞机，Thor都会陪他一起，甚至连他去挪威度假Thor都会先来伦敦接他。

这次回程也是，Thor会先送他到伦敦，然后再继续返回奥斯陆。

在机场道别时Thor压低声音凑到Loki面前。

“Loki，你……你喜欢有入珠的阴茎？”

？？？

我为什么要喜欢有入珠的阴茎？

虽没想到Thor为什么会突然这么问，但Loki还是勾起嘴角回答“是啊我喜欢”。

实际上他对Thor的阴茎已经很满意了，也对入珠没什么兴趣，可他实在好奇Thor问了这个问题之后会做些什么。虽然他不认为即使是他说了喜欢，Thor就会傻了吧唧地给他的老二做个入珠手术，那也太蠢了！！！

难道他还是在在意自己向Erik问起入珠的问题？Loki忍笑吻了下Thor。

“亲爱的，想我了就来看我。”

“当然，我会拼命工作，一挤出时间就飞来看你。”

但回到伦敦后，跟Thor又回归异国恋情侣状态的Loki并没有很快就见到承诺“一挤出时间就飞来看你”的男朋友。

他倒是不急着跟Thor见面，毕竟不只Thor，他也是个大忙人。

这一天，刚刚送走一位美国客人的Loki回到好久没有回过的家里，然后他接到了Erik打来的电话。

“进展怎么样了？有没有把人强上了摆出受害者的姿态利用你善良堂兄的同情心胁迫人家跟你在一起啊？”Loki开启了连环嘴炮模式。

“那不叫硬上，我亲爱的盟友，你不是最擅长诱导吗？和你相处的短暂时光里我可是学了些你的套路呢，”Erik轻笑一声，“反正我一直都是个坏弟弟，但我知道T'Challa一定会接受我，只需要再多些的时间。”

Loki戴上蓝牙耳机，脱掉拘束的西装，换上了他最爱的丝绸睡衣。

“所以，我亲爱的盟友，你打给我不可能只是来炫耀你美妙的诱导技术的吧？”

“当然，其实T'Challa现在已经开始让我学习管理公司了，还承诺等我毕业之后，会和我一同经营公司。”

“那不是很好吗？”Loki走到厨房烧水。

“嗯哼，”Erik的声音听起来相当满意，“我们打算跟Asgard合作，我想T'Challa会打电话给Thor谈生意的。”

“所以，你想利用我家的傻大个帮你在T'Challa耳边吹风？”Loki熟练地泡着红茶，“别忘了T'Challa已经知道了Thor跟他不一样。”

“但你不能否认他的话确实对T'Challa有效果。”

“那么，我有个好消息要告诉你，”Loki端着茶具回到客厅，“就算你不打这通电话，Thor也会跟T'Challa谈谈的，他很笃定T'Challa爱你不只是因为你是他的堂弟。”

“好吧，但还是算我欠你个人情。”

“我收下你的欠条，如果我需要你的时候可得拿着欠条去找你了。”Loki笑着给自己倒了杯芳香四溢的红茶。

挂断电话之后，Loki开始享受自己的休闲时刻，这时门口传来了敲门声，但响了两声之后变成了用钥匙开门的声音。

Thor？

有Loki家钥匙的只有他自己和Thor，那还是在上次度假时自己送他的礼物，Thor也开心地把他们家的钥匙送给了Loki当回礼，不过他确实没想到这么快Thor就用上了这把钥匙。

Loki在沙发上坐着没动，继续端着茶杯喝茶，眼睛盯着门口，然后他看到了一个提着行李箱的可怜巴巴的Thor。

“怎么来之前也不跟我说一声？”

“我想你了，你不是说过你明天可以休息一天吗？”

“是啊，明天休息，就一天而已，你没说你要过来。”

Thor换上拖鞋，走过来坐在Loki身边，有些不知所措地搓了搓手。

“对不起。”

“你做什么对不起我的事了？”Loki挑眉，“老实交代。”

“我没有勇气做……”

“什么？”

“入珠手术。”

“What?”

“本来是想去做的，”Thor像只委屈的金毛犬一样垂着眉毛，“可是去之前看了一个视频过程，还有一个取珠过程……我的天啊！”

Thor大声惊呼。

“我无法理解为什么要把珠子植入阴茎，我连耳洞都没打！太可怕了！”

Loki放下茶杯，故意板起脸。

“你的身体是属于我的，没经过我的允许当然不能随便在身上穿洞。”

Thor傻愣愣地眨了眨眼睛。

“可是，是Loki你说的，你说你喜欢入珠的阴茎……”

是啊！我是那么说的！但我只是随便说说又不是真的喜欢！

Loki拼命忍着送Thor白眼的冲动。

何况Thor要是用穿了七颗珠子的又大了一圈的大家伙干他，他的屁股一定会裂开的！！！

Loki表面风平浪静，还端起茶杯淡定地喝了口茶，然后他脸色阴沉地交叠着双腿，一脸失望地看向Thor。

他Loki Laufeyson绝不可能放过任何一个逗弄Thor的机会。

“唉，其实你对我的爱也没有那么热烈啊，以前你还信誓旦旦地说过，只要是我想要的你都会给我。”

Loki重重地叹了口气。

“是啊，我是说过……所以你想尝试新花样，我是很想配合的，但是，但是……”Thor从口袋里掏出手机，翻出一个科普页面给Loki看那些血淋淋的手术图片，“为了我们的性福，我觉得还是不要做这个手术了吧，如果失败了或是之后发炎了，弄坏了阴茎，我们可是连普通的性爱都不能进行了！”

Loki瞄向Thor给他展示的图片，抬眼瞥了Thor一眼。

他现在反倒说不出来他说喜欢入珠只是逗Thor玩的了。

“不过我们还是可以尝试一下新花样，因为我订做了这个！”Thor迈开长腿两步走到门口，从他的行李箱里翻出一个长条的盒子，又回到Loki身边，把盒子里的东西展示给Loki看。

跟看到那些入珠手术图片时的反应不同，这一次Loki的眼珠差点瞪了出来。

这是什么！！！

谁能告诉他，他的男朋友兼哥哥的脑子里到底装着什么！！！

订做？！

订做什么？！

订做了一个假阴茎？！

What the fuck！！！

而Thor还在不知死活地继续为Loki介绍着这根假阴茎。

“你看，这个是按照我阴茎的形状和尺寸订做的，上面还加上了七颗珠子，所以我们可以用这个尝试一下……”

“Stop！”Loki忍不住大叫，他气呼呼地站起来，双手叉腰，“Thor Odinson！你给我站起来！！！”

Thor站了起来，Loki发觉自己因为比Thor矮上一点儿被俯视了。

“你给我坐下！！！”

“……到底是站起来还是坐下？”

“你闭嘴！！！”Loki高傲地俯视着老老实实坐在沙发上的Thor，“你！竟然想用假阴茎玩弄我？！”

“不是玩弄，只是情趣……”

“好啊，情趣是吧，你说情趣是吧？！”Loki一把夺过那根让他怒发冲冠的假阴茎，“你不想穿珠子就不穿！我又没有逼你穿！你竟然还带着假阴茎过来跟我说我们可以尝试新花样？！”

“Loki……”Thor一脸委屈，用大狗一样的眼神望着Loki，“我只是想讨好你啊……”

然后Loki把假阴茎扔到了Thor的脸上。

“好啊！我现在就教教你怎么讨好我！你给我等着！！！”

 

****TBC** **

__完了_ _ __完了_ _ __，我又惹Loki生气了，怎么办，主动要求被剃毛会不会挽回些好感……？——Thor Odinson_ _


	32. 惩罚。

****番外篇#6.end** **

 

__本章简介：惩罚。_ _

 

Loki在浴室里把自己洗得香喷喷后披了件浴袍走了出来，他用毛巾随意擦了擦头发，从抽屉里取出润滑液，爬到床上，瞪了一眼正全裸着被绑在椅子上的Thor。

“好了，接下来我就要用这根按照你老二的尺寸形状订做的假阴茎快活快活了。”Loki故意抓着假阴茎色情地舔了一口，并神气地瞪了Thor一眼。

“Loki，你还是把我解开吧。”Thor眼巴巴地盯着Loki的眼睛。

“谁叫你非要订做这种东西！这不是你本人的愿望吗？你不是就想看我用这个假东西玩弄自己吗？”Loki皮笑肉不笑，“我亲爱的男朋友千里迢迢来看我，我当然要满足他的愿望不是吗？”

“Loki，我不是想用道具玩弄你，我也不想除了我以外的东西进入你的身体啊，那个只是……”

“你闭嘴看着！”

Loki气呼呼地打断了Thor。

他一定要让Thor嫉妒这个假东西！嫉妒到再也不想看到它才行！

Loki把枕头放好，自己靠在上面，张开双腿，把私密部位展露给Thor看。

他听见Thor吞口水的声音，心情稍微好了一点，只有那么一点，然后他抓起润滑剂对着他粉色的阴茎倒下大半瓶，让Thor看着那些粘稠的透明液体从阴茎一直滑到后面。

“嗯……”Loki握住阴茎开始自慰，在它挺立起来的时候，Loki用左手沾了点润滑液，伸向胸前的粉嫩部分，右手揉弄着圆润的睾丸，继续向下，在会阴处搓弄。

“啊……Thor……”Loki眯着眼睛呻吟着，大腿根部微微颤抖，他听着Thor粗重的喘息声，用手指在穴口一下一下地打转。

“Loki，Loki……让我来帮你吧……”

“不要，你只会欺负我，你根本不想干我，你还要用假的东西糊弄我，”Loki带着哭腔将食指送进穴口，大张着双腿摆出求欢的姿势，左手不停地揉弄着乳珠。

“我不会欺负你，我保证再也不会订做假阴茎送你了，真的……”

Thor的声音中带着明显的情欲，Loki靠在枕头上目光朦胧着看他，发现Thor胯间的凶器已经挺立了起来。Thor扭动了一下身体，那个大家伙也可怜兮兮地跟着晃动了一下，它就那样盯着本该由它填满的小穴，可它却只能看着。

Loki已经将手指加到两根，他知道今天如果不比平时还要卖力扩张，Thor订做的那根假阴茎是绝对塞不进去的，因为上面多了七颗万恶的珠子！！！

Loki一边抚摸着自己的身体，一边抽送着手指，还时而用两指故意撑开穴口给Thor看。

“呜……骗子，你就是个骗子……嗯啊……”Loki噙着泪水瞪了Thor一眼，很快就加到了第三根手指，在里面扩张到差不多的时候，Loki抓起假阴茎，喘息着将尖端对准穴口，但在刚刚进入的时候他就开始觉得痛了。

“好痛……”Loki抽了一口气，咬着嘴唇在假阴茎上也抹了一把润滑液，被绑在椅子上的Thor心疼的眼睛都红了。

“Loki，好了，乖，把那个东西放下，你不能因为它受伤。”

但他的劝导丝毫没有起到一丁点的作用，Loki已经下定决心一定要让Thor彻底讨厌这根和他的大家伙形状相同的东西了。

他深吸一口气，吐出，再吸气，再吐出，反复了几次之后，Loki一边抚弄着敏感的阴茎，一边慢慢将那根假东西塞入体内。

“好大、好痛……它的顶端进来了，我觉得我快被撑坏了……唔……”他一边向体内推着假阴茎一边给Thor做实况解说。

“天啊，我感受到珠子了，啊……嗯……太大了，它们碰到了我的内壁，正摩擦着里面……啊……”

Fuck，他现在确定如果Thor的大家伙真的做了入珠手术，他就别想拥有一个健康的屁股了。这根假阴茎太大了，凸起磨蹭着里面的时候也不会增加多少快感，Loki并不喜欢。

最重要的是，这个假的东西一点温度都没有。

他已经习惯了Thor炙热的家伙，像这样冷冰冰的假东西只有粗长的优点，实际上用起来并不能让Loki身心愉悦。

但他还是望着Thor发红的眼睛，将那根假阴茎推到最深处。

“它，它在我的肚子里，你看到了吗Thor，我能摸到它的形状。”Loki喘息着用他骨节分明的修长手指抚摸描摹着假阴茎顶端的形状，“好像真的和你的形状一样，你看……”

Thor没有回答，Loki看到他正用力咬着嘴唇拼命忍耐着。

Loki又用假阴茎在自己的屁股里抽插了几下，一边看着Thor的眼睛一边浪叫着Thor的名字，他看到Thor直接背着椅子站了起来，朝他走来，并跪到了床上。

Loki将手抬起，把藏在枕头下面的小刀拿出，喘息着坐了起来，因为他的动作使体内的东西顶到更深处，他险些坐不住，手臂撑在床上喘了会儿气，才伸着胳膊在Thor的身旁挥了下小刀。

小刀和椅子同时落地，迎接他的是Thor的热吻。

Loki的眼角滑下泪水，嘴里承载不住的唾液顺着嘴角滑下，他爱极了Thor这样带着强烈占有欲和自责感的深吻。

“疼不疼？”Thor舔了下Loki的下巴，托着他的屁股将那根弄痛他宝贝Loki的混账假阴茎拔出摔到地上，注视着Loki水汪汪的眼睛，轻轻亲吻着Loki的泪痕。

“疼……”Loki咂咂嘴，“你是不是对你自己的尺寸没有概念，你觉得你那根东西再加上珠子我受得了吗……”

“以后我们都不用玩具，你是我的，由我负责满足你。”Thor抓着Loki的手一下一下吻着。

“你当然得负责满足我，”Loki在Thor的肩膀上泄愤般地咬了一口，“我不喜欢用玩具。”

“那你还玩得那么爽，弄痛了都不肯停下来。”Thor在他的屁股上打了一下，但一点都不痛。

“那是为了惩罚你。”Loki高傲地瞪了Thor一眼。

“小坏蛋，我要投诉你明明玩得很爽却说只是为了惩罚我。”

Loki哼哼一声。

“你有种就投诉，我本人就在这里。”

“我当然要投诉！”Thor笑着将自己的体重都压在了Loki身上，见他皱了下眉头，Thor伸手在Loki的鼻尖上捏了一把，“你这个小坏蛋，分明就是想看我吃不到的样子才那么卖力！”

“是啊，我就是。”Loki勾起嘴角大方承认，没想到Thor立刻将硬到充血的小Thor插到他才休息了没几分钟的小穴里。

那份炙热确实是Thor的，Loki在感觉到这点的同时身体也开始发热。

“Fuck！你没戴套！我才要投诉你！”

Loki笑着骂道，伸手搂住了Thor的脖子。

 

****END** **

__完了，Loki不喜欢用道具，那Mjolnir的按摩棒也不能用了。——苦恼着的Thor Odinson_ _

__你站在那里傻愣愣地看着锤子做什么？不过来吗？我洗好澡了。——躺在Thor床上的香喷喷的Loki Laufeyson_ _

__Loki最爱的是我！Mjolnir按摩棒算哪根小锤子！——立刻扔掉小锤子扑到床上的Thor Odinson_ _


End file.
